Silent Beauty
by BoondocksFever234
Summary: When an old face returns to Woodcrest, the memories come back right along with her. But she's not the same girl she was when she left. Find out how a permanently Silent woman endures the raucous world around her. Old friends reunite, new relationships are formed, secrets are revealed and challenges are faced! Rated M for swearing, some drug usage, gruesome imagery and lemon ;)
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny, but chilly, autumn afternoon in Woodcrest. It had just entered November and the whole city was getting ready for the holidays. Neighbors were starting to put out their Thanksgiving and Christmas decorations, Main Street was putting up the Christmas tree at Town Square, and the malls were getting busier and busier by the week.

It was the worst time of the year for 24 year old Huey Freeman, who was sitting on his front porch smoking a Black and Mild. He had picked up the dirty habit not too long before graduating college. He wasn't proud of smoking, but whatever. He was going to quit….one day.

All these unnecessary cheer and joyful façades were irritating to him. A fake holiday about giving thanks and being grateful for what you have, just to be followed by _another _fake holiday where people fight tooth and nail to buy the best spoils for their 'loved ones'….madness. He didn't like to partake in any of it, but for the sake of how festive his family was, he endured nonetheless.

He scrolled through his phone, not paying attention to anything in particular, until he came across a photo of his ex, Rasheeda. She was a skinny, brown-skinned, woman with box braids and dark brown eyes.

Huey grimaced at the unoriginal pose she took for the picture: her butt facing the camera first (not really much to show back there), as she looked over her shoulder, tugging on her long black braids. The caption read: _'You coulda had a BAD BITCH!' _Wow…no doubt who _she _was talking about. They had broken up over a year ago. She talked about blocking him and cutting off all communication between them, but she just liked to show off for him out of spite.

They met in college, where they both majored in African/African-American History. They had been dating just shy of a year before Huey called it off right after they graduated. Rasheeda had been entertaining other men through social media and Huey was sick of it. It was like she _lived_ for social media and not her own self. She had no authenticity, no originality, basically nothing interesting about her. Huey was starting to get bored after the fifth month, but decided to stay despite that. He thought he could make it work, but he wasn't going to entertain a female who was entertaining other guys. So he cut that shit off_ REAL _quick!

Even afterwards, they had a _few_ hook-ups just for casual sex, but that was it. She tried to convince him of going back out with her again, but Huey knew better. She had a habit of trying to get what she wants through sex, a pattern Huey had picked up on and he wasn't going to fall for it anymore. The sex was…alright…but not enough to hex him into staying.

He took another puff of his black and mild before ashing it against the concrete on the ground and put it next to one of the pillars for later. A call came through on his phone. The caller ID read: _Riley_. He swiped the green phone icon and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Huey muttered.

"Aye, you at the crib?" Riley shouted. There was loud rap music in the background.

"Yeah, why?" Huey got up off the porch and headed inside.

"Bet! Leave da door unlocked before you go to bed. I think I left my house key in da kitchen." Riley strained to be heard over the loud music.

Huey went into the kitchen and began to look around and there it was, on top of the microwave.

"I'm not leaving shit unlocked Riley. You must not have learned from when Ed and Rummy jacked Granddad's car AND your bike when you were 8! Let alone you STILL wouldn't turn they asses in!"

"Nigga would you shut the fuck up 'bout dat shit!? Damn! You know damn well I ain't no snitch, nigga!" Riley hollered even louder. Huey rolled his eyes as he pulled the phone away from his ear.

"I rest my case.." Huey muttered.

"So you just gon' lock me out in da cold nigga?!" Riley's voice rose like Granddad's. They were definitely their grandfather's grandchildren.

"Riley, chill the fuck out. I found your key, I'll leave it under the doormat." Huey said grabbing the key from the microwave and walking back towards the front door.

"Oh yeahhhh righttt. Cause that's not the FIRST PLACE burglars gon' look before breaking in dumbass nigga!" Riley shouted sarcastically.

Huey hit the red 'End' button and put his phone back in his pocket. He opened the front door and stepped outside to put the key where he said he was going to put it. After that he stopped and looked across the street, where a silver 2018 Mercedes Benze E-class Coup pulled into the old Dubois family home driveway, followed by two large U-HAUL semi-trucks that parked on the curb.

It's been almost 12 years since anyone stepped foot in the old Dubois home. That 'For Sale' sign has been up ever since they moved out. However, Huey did notice how there have been repair and maintenance men doing work on the house for the past year. The house used to be a tannish-grey, but it was painted a denim blue, with white trim around the window panels and pillars and a bright orange door. And now there were finally new people moving in…or…person?

Huey grabbed his black and mild from where he left it and sat back down on the porch, reaching into his pocket and lighting it up. As he drew in a puff, the Mercedes door opened followed by a long slender leg in black, fitted leather, knee-high boots extended out. A light-skinned woman got out and did a once over over the house, like she was taking it in, almost like it was familiar to her.

Huey did a once over at the woman. She was wearing dark sunglasses, a black, faux fur, Russian style hat, a red, wool, trench coat with black buttons and black jeans and she had a mini, white, Tory Burch shoulder purse with a gold chain …_very _fashionable, Huey noted.

Crew men were piling out of the trucks and began to unload boxes and furniture. She went up to the front door and unlocked it, opening it for them to start taking things in. She walked up to one of the men who looked to be the supervisor and wrote something down on a piece of paper from what looked to be a large golden locket in her necklace. She tore off the paper, closed the locket, and handed it to the man. He took the paper, read it, nodded and proceed to unload.

The woman then walked to the corner of the driveway and pulled the"For Sale" sign out of the ground, which had a SOLD sticker plastered across it, and put it in her car trunk. Huey stood up ready to go back inside, until the woman removed her hat and threw it in her back seat, shaking her curls free. Her hair was in thick, honey, curly tresses falling down past her shoulders and around her face. She walked around the front of the house and began to stare at it again.

Huey was now very curious. Those curls… those natural ringlets of auburn coils, the way they turn blonde near the ends. They looked so familiar, but he couldn't remember from where.

She reached into her purse and pulled out a pack of menthol Marlboro cigarettes and lit one up using a zippo lighter. She flipped the lighter closed and drew in a big puff as she watched the men unload her things. She then turned around, like she knew she was being watched, but didn't look at Huey directly.

Huey slightly felt uncomfortable from how this mysterious woman was looking at him. He saw that she was taking notice of the house, like she knew who's house it was. He put out his black and mild and stood up, unsure of whether to talk to her or head inside. Then, she slowly removed her sunglasses, as smoke poured out of her lips, and Huey nearly choked.

Those eyes…no other person alive had those eyes…except…

"Jazmine?" Huey whispered. As if she heard him, she began to slowly step backwards. He could see her lips quivering from here. "Is that you?" Huey walked off his porch steps and across the pebble-stone walkway. She started walking back more quickly. "Wait…Wait!" She put her sunglasses back on and immediately turned around to go back inside. "ELIZABETH!.." Huey shouted walking across the street.

The woman stopped.

He knew it. It _was _her! He was the only one who knew her middle name outside of her parents and maybe Riley and Granddad, but none of them referred to her as that name like he did. He only called her that when he was annoyed with her and tried to get her stop doing what she was doing or trying to console her when she was sad…and now, he had his confirmation.

* * *

_The Dubois family were their close friends and neighbors when they were younger. They used to come over for game nights, Sunday and holiday dinners, or any other event. The most they saw of the husband, Tom, was when he would have to stay with them after he and his wife, Sarah, would argue…which was FREQUENTLY. Whether they knew it or not, it had a huge impact on their daughter, Jazmine, who was Huey's best friend at the time._

_Her parents argued so much, that whenever Tom wasn't staying with them, Jazmine would actually come over and spend the night some nights. She would climb that same old, oak tree on the side of their house, crawl across the flat part of the roof and knock on Huey's window. Huey would make a palette on the floor and sleep there, while he let Jazmine sleep in his bed. He didn't mind at all. Honestly, he loved it when she spent the night. He felt good knowing he was that one she would always run to._

_Until their 7__th__ grade year, when Tom and Sarah were divorcing and selling the house. It was a big blow to both of them, as much as Huey tried to hide it. They had started getting close recently, and now she was leaving. _

_He remembered seeing those emerald eyes for the last time, filled with tears, all the way from across the street as she hopped in her mother's car and they drove away. She didn't say an official goodbye, didn't cry and beg him to convince her parents to let her stay, didn't meet him at their original hang-out spot 'The Hill' to tell him how she felt. Nothing! She was just gone._

* * *

She slowly turned around, her sunglasses were now pushed all the way up on her nose, while she looked at the ground. He slowly made his way onto her property but stopped right in the middle of the driveway.

"You don't remember me?" Huey asked. He could see her fidgeting with her lighter and her mouth was quivering violently. "Jazmine? That is you isn't it?" Huey walked closer with a curious, almost smile on his face. "It's me, Huey Freeman!"

She nodded and removed her sunglasses again, still looking at the ground. She took another quick puff from her cigarette before dropping it and squishing it with her boot. She softly blew out the smoke as she slowly looked up at him with that same, signature, meek look she used to give him.

Huey almost did a double take. She was….BEAUTIFUL! Her face had slimmed down, giving her high cheek bones and a sharp chin, her eyes were just as dazzling, if not more green than he remembered, her frame, from what he could tell, was slender and fit, but still voluptuous. She was a _woman _now! He was in utter awe, as much as he tried to hide it.

"Man..I can't believe this! It's been so long! H-How have you been?" Huey asked, unsure of how to greet his old friend. Jazmine gave an awkward, somewhat painful smile. Huey gave an awkward look as well. She just remained silent. "I mean, I know I'm not much to look at, but I understand if you don't recognize me either." Huey smirked.

Jazmine thought quite the opposite. He was EVERYTHING to look at! His hair was still in his big, if not bigger, thick Afro. He had nicely trimmed facial hair along his jaw, chin and a little mustache. His face was firm and determined. He was built like the Gods, which Jazmine could easily see from his pecs, bulging shoulders and arms, he was no weak man. She had to pull herself out of her thoughts. She shouldn't be looking at him like this right now.

She just opened her golden square-shaped locket, which had a 2 inch sketch pad and a small pencil inside. She wrote on the paper for a minute, tore it off and handed it to him. Huey gave her a questionable look but took the paper and read it.

'_I'm so happy to see you! You look great! Looks like we're going to be neighbors again! Just like old times' _and she added a smiley face.

"So you're moving back in?..like permanently?" Huey asked. Jazmine nodded and smiled more genuinely. She wrote another note into her little locket. At this point, Huey was really confused about why she was writing. She tore off the piece of paper and handed it to him.

'_Mom & Dad lowered price for me, all paid for. _

_Signed the deed to me. _

_Officially mine!'_

"Wow! That's great, really! You think you can get Granddad to do that for me?" Huey joked. Jazmine gave a silent chuckle and shook her head. "Well, welcome back, Jaz. It's SO good to see you! We really have to catch up!" Jazmine grinned and was about to write some more but Huey stopped her, putting his hand on hers. "Jazmine…why won't you talk to me? Is something wrong?"

And in one second Jazmine's smile was gone. Her mouth began to quiver again. Huey waited for her to say something, but her lips just continued to shake, like she was straining to form words. Then her eyes filled up with tears before she hid her face in her hands. This was almost painful for her. She couldn't find it in herself to let him know.

"Hey, hey, hey, what is it?" Huey returned to his usual scowl. "Come on now, you know I never liked to see you cry." Huey took one of her hands and pulled it down from her face, holding it snugly. "You can tell me Jazmine."

She shook her head 'no'. She looked at their hands intertwined as tears fell down her cheeks. She didn't expect to seem him so soon, and she wasn't prepared to tell him yet, let alone _all _her old friends. But they had to find out some time.

"Why not?" Huey was starting to get worried.

She looked into his wine-stained saucers, drew in a breath and sighed. With her other hand, she formed a fist and softly touched her knuckles to her lips 3 times. Huey's eyes widened in shock as he released her other hand.

She pointed to herself _( I ), _she stroked her left index finger with her right index finger _(can't)_, she made a 'four' hand shape and tapped her chin, just below her lips with her index finger _(speak). _She mouthed the words she signed, just moving her lips…no sound.

He didn't believe it…he _couldn't _believe it!

_She was mute._

* * *

**So bear with me on this one! This is a story I've thought about writing for a while. I believe adding a communication barrier automatically intensifies the plot and gives way for so many possibilities. Let me know what you think! PLEASE REVIEW and I will update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's good ya'll! Just a heads up, I'm probably gonna be working on this story a lot harder than "Taste the Rainbow" because this plot is fresher on my mind. I hope that's okay with ya'll. If not...TOUGH! Introduction to an OC in this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

25 year-old Jazmine Dubois slowly wondered through her childhood home, which was now permanently hers, in her PJs (a black, cotton, long sleeve shirt with a button V-neck and navy blue and dark green plaid pajama pants). It still smelled of fresh paint and new carpeting. The U-HAUL crew did an excellent job of setting up her furniture, upstairs and down. All that was left was to unpack all the boxes that were stacked up everywhere in the house. She would get started on that later but now, she just wanted to take it all in.

So many memories filled her head as she walked through her halls. She remembered having her birthday parties here, helping her mother cook dinner, having movie night with her father, playing video games with Riley (believe it or not), having reading sessions with Huey. And also, the countless nights she laid awake in bed listening to her parents fight and argue.

She was upset at first about her parents separating and taking her away from her home and friends, but as time passed she never held it against them. As she got older, she came to understand that marriages end, families break apart, but that doesn't mean you stop loving them. They were perfect parents to her and raised her properly together or not. But neither of them could predict the unfortunate circumstance that was bestowed upon their daughter.

She flicked on the light switch of her old bedroom, which also had stacked up boxes and just a desk and chair on the opposite wall. She was moving into her parent's master bedroom, so this room would be her office space. She went over and opened one of the boxes and pulled out a picture. She smiled genuinely at it as she stroked the frame. But then her eyes welled up with tears.

She sat down in the chair and kept gazing at the picture as tears fell down her cheeks. She had been away for so long. So much has happened. So much has changed. She was happy to be home again, but she still wore the damages deep within her. She wasn't the same girl who once resided here 12 years ago.

_DING DONG! DING DONG!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. She quickly wiped away her tears and placed the picture standing up on the desk. She ran downstairs and looked through the curtain on the door. She smiled as she saw who it was and unlocked and opened the door.

"HEYYYYYY J! MY LIL' MUTE MUNCHKIN! Bring it in girl!" Trisha exclaimed extending her arms out for a hug. Jazmine jumped with excitement as she hugged her and let her in.

Trisha was also 25 and Jazmine's best friend and her personal interpreter. She was a gorgeous tan, Italian woman with deep, brown eyes, long, brown wavy hair with golden streaks and highlights, and freckles that ran across her cheeks and nose, and natural plump, pink, lips that would put Kylie Jenner's to shame.

She grew up with a deaf father, so she's known sign language since she was a little girl. She earned her Bachelor's and Master's degrees in American Sign Language and Deaf Studies. She has been working with the deaf and dumb for almost 10 years since she was a teenager, but no client she enjoyed working with more than Jazmine. She enjoyed her so much that she agreed to move to Woodcrest with Jazmine to continue working together.

As she stepped inside she looked all around at her friend's home.

"Wowwww, so this is where you grew up?" she asked in awe. Jazmine nodded with a grin. "Girlll if I grew up in a place like this, I would never complain again!"

'_It looks so much different than when I was little. Even more so with the new paint and carpeting,' _she signed. _'Want me to show you around?' _she moved her right finger around her left fingers which were compressed together.

"Hell yeah girl! Lead the way!" Trisha gestured for Jazmine to go ahead of her.

She gave Trisha the full tour from the main hallway, to the living room, to the dining room, the kitchen, the downstairs den, her master bedroom and bathroom and all around the rest of the house. Until, they finally got to Jazmine's old bedroom, where the picture still sat on the desk.

'_This is going to be my office room. I'm going to be working from home for the first year or so just to be safe,' _Jazmine walked around her room. She saw Trisha walk over to the desk and pick up the picture. She sighed heavily as she softly grinned and looked up at Jazmine.

"He sure did love him some you, didn't he?" Trisha said just above a whisper. She shook her head as she tightened her lips. "I know you must still miss him." Jazmine nodded but waved her hand off at the thought.

'_I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm just going to leave the past in the past. That's what this move was all about.'_

"That's my girl!" Trisha bumped her shoulder. She put the picture down and reached into her purse. "And besides!" she pulled out a Cabernet Sauvignon wine bottle. "I brought the good stuff!"

Jazmine clapped excitedly and they both left the room and headed downstairs.

* * *

***this next scene is in complete silence. There's going to be quite several scenes with this dialogue, so just bear with it ya'll!***

* * *

The both of them sat on the couch, facing the fireplace in silence. Jazmine had gotten a few old logs from the shed in the backyard and started a comfortable fire for them. They simply sipped their wine and stared into the flames enjoying the peaceful quietness, except for the occasional cracking and popping coming from the blazing firewood. Until Trisha tapped on Jazmine's thigh.

'_So,' _Trisha touched her thumb with her other 4 fingers, with her palm facing outwards. _'What will be your plans living back here in the city you grew up in?'_

'_Just to pick up where I left off,'_ Jazmine made a thinking face. _'While starting all over again at the same time.'_

'_What's the last memory you have from here?' _Trisha signed with one hand while taking a sip out of her wine glass with the other. Jazmine stared off into space for a second before answering.

'_Waving goodbye to my best friend, as he watched me drive away for good.' _Jazmine kept her right hand over her left hand, facing upward, for a moment as she paused again. _'I've never felt more alone after that day.' _She took a huge gulp from her glass but held her finger up, telling her to hold on. _'Until today, I saw him again.' _Trisha's eyes widened in excitement.

'_Him?' _Trisha pointed with her index finger as she inched closer. She knew where this was leading. Jazmine rolled her eyes as she smirked. _'How come I'm just now finding out about this Mr. Best Friend? Details girl DETAILS!' _ She frantically pointed her right index finger at her left index finger which was pointed upwards. Jazmine silently chuckled as she took another sip of wine and put her glass down on the table.

'_There's no details to discuss Trish,' _Jazmine followed with an L-O-L. _'Just that… His name is Huey Freeman. He stays there across the street,' _she gestured through the blinds of the window behind them.

Trisha immediately sat up and looked through the blinds a little too unsubtle. Jazmine shook her head but continued.

"_And he was my bestest friend in the whole world, up until I moved away. We were almost inseparable, despite the fact he was always trying to get away from me.' _They both silently laughed. _'But… today when I saw him, I don't know why, but I panicked!' _she frantically shook her hands in front of her with her fingers facing each other.

Trisha touched her temple with her right fingertips and pulled it down, extending her pinky and thumb out and curling her other fingers in. _'Why'?_

'_I didn't recognize him at first. I haven't seen him in over 10 years. But he recognized ME! He called me by my middle name, which is something no one else does.' _

'_Awwwwww,' _Trisha made puppy dog eyes as she touched her chin with her index and middle fingers and curled them down.

'_Yeah..but he didn't know that I'm mute now,' _Jazmine's tone in her hands changed.

'_Oh…' _Trisha signed stoutly. _'I can imagine how awkward that must've been….so what happened?'_

'_He kept asking me questions that I desperately wanted to answer, but I couldn't without writing them down. And he asked why am I not talking to him and then when I started to 'sign', that's when he knew.' _Jazmine picked up her wine glass and began sipping again. _'I was so embarrassed, I just ran inside without another word.'_

'_You mean…another sign?' _Trisha laughed out loud. Jazmine rolled her eyes as she poured more wine into her glass, and did the same for Trisha. _'Thanks, girl. But I'm sure it just came as a shock to him. You should try and rekindle that friendship if it meant so much to you both. If you two were as close as you say you were, this shouldn't come in the way of anything!…..is he hot?' _Trisha sipped again raising her eyebrows at Jazmine.

Jazmine smiled shyly but shrugged her shoulders. As much as she wanted to scream FUCK YEAH THAT NIGGA FINE!, she wouldn't allow herself to think that way about another man. It was too soon for her.

'_I wasn't really focused on his looks,' _she half-lied. _'I was just shocked from seeing him, period.' _Jazmine sipped her wine trying to avoid eye-contact, because even through sign-language, she couldn't tell a fib to save her life.

Trisha pursed her lips and looked her up and down as if to say "Mmmm-hmmmm," but let it alone nonetheless. _'Well sounds like to me, he still has a fondness for you, dear,' _she pointed out.

'_Oh, please,' _Jazmine gave her a 'whatever' look. _'What fondness could he have for a mute woman? He would get bored with me quicker than when we were kids.'_

'_You really need to stop downplaying your condition J. It's not self-appealing.' _Trisha advised her.

Jazmine gave a solemn look. She was right. She did have a habit of speaking negatively about herself and her disability, but she was learning to deal with it.

'_From what you've told me, he was the last one to see you off before you left town, the FIRST person to see you when you returned, recognized YOU first, AND still referred to you by your middle name…that sounds like fondness to me,' _Trisha finished off her whole glass.

"Whewww! Shit, I'm just getting drunk over here," she said aloud followed by a small laugh. "You mind if I stay here tonight friend?"

Jazmine nodded and signed _'Of course! You can use the guest bedroom. The blankets and pillows should be in the bags by the bed.' _

"Thanks girl," Trisha stood up and stretched and yawned. "I think I'm gonna hit the sack now…I'm bushed. I'll see you in the morning ok?" Trisha bent down and gave her another hug. Jazmine returned the hug and squeezed her tightly.

She was honestly the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for. There were a few times where Trisha would decline payments from Jazmine because the insurance paid her more than enough and she was happy doing this out of the kindness of her heart. But Jazmine wouldn't hear of it. Trisha always went the extra mile, and as a friend, Jazmine wanted to make sure she paid her handsomely for the trouble.

Other professional interpreters probably wouldn't go all out the way Trisha did. That's what made them so close. Trisha was more than keen to interpret for Jazmine even in the most uncomfortable or awkward situations, because it was more than just a career to her. She actually _cared _about Jazmine and wanted to make sure communication was as effortless and indifferent for her as possible. Thanks to Trisha and her amazing coaching and guidance, Jazmine learned sign language in no time and had no troubles conversing with others.

'_I think I'm gonna stay up a little longer. But you go ahead and rest,' _Jazmine gestured her to go on ahead.

"Okay, hon'" Trisha walked towards the stairs before placing her right fingertips on her mouth and bringing them down over her left hand.

'_Goodnight!' _Jazmine signed back to her and watched her as she walked up the stairs.

When she was out sight, Jazmine reached into her purse that was on the coffee table and pulled out her pack of cigarettes and her zippo lighter. She lit the end, inhaled and quickly exhaled the smoke. She wasn't going to make a habit of smoking inside her house, because her parents would probably still rip her a new one, even if it is her house now. But for now she was just basking in her surroundings.

She fiddled with the silver lighter as she opened it and lit it and flipped it closed repeatedly. She traced over the customized rose that stemmed diagonally across the base along with its leaves and thorns. She ran her fingers over the other side too, that had an engraving which read _'In a world full of daisies, YOU are my Rose,' _and two initials: M x J with a small heart.

She took another puff from the fag and held it in between her fingers as she turned around and slightly separated the blinds from the window and peered across the street at the Freeman residence. Their porch light was on, as well as a few lights from scattered windows, except Huey's.

She began to feel silly as she thought back on how she left him on the porch like that. She remembered the shocked, but hurt look in his eyes as she spoke with her hands. She couldn't bear the embarrassment she felt at the time. After all these years, she couldn't properly say "Hello" to her best friend. Lord knows what he was probably thinking…

* * *

Huey laid in his bed in the dark, with his hands behind his head as he just stared at the ceiling. He's been dwelling over this for the past 3 hours. The image of her signing those three little words, mouthing them, her voice nonexistent, replayed in his head a dozen times.

The way her mouth quivered, the tears running down her cheeks, the fearful look in her eyes. She left him standing there on the porch with that dumbfounded look on his face and he didn't have the nerve to stop her. He couldn't. He honestly didn't know what he would say to her at the time. She has changed so much.

He could only imagine what she must have gone through during her time away. She was always such a meek and fragile girl when they were kids. It didn't take much to scare her or to make her cry, but to make her go permanently silent? Huey tensed up at the thought.

He had always teased her and cruelly told her to 'shut-up' whenever she was crying or telling him something she thought was important, but he didn't. The last thing he remembered her saying to him was how she was thankful to have a great friend like him in her life. He remembered how he rolled his eyes and just continued to read his book. She told him how she admired him for how intelligent he was and that even though he didn't want to admit it, he had a very good heart.

Those words rung in his ears like he could hear them in real life. That was the day before she left. She was telling him something meaningful and heartfelt, and he didn't pay her any mind. Now, he would never hear her voice again.

Her voice…her sweet, beautiful, angelic voice.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the front door open and a group of people coming in. Huey rolled his eyes and sat up, getting off the bed. He was not in the mood to deal with people right now.

"All I'm sayin' is, that bridge felt kinda weak homie. That's just my opinion," Caesar informed Riley with his hand up.

"It did kind of feel repetitive, Reez," Cindy, Caesar's girlfriend, informed him.

"Man fuck both of ya'll! My shit tight! Ya'll don't know nothin' 'bout MUSICALITY!"

"Reez, you used the phrase _'Fuck dat hoe'_ 27 times in the whole song…" Cindy pointed out. "Which was only two and a half minutes long…"

"I ain't listening to this. Ya'll some fuckin' haters!" Riley threw his hand up and made his way to the kitchen.

Riley was working on his rap career, which wasn't really going anywhere. Caesar was a pretty popular DJ in all of the northeast, from Maine to Ohio. He even made beats that famous musicians sampled from. He was currently helping Riley out in the studio.

Cindy was a professional lab technician during the day, and a competitive basketball player off the clock. All of Maryland knew about Cindy 'Fearsome' McPhearson and wouldn't dare challenge her to a game of one-on-one.

As they followed him to the kitchen, Huey came down the stairs and joined them.

"What's good, Huey?" Caesar walked up to him and they engaged in a clap-and-dap. Huey sat down on one of the high chairs, without answering him. "Yo..you good man?"

Huey nodded, still trying to figure out a way to tell them.

"Aye, Fro-boy, I couldn't help but notice there was a car parked and light coming from Jazzy's old house. Ya'll got new neighbors?" Cindy pointed behind her with her thumb. Okay..so maybe he didn't have to think so hard.

Huey simply nodded again. "Yeah..more like _neighbor," _Huey stood up and went to the liquor cabinet and got out his good Scotch. He got a glass and put a few ice cubes in before pouring him a decent amount.

"You met him already?" Riley asked. "Is he cool, or what?" Huey remained silent and took a small sip of his drink and swallowed slowly.

"Yo, Huey, you bein' crazy intense right now, homie. What's up?" Caesar said opening his hands. At this point, all of them were intrigued. They waited for him to say something.

"We got an old neighbor for a new neighbor…" Huey stated before taking another sip.

"What the fuck you talkin' bout nigga? Will you quit with the suspenseful cryptic shit?" Riley said in agitation.

"It's Jazmine…" Huey simply stated before taking a huge gulp from his drink. The whole kitchen fell silent. They all either didn't hear him correctly, or they were in shock. Until, Cindy broke the silence.

"MY JAZZY BABY IS BACK!? AND YOU'RE JUST NOW TELLING US!? WHAT THE FUCK WE DOIN JUST SITTING HERE YA'LL LET'S GO SEE HER!" Cindy screamed hopping up and headed out the kitchen.

"Wait, Cindy!" Huey shouted after her. She stopped mid-stride and turned around. "There's something you need to know…something important."

"Well, what?" Cindy asked. Huey exhaled through his nose, preparing himself to tell them.

"She's mute now…." Huey muttered almost painfully before he chugged the rest of his drink. The whole kitchen fell silent again. Cindy covered her mouth with her hand as tears began to flow in her eyes. Caesar deeply sighed as he hung his head. Riley just sat there confused as all get out.

"Sooo…what does that mean?" Riley asked breaking the silence and looking back and forth between them all. Cindy smacked her lips and rolled her eyes.

"It MEANS dumbass…" Cindy gave an exaggerated sigh. "That she can't talk….. at all." Her voice cracked a little as tears fell down her face. Riley blinked a few times in sudden realization.

"So…she can't just…whisper? Like…her voice is…GONE gone?" Riley asked like a kindergartener.

"I don't know." Huey said frustratingly. "I saw her unloading earlier today and when I went up to talk to her, she was only able to talk to me through writing." Huey started to re-fill his drink.

"Can I get one of them Fro' Boy," Cindy asked. Huey internally groaned, because he was particularly stingy when it came to his best Scotch. But this was big news, so he gave her a pass. He got out one more glass and poured her a pretty large amount over ice. "Thanks," Cindy raised her glass up before chugging it whole, followed by a groan and an 'ahem'.

"Anyway, I finally understood why she was writing because she started to sign to me, stating that she couldn't speak. I don't know if it's a physiological thing, or selective. Either way, her voice is nonexistent. That's all I know. She ran inside her house as soon as she told me. I don't think anyone from her old life knows….except us now."

"Wow…"

"Damn…"

"Oh my God…" Caesar, Riley and Cindy all said simultaneously.

"Well, we should have her over for Sunday dinner! I'm sure she would be happy to see us all! It'll be just like old times! It could be like an official 'Welcome Back' dinner. Just cause she can't speak doesn't mean she isn't the same Jazzy we used to know!" Caesar stated optimistically.

_I'm not so sure about that, _Huey thought.

"That's a great idea! Granddad always talked about how the table seemed so empty without the Dubois'…although it did seem a little more…drama-free. But having Jazmine back would make it feel like the whole family is back together."

"I don't see why not." Huey sipped from his glass again. "I'll go ask her tomorrow." They all nodded in agreement.

"In all honesty…and ya'll can tell me I'm goin' to hell if you want…but I'm just glad I ain't gotta listen to that crying ass annoying ass, squeaky ass voice of hers."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP RILEY!" Cindy screamed.

"The fuck wrong wit you!?" Caesar punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut yo dumb ass up!" Huey simply smacked him upside the head.

* * *

**Ctfu! Riley and his mindless thoughts lolol! Tune in next time for another Chapter! But ONLY! If I get some reviews! Thanks to Schweetpea1870 and Chel29 for the input! Til' next time! XOXOXO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mis amigos! Back with another chapter! It would've been here yesterday, but my laptop is a piece of crap. Every time I try to Save a document and close it, it DELETES EVERYTHING I JUST GOT DONE TYPING! So I have to keep Re-typing what was lost from memory! Smh. But anyway! Just a few comments to my reviewers!**

**Chel29: I'm glad you're enjoying it! I hope you're not too upset with me for putting _'Taste the Rainbow' _aside for the moment. It's just that I have a more solid plot in mind for this story right now. But TTR is still being worked on!**

**Schweetpea1870: Thanks for the input! Hope I won't disappoint!**

**ThickBlackGirl: Patience grasshopper, Patience! lolol! I want to foreshadow what happened to Jazmine just a little more before her past is revealed..to build up that suspense! It's gonna be pretty emotional so I want the buildup to match it! I appreciate you're interest!**

**QUICK NOTE!:**

**The punctuation can get kinda complex so thought I'd clear that up. If the sentence is **_Italicized _**inside two SINGLE apostrophes then that means it's being said in sign. The same structure goes for when Trisha interprets for Jazmine except I put it inside normal QUOTATIONS because it is Trisha's voice saying what Jazmine signs. I hope that's not too confusing!**

**And I know you guys heard about the death of the LEGENDARY comedian, actor and beloved voice actor of our Robert Jebediah Freeman (Granddad). Rest in Paradise to John Witherspoon! Thank you so much for the laughs. You will be missed! Xoxoxo**

**Alrighty! Get to readin'!**

* * *

It was almost 1:00 pm and Jazmine had already finished unpacking for her master bedroom and bathroom, living room, dining room, the guest bathroom and kitchen. She didn't get much sleep last night because her mind was still excited about being back in her childhood home. So she got up around 6 am and got straight to work. She didn't want to prolong the packing by just doing a little day-by-day as she went throughout the house. She wanted it ALL done as soon as possible so that she could present her home with pride to future guests.

She decided to take a break though. So she gathered up all the empty cardboard boxes, which she folded and flattened, and took them to the garage. When she came back inside, she threw on her favorite red coat, picked up her pack of fags and lighter, and stepped out on her front porch and lit one up.

It was a crisp, but bearable cold outside. As she blew out smoke, her evaporated breath made up most of the cloud. She sat down on one of her porch chairs and pulled out her phone, playing her music on shuffle. The first song to play was "Charlene" by Anthony Hamilton.

Jazmine smiled to herself as she took another puff of the cig and laid back into the floral-cushioned chair. This was one of her favorite songs. As she listened to the soulful R&B song, she gazed across the street at the Freeman residence for what seemed like the millionth time.

She remembered all the crazy events that went down in that house. Robert Jebediah Freeman sure did put them through a lot of foolishness over those years. And Huey was always the voice of reason. No matter how much Riley and Robert ruled against him, Jazmine always stuck by Huey's better judgement…except for that time she let Robert talk her into sneaking into an R-rated movie and almost ended up incarcerated. But it was Huey who got her through that traumatic experience.

And speaking of the devil.

As Jazmine was finishing up her cigarette, the Freeman's front door opened and out walked Huey dressed in his usual clothes: A white T-shirt, a navy green over shirt, a leather coat, dark jeans and timbs. She could see his usual scowl plastered on his face from way across the street. He _really_ needed to start work on his facial expressions.

He looked across the way and saw her sitting there. She immediately tensed up as she saw him walk over towards her. She dapped the fag in the ashtray on the porch table and stood up, nervously tightening her coat waist-tie. As he walked up the driveway, she smiled and waved at him genuinely.

_Okay..no more shyness! Just talk to him!l….or...or whatever! _Jazmine thought. Her thoughts faded as he walked closer, coming up the porch steps, and finally within arm's reach of her. Wow…he really _has _grown. He towered over her at 6'4 while she was just 5'8.

There was a short silence before he finally spoke up.

"Hello, Jazmine," Huey said lowly. Jazmine nodded in reply, keeping her smile. "I was headed over here to talk to you about something…since we didn't really get to talk yesterday.." Huey hinted stalely, deepening his scowl. Okay, she definitely forgot about how intimidating he was. She would have to get re-used to that.

Jazmine brought her hand to her chest, and was expecting to find her locket, but she didn't. She gave him a worried look as she looked down and realized she must have forgotten her locket inside. Her eyes widened as she looked back up at Huey, who was still waiting for a response.

He could tell what she was looking for. He gave a hard sigh as he hung his head. This was already becoming difficult. His attention turned to the music playing from her coat pocket.

_Baby I'll be_

_Sitting here waiting on you to come home again_

_I won't leave_

_Promise I'll be here to the very end_

_By your side_

_To protect you and to love you and to be with you for life_

_Come on home to me Charlene_

"Anthony Hamilton, huh?" Huey asked raising an eyebrow. Jazmine smiled brightly and nodded.

'_One of my favorite artists,' _She signed and enthusiastically mouthed it so he could understand.

"Mine too," Huey agreed. He had to say, her taste in music surely improved.

'_Cool,' _she mouthed again as she waved her fingers laterally at chest level.

She opened her screen door and gestured inside as to say 'Would you like to come in?' Huey inwardly groaned but agreed. He just wanted to invite her to Sunday dinner and that's it. He didn't want to make things complicated. He really didn't like it when he was at a disadvantage, especially when it came to communication.

She opened the main door and held it open for him. As he stepped inside, he got a wave of euphoria. It's been so long since he's been inside this house. And it looked so different in a good way.

As Jazmine closed the door behind him, she removed her coat and held her hand out to take his.

"Nah, I'm good. I won't be long," he simply stated. Jazmine shrugged and hung her coat on the coat rack. He could see there were already furniture and furnishings set up all around the house. It had an African vibe, with the café brown wall paint, wooden statues of curvaceous African women and warrior heads, African paintings and dark brown and burgundy vases filled with tall artificial branches, with flower buds. "You sure don't waste any time." Huey said entering the living room.

Jazmine nodded as she followed him. She immediately located her locket, which was on the ledge above the fireplace. She went over, grabbed it and put it around her neck.

"I like what you've done. Very motherland-ish."

Jazmine gave him a bigger smile and brought her hand to her lips and moved it forward towards him.

"You're welcome."

_Okay, so he knows SOME sign. That's a plus! _Jazmine thought. She opened her locket and sketched a quick note, handing it to Huey, who read it..

_Coffee? Tea?_

"Tea is fine," Huey folded the paper and handed it back to her. She took the note back and went into the kitchen to prepare it for him.

He sat on the couch and looked around her living room again. She definitely changed it up from what the house used to look like. How her mother and father designed it looked tasteless, dry, uncultured. But he could clearly tell how Jazmine had gotten in touch with her roots, based on how she arranged it. He felt warmth and comfort as he sat. He actually liked it very much.

"Hey Jaz? You here hon?" Huey snapped his head over to the staircase where he saw a white woman coming down the stairs, yawning and scratching her hair. "Sorry, I overslept! You know how heavy I sleep when I'm drinking…WHOA!" Trisha shouted as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Uhm.w-who are you and what are you doing here? AYE JAZMINE! THERE'S SOMEONE IN YOUR HOUSE! JAZMINE!"

Huey rolled his eyes and just watched her scream unnecessarily. Jazmine came running out with a silver tray, with a china tea set on top. She quickly sat the tray down on the coffee table in front of Huey and frantically signed at Trisha.

Huey watched her intently, taking in how her hands and fingers effortlessly contoured in different shapes so fast, he didn't know where the words fitted in. He could hear short whisps of air and an occasional pop of her lips as she mouthed what her hands signified. He saw her point to him and spell out his name and knew she was signing about him. Trisha raised her head in realization.

"Ohhhh! So _this _is Huey Freeman!" Trisha said aloud in a hinting tone. Huey felt a twinge of awkwardness. "So sorry about that! My name is Trisha Romano. I'm Jazmine's personal interpreter and certified best friend! " Trisha stuck out her hand to shake his. "_Very _nice to meet you." Trisha emphasized while leaning her head towards Jazmine.

Jazmine rolled her eyes and palmed her forehead. Why was she like this?... Just WHY!?

Huey kept his grimace for a stale second before complying and shaking her hand.

"Likewise," Huey murmered.

"Ouu…got a…strong grip there...ahem" Trisha said nervously as she pulled her hand away and shook it in the air, trying to get the blood flowing again.

"So..you interpret ALL her conversations?" asked Huey.

"Yeap! Unless she tells me otherwise. We've been working together for a solid 5 years." Trisha stated wrapping her arm around Jazmine's shoulder beside her. Jazmine smiled and wrapped her arm around Trisha's waist.

Jazmine signed to Huey but Trisha spoke for her.

" '_All conversations she helps me with are strictly confidential. Under law, she is prohibited to repeat any and all discussions when interpreting. She acts as my voice and that's it. Just act like she's not even here.' _Oh, geez thanks Jaz." Trisha pushed her off of her as Jazmine hissed into a laugh. She sat next to Huey and Trisha sat on the arm chair across from them. Jazmine reached for the creamer and showed it to him.

"Just two shots, no sugar," he instructed. Jazmine prepared his and handed him the plate with his tea cup. She prepared hers and they both took a couple sips and set them back down. She nodded at Trisha to let her know to start.

" '_First off, I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday. You sort of took me by surprise.' " _Jazmine pinched her thumb and index fingers parallel to her eyes and separated them as she pulled her hands away from her face.

Huey kept eyeing back and forth between her and Trisha. He felt like this was a little weird. He much would have preferred them be alone, but it would've taken forever for Jazmine to write out all her words. So he just went with it anyway.

"Nah, it's fine. I shouldn't have startled you like that…" Huey was interrupted by Jazmine tapping on his shoulder. He looked over at her and she signed at him.

" '_When you speak you can look at me..not at Trisha. It takes away the concentration.' " _Trisha interpreted.

Huey closed his eyes and sighed through his nose. Jazmine suppressed a giggle as she saw his frustration. He still got annoyed so easily.

This was already starting to agitate him. He enthusiastically turned his upper body to her and continued.

"As I was saying, I didn't mean to surprise you. And I shouldn't have acted so insensitive." Huey said.

" '_It wasn't your fault. I didn't exactly give you time to react. I didn't have to make it so awkward. I'm still learning how to be confident about this.' "_

"No harm done. I think you carry it gracefully," he complimented. But he immediately regretted it when he saw Jazmine's eyes light up as she her whole face turned pink.

He hid his awkwardness by taking another sip of his tea and decided to finish it. Jazmine took a couple more sips of hers and put her cup back on it's small plate.

" '_So, what did you want to talk about?' " _Jazmine drew a circle with her right index finger around her left fingers which were compressed in a flat 'O'.

"Well, I just wanted to formally welcome you back into the neighborhood. And we would like to invite you over for Sunday dinner tomorrow as a little Welcome Home soirée. You can bring Trisha too, since you would need her probably."

" '_I would love to!' " _Trisha spoke with the same enthusiasm Jazmine signed with. _" ' I can't remember the last time I had some good home-cooked soul food."_

"If you call pig-fat and soggy, greasy vegetables good for the soul then sure…" Huey stated matter-of-factly. Jazmine rolled her eyes.

" '_I see you're still a stickler for a healthy diet.' " _Jazmine finished off the rest of her tea.

"Excuse me if I don't want to have a heart attack at the age of 40." Huey shrugged. Jazmine just shook her head.

" '_So, how is your family?' "_

"Granddad's just as cheap and insufferable as ever. Riley… well…I still gotta whoop his ass every now and then. But everyone is doing well."

" '_Good, good,' " _Jazmine brought her fingers from her lips to her left hand facing upward twice. _" 'How have you been Huey?' "_

"Can't complain," Huey shrugged. "I'm an assistant professor at Bowie State for African American studies." Jazmine raised her eyebrows and nodded impressively. "I've been teaching there for a couple years. The hours are flexible, the pay is great, and I get plenty of time to myself."

" '_We got that in common,' " _Jazmine signed two Y's with both hands and moved them simultaneously in a circle. Right after Trisha interpreted, Jazmine internally kicked herself.

_Smooth, you mum, _Jazmine thought.

There was a slight pause between them as they locked eyes. Jazmine was the first to break the eye contact as she shyly looked down at her hands in her lap, but Huey kept his eyes on her.

He couldn't believe how beautiful she's gotten. Right now, she _seemed_ like the same happy and sweet Jazmine he used to know. But his instincts told him that there was something more below the surface..something she was doing a great job at masking.

He snapped out of his stare when she looked up at him again, batting her long eyelashes.

_And those EYES! Good GOD! What was she trying to do? HEX HIM?!_

"So uhhh..I guess I'll come for you tomorrow at 4:00. Dinner usually starts at 5. I suspect you would want to formally meet everyone again before we sit down and eat" Huey said standing up. Jazmine signed the letters O-K in agreement as she stood up with him. "Thanks for the tea. I'd better get back. " Jazmine inwardly pouted but still smiled and nodded. "And thanks for translating for me, Trisha."

"I'm an interpreter. Not a translator. It's a common mix-up." Trisha informed him with a soft giggle.

Huey just scowled at her. _What the hell was the difference?!_

"B-but you're welcome!" Trisha gave an awkward smile. Jazmine walked him to the front door and opened it for him.

"See you tomorrow," Huey said as he zipped up his jacket.

Right when he stepped through the doorframe, she quickly tapped him on the shoulder as she pulled a folded note out of her back pocket. He turned around and she placed it in his hands, squeezing his hand shut with hers. She gave him a soft grin along with another soft squeeze of his hand and nodded as she let go.

He kept his hand where it was at, tightly gripping the piece of paper as she slowly closed the door, never breaking eye-contact.

Jazmine sighed hard followed by a small smirk as she twiddled her fingers like a silly teenager. As she walked out of the main hallway, she looked up to see Trisha leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"'Wasn't really focused on his looks' MY ASS!" Trisha shouted pointing to her rear end. Jazmine looked behind her and gave her a confused look.

'_What ass?' _Jazmine signed walking around her.

"Bitchhh!" Trisha said with a squeak. "I GOT ass! Don't do me like that!" They both laughed. "But don't try and change the subject!"

'_What are you talking about, Trish?' _Jazmine signed before picking up the tea tray and taking it into the kitchen. Trisha followed alongside her.

'_Don't play dumb!' _Trisha struck her forehead with the palm side of a closed fist. _'Girl, __**THAT'S **__what I call a real __**MAN**__! Like..wow!' _Trisha gave her a well-aware look. '….._Kind of a stiff, but I'd take that over a sleazy douchebag any day!' _

Jazmine smiled and rolled her eyes at her goofy friend as she started to put away the tea set.

'_Well then, what's stopping you, Trish?' _ Jazmine signed unenthusiastically.

Trisha gave her a dull look.

"Because I'M not the one he wants!" Trisha said aloud as she leaned against the granite island in the middle of the kitchen.

'_Okay, stop,' _Jazmine signed without looking at her as she started to wash the dishes out.

"Come on J! You didn't see the way he ogled over you the way I did." Trisha said with a smirk. Jazmine stopped in the middle of scrubbing one of the tea cups. Did he really? "Jazmine, I'm not so sure it's just a fondness anymore to be honest."

'_Trisha…we are ONLY FRIENDS! We've only seen each other twice after over 10 years.' _Jazmine said moving her hands frantically. _'There's no way you'd expect me to believe he likes me that quickly.' _

'_You know what they say! 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder!' _Trisha signed as she shrugged.

'_Tell me about it,'_ Jazmine signed with a stale face. She finished drying the dishes and put them away closing her cabinets a little too hard. Trisha smeared her lips together, realizing what she meant.

"Hon'," Trisha spoke aloud again. "I'm not trying to annoy you. I'm just letting you know what _I _see. And…maybe some male company could…be good for you."

'_Let's not go down this road again, Trish. Please…" _Jazmine gave her a tired look.

"You can't hide behind your silence forever, Jazzy. I'll leave it alone, but all I'm saying is I haven't seen you blush, let alone SMILE like that in a long time. " Trisha walked around the island and held both of her hands. "I only want you to be happy best friend."

'_I am happy Trisha!' _Jazmine gave her a stern, unfaltering look as she pulled her hands away and signed aggressively.

Trisha took a small step back because it almost looked like she was about to swing on her. Not that she would but shit…them hands were flying!

'_I'm finally starting to feel settled and safe. I'm not waking up in the middle of the night crying anymore, I can finally get out of bed and be productive, I can finally think of his name without having a panic attack.' _Jazmine's hands got faster and faster until Trisha signed for her to slow down. Jazmine took a deep breath and shuddered as she exhaled, trying so hard not to cry. _'I just… want to go slow…okay? I'm making my way. Just let me do me.'_

Trish gave her a empathetic look and nodded her head in agreement.

'_You're right…you are absolutely right, hon'. I'm sorry. I just get so excited when I see the amazing progress you're making and I get loose at the mouth.' _She repeatedly drew a circle in the center of her chest. _'I know it hasn't been easy. But just promise me, you will at least try to start living for yourself now okay? It's NOT selfish you know. It's what he would have wanted.' _Trisha lovingly stroked Jazmine's cheek.

Jazmine gave her a weak smile and held her hand parallel to her temple and sliced it forward through the air. _'I will.' _

"Okay," Trisha whispered, followed by an exaggerated sigh. "Alright, enough with the heavy. I gotta be heading home." Trisha made her way out of the kitchen. "You have triple the number of rooms as me and yet I'm still struggling to unpack for just one!" Trisha gathered all her belongings and put on her coat and boots.

'_I'll see you tomorrow,' _Jazmine made a fist at cheek level and moved it forward while extending her thumb upwards.

"I'm looking forward to it! See ya girl." Trisha waved and left without another word.

Jazmine stood there for a minute, maybe two. Until she got light headed and collapsed at the bottom of the stairs and broke down crying. She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them, as small gasps and sniffles filled the room. She could talk a good game, but deep down inside, she was still torn apart.

"M-m-mmm-m-Matthew,….M-mmm-Matthew!" Jazmine let out in a trembling whimper, but nothing but silent, fragile, uneven air passed through her lips.

Her throat immediately contracted and a sharp, aching pain arose, followed by another sequence of painful sobs. She held her throat with both hands as she rocked back and forth in pain, pushing her face deeper into the spaced between her knees.

She just couldn't let go.

* * *

Huey barged through the front door with 5 grocery bags in each hand, his arm muscles and vessels accentuated as he lifted them to get a better grip. He took them to the kitchen and set them down on the counter, where he was met with his grandfather.

He had just picked up some extra food and ingredients for dinner tomorrow. He knew Granddad didn't have a smidge of healthy food to cook, and he was NOT going to ingest the swine-based poison he usually prepared.

"Boy! Did you get the pot roast, chit'lins and oxtails? Gotta start marinating them tonight." Robert announced with all his signature seasonings and sauces lined up all over the counter. Huey made a disgusted face as he handed him the meat. "So who's this girl you bringin' tomorrow? Not that bat-shit crazy bitch you been messin' around with is it? Loooord that honey might be fine an all, but I ain't tryna have no shit poppin' off at my dinner. You understand me, boy?"

"Granddad it's not Rasheeda," Huey rolled his eyes. "I haven't been messing with her for months. I been left her alone."

"Well why don't you tell me who IS coming then boy!" Granddad retorted opening the bag of frozen oxtails.

"It's Jazmine," Huey simply stated. Granddad dropped a fork as he turned around to look at Huey. "She's moved back into her old home across the street for good. I went over there earlier today and invited her."

"Lil' ole Jazmine Dubois? The sweet yella' cutie-pie Jazmine? She's back!? Oooohh Laawwdd have mercy!" Granddad shouted with a bright smile. "My oh my it's sho' been a while. I gotta show out BIG TIME now! This just changed the whole game! Where I put them yams?!" Grandad excitedly searched through the fridge and the cabinets, pulling out even more different foods.

Huey shook his head as he helped put away the rest of the groceries. When he was finished, he headed back up to his room and closed the door behind him. He laid on his bed, sighing deeply as he hit the soft mattress. He laid there for a minute before he remembered the note Jazmine gave him. He pulled it out and unfolded it. His eyes widened as he read it.

'_Silent__ doesn't mean empty, it's full of answers'_

'_Silence has so much to say, Only if you __Listen__.'_

Huey read it over an additional 4 times. He didn't know how, but he heard it in her voice, or what he thought her voice _would have _sounded like! How was that even possible?!

He noticed how _Silent _& _Listen _were underlined. Of course, because they're both spelled with the same letters. She was forced to just watch and listen to the world go by around her in silence. She has to strain extra hard just to make herself HEARD!

This was becoming almost too bizarre to him. _Man..what the fuck goin ON? _Huey thought as he pressed his head further into the pillow. He was almost convinced that she _did_ hex him. How she moved her hands, and the way those emerald BLINDERS peered into his soul!

Huey literally had to shake the thought out of his head. He returned to his usual scowl and flipped the note over, noticing it had another message on the other side.

'_Don't be a stranger. Feel free to use it #," _followed by _phone number!_

He immediately got his phone out of his pocket and saved her number. He was so tempted to text her, but he didn't want it to be too soon. Ughh he felt like a hormonal teenager. This was ridiculous. He folded the note back and put it in the drawer of his nightstand. He closed his eyes for a minute, which turned into a snooze, and then he entered a deep sleep.

* * *

He woke up to his phone ringing 8 hours later when it honestly felt like 10 minutes. He looked at the time in his digital clock on his nightstand which read: 2:32 a.m. He saw the Caller ID and rolled his eyes. It said Rasheeda (DO NOT ANSWER). But he didn't take his own advice.

"What?" Huey answered.

"Huueeyyy," Rasheeda whined on the other end. Great..she was drunk calling…again.

"Rasheeda I ain't got time for you to be playing on my phone. I told you to stop drunk calling me, let alone stop calling me altogether!" Huey said in a harsh tone.

"Nigga, shut up and unlock d-da damn doooorrr!" Rasheeda shouted. He could hear her outside through the walls.

_I know damn well!... _He thought. He went over to his window and opened the blinds. He could see her leaning up against one of the pillars.

"Girl have you lost yo damn mind!?" Huey silently shouted running down the hall and down the stairs.

"Not yet! But I'm definitely…loosstttt,"Rasheeda snorted as she laughed hysterically falling against the front door, right as Huey opened it, causing her to fall right through and into his arms. "Mmmm…baby, you so stronggg."

"How the hell did you get here?" Huey asked standing her back up, but she kept trying to hang over him.

"UBERRR EVERYWHERRREE!" Rasheeda stuck out her tongue in a ratchet fashion like she was still at the club, which was probably where she just came from. She had on a black 2 piece body suit with silver sequence going down in vertical lines and silver strap-up stilettos. She smelled like straight up liquor and smoke. "Baby I wanna spend the nighttt!" Rasheeda bit her bottom lip at him.

"Will you be quiet?" Huey shushed her as he stood her back up, but she kept trying to hang over him. "You know how I am about sleepovers. And I'm not your 'baby'. I'm a grown ass man." He led her into the living room.

"Mmmm, you suuuure are daddy," Rasheeda pressed herself into him brushing her hand up against his manhood.

"Yo, chill the fuck out." Huey pulled away from her, making her lose balance and fall on the couch. "Listen, if you're going to keep acting like a drunken maniac, then I have no problem with letting you sleep on the curb!"

"Come on Hueyyy. Don't be like that! I'll be good, I promise," she said in an innocent tone while giving him a sultry look. Huey pinched the bridge of his nose frustratingly. This girl just couldn't get a clue. He was ready to cuss her out but knew it wouldn't be of any use since she was so intoxicated.

"Fine…you can sleep here. I'll go get you a blanket." Huey started to walk to the coat closet.

"So you just gon' make me sleep down here on the couch? Why can't I sleep in yo room?!" She whined.

"You know damn well why I'm not letting you sleep with me. Be grateful I'm letting you stay here at all." He got out a gray and white comforter and put it on her lap. "Now, go to sleep."

Rasheeda smacked her lips and unfolded the comforter and laid down on the couch defeated. Huey rolled his eyes and made his way to the stairs.

"I should've went to Darion's," she muttered lowly, but Huey's ears were as sharp as a wolf. Darion was _one _of the men she has had repetitive infidelities with.

_Nope, nope, nope! Don't do it! Lets it go man..Let it go, _Huey thought, fighting tooth and nail not to say something back. But that's what she wanted and he wasn't going to fall for her bait for another argument.

He just sighed through his nose, continued up the stairs and went into his room, closing the door. As he settled back into bed, he realized he couldn't get back to sleep. So he got out his phone and decided to do some research. He went to his internet browser and googled _'American Sign Language dictionary'. _

A number of apps and websites popped up. He decided to purchase the Premium package.

She was way worth it.

* * *

**So yeah, basically just a filler chapter, but stay tuned for Sunday dinner in the next chapter! Please Review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALLLRIIIIIGHHHTTT! I'm back with another chapter ya'll WOOHOO! So yeah, this chapter is VERY extensive! I wanted to make sure every character got some dialogue and that Sunday dinner was as relatable as possible. Because in that environment, it's important to embrace the little things and the quality time with your friends in family. Can i get an AMEN!? XD XD XD **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Huey sat against the trunk of a giant oak tree that stood at the very top of a hill that looked over all of Woodcrest. He gazed up at the white clouds as the wind carried the colorful autumn leaves through the air. It was peaceful and solitary. This was his go-to spot for when he just needed time alone to think or to cool down._

_He closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head as he relaxed against the amber trunk of the tree. He felt a finger tap his nose and he popped his eyes open. He saw Jazmine looking directly down at him._

_He realized that he was laying in her lap as she stroked his hair, softly scratching his scalp. Huey closed his eyes again as he savored the sensational feeling of her talented fingers. _

"_You know you should probably get a trim soon, Huey Freeman," Jazmine giggled. Huey sat up so quick it startled her. "Whoa..what's wrong?" _

"_Jazmine..y-you're talking!" Huey said. _

"_Ummm.. yeah?" Jazmine chuckled. "Ever since I was 2? What's gotten into you?" _

"_But…but how is that possib…" _

"_Shhhh," Jazmine pressed her finger to Huey's lips. "I've waited so long to do this Huey." Jazmine moved her finger from his lips, down his chin and neck and hooked it around the rim of his collar. She pulled him closer, closing her eyes as she tilted her head._

_Huey's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. They shouldn't be doing this. This all seemed weird. HOW WAS SHE TALKING?! _

_But his thoughts were put to a halt when he felt her lips gently touch his. It wasn't heated or rushed. They just enjoyed the feeling. When he pulled away, he opened his eyes half-way and looked at her, but then his eyes nearly popped out of his skull._

_Jazmine's lips were SEWN shut! _

_Jazmine!...Jazmine! He tried shouting, but nothing came out. He touched his throat panicking. He couldn't speak! _

_Tears fell from her eyes as her muffled screams turned to shrieks of pain. The clouds floated closer together, creating an overcast throughout the entire sky until it was almost pitch black. Then he saw a dark midst come down and formed hands that grabbed Jazmine, pulling her away from him and into the air. _

_JAZMINE! NOOOO! JAZMINE! He still tried to shout, but nothing came of it. The midst carried her, screaming and struggling, into what looked like a dark hole in the sky. All he could do was watch in terror. _

_The last thing he saw a was drop of blood fall from her lips and land directly on his cheek. He smeared it off with his finger and formed a fist, breathing ruggedly with rage. Next thing, it started raining blood all around him, her voice screaming his name in horror, rung in his ears. Huey covered his ears and gave a barbaric roar into the sky, but still nothing came out. Jazmine's screams grew louder and louder…_

Huey shot up in his bed in a sweaty mess. His chest heaved as he tried slowing down his breathing. He looked over at his clock which read 11:45 am. He never liked to sleep in past nine, but from the traumatic nightmare he just had, he didn't care at the moment.

_Holy fucking shit, _Huey thought as he continued slowing down his labored breathing. He wiped sweat off of his forehead and rested it in his hands.

"So who's Jazmine?"

Huey jumped and nearly fell out of bed. Rasheeda was laying on the other side of his king-sized bed, resting on her elbow as she looked up at him.

"Rasheeda! What the fuck?! I told you to sleep downstairs!" Huey shouted getting up in nothing but basketball shorts and socks.

"Yo..Huey you need to calm down. My head is ringing enough as it is." Rasheeda sat up and rubbed her temples.

"I don't give a flyin' FUCK!" Huey roared. The whole house damn near shook.

"Damn nigga, chill out! It was a draft downstairs and I was freezin' my ass off! Don't worry, I ain't touch you or nothin'!" she gave him a smirk as she did a once over his god-like body. Huey gave her a real serious and intimidating look. This woman really thought he was playing right now. "So you gon' tell me who Jazmine is?"

"Bitch HELL NAH!" Huey exclaimed making a slice motion with his hand. "You done barged into my crib in da middle of da night, _drunk _as fuck, sexually harassing me, invaded _my _personal space and you wanna talk 'bout some female!?" Huey's Chicagoan accent was well apparent.

He NEVER called a female out of her name...EVER! But _this bitch_… could get every name in the whole book.

"You know what? I'm tired of you talkin' down on me like I'm just some hoe off the street! Why can't you see that I still want to be with you Huey? You a dog-ass nigga! What that bitch got that I don't?!" Rasheeda whined.

"You listen to me, and you fuckin' listen well," Huey rested his hands on the mattress, making him eye level with her. "We are NEVER getting back togther! NEVER! I want NOTHING to do with you. You are selfish, childish, irresponsible, sloppy, and detrimental. _You _stepped outside of _our _relationship with other men and you wanna wonder why I talk down on you like a hoe? Don't ever question _me _about what _I'm _doing or who I'm seeing, because I could care less about what you think of me. I let you stay here last night because I was being nice, but now I see it was just another one of your crazy ass, demented ass stunts! So hear this…Do NOT come to this house ever again and do NOT call me ever again. We are DONE!" Huey stood back up

"Now…I'm going to go to the bathroom, and take a shower. And by the time I get back, your ass had better be gone! Do you understand me?" Huey glared at her. She didn't respond, she just gave a hard glare back.

He looked her up and down before he left the room shaking his head. Rasheeda was stuck in that same spot on his bed just dumbfounded. She thought he talked bad to her when he found out about her cheating on him. This was just brutal. This had to be that bitch Jazmine's fault. Now that he was seeing her, Rasheeda was in his rear view, and she wasn't going to let him just skate over her like this. Her face turned from hurt, to angry. She gave a hard sigh through her nose like a bull, as she squeezed the blanket in her fists.

She slowly got out of his bed but winced as she was met with a headache from her hangover. She started looking for her phone and found it on the floor by the foot of the bed. She quickly went to the Uber app and called for a ride. It notified her that the driver would be there in 5 minutes. She closed the app and bent down to put on her heels. As she sat back up she immediately felt an even worse headache.

'_He's gotta have some aspirin in here somewhere,' _she thought. She snuck over to his door and poked her head out. The bathroom door was closed and she could hear the water running. The coast was clear. She pulled her head back in his room and went over to his desk. She looked through the a couple drawers and only found some papers and files.

In the bottom, left drawer she found a picture of Huey and some girl when they were little, probably around nine or ten. They were sitting on the Freeman's front porch side by side. She noticed the little girl first. She was very pretty, with two, large orange/golden puffs falling behind her head and light caramel skin. She was kissing Huey on the cheek, who had that same signature scowl, but he had a _smirk _rising on the corner of his mouth!

She's never seen him smile! Not even smirk! Who was this girl?! She flipped the picture over and made a sinister smile as she read the caption: _Me and Jazmine, 2004. _So _this _is the famous Jazmine. The woman of Huey's dreams, _literally_. No doubt from her beauty as a little girl in this photo, she must have been stunning now, but she didn't give a fuck. She still needed that aspirin though.

She put the picture back and closed the drawer. She went over to his nightstand and opened the top drawer, _BINGO! _A white non-prescribed bottle of aspirin was right there. She took a couple and swallowed them plain. She was about to close the drawer, but she noticed a tan piece of paper folded up in the very back corner.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. It was probably the Uber notifying her they were there already. Okay, she needed to hurry up. She opened the note and saw the message and phone number.

_Hmmm_, she thought. She took a quick picture of it with her phone and put the note back exactly where she found it and closed the drawer. She booted out of the room and down the stairs where she saw the other Freeman brother coming in the door.

"Aye! Who ordered an Ube.." Riley shouted as he stepped inside. He smirked as he watched Rasheeda in her club attire and faded make up coming down the stairs. "Well, looks like someone had a fun night."

"Yeah, wouldn't you like to know?" Rasheeda looked him up and down, returning the smirk.

"Nah, I'm good." Riley reopened the door for her to go through. "Sloppy seconds ain't my style."

"Nigga fuck you and yo…"

"Bye Felicia!" Riley interrupted her slamming the door behind her.

* * *

_**Later on that day**_

Jazmine looked at herself in the mirror and gave a satisfied sigh. She had her hair in a half up/half down style, with a bun on the top of her head and a couple bangs hanging down on the side of her face, and the rest of her golden curls falling down her back. She put on light make-up with a light brown eyeshadow in the crease of her eyelids, some eyeliner and mascara, some lip-liner and lip gloss.

She wore a loose, white, satin, spaghetti strap top that showed just a smidge of cleavage, a light brown cardigan that came down to mid thigh, black skinny jeans and leopard print pumps. She wore a 33 inch gold pendant necklace, gold hoop earrings with rhinestone studs, and golden bracelets and rings.

She sprayed her favorite Armani perfume and fanned herself before she heard her doorbell ring. She fluffed her hair one more time and went downstairs to open the door. It was Trisha who was looking just as fine as she was.

She had on a black leather jacket, a maroon, split-buttoned cable knit dress, a Cashmink scarf, cream-colored leggings and brown, leather, heeled boots. She had on heavier make-up than Jazmine, with dark pink and brown eyeshadow that made her eyes look a lighter brown, falsies eyelashes and dark maroon matte lipstick. Her hair was worn down and flat-ironed with two Roman braids that started at her temples and tied around the back of her head.

'_Who you tryna impress?' _Jazmine signed looking her best friend up and down.

'_Girl nobody! I'm just trying to make a good impression. I should be asking you the same thing' _Trisha winked at her as she removed her jacket and scarf. _'I see you got the wildcats on your feet! No need guessing what your motive is huh?' _

Jazmine rolled her eyes as she laughed. But she gave another questionable look at her feet.

'_You don't think they'll give the wrong impression do you?' _Jazmine held her right thumb to her left palm and rotated it downward.

'_No Jazmine! I was completely joking! You look great!' _Trisha reassured her.

'_Huey should be coming over to get us soon. Want a quick glass of wine? I'm so nervous.' _

"*gasp* Jazmine! You know I don't drink while I'm working!" Trisha said clutching her pearl necklace.

Jazmine gave her a dull look. Like _'bitch you and I know damn well'_.

"Just kidding!"

Jazmine got out the Merlot and poured them both a decent amount into glasses. Trisha gave her puppy dog eyes as she took her glass. Jazmine rolled her eyes and poured her a bit more.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. Better act like you know!" Trisha said as they cheered their glasses together.

Right when they finished they heard a knock at the door. Jazmine put her glass in the sink and went to open it.

There stood Huey in a his leather jacket, a simple cream long sleeve shirt, dark jeans and suede oxford dress shoes. His Afro was neat and freshly combed and she could smell his heavenly Versace cologne.

'_Hello Jazmine,' _Huey signed along with her full name. Jazmine smiled brightly at him as she signed hello back and let him in. '_You look great.'_

Jazmine gave him a surprised look from how well he moved his hands. Huey smirked at her reaction. He knew she would appreciate it.

'_Thank you. So do you! You clean up nicely.' _She playfully dusted off his shoulders. She mouthed the words along with signing, just because she didn't know how much sign he really knew.

Huey responded by touching his lips with his fingers and gesturing them towards her. Oh wow…so he _did _know what she was saying!

"Awwww, look at ya'll," Trisha came out of the kitchen. "Now that's a true friend right there, Jazzy. You learn quick, Freeman!" Trisha went over to the coat rack and started putting her coat and scarf back on.

Huey rolled his eyes and signed to Jazmine again. _'You ready?' _

Jazmine nodded and she grabbed her coat from Trisha and put it on, before signing something very fast so that Huey couldn't understand.

'_Stop teasing him! He gets irritable really quick!' _

'_Jazmine I know the guy's a stiff! But you also know how I am. He's just gonna have to get used to me, hon' '_

The two started signing over each other in, what looked like to Huey, a small argument. He watched their hands flap and twist and clap frantically.

"Uhhh, are we leaving or not?" Huey interrupted. The two immediately stopped and turned and smiled at him sweetly like they weren't just cussing each other out.

"Yeah! We're ready," Trisha spoke through her fake smile. Huey shook his head as he opened the door for them.

Jazmine bumped her with her hip before walking towards the door, but not before Trisha elbowed her back. They both took one of Huey's arms and they walked across the street to the Freeman residence.

When Huey opened the door, everyone immediately screamed, "WELCOME HOME, JAZMINE!"

Jazmine's eyes popped open as she covered her mouth. She saw every single one of her old friend's faces and it almost brought tears to her eyes.

Cindy was the first to run up and give her a fat bear hug. Jazmine's face damn near turned blue.

"Jazzy babyyyy! Oh my goodness I missed you so much! Girl don't ever go away that long again! You hear me!?" Cindy said with slight tears forming in her eyes.

" '_I missed you too Cindy! It's definitely been too long! But don't worry! You're Jazzy Baby is here to stay!' " _Trisha spoke for Jazmine as she signed.

Cindy was taken aback from Jazmine's new language, but smiled at her nonetheless. Then, everyone immediately looked over at the new brunette guest.

"Ahem.. uh..everyone, this is Trisha Romano. She is Jazmine's interpreter and good friend. They've been working together for a long time, so she's very close and dear to Jazmine." Huey introduced.

They all nodded and walked up to them to greet them.

"Hello again cutie-pie," Robert took Jazmine's hand and held it in both of his. "I can't express how wonderful it is to see you back. You're just as beautiful as ever lil' baby. Welcome, welcome, welcome back!" Robert pulled her in and kissed her on the cheek.

" '_Thank you so much Mr. Freeman! It's so good to be back!' " _Jazmine gave him a big hug.

Robert turned to Trisha. "And it's very nice to meet you as well, cutie-pie. Anyone who sits at our table is considered family. Please make yourself at home."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Freeman. Jazmine has told me so much about you all, especially about your good cooking! I'm expecting that Itis to hit me like a runaway freight train. Hope you don't disappoint!"

"AaahhHAHAHAHA! Oh you just wait Miss Lady! My cooking is deadly!"

"Literally," Huey muttered.

"Shut up, boy! Didn't nobody ask for yo vegan, head-ass opinion! While my useless grandson is just standing there, may I take your coats ladies?" Granddad asked. They both smiled and handed them their coats and scarves while Huey just gave his grandfather a mean look. "Excuse me, gotta check on the food" They both nodded at him and watched him disappear into the kitchen.

Next, a slender brown-skinned woman with a dark brown bob, light brown/almost hazel eyes and red lipstick walked up to them.

"Hello ladies. I'm Ebony Brown, Robert's girlfriend." She shook both of their hands. They looked at her stunned. The grumpy, boisterous, old Robert Freeman was in a relationship with _this _beautiful stallion of a woman? Inconceivable.

" '_Hello Ms. Brown,' " _Jazmine sighed.

"Please, just call me Ebony. I'm not as old as Robert yet." They all laughed.

That was for damn sure.

"I must say, you both are astoundingly beautiful! And those shoes!" Ebony pointed to Jazmine's feet. "Let me guess…Christian Louboutin? Red bottoms?" Jazmine's mouth fell open.

" '_Wow, that's impressive Ebony!' " _Jazmine signed as Trisha sounded just as impressed. _" 'And I especially love your necklace! It's extraordinary!' " _It was a silver chain necklace attached to a fat sapphire diamond, with clear diamond accents around it. _" 'Let me guess….Vera Wang?' "_

It was Ebony's turn to be shocked. Oh yeah… they may have had an age gap between them, but they both could tell they were going to be good friends.

"I like her," she said to Huey as she winked at Jazmine. "You and I gonna have to talk soon, baby girl."

Jazmine nodded eagerly at her as she walked away.

Caesar was the next one in line. He gave her a cool smirk and held his arms open.

"Come on, bring it in," he said twiddling his fingers towards him. Jazmine gave a wide-cheeked smile as she jumped in his arms and he spun her in a couple circles. "You know there's a popular, blue, social media app that everyone uses nowadays. It's called uhhh..FACEBOOK!?" Caesar joked putting her back down. "Next time you go away, God-forbid, would you PLEASE try and keep in touch wit a nigga?! You had us all depressed and shit!"

Jazmine laughed silently at her dread-headed friend. He was always the jokester of the group. And he always took a liking to Jazmine, not as more than a friend, but he was just as protective of her as Huey was. And he always liked to see her smile.

He introduced himself to Trisha next.

"The name's Michael Zenzabaar Caesar, but you can just call me Caesar or Ceez. Welcome to the squad!" Caesar stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Ceez! And thanks!" Trisha shook his hand. "Jazmine tells me you're a pretty popular DJ around here."

"Wellll that's very _generous_ of her to say, but…I'm just,"

"Yeah, he is!" Cindy interrupted. "He's always being modest, but he's gotten 8 music awards this year alone, _and _celebrities have sampled from his mixes! Like G-Herb, Young Dolph, and even Kevin Gates!"

"Wow! That's very impressive!" Trisha's eyes widened along with Jazmine.

" '_Very!' " _Jazmine added.

"HELLOOOO JAZMINE!" Riley walked up and yelled in her face. "DOOO YOUUU REMEMBER MEEEE? I'M RIIII-LEEEEYY!" He made enthusiastic gestures at himself as he spread his mouth wide open to enunciate. "SOOOO GOOOOD TOOOO SEEEE YOUUU!"

"Riley you fuckin' dweeb!" Cindy smacked him upside the head.

"AAAGHH! What the fuck is yo problem!?" Riley shouted rubbing his head.

"She's not deaf you dumbass! She can hear what you're saying!" Cindy yelled back.

"Oh.." Riley let out before looking back at Jazmine who gave him the most dullest look in the world. "My bad Jazmine. Got my disabilities mixed up."

Huey, Cindy and Caesar all palmed their foreheads. But Jazmine just smiled again at him.

" '_I see you haven't changed much, Riley. Glad to see you're still an asshole,' " _Jazmine stuck her index finger through a 'O' shape made by her other hand. Everyone made 'Ooouuuuuu' sounds around them.

"Ya'll shut the fuck up!" Riley pointed at everyone. "I see _Mariah Carey_ done worked up a spine now!" He patted her arm. "Glad to have you back."

Then his gaze turned to Trisha and the whole world faded out. He looked her up and down with a sexy smirk as he stuck his hand out. "And it's _very _nice to meet you, beautiful. The name's Riley, or you can call me Reezy. I'm Huey's brother."

Trisha shook his hand slowly and gazed into his wine-stained eyes. She could definitely tell that they were brothers. They had that same demanding presence and he was just as built as the older brother. She could sense a recklessness to him, and it actually attracted her to him very much.

"Nice to meet you too, Reezy." They still held onto each other's hand, shaking them slowly.

"So how you just gon' let her flame me in front of everybody?" Riley said tilting his head back in a cool way. "You knew what she was sayin' you ain't had to say it out loud!"

"That's part of my job, Riley." Trisha giggled at him. "I have to be her voice you know? I interpret her signs and make it known."

"Well I hope you can put those "interpretation" skills to use wit' me one day," Riley said in a low tone as he bit his bottom lip. Trisha's lips parted as she sighed softly.

Everyone was just staring at them. Did they forget that there were other people in the room?! Jazmine looked between the two and slightly bumped Trisha to snap her out of it.

"Soooo, uhh, drinks anyone?" Ebony spoke up breaking the awkward silence. Everyone agreed immediately as they followed her into the parlor.

Soon, everyone was casually conversing as they sipped whatever drink they chose. Ebony was sipping brandy, Trisha had Cabernet while she was chatting with Riley, who was sipping Hennessy on the rocks. Cindy and Caesar were sipping Gin on the rocks, while Huey and Jazmine sat back in the corner silently. Huey had his scotch, while Jazmine sipped Cabernet as well.

Jazmine could tell Trisha was feeling Riley so she didn't cramp her style. Plus, she was used to watching everyone else talk. It was normal for her. And she enjoyed being near Huey, who seemed to understand her silence and endured it with her.

Huey snuck a peak over at Jazmine and how she smiled and silently chuckled at overhearing the others' conversations. He was amazed at how calm and secluded she was and that she was okay with being left out, as harsh as it sounded. But she looked beautiful while doing it.

But deep down, he knew she was hiding something. She did an excellent job of faking it, whatever 'it' was. He desperately wanted to find out, but he didn't want to pry. Maybe he would never know.

He remembered the nightmare he had the night before, how her voice sounded so smooth and crystal clear, the way her fingers traced over his thick hair, the feeling of her warm, soft lips; All to have her stolen away into the dark abyss in the most gruesome way possible.

He slightly shivered at the thought, but put it in the back of his mind. It was just a dream, nothing more. She was here now, beside him, with his family, smiling, looking _beautiful _he might add. He shouldn't think too hard on it.

Jazmine felt him shift beside her and looked up at him. He had an almost worried look on his face.

' _You okay? ' _she signed to him.

' _Yeah, I'm good, ' _he signed back, taking another sip of his drink. Jazmine nodded and sipped hers as well as they continued watching the others in silence. Until Robert came out of the dining room.

"SOUP'S ON YA'LL! COME ON IN!" Robert gestured for them to enter the dining room.

"HELL yeah!"

"Alright!"

"Let's GRUB!" Riley, Cindy and Caesar all exclaimed.

As they entered the dining room, the long table had a white, linen tablecloth, with two candelabras on each end and a bouquet of flowers in the middle. The food was absolutely abundant.

There was pot roast, fried chicken, ham, chitterlings, oxtails, cheesey potatoes, fried yams, pork-infused collard greens, Mac n cheese, and sweet corn and a garden salad for Huey. They never bothered with dessert because everyone was always full at the end of the meal.

"Dang Granddad! You know Thanksgiving is only 2 weeks away you know!" Riley said.

"Better hush up and eat then boy before you don't even SEE Thanksgiving!" Granddad pointed at him. Riley smacked his lips and rolled his eyes.

Granddad pulled open a seat for Ebony at the foot of the table before sitting down on the other foot. The guys all did the same for Cindy, Jazmine and Trisha. Granddad said grace as they all bowed their heads and held hands. They all simultaneously said "Amen," and began to dig in.

There was a long, unadulterated silence as they enjoyed the food, except for the occasional clinking of silverware and chewing. It was previously agreed before Jazmine arrived that they should wait near the end of the meal, when everyone slowed down, before conversing with Jazmine and Trisha, just to be polite. They couldn't possibly get much eating done from signing and interpreting.

Ebony was the first to talk to Jazmine. "So, Jazmine. How did you get such a fine eye for designers?"

Jazmine eyed Trisha across the table, who finished chewing and wiped her mouth with her napkin. They nodded at each other to let each other know they were ready.

" '_I am a fashion editor for Vogue magazine, but I was recently promoted to Public Relations. I've always had a "Passion for Fashion". At first I wanted to model, but I started to fall in love with the business side of it.' "_

"Really?! That is amazing! I read Vogue all the time!" Ebony complimented.

"It's true! She's always first in line to purchase the latest spread." Robert added.

"So that article you all did recently…aaaghh..what was it?" Ebony tapped her finger on the table. "Oh! That _Waiting for Rihanna_ piece! That was you?" Jazmine nodded excitedly. "Wow… I am star struck. It was so beautifully put together and plus I am a huge Rihanna fan!"

"Jazzy, you got to meet RIHANNA!?" Cindy asked dumbfounded.

" '_Yeah. She was so chill and laid back. People always portray her as stuck up or a snob. But I enjoyed talking with her very much. She even complimented ME and I thought I was going to faint!' " _Jazmine placed her fingers on her temple and moved them in a circle.

"That is so cool!" Cindy said loudly.

Huey looked at Jazmine beside him with so much fascination. It sounded like she had already done so much for herself. What blew him away was that she chose the business side, rather than the subjective side and he knew that she had matured more than he comprehended.

"Where did you move to when ya'll left?" Caesar asked next.

" '_Well, my father still stayed in Maryland for a while, then moved to New York. I stayed with my mother in Savannah, Georgia until college. Then I moved to New York with my father and attended NYU. That's where I started my career and…' " _Trisha stopped when she saw Jazmine stop.

She knew she was having trouble trying to find something else to say, so she decided to but in. _"_She met me!" Trisha said with a genuine smile.

Huey caught on to that real quick, but no one else did.

"And where you from, Trisha?" Riley asked, eyeing her longingly as he put a fork full of greens in his mouth. She smirked at him at how goofy he was. She had already told him her story, he just wanted her to say it again.

"I was born and raised in Newark, New Jersey. But my family is originally from Venice, Italy. My father runs a wine vineyard there, which was passed down from my grandfather, and great-grandfather, all the way back since 1860." Trisha informed them.

Everyone nodded their head in amusement.

"So how did you get into sign language?" Ebony asked.

"My father went deaf when he was a child. When he and my mother had me, I started learning it when I was 3. It's been a language I've had a lot of passion about, so I broke away from the "Romano vineyard heritage line" and decided to study ASL (American Sign Language) at NYU, which is where I met Jazmine."

"That is _very _interesting!" Ebony complimented.

"Well I don't know about ya'll, but I am _stuffed_!" Riley exhaled, leaning back into his chair.

"Why don't we all disperse for a while, let this food digest and then we can continue the night with some cards and dominos, hmmm?" Granddad said standing up out of his chair and clapping his hands together.

Everyone agreed and they all left their spots on the table. Huey tapped Jazmine on the shoulder and she turned to him. He had an open hand near his face, then moved it away while closing it. _'Outside?'_

Jazmine nodded and smiled. She couldn't believe he had learned such a vast vocabulary in sign in such a short amount of time!

Then again, if there was one thing she remembered about Huey Freeman, was that he was exceedingly smart and adaptive. It probably wouldn't take him long to learn the whole dictionary.

They got their coats and snuck outside. It was almost completely dark outside already and the temperature was starting to drop, but they were so full and their coats were very warm, so they could stand it.

Huey reached into his pocket and pulled out a black and mild. He freaked it back and forth between his hands to loosen the tobacco inside.

"You don't mind do you?" Huey asked as he took it out of it's wrapper. Jazmine gave him a _'Psshhh' _expression before pulling out her pack of Marlboros as well. She tapped the bottom of it against her palm a few times before pulling one out and sparking it with her signature lighter.

"Damn, I forgot a light. Help me out?" Huey asked popping the plastic end into his mouth. She nodded as she flipped open the lighter and ignited the flame, holding it up against the end of his cigar. Huey puffed his black and mild a couple of times, making the end glow as it caught the flame.

He really wasn't trying to, but he briefly noticed the engraving on her lighter. He saw ' _M x J '_ right next to a heart and a little phrase he wasn't able to read. When he finally got his cigar lit, he pulled away and she flipped it back closed.

They just casually smoked a couple minutes. Jazmine sat up on the railing crossing her ankles as she gazed across the street at her house, while Huey just rested on his arms right next to her.

It was almost bittersweet. After all these years, she came straight back here, having Sunday dinner with her old friends and it was exactly how she remembered it and even better. It was a very good feeling.

She took another puff and blew the smoke out through her nose, before she noticed Huey smirking at her.

'_What?' _Jazmine held her hands upwards in front of her.

"Since when do you smoke?" Huey asked taking his cigar out of his mouth. Jazmine wasn't sure on how to respond. So she just opened her locket and scribbled for a minute, handing the paper to Huey.

_Soph. year at college_

_Stressed out_

_Also helps relax my throat, as contradictory as that sounds_

'_You?' _she signed.

"I don't know. It just happened. I guess you can say it eases my stress too. But after a meal like that, it helps me digest." Huey said as he puffed again.

'_We need to quit,' _Jazmine signed slowly so he could understand.

'_Yeah, we do….some day,' _Huey rested his right elbow with his index and middle fingers pointing up, on his left hand and brought his fingers down, meeting his left elbow.

Jazmine smiled as she slightly corrected him, putting down his middle finger as to just point his index finger. Huey scowled again. Not at her. Just because he doesn't like making errors.

'_Just not today_,' she signed back as she took a puff and blew out a big cloud. She laughed at herself, making Huey lift his scowl and smirk at her.

"You know, I'm really glad you're back Jazmine. Truly…" Huey said aloud. Jazmine grinned and wrote something else on the back of the first note.

'_I am 2 Huey_

_More than u know'_

"I think I know a great deal," Huey said still looking at the note but then slowly looked back up at her. There was a quick silence as they kept eye contact until Huey stepped closer to her. "You know Jazm.."

"And what's going on out here?" Cindy came out with her coat zipped all the way up and earmuffs, followed by Caesar, Riley and Trisha. Huey stood back and rolled his eyes as he took another huge puff from his black.

"Yo what the fuck!?" Riley exclaimed. "Jazmine smokin' wit cigawettes!? Damn! And I thought I done seen it all!"

"Helps soothe her throat, as much as I advise against it," Trisha said walking up next to Jazmine.

"Ya'll can have that tobacco and shit," Caesar said pulling out a pre-rolled blunt. "Meanwhile, me an Mary Jane gon' be doin' business right ova cheaaa'! You know what I'm sayin' pimpin?"

Everyone just gave him a stale look.

"Just light the blunt, goofy," Cindy shook her head.

"Shitttt ain't gotta tell me twice," Caesar took out his lighter, which was designed like the Jamaican flag and lit up one end. He passed it to Cindy, who passed it to Riley, who passed it to Trisha.

"Oh, no thanks. I don't smoke." Trisha held her chest with one hand and shook the other one.

Riley shrugged but then passed it to his brother. He put his black and mild down and took a couple good hits, and handed it to Jazmine.

She honestly hasn't smoked weed since college. Probably because it made her horny as hell. But she wouldn't be releasing _that _tension anytime soon.

So she put it up to her lips and drew in two big puffs, french-inhaling both times and passed it back to Caesar, who took it with an astounded look on his face.

" '_You all can stop being so surprised at me. We're all adults here!' " _Jazmine signed aggressively.

"Sorry girl." Cindy chuckled. "But no matter what, you will always be our wittle Jazzy Baby," Cindy cooed in a baby tone.

Jazmine signed something even more aggressive, but Trisha remained silent.

"Yo..what she say?" Caesar tried saying with a chest full of smoke before passing the blunt to Cindy.

Jazmine finished by flicking her fingers under her chin.

"She said she appreciates you all's concern, but she respectfully wishes to be treated with the same courtesy and that you are all her best friends and she loves you _very _much," Trisha lied with a sincere smile.

"Riiiightt, I got the gist of it. Nice try," Cindy took some puffs and handed it to Riley.

"Jazmine got a filthy mouth, errr…hands," Riley scratched his head. Everyone just busted out laughing as Jazmine and Huey rolled their eyes.

The blunt went around two more rotations before they were all pretty stoned and headed back inside, where they saw Robert and Ebony slow dancing in the living room. Robert had the deck of cards and dominos waiting, where they played Speed, Belote, Rummy, classic dominoes and where it got the most competitive: Spades.

Robert teamed with Ebony, Riley teamed with Trisha and Cindy teamed with Caesar. And of course, Riley and Cindy's competitive natures always got the best of them. They were screaming across the table and flipping and slapping cards down and arguing about who's book it was and what rules apply and don't apply.

Meanwhile, Huey and Jazmine were a solid team. They didn't need to argue or feed into the psych-outs the others were taunting them with. They just intensely eyed each other from across the table in silence as they simply threw their cards in the center one by one, collecting their books and that DUB! They won 9 out of the 12 matches, 6 of which they were undefeated.

By the time the evening ended, it was almost 10:00 pm. They all said their goodbyes, most of which were to Jazmine, and left the Freeman home. Robert didn't think his grandsons noticed how Ebony snuck upstairs and Riley rolled his eyes. Great…another sleepless night for him.

He and Huey escorted Jazmine and Trisha across the street. Riley and Trisha stopped at her car on the curb, while Huey walked Jazmine to her front door.

"So I'm gon' hear from you right?" Riley asked opening her car door for her.

"If you're up late enough," Trisha said in a sultry tone looking him up and down.

"Awwww see now you can't be doin' 'dat! Girl you better stop. You talkin' like 'dat to da wrong one shawty," Riley bit his bottom lip.

"Nah, you got the _right _one, il padrone," Trisha said in her Italian accent as she sat in her car.

Riley looked at her in disbelief. Sexy, smart, _and _Italian!? Awh yeah, he hit the jackpot.

"We'll see about that," Riley retorted as he closed her door. He kept his smirk on her as he walked backwards from her car and continued across the street to his house again. As Trisha started her car, she rolled her passenger window down. "Aye Jaz! I'll be here tomorrow at 10:00 am okay?"

Jazmine gave her the _'Okay' _sign and waited for her to pull off. When she saw her turn that corner, she turned back to Huey, who was still for some reason, giving her that same, intense stare.

However, she didn't look away this time. She gazed right back.

" '_Thank you for tonight, Huey. I really enjoyed it.' " _Jazmine worded as she signed.

'_My pleasure. I'm glad you had a good time,' _ Huey pointed to his left wrist with his right index finger and then brought it back up, pointing to the side of him.

Jazmine grinned at him and corrected his gesture again. It was all correct until he pointed to the side of him, which she switched it to his thumb, not his index finger.

Huey gave an irritated sigh as he shook his head.

"My bad. I'm trying to get the hang of it." Huey shrugged. Jazmine shook her head and hand reassuringly. She reached into her locket and wrote another note.

'_U r doing absolutely great!_

_I'm happy u r learning_

_It means a lot 2 me_

"Well, thanks," Huey mumbled.

'_You are such a good friend,' _Jazmine signed as she reached out and held his hand…his large…warm… calloused… hand!

They both paused and looked at their intertwined fingers. Huey took note of how incredibly soft her hands were, like she's never touched a hard surface in her life. He wanted so desperately to bring her wrist to his mouth and kiss it, but that would probably freak her out. But still, this simple, but intense hand-holding was already driving him crazy.

She looked into his eyes for the millionth time. She didn't know if it was because she was still high, or she just couldn't get over how damn FINE he was! A familiar, but foreign feeling overcame her, and she automatically shunned herself for feeling it.

She shouldn't be feeling this.

She _can't _be feeling shis.

'_Well..goodnight Huey,' _Jazmine signed quickly before pulling her hand away, unlocking her door and disappearing inside, closing the door on him, all in a quick flash.

Huey didn't even have time to react. He still had his hand out, looking confused, at a complete loss for words.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth," Huey whispered.

* * *

**Ya'll! i'm exhausted! Like for real! ughhhh! It's a 3-day weekend for me and I plan on taking FULL ADVANTAGE OF IT! So don't expect a new chapter probably until mid-next week. UNLESS of course I get some reviews? ;) ;) And MAYBE i'll suck it up! hahahaha **

**And a quick Happy Veteran's Day to all of our country's soldiers! Your honorable sacrifice and service is greatly appreciated! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aaaannndd SHE'S BACK ladies and gentlemen! Back with another chapter! I hope I fulfill some of you alls wishes with this one!**

**FOREWARNING!: There is some disturbing imagery and conversations on white supremacy. I DO NOT PARTAKE IN RACIAL DEBATES! THIS STORYLINE IS COMPLETELY FICTIONAL! If you are uncomfortable with these type of discussions, READ NO FURTHER! Absolutely NO negative comments will be tolerated!**

**Otherwise! Please be sure to review after reading for quicker updates on future chapters! **

* * *

Jazmine attached the last wire to her Dell, touchscreen, desktop PC and turned it on. She adjusted the Bluetooth to connect to the keyboard and mouse and placed them on the desk. She took a couple steps back and looked at her office, which used to be her old bedroom.

She had two bookshelves with stacked up books, files, some pictures of her, her and her family and friends from college, and little Knick knacks distributed everywhere. There was a large, white rug under the glass and metal desk and black, roller chair and a comfortable arm chair on the wall. She also had her NYU Bachelor's degree framed and hanging up on the wall behind her desk, along with large print copies of Vogue magazine cover spreads distributed on the other walls. She had office supplies set up on the desk as well, along with the singular picture she first unpacked when she arrived.

It looked exactly how she envisioned it. She was thankful that she now had the luxury of working from home, to be away from the strenuous and stressful workplace environment, away from rude, bothersome, and gossiping co-workers. She was on her own time, and got to work at her own pace, but she still never slacked off.

She liked to be ahead of the game and finish projects before their due date, which was why her boss completely trusted her with her relocating and still working from home.

She heard her front door opening and closing but already knew who it was. She had texted Trisha to let her know she unlocked the door and to let herself in.

"Helloooo?" Trisha called out as she hung up her coat and scarf. Jazmine came out of her office and waved at her from the top of the stairs. "Ready to start your first day's work in your new home?...well…old home?" Trisha made her way up the stairs.

'_Yes! I just finished up in here, wanna see?' _Jazmine signed leading her to the office.

Trisha looked around impressed with her friend's new office. It was definitely a different room than when she saw it a few days ago. It looked like she had been working there almost her whole life. She was so happy to see her friend adapting so well.

"Wow! This looks great, J!" Trisha complimented. "Very nice!"

Jazmine signed thank you and walked to her desk, sitting down in her chair. _'It's going to be just the same as when we were in New York, minus all the distractions and annoying colleagues. We can be much more laid back here. But you'll be interpreting my phone calls and FaceTimes for me per usual.' _Jazmine explained.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Trisha said sitting down in the arm chair.

* * *

A few hours passed and Jazmine was well into her work. Trisha kept an itinerary and wrote down side notes and due dates along with her. Even though she wasn't paid for helping Jazmine with _her _line of work, she was happy to do it. She was no fashionista like Jazmine, but she found her career captivating and was pleased to assist her.

Trisha's pager vibrated on her hip and she pulled it out, looking at the number.

"I think this is Mr. Sullivan, from Miami?" Trisha said as she showed Jazmine it as well. Jazmine nodded and handed her her phone.

Trisha took it and dialed the number back and put it on speaker. The man picked it up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Mr. Sullivan answered.

"Hello, this is Trisha Romano, interpreting for Jazmine Dubois." Trisha stated in her professional voice.

"Yes, hello Ms. Dubois," Mr. Sullivan answered. "I am calling in regards to the Invictus conference in Miami. We would like Vogue to write a press release to increase attraction to our clothes-conscious public for the the new year." Mr. Sullivan stated.

" '_Yes, Mr. Sullivan, I have received and read over your proposal and I'm happy to inform you that Invictus will actually be our first conference to publicize in 2020. Just one moment please…' "_ Jazmine did some clicking and typing on the computer. _" 'There seems to be a vacancy in representatives. If my publisher does not find someone by December, then...' "_

"We actually would prefer _you_ to be here for the conference, Ms. Dubois. We loved the publicity you put out for our partners and it would be our pleasure to invite you to portray our public image!" Mr. Sullivan said. Trisha and Jazmine both gave shocked looks.

" '_That actually sounds wonderful Mr. Sullivan! Of course, I would need my interpreter to accompany me as well.' " _Trisha silently mouthed and signed '_Better act like you know!'_ Jazmine silently hushed her as she giggled.

"Of course Ms. Dubois! I'm sure you would need your interpreter for work as you do now. We would be happy have you both. The conference pays for the plane tickets and hotel rooms."

The girls did a silent celebratory dance.

"...Hello?" Mr. Sullivan waited for her response.

" '_Oh!.Umm, Yes! __Thank you very much Mr. Sullivan.'_ " The two quickly remembered they were still on the phone. " '_I__ will have the invocation ready by the end of the month and my publisher will have it out to you.' " _

"Very good, Ms. Dubois. Pleasure doing business with you."

" '_Likewise, Mr. Sullivan. You have a good day.' "_

"You too. Goodbye," Mr. Sullivan hung up.

"Figlio di puttana!" Trisha said in Italian. "3 days in Miami? Madonne!"

'_All expenses paid no less? Girl we better start doin' some shopping!'_ Jazmine compressed her right fingers and looped them in a circle from her left palm.

"Shopping?! Girl you got enough clothes to wear for 3 more years without repeating!" Trisha finished writing some last minute notes before pulling out her phone for the the hundredth time. She giggled and began texting back.

'_You and Riley sure seem to be hitting it off' _Jazmine leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms with a knowing look on her face.

"And how do you know I'm texting Riley?" Trisha squinted her eyes.

'_Please, Trish, you two were on each other like white on rice last night. If I know him like I remember and I know YOU like I know I do, ya'll wouldn't waste any time.'_

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Trisha waved her hand. "We're just texting is all….In all honesty, the guy is fuckin' bonehead," she laughed and Jazmine smiled.

'_Sounds about right,' _Jazmine signed standing up and walking around to the front of the desk. _'But if it's one thing I remember about Riley is that he is very headstrong. He knows what he wants and he can even act irrationally to get it. But deep down, he's sincere and loving. He would go to war for those close to him.' _Jazmine informed her.

"Wow…" Trisha exhaled. "I think I'm starting to see that soft center of is already." Trisha winked.

Jazmine felt her phone vibrate and saw it was a text message from an unknown number. She opened it where it read: _Hey, this is Huey. _

Jazmine grinned and texted back immediately. _Hi Huey! How are you doing?_

Huey texted back with the same timing: _Alright I guess…teaching privileged, entitled kids about the hardships of our ancestors that their ancestors suppressed for centuries…peachy king_

Jazmine mutely giggled as she typed away. Now it was Trisha's turn to notice her sudden change of mood. She watched as Jazmine smiled and…_bit her bottom lip? _Okay…now _that_ she's never seen her do.

"I see I'm not the only one infatuated with a said, _Freeman_," Trisha hinted as she slinked out of the office with Jazmine in tow. "Look at us. Giggling and smiling like some teenagers who just got asked to prom."

'_I gotta say it does feel,'_ Jazmine paused and simply smiled. '_Nice.' _Trisha smiled back at her.

'_Yeah?' _Trisha signed back as she looked intrigued.

'_I like how…he sustains the silence with me..you know?' _Jazmine signed. Trisha nodded intently. _'Normally others feel so pressured to converse with me, like they think because I can't talk they have to talk for both of us. But the fact he's actually taking time out to sign? Says a lot…'_

"Mamma Mia," Trisha kept her intrigued look. "So what did he text you about hmm?"

'_He just wants to hit the city. Take a trip down memory lane type of thing. He says a lot has changed in Woodcrest so he wanted to show me around and stuff,' _Jazmine tried hiding a smile as she looked at the ground.

'_And what did you say?' _Trisha signed excitedly.

'_I haven't replied yet,' _Jazmine signed nervously. Trisha sucked her teeth.

"Aaaghhh madonn! What you waiting for?! The man is trying to court you girl! Sounds like a potential date to me!" Trisha said as she made her way down the stairs. She grabbed her coat and scarf and began to put them on. "Remember what I said about living for yourself, hon'. Just enjoy his company. See what comes of it." Trisha winked at her again.

Jazmine rolled her eyes but nodded and hugged her. She always knew exactly what to say. She was always encouraging and positive. She could be crude sometimes, but she always gave her the reality.

'_So, Wednesday?' _Trisha made a 'W' in sign and made a circle. Jazmine nodded and opened the door for her. _'Okay, take care girlie.' _Jazmine waved bye and watched her until she got to her car before closing the door.

She took her phone out of her pocket and finally replied back to Huey's text: _I would love to! I just finished work, so just let me know when to be ready!_

* * *

Huey closed his briefcase and headed out of his office. His last class was at 11:00 am, but his office hours required him to stay until 2:00. He had finished three appointments with students for tutoring and exam reviews. He was more than excited to get out of there for the day.

He made his way out of his building and to the parking garage, where the infamous, Freeman automobile, Dorothy, was parked in a reserved spot. He was the day-to-day driver of the Lincoln Continental because he had more places to be. Plus, he kept the car looking brand new, with how classic of a car it was, he made sure the maintenance and repairs were up to par. So, basically it was more or less his.

Before he got to the car, he was stopped by one of his co-workers Blake. He was a hefty, brown-skinned man with a neatly lined fade and facial hair going around his whole face. He and Huey were the only two colored professors on campus, so they automatically hit it off.

"Yo, Huey! You done for the day bro?" Blake asked as he loosened his tie.

"Yeah, man. Been a rough ass Monday," Huey took out his keys and hit the unlock button.

"I hear that! I'm 'bout to head down the street to Henry's Bar & Grill for a beer. You tryna tag along?" Blake offered.

"Nah, thanks, but I got plans for today," Huey declined. "Meeting up with an old friend."

Blake rose his eyebrows at him. Huey rolled his eyes at his expression.

"An old _friend_ huh? Mr. 'I'm Done with Females' 'I'm Not Dating Anymore'?! Shittt I was beginning to lose hope for a brotha!" Blake joked with a hearty laugh. Huey just gave him his stale glare. "Man, I'm just fuckin' wit' you! You have a good time though!"

"Appreciate it homie," Huey said as they clapped and dapped. "See you tomorrow."

"Aight, bro," Blake waved as he went to his car.

As Huey sat down in the drivers seat, he got the text message from Jazmine, saying that she would like to see the city with him. He smirked as he typed a reply and then pulled out of the parking garage and off of campus.

Meanwhile, Blake sat in his car and watched as Huey pulled off. He picked up his phone and dialed a number, putting it up to his ear.

"Yeah, it's me….He said he's going out with an old friend, I couldn't get a name, but they are going out tonight though…aite." Blake hung up and started his car as well.

* * *

Jazmine's phone buzzed and she immediately stopped what she was doing and looked at the text: _Great. I'm leaving work now as well. I'll pick you up at 3:30. _It just turned 3:00 so she had plenty of time.

She replied back and continued with her hair. She had it in a high bun, which looked like a huge golden globe on her head. She finished styling her edges and then tied a blue and orange patterned, African print scarf into a headband around the crown of her head.

She applied some mascara, lengthening her already long eyelashes, and her favorite clear lip gloss. She went into her room and chose to wear a pink/peach knit, oversized Chenille sweater, a white tank top underneath, blue jeans and black suede Behati ankle boots. She wore big golden hoop earrings and her favorite rings.

Then she put on her gold, locket case, making sure her little pencil was sharpened and there was enough paper. She didn't want there to be any obstacles with communication. That would surely turn the night sour.

Jazmine patiently waited in her room for 3:30 to come. Meanwhile, her mind wouldn't stop racing. This would be the first time she's gone out with a man since…_him_. The first time being alone with a man since him. She honestly didn't know if she was ready.

She tried playing mind puzzles and card games on her phone to calm her down, but to no avail. The more she thought of him, the more she began to panic. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe she should cancel. Maybe she should just pack everything back up and move to China. She didn't know what to do!

Jazmine went to FaceTime and called the only person who could calm her down at this point. Trisha's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey J! What's up girl?...Ouuu! You sure lookin pretty, hon'!" Trisha complimented. Jazmine signed thank you but she still kept her nervous demeanor.

'_Trish, I don't know if I can do this!' _Jazmine pointed at the floor then rested her forehead in her hand, her breathing visibly started to pick up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. Just..caallmm down okay?" Trisha said smoothly. "Now, what's wrong?"

Jazmine took a deep breath and signed slowly to her. _'I'm freaking out because I can't stop thinking about Matthew!'_ Trisha looked at her solemnly but nodded understandingly. _'I'm so excited to go out with Huey, but it pains me that I can't NOT think of him. I thought I was ready, but now I don't know. He's going to be here in 5 minutes and I'm a wreck! What do I do?' _Jazmine stressfully put her hand on her head as her breathing began to pick up again.

"Jazmine, just breathe okay? Slooowwllyy!" Trisha took a couple breaths with her to calm her down. "Ragazza mi," Trisha sighed. "Now you and I both know you loved Matthew unconditionally and no one can question that. But Jaz what did I say before I left the house?"

'_To not be afraid to live for myself,' _Jazmine moped.

'_Exactly!' _Trisha signed back. _'Hon' it's been 5 years. You can't keep dwelling on it.'_

'_I know...'_ Jazmine wiped a tear from her eyes before it fell. _'I know.'_

'_Huey cares for you Jazmine. If you don't see it, then I am here to verify! The man is infatuated with you! He even started learning sign for you, you said so yourself! Let him show you a good time, make you laugh, hell get you into some trouble!' _Trisha signed as they both laughed. _'You deserve to be treated. So let him okay?'_

Jazmine took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. She was right. She always was. She's been in solitude for so long, she had forgotten what company with a man was like. And Huey was definitely a solid note to start with.

'_Okay…I think I'm ready.' _Jazmine wiped away the last tear forming and shook all her emotions off.

"'Atta girl! Go have a good time okay?" Trisha said.

'_Okay. Thanks Trish,' _Jazmine signed before hearing her doorbell ring.

"Always here to help girl." Trisha waved goodbye and they both hung up.

Jazmine stood up and gave herself another once over. It was time. She was ready. She was going to think about herself and her enjoyment today and nothing else. It would all be fine.

She put on her black, double layered hem coat with faux fur on the inside, grabbed her purse and went to open the door. There he stood with that same unaltered, determined scowl on his face, but it softened when he laid his eyes on her.

"Jazmine…" Huey said her name so smooth, it could sculpt marble. "You look great."

'_Thank you Huey. You do too,'_ Jazmine had to keep her eyes fixed solely on his face. He was dressed in all black from his button down, to his jeans, to his black Jordan 12 Retros, except for his leather coat. She stepped outside and locked the door behind her.

"Shall we?" Huey stuck out his arm, which she gladly looped hers around and he walked them to his car, which was still running. He opened the passenger door for her and she sat down in the seat. The heat was already blasting and he had turned on the seat warmers too.

When he got in, they suddenly locked eyes again. Jazmine was the first to break as she giggled to herself looking at her hands. Huey smirked at her. She was just as adorable as he remembered.

"I thought we'd start downtown. There's a new gallery I think you'll like." Huey said putting the car in reverse. Jazmine nodded as she put her seat belt on and they headed towards the inner city of Woodcrest.

* * *

Jazmine slowly walked throughout the gallery gazing at the paintings on the wall. Huey had taken her to a new local art gallery that was black owned. The paintings all reflected motherland appreciation, black excellence, black women empowerment, and some black civil rights leaders here and there.

There was one painting Jazmine stopped at for a long while. It was an abstract of an array of white faces, some with police uniforms, some in business suits, some in white blankets with cut-out holes for their eyes, some which looked like to be civilians behind police investigation tape with Xs over their eyes and mouths. Mixed in the middle were people of brown color, smothered in blood. Some were in prison clothes, one was being beaten with a club that was labeled "Dress to be killed". One in particular had his hands up, back turned, with "Don't shoot" on his back, along with multiple gun shot wounds throughout his body. There were newspaper clippings plastered throughout the painting as well, articles about L.A. police corruption, Chicago racial profiling worsens, Michael Brown, and Trayvon Martin. And above all of it on the right upper corner, was a white man, with orange skin and a flabby chin, and bright blonde hair, was playing the violin. Jazmine could tell that was Trump from the elephant pin that was on his suit.

Huey came out from the back room to find her stuck in front of the piece. He walked up behind her and gazed at it with her. He's seen this painting loads of times, but seeing it again through her eyes was just as renewing.

"Captivating isn't it?" Huey said. Jazmine turned around to see him glaring hard at the picture.

'_It's scary,'_ Jazmine held her hands in front of her like a scared reaction. _'Like white people are meant to be feared.'_

"Very strong viewpoint." Huey nodded. "I think it shows white man's guilt. They have the first AND last say in any and every situation, then get quiet and turn their backs to all the bloodshed they cause." They looked at the painting several more seconds before they looked right back at each other.

'_You surprise me,' _Huey signed.

'_How?'_ Jazmine smiled.

"When we were little," He said aloud, still signing the words he did know. "I used to think you were oblivious to white supremacy." Jazmine gave him a stunned look.

'_Elaborate,'_ Jazmine crossed her arms waiting for his response.

"Well, you remember how Riley and I used to taunt you because…you're mixed, right?" Jazmine nodded. "So, in light of that, we believed you grew up _with _that supremacy, due to your heritage. Not that you knew, but it was clear to see you hadn't embraced your deeper roots."

Jazmine's lips started to quiver. Huey had quickly found out that she does that when she was just _itching _to say something. And he also knew, that he had probably just _slightly_ pissed her off.

She opened her locket and started writing, her lips tightening and her writing frantic. Huey furrowed his eyebrows as he, watched her intently, waiting for her to finish. She ripped out the paper aggressively and handed it to him.

_So being the ONLY black 1 on my mom's side?_

_The ONLY white one on my dad's?_

_Didn't feel so supreme 2 me_

_Dang, Huey…_

Huey signed deeply. "I'm sure you were aware of your color Jazmine. I only meant that you saw what you wanted to see in white people. But now, I realize, no matter what your skin tone or heritage, you've come to live under the 'One Drop Rule' haven't you?"

Jazmine smirked at him. _'I don't have a choice.'_ She slowed her signs down and mouthed them so he could understand her. _'I do admit, I was ignorant of how half my heritage, suppressed the other half. I love both my families very much. But classifying myself as black over white, not only gives me pride, but I feel safer.'_

"So you feel safer claiming yourself as black?_' _Huey said with a confused look. "I must say that is the first time I've ever heard of that. How so?"

Jazmine began writing on the same not as the first.

_Sometimes the angrier side has more to protect._

Huey looked at her amused after he read it.

"I couldn't agree more," Huey said softly as he smirked. Jazmine smiled back as she put her pencil back in her locket. "Let's go. We have more to see." Huey led her to the exit and opened it for her. He was honestly bewildered at her sudden transformation. She had changed more than he thought.

* * *

Throughout the afternoon, Huey had showed her some of his favorite spots and new establishments that were instituted while she was away. They had more discussions and debates, surprisingly to both of them, they didn't need any interpretation. They were able to communicate fluidly, without any hassle.

Jazmine was relishing in all of it. She was observant, optimistic, laughing, and smiling. She actually felt like a brand new person. And it was all thanks to Huey. He brought something out in her that she hasn't acknowledged in a long time. It was a very nice feeling.

They strolled through the Plaza of Woodcrest, arm-and-arm, but stopped at a fountain and sat down. Jazmine admired the beautiful Greek statues as the fountain projected water on them and it fell over their barely clothed bodies.

'_Would you mind taking a picture of me?' _Jazmine asked handing him her phone. Huey gave her an 'are you serious' look, not taking the phone yet. She jabbed him with it giggling. _'Come on, just one picture,'_ Jazmine mouthed and signed with one hand. Huey still kept his scowl, still not taking the phone.

"I can take a picture of you two, if you want ma'am," an elderly female bystander walked by with her supposed husband.

"Oh, no thanks, I don't do pictu.." Huey started.

"It's no big deal! You two are such an attractive couple! The lighting is perfect! You go ahead stand over there!" the woman took Jazmine's phone and gestured for him to go stand by her.

Huey rolled his eyes but complied. Jazmine suppressed a laugh at his reaction and plus how the woman just assumed they were a couple. But surprisingly, she wasn't as bothered by it as she thought she would be.

Huey stood beside her in front of the fountain and Jazmine faced in towards him.

"You can act like you love each other you know," the elderly woman held Jazmine's phone with both hands trying to get the zoom right.

The both of them looked at each other nervously. Jazmine could hear her heart beating through her ears as she inched a little closer to him to where she could smell his cologne, and boy did it do a number on her. It was so husky and stimulating, but sweet and lingering. She subtly inhaled deeply, savoring the tangy sense that filled her nostrils.

Her heartbeat increased triple time when she felt Huey's hand wrap around her waist and he inched closer to her as well. Huey could feel her tense up, but he still kept his hand plastered on her side, not moving it an inch. He couldn't hide the fact that holding her like this was pure heaven to him. He could smell the coconut oil in her hair, and the fruity Shea Moisture hair brand she frequently used. It was utterly intoxicating to him.

What really got her going was when she placed her hand on his stomach, which ended up to be rock hard abs! She could feel them through his coat AND his sweater. Good God Almighty! She was careful not to let her hand involuntarily wander.

"Okay, smile you two!" the elderly lady yelled as she snapped a photo of them. Of course Jazmine complied. Huey, not so much. "Hmmmm let me take a few more, just in case."

Jazmine and Huey readjusted their stance a little, still in each other's arms. And on the last flash, Huey had actually turned his head to look at Jazmine, a pure smirk crept on his lips, while she looked up at him as well, still smiling.

"Awww, now THAT was a good one! You two are really photogenic!" the elderly woman handed Jazmine her phone.

'_Thank you,' _Jazmine signed.

"Oh! Well, '_You're welcome!' _" the woman signed back. "You two take care now!" The woman waved to them and she continued walking with her husband.

Jazmine turned to Huey, who had returned to his normal scowl. _'You should really think about modeling, Huey Freeman,'_ Jazmine signed as she sputtered a raspberry and began laughing silently.

Huey just turned around and began walking away. If Jazmine could call out for him to wait, she would. She just ran after him and took hold of his arm again.

* * *

The sun had started to set, and the temperature was dropping with it. They had stopped at a coffee shop for tea where they actually sat and sipped in silence.

Jazmine gazed outside the window at all the by passers. She couldn't stop thinking about those pictures they took together, the way his arm cradled around her, his big calloused hand firmly planted on her hip, how _good _it felt, how firm and statuesque he felt under her palm and how _amazing_ he smelled!

Trisha was right. It really has been a while since she's felt this way. It did feel good and for once, she didn't feel the slightest bit of guilt!

Across the table, Huey was feeling the same thing. This woman continuously surprised him. He recognized that she has truly transformed into the ideal woman. The fact she couldn't speak was way in his rear-view. Jazmine was sharp, insightful, humble, and just drop dead gorgeous! Her slender waist was a perfect fit in his hand, the way her body conformed into his, her sweet aroma.

He's never known such a woman, never felt this mesmerized about a woman. But he felt like she was forbidden to him, like he couldn't connect with her the way he wanted. It was still something he felt that she was hiding. But he was persistent.

"Feel up to one more spot?" Huey asked setting his empty tea cup down. Jazmine nodded excitedly as she put hers down as well. "Let's go," Huey led her out of the coffee shop and to the car, where he opened the passenger door and let her sit in.

He drove them straight back to their street, Timid Deer Lane, but he went all the way down to the dead end, where there was a trail that led to an uphill field. Jazmine got a sudden wave of euphoria. She knew where he was taking her.

Huey parked right at the end of the dead end and turned the car off. He got out and opened her passenger door for her. When she got out he held out his hand.

"Come on," Huey smirked offering her his hand. Jazmine smiled and took his hand.

He led her up the trail, past the plateau field and then up the biggest hill, which had a giant oak tree at the top. By the time they reached the top, the sun had already set. The only light visible were the thousands of orange street lights that illuminated the whole region below them, like small scattered fireflies.

Jazmine sighed heavily at the sight. She couldn't remember the last time she was on this hill. This was where Huey would come to think and also where she would come following him to annoy him to death. They were kids then. But now, as adults, it was a completely different environment.

'_It's beautiful,'_ Jazmine made a circular motion with her fingers around her face. She didn't remember the city being this luminous.

"Yeah, it is," Huey said lowly, but he wasn't looking down at the city. Huey could tell she felt reminiscent. He saw electricity in her eyes and aspiration in her smile. The orange lights created a golden hue on her face and it radiated her with warmth, despite the chilly air around them.

'_Remember all the times you sent me down this hill crying and screaming?' _Jazmine made crying motions with her fingers.

"You were a crybaby," Huey said in a stale tone. Jazmine made a shocked face.

'_You were a jerk!'_ Jazmine playfully hit his arm. _'But you've gotten a lot less prickly over the years.' _Jazmine said inching closer to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch that," Huey looked her up and down as inched closer as well.

Jazmine grinned and was about to write it down in her locket, but Huey stopped her, grasping her hand in his. Jazmine looked up at him confused, but when she saw the look in his eyes and how close he was, her heart began to race again. If her heart kept fluctuating like this, she was sure she was going to pass out.

"Jazmine," Huey said in such a low tone Jazmine didn't know he possessed. He pulled her in close by the hand and rested his hand on her waist again. At this point, Jazmine was completely lost in his eyes. The yearning look he gave her burned into her soul, it was almost unbearable.

'_I had a really great time tonight, and I think that…' _Jazmine signed quickly.

"Shhh," Huey shushed her, taking her hands in his again. They traveled up her arms and down her sides. Jazmine shuddered under his touch. He looped his hands around her and down to her lower back, gently pulling her to him again. Jazmine was completely stunned. She couldn't move, she couldn't think, she couldn't breathe! "You know I've thought about you endlessly while you were away, just wishing I had expressed how I felt about you while you were here."

Jazmine's gasp got caught in her throat when Huey leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Her hands fell on his arms. She felt how immense his biceps were, and how they bulged at her grasp. The heat between them was scorching enough that the wind blowing didn't even bother them. Huey was so lost in holding her again, it took everything in him not to act rashly. But she felt so _damn good_!

He felt her breath on his neck, causing him to stiffen. He gazed down at her again, and her eyes were filled with a deep and beckoning look. He lifted her chin more and bit his bottom lip in a way that made Jazmine melt…quite literally.

"What I gotta do to make you mine girl?" Huey groaned as he leaned his head in. He could feel her breaths quickening on his lips. Jazmine couldn't hold back any longer. She was so enveloped in his trance, it was literally impossible to pull away.

She closed her eyes and their lips met in a gentle kiss. Jazmine sighed through her nose as she relaxed. His lips…so warm and tender. He squeezed her into his body and continued to gently kiss her as they switched their heads to the opposite side, slightly beginning to deepen the kiss.

However, Jazmine could only enjoy this moment for so long, until her sadness overtook her again. Her lips quivered against his, releasing quick sobs, causing Huey to pull away. When he saw her tear-written face, he gave her a look of worry.

"Jazmine, are you okay?" He reached for her again, but she pulled even further away. "What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

Jazmine just shook her head and covered her face with her hands. She felt so ashamed. Everything was so perfect, but this fucking guilt was eating her alive! Her mind became so flooded, she started to get light headed. Her breath was hasty and her head was going cold. She had to leave.

'_I'm sorry,' _Jazmine signed. She was about to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm. She stopped but she didn't turn around.

"Jazmine, just please tell me what's bothering you." Huey pulled her back to him, but she still sobbed silently, avoiding his gaze. He lifted her chin to make her look at him.

'_I can't,_' Jazmine signed shaking her head and hanging it down shamefully. Huey sighed frustratingly.

Her lips began to shake again. But this time it was because she was freezing. Huey noticed her shivering hands and jittering teeth and decided they had been up there long enough.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

He held her close keeping her warm as they ventured back down the hill. When they reached the bottom, Huey opened her door for her and sat her inside. He got in and he immediately turned on the heat and drove them back down the street to their houses, stopping at hers first.

Her crying had stopped, but he could tell she was still pretty down. They both sat in silence until Huey went to touch her shoulder, but Jazmine recoiled immediately.

"Jazmine, I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries. But I thought you liked it. I would never take advantage of you. I just want you to know that."

Jazmine opened her locket and began writing as slight sniffles escaped her nose. She tore it off and handed it to Huey.

_U didn't overstep._

_I did like it._

_But I'm not ready_

"Can I ask why?" Huey asked.

Jazmine looked like she was about to cry again, but this time, she bit the tears back. She tightened her lips and did a sequence of signs so quick, Huey almost couldn't read it.

_'I am...'_

There was one sign he did not recognize, where she shaped her left hand in a fist and rotated her right hand over it, scrunching it in a tight fist as well, like in a grinding motion. He didn't ask her to elaborate because he didn't want to upset her further.

She signed _'Thanks again,' _and got out of the car without another word and went inside the house, never looking back at him.

Huey sighed and drove back across the street, parking in the driveway. He went back to his scowl as he grit his teeth and punched the top of the steering wheel.

_What the fuck was I thinking? _He thought. It was like they took two steps forward, but ten steps back.

He felt completely incompetent. The whole day was going so well and he just had to go and act on his stupid ass feelings! He reminded himself why he never expressed them in the first place. But why did he feel so vulnerable with her? He couldn't help but act on them.

One thing was for sure though. He needed to find out what she signed to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, three houses down, a car was parked on the curb. Rasheeda spied through binoculars as she watched Huey drop Jazmine off, and finally go into his house.

_Perfect_, _now I know where the bitch lives_, she thought.

* * *

**So yeah! There ya have it! I would do some shoutouts but I'm honestly tired as all get out lol. But in all seriousness, I want to thank all my viewers for their reviews and support! Please continue to do so for sooner updates! Much love! XOXOXO**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

***in Stinkmeaner's voice* WHAAAAT'S GOOOOOD NIGGAAAA?! WHAT'S REEAALLY GOOD!? XD XD XD**

**HEY GIRL HEYYYY! I'M** **BACKKK! Back with another chapter and a WHOLE bunch of heat! I wish I had time to do shoutouts but I'm gonna just cut it short! I appreciate EVERY SINGLE ONE of yall's reviews! And I'm thankful for the compliments and support! I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter!**

**WARNING! LEMON AHEAD!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The following day after their date, Huey spent nearly all day on his sign language app trying to find the sign Jazmine used. He went through almost the entire dictionary and couldn't find diddly-squat. He kept replaying her motions in his head over and over again. It was really bothering him that he didn't know this and there was only one other person he could contact.

Huey barged into Riley's room, which was a complete pig stye, and found him on his computer.

"What the fuck nigga?! You don't KNOCK?!" Riley spun around in his chair.

"Shut it. I need Trisha's number." Huey started hopping over the distorted clothes and food wrappers on the floor.

"FOR WHAT NIGGA?! You ain't finna be hittin' on MY piece nigga! Ain't you supposed to be gettin' wit' Jazmine deaf ass?!" Riley shouted.

"RILEY! This is fucking important! Nah I'm not hitting on her! I just gotta ask her a damn question!" Huey gave him his phone and waited for him to take it.

Riley looked him up and down and just shook his head, taking the phone and putting her number in it.

"Here, nigga! Don't be getting' no ideas mothafucka! You my brother and all, but I'm stingy 'bout mines!" Riley pointed to himself.

"Shut the hell up, Riley. Damn! And clean this shit up! No female wants a messy nigga either!" Huey kicked Riley's clothes out of the way as he made his way out.

"Don't be kickin' my shit nigga!" Riley shouted.

"Then what are they doing on the floor?" Huey said continuing to kick them out of his way.

"MOTHAFU!..." Riley let out before Huey slammed the door behind him.

He went back to his room and hit the 'Call' button by her number. She picked up after the fourth ring.

"Hello?" Trisha answered.

"Hello, Trisha. This is Huey Freeman." He introduced.

"Oh! Hey, Huey! How's it going?" Trisha greeted.

"I've had better days. But listen, I got your number from Riley because I had a question about Jazmine…more like about what she signed really. I thought you could probably help me out." Huey asked in a stale tone.

He was a snob about asking others for help. He was used to getting along on his own and never really needed help with anything. But now, with Jazmine, he felt completely lost and helpless. He didn't like it.

"Hmmm, okay. Yeah, I'd be happy to help. Although, it would be better if we met in person so I can see what you mean." Trisha suggested.

"Alright. Where should I meet you?" Huey asked.

"I'll shoot you my address. It's only 5 minutes from where you guys are. When you're here just text me."

"Okay. I'll be there soon."

They both hung up and Huey grabbed his keys and coat and headed out the door.

* * *

The drive was in fact five minutes and he pulled up to her apartment building. He text her letting him know he arrived and one minute later, he saw her open the front door for him. She saw his car and waved for him to come.

Huey got out and made his way across the parking lot, entering the door with her.

"How's it going?" Trisha asked as she led him up to the second story.

"It's going." Huey followed her and into her apartment.

There was furniture set up but still boxes stacked up in the conjoint kitchen and in the living room. There were a dozen paintings leaning up against the wall and what looked to be a pottery spinning wheel right in the middle of the room. There was also a wine rack in the back wall with not a slot vacant and…she was listening to opera?

"Excuse the mess! I'm still trying to organize my art space," Trisha hurriedly began to clear up the scattered boxes and packaging debris off of the furniture.

"An artist's mind is never organized." Huey pointed out.

"Touché!" Trisha pointed at him. "But I wouldn't dare call myself an artist." She shrugged as she went to her Bluetooth speaker and turned it off. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks. I'm good." Huey politely declined. "Turandot right?" Huey named the opera, much to Trisha's shock.

"That's right!" Trisha acknowledged. "Impressive, Freeman! I know what you're thinking; The pottery, wine, paintings, opera." Trisha giggled. "Real _Italian, _I know."

"No, I think it's very cultured." Huey complimented.

"Thanks," Trisha said sitting down on the couch. "So, Jazmine told me you planned to show her the city yesterday. I hope all went well."

"For the most part, yes." Huey answered sitting down on the chair across from her. He was about to speak but he hesitated. "Look, I'm not all about telling my business, but you're closer to Jazmine than anybody else, and I don't know who else to ask about this."

"I promise, it stays between me and you. As an interpreter, I am sworn to complete confidentiality.

But as a friend, I will do everything I can to help." Trisha said as she scooted closer to the edge of the couch.

"Cool. Well," Huey rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together. "Last night, she had gotten pretty upset. I thought it was something I did. but she told me it wasn't."

Huey struggled for the right words to use next. Trisha leaned in forward, listening intently.

"She had signed something to me that I couldn't catch on. I _do _know she signed _'I am…"_, but I couldn't figure out the last word. I searched all on my ASL app and on the internet, but no luck."

"I see," Trisha nodded. "Do you remember the gesture she used? Then I can tell you."

Huey nodded and faced more directly towards her. He put his hands out in front of him and began to sign _'I am…' _and paused a second to remember how exactly she moved her hands as to demonstrate correctly.

He moved his hands the same way she did, with the same emotion. Trisha's eyes widened as she sat up straighter.

"She.._She _signed that to you? Are you sure?" Trisha asked.

"Yes. It's been replaying in my head all day. Why? What does it mean?" Huey leaned in in anticipation.

"It means…mourning," Trisha informed him. Huey sat back in disbelief.

"_Mourning…_ " Huey repeated. Trisha nodded. "I guess you know what I'm going to ask next."

"That I can't tell you." Trisha shook her head. Huey gave her his signature scowl. "You can give me that look all you want. I'm still not gonna tell you," Trisha shrugged unbothered.

Huey sighed in frustration and stood up, walking to the opposite wall where the paintings were stacked behind each other. He pulled one back to see it was a Roman portrait of some kind.

"Is that how she became mute? The person she is mourning for?" Huey asked looking back over at her. Trisha nodded.

"And then some," Trisha added.

"What is that supposed to mean? You're not giving me a lot to go off of," Huey crossed his arms.

"Listen, Jazmine has been through a lot," Trisha stated standing up as well. "And I know you wouldn't be here if you didn't care about her. But you have to understand, the burden is all hers. It's not my secret to tell. And it's more than you think."

"I'm honestly lost when it comes to her. I feel like I'm walking on thin ice. Everything I do seems to be wrong." Huey said.

"That's because you don't know her story, Huey. But I'm honestly shocked that she freely told you she's in mourning. She doesn't let _anybody_ know." Trisha walked up to Huey and sighed. "Don't worry. I'll talk to her. But you have to promise me something."

"Depends on what it is," Huey raised his eyebrow. Trisha crossed her arms and gave him a serious look. "Alright fine. What is it?"

"You have to promise, that if she tells you, you won't look at her any differently. That you won't see her as a victim, or someone to be sympathized. She hates that more than people who feel like they have to talk for the both of them." Huey nodded in agreement. "Say it." Huey rolled his eyes as he huffed.

"I promise, I won't look at her as a victim." Huey muttered. Trisha grinned as he brushed her arm kindly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And good luck," Trisha replied.

"Thanks."

"I'll walk you out," Trisha led him out of the living room and down the stairs.

* * *

Jazmine stayed in bed all day, crying. She squeezed a pillow close as she sobbed in fetal position. She didn't eat, she hardly slept, she didn't answer her phone. She just lied awake, having crying episodes every other hour.

Every time she thought of Huey's embrace, their kiss, and his wanting her to be his, her past memories shut him out and tormented her further, like her own conscience wouldn't allow her to think of him in that way.

When she imagined Huey's face, she saw _Matthew's_. When she imagined the touch of his hands, she could feel _his _instead. When she thought of Huey's voice, she heard _his _voice ringing in her ears_. _She felt trapped in her own mind and she didn't know how to escape.

* * *

Wednesday came, and Trisha came knocking on her door. She waited a few moments, and no answer. She shook her head as she pulled out her phone and FaceTimed her. The phone was ringing, so that meant her phone is in fact on. Jazmine didn't answer, along with the other fifty-eleven calls she's ignored. Trisha banged on the door harder this time.

"I know you're in there! Even if you won't pick up the phone!" Trisha shouted through door, her Jersey accent peaking through. Jazmine peeped out from under her comforter, but ignored her and rolled back over. "JAZMINE!" Trisha began knocking continuously. "MAHHDOONNNN! IF YOU DON'T GET YO ASS UP AND ANSWER THIS GOD DAMNED DOOR!" Trisha's knocks picked up pace along with strength until she was basically pounding it.

Jazmine rolled her eyes and slowly rose out of bed and got out. She put on her purple satin robe and house slippers and went to the front door, unlocking it and swinging it open.

"Jesus Christ! What happened to you?!" Trisha asked in her Jersey accent. "Girl were you held hostage or something?"

Jazmine just gave her a dull look. Did she really just drag her out of bed after nearly breaking her door down, just to critique how she looked? Yeah, she knew she looked rugged, but she was very close to slamming the door in her face.

'_What do you want, Trish. I'm not in a good mood,' _Jazmine signed.

"What do I want?! You told me to come today for work, remember?" Trisha shot back sliding past Jazmine and into the house. "And why are _you_ in such a bad mood?"

Jazmine just huffed and went back to her room. Trisha followed her and watched her plop back down on the bed face first in a starfish position. Trisha just smirked and shook her head as she sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Is it Huey?" Trisha knowingly asked.

'_Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!' _Jazmine pointed her finger towards the ceiling repeatedly, without lifting her face from the mattress.

"Oh man..Hon' what happened? Was it that bad?" Trisha scooted closer to her until her foot knocked over an empty glass bottle. Trisha reached down and picked up an empty Pinot Grigio wine bottle, with just barely a swallow left. "What the?... Jazmine really?" Jazmine peeped up at her with one eye like a guilty three-year old. "_Barefoot _wine? This shit is garbage!" Trisha put it back down on the floor.

The both of them gave a hearty laugh. Jazmine sat up and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"So what happened?" Trisha gave her a calm and empathetic look.

'_Trish, it was going SO well! He took me to go see art, we went to Town Center, the Science Museum, we walked around the Plaza. I even got him to take a picture with me!'_ Jazmine searched through her bed to find her phone. When she did she pulled up photos of them and showed them to her.

"Oh, wow!" Trisha stopped on the last photo, where they wee looking at each other, with what looked to be _love _in their eyes. "Jaz, honey, these are _extremely _cute! You two look like one of those Instagram couples, except this isn't just for no clout! You guys look so good together!" Trisha complimented handing her back her phone. "Okay soo? What else happened?"

'_Then we went to a coffee shop and we just sat and drank tea, enjoying each other's company. Then he took me to our favorite childhood spot and….' _Jazmine stopped.

"Aaannnnd?..." Trisha gestured her hand for her to continue.

Jazmine pointed from her right shoulder to her left shoulder with her index finger, followed by flattening her hand and touching the corner of her mouth to her cheek. Trisha's eyes widened and she hopped off of the bed.

"YOU GUYS KISSED!?" Trisha screamed.

Huey DEFINITELY left that part out.

"OhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygod! No way! No fuckin' wayyy!" Trisha jumped up and down excitedly. "Wait, was it good?!" Jazmine smirked as she shyly nodded her head yes. "Tell me then! How did you feel girl?"

'_Like I was on cloud 9. It was so…intimate. For once I felt so sure of myself…until,' _Jazmine got choked up and she almost began to cry again. _'I couldn't help but cry!'_ Jazmine sloppily signed in between sniffles.

"Oh no…no no no, hey come on, Jaz don't do that," Trisha hugged her and rubbed her back trying to comfort her. "So, what happened? Did you guys stop? Or what?" Jazmine sat up and wiped her tears from her face.

'_Yeah we stopped!_' She gave her a 'duh' look. _'_After_ I done ruined the mood! He took me home and he told me that he was sorry if he crossed the line or whatever. But I told him…I liked it very much.' _

"Okay! So that's good then!" Trisha said.

'_But I let him know I'm not ready yet.' _Jazmine reaffirmed her.

"I know…" Trisha said. Jazmine gave her a confused look.

'_You know what?'_ Jazmine asked.

"Huey came over yesterday and told me that you had signed to him you were mourning, but he didn't know what the sign meant at the time. So he came to ask me about it." Trisha informed her. Jazmine looked like she was about to get upset but Trisha quickly spoke before her. "I DIDN'T tell him anything! Only what the sign meant! I would never betray you like that Jaz."

'_Right, but I signed it to him quickly because I didn't WANT him to know what it meant!' _Jazmine palmed her forehead. _'Now he's going to want to know why!'_

"Because he cherishes you, Jazmine. He only wants to get to know you, outside of the many years you two were separated. You need to tell him, hon'."

'_I don't know how to. I haven't spoken about that night in five years. You're the only one who knows, outside of my parents.' _Jazmine sighed deeply. _'He wants to be with me Trish. He really does. But how do I let him?'_

"Well, J. I think you just stated the problem and solution yourself. You haven't spoken about it for that long. You haven't spoken your truth. You keep it all bottled inside. You can't expect to find peace with this until you're at peace with yourself. Speaking the truth will set you free more than you can imagine Jazmine."

'_I'm afraid, Trisha,' _Jazmine admitted.

"Of what? Letting a man love you? Letting yourself be happy? Finally freeing yourself from fear? Jazmine you are stronger than that."

'_I don't want to be hurt again! I'm afraid to latch on to somebody just to have them ripped away from me again! Yes, it's been five years! But I still feel his presence everywhere I go! I replay that night every day in my head. I can't let it go.'_

'_Is it worth living in misery for the rest of your life? Is that what Matthew would have really wanted? Ask yourself that! I know you still carry him in your heart, as you should hon'. But it's okay to move on. No one is telling you you have to go out and marry this man tomorrow. From what I've seen, Huey is a real gentleman. He would wait on you hand and foot until you are ready. I'm sure of it. But you gotta tell him babe.' _Trisha signed.

Jazmine thought of her words carefully. It sounded like they've had this talk a million times…probably because they have. But this time, it was completely different. She may have actually found someone who she wanted to move on with. But she was still fearful from the past, and maybe speaking on it (actually _signing _about it) would give her that kick in the butt she desperately needed.

'_Okay…I'll do it. I'm going to tell him. Will you be there with me?' _Jazmine asked.

'_I can if you want…but I honestly believe this is something you must do on your own girl,' _Trisha signed as she held her hand.

'_But how is he going to understand me? I know he doesn't know much sign yet, and it will take me forever to write it all down. If you're not there to interpret, then how am I going to tell it?' _Jazmine asked.

"Hold on…let me think," Trisha said as she tapped her fingers on the mattress. A couple moments went by before she thought of the solution. "I GOT IT!" She yelled as she clasped her hands together. "So, you're going to skip work today, you're gonna go upstairs, go into your office, and write out your story as best as you can. Think it over, take your time, and make it solid and don't be afraid to include your feelings, and thoughts. And then, you give it to me, you voice-record me reading it, and take it with you to play for him. You sign along with the audio, so it will still be you reading your words. My voice will just be interpreting the story for you…how does that sound?"

Jazmine simply smiled and hugged her best friend.

'_That sounds perfect.' _Jazmine made two 'OK' signs with her hands.

"Alright." Trisha smiled. "Then get up there and get to writing."

Jazmine sighed and hopped out of bed and headed upstairs into her office. However, as soon as she had the pen and paper in front of her, her mind went totally blank. Her memories flew right through her head at a million miles per hour. And the more she strained to think about it, the more painful it became. This may be harder than she thought.

* * *

Four whole hours passed before Trisha came up to check on Jazmine. When she opened the door, there were at least a dozen crumbled up drafts of paper thrown everywhere. But Jazmine was well underway finishing the final draft of her story. She could see tears streaming down Jazmines cheeks as she wrote, with small sniffles escaping her nose. Jazmine was so into her writing, she didn't notice Trisha entering her office. So Trisha decided not to interrupt her, and sat down in the armchair.

Jazmine wiped the final tears from her eyes and clicked her pen, indicating she was finished. She sat back in her chair and sighed deeply. Trisha got up and stood on the other side of her desk, picking up the papers.

There were six pages of single-spaced, perfectly marginalized, beautifully handwritten paragraphs, front to back. Sadly, there were tear-stains on the outer margins on almost every page.

"You ready?" Trisha asked softly.

Jazmine took another deep breath and nodded her head.

* * *

Huey and Riley were chilling out in the living room. Riley was playing video games while Huey read a book. Robert was out on a date with Ebony for the night so it was just them in the house. Until they heard their doorbell ring. Huey closed his book and went to open it. He was shocked to see Jazmine standing there, with Trisha not far behind her.

"Jazmine…Trisha, please come in," Huey stepped out of the way and held the door open for them. Jazmine eyed Huey nervously as she stepped through the doorframe. He noticed the papers in her hand, but didn't pay it any mind right at the moment. "Can I get you two anything?"

"No thanks, Huey, I'm good." Trisha answered. Jazmine simply shook her head. "But Jazmine, here, would very much like to talk to you…in private?" Trisha hinted.

"Yeah, not a problem…RILEY!" Huey shouted, making both women jump.

"WHAT NIGGA!? YOU JUST MADE ME LOSE GOT DAMMIT!" Riley stormed into the main hallway but paused when he saw Trisha. "Awh…hey," he said in a much smoother tone.

"Hey," Trisha's voice fell soft. A long silence fell over the four of them, while Huey and Jazmine eyed back and forth between Riley and Trisha.

"Riley, why don't you take Trisha for a spin in Dorothy. Give us a minute," Huey reached into his pocket and tossed him the keys.

"Shoo, dat's a bet bro," Riley nearly took off before Huey snatched him back by the arm.

"NO fuckin' peel offs! I mean it, Riley!" Huey nearly growled.

"Nigga you better get yo damn hands off me before I..!"

"Uhm..Reezy," Trisha called out just loud enough for them to hear. Riley stopped in mid sentence and just looked dead at her. "I just made my famous _Ziti _earlier today…If you would like a taste." _That _made everyone turn and look at her.

Riley smirked and gave a soft chuckle as he brushed past Huey. Huey just raised his eyebrow at his weirdly love struck brother passing him. It wasn't many females who Riley just shut up for, actually none at all.

"Girl you fine _and _can cook?! You _must _be heaven sent!" Riley approached her looking her up and down.

"Consider it a date," Trisha winked. Riley didn't need to hear any more. He grabbed his black coat out of the closet and guided them out the door before Trisha snuck a quick wink at Jazmine.

When the door finally closed, it was left with that same familiar silence they frequently shared. Jazmine clung on to the papers as she shifted her weight from side to side.

'_Let's go sit down,'_ Huey signed gesturing to the living room. Jazmine nodded and walked ahead of him to the living room. She sat down on the couch with the papers resting in her lap. Huey went over to turn off the TV Riley left on and sat down next to her.

She was dressed comfortable in black leggings and a PINK brand sweatshirt, but she still looked beautiful. Her golden curls framed her face perfectly, and her gaze was soothing and warm. She didn't appear to be nervous, but by now Huey knew she could put on a good poker face.

'_So…' _Huey touched his four fingers to his thumb. _'How are you doing?' _

'_I'm...doing alright,' _Jazmine signed back. _'Just have a lot on my mind.'_

'_I understand.' _Huey held his hand near his head and flicked his index finger from the tip of his thumb so that it pointed up. They shared a short silence before Huey spoke aloud. "Listen, Jazmine. I just wanted to say I'm sorry again for the other night." Jazmine held her hand up telling him to stop.

'_I'm not,' _Jazmine signed.

'_Really?,' _Huey signed. _'So you're not upset with me?'_

'_On the contrary,' _Jazmine grinned. _'I am very happy with you.' _Huey rose his eyebrow.

'_I can't tell you how long it's been since…' _Jazmine paused. _'…I've felt such affection, and it was so nice…It really was.'_

Huey smirked and nodded at her signs, understanding all the gestures she's made.

'_I'm glad to hear that.' _Huey signed. _'It's been a while since I've felt something like that too,' _he admitted.

'_Really?' _

'_Yeah,' _Huey made a fist and flexed his wrist forward. _'I'm sure Trisha told you about me coming over?' _

'_Yes, she did. You did not know what 'this' meant.' _Jazmine signed _'mourning'._

'_I am well aware of its meaning now,' _Huey's demeanor slightly changed. "You know you could've told me Jazmine. I never would have rushed into things." Huey said aloud.

'_Exactly.' _Jazmine pinched her index finger and thumb together in both hands, made a circular motion with her top hand before moving it down to meet the other hand. _ 'If I would've told you I'm in mourning, then you never would have kissed me. And I never would have gotten the courage to come and talk to you tonight.'_

'_What do you mean?' _Huey signed.

'_Before I tell you, I have to know for certain, that I can trust you,' _Jazmine slightly crossed her wrists with her palms facing upward, and made both hands into a fist, like a squeezing motion. _'That you will treat and look at me no different than you do now.' _

'_Of course.' _Huey confirmed. "And I am promising this to you as your friend. Because I want you to feel comfortable telling me about any and everything, coming to me when you're happy _or _upset," he said aloud. "Just like when we were kids."

Jazmine grinned softly and reached her hand down to his on the cushion between them. His scowl slightly softened as he looked down at her hand over his. He responded by taking her fingers into his, slightly squeezing.

After a moment, Jazmine opened the papers and set them down on her lap. Huey got a view of the dark ink in cursive penmanship and he perked up a bit. She also took out her phone and went through it a couple seconds before laying it face up on the coffee table.

Jazmine closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, and released it slowly. Huey turned his body more to face her, focusing all of his attention solely on her. She opened her eyes and looked at him in his.

Then she opened her locket and began writing something. She tore it out and handed it to him.

_This is my 1__st__ time talking about this since it happened._

_Plz bear with me._

Huey nodded and signed, _'Tell me.' _

Jazmine leaned over and hit _'_Play' on the Voice Memo app. She straightened out the papers on her lap and faced him. A couple more seconds passed before Trisha's voice spoke out through the speaker.

"_This is Trisha Romano, reading for Jazmine Dubois."_

Jazmine put up her hands, ready to sign along with the recording, as she read the papers in front of her.

* * *

Trisha watched as Riley devoured his second plate of her baked ziti. They sat in her kitchen at the dining table, which had the typical Italian, red and white checker-patterned tablecloth over it.

She was thankful she had finally gotten everything unpacked just in time. She wouldn't have wanted her crush seeing her place in its "just moved in" stage.

Her apartment looked like an Italian museum, with all the classical Roman paintings hung up, her basil and parsley plants growing in her own hand-made pots along the window, and her vintage gray suede furniture. There were two glass end tables that were held up by marble Greek statues and Sicilian maiolica ceramics were decorated everywhere.

"God damn, woman," Riley sat back in his chair patting his stomach. "You could put Olive Garden out of business!"

"Please!" Trisha scoffed. "Olive Garden isn't even _real _Italian food! They don't compare in any way shape or form!"

"Yeah, well you done messed up giving me some. Cause now I'm finna be over here all the time," Riley said as he put his hands behind his head.

"You are making yourself _too_ comfortable _Signore," _Trisha chuckled as she picked up his plate and rinsed it off in the sink and put it in the dishwasher.

"Signore huh?" Riley rose his eyebrows. "Girl I told you you can't be talkin' like 'dat wit' me."

"I know you did," Trisha agreed nonchalantly as she stood back against the counter..

"So why you keep doin' it?" Riley stood up, making his way over to where she was at.

"Because I know it turns you on," Trisha said smoothly with a knowing smirk on her face. Riley's eyes widened.

"You sho' right about that," Riley looked her up and down as he inched closer to her, trapping her between him and the counter.

Trisha's smirk turned into a timid look as she immediately started to get nervous. She could definitely talk a good game, but the way he looked at her made her drop her front. His beautiful brown skin, his handsome features, his _extremely _built body, his penetrating stare, almost the same scowl as his brother's, but more desirable. He was now a single breath away and all she could muster out was…"W-Would y-y-you like some wine?"

Riley smirked even more at her sudden nervousness. He had to admit, he was used to getting that reaction.

"Yeah, I would," Riley answered following her into the living room.

"Red or White?" Trisha asked.

"Let's go red," Riley decided.

Trisha nodded and took a bottle of _Chateau Pontet-Canet_, _2004 _from the bottom of the wine rack. She got a wine glass for her and a stemless one for him. She used the cork screw to open the bottle and poured them both a generous amount.

Riley couldn't keep himself from staring, but _Damn_ this woman was blessed! She was slim and toned, but still held curves in all the right places. She was perfectly tan which made her look more ethnic, a mature face with piercing dark brown eyes to match. He noticed the way her brown waves and curls with mild golden highlights fell around her face and her adorable set of freckles that ran across her nose and cheeks. He was absolutely enchanted.

"Uhhmm.._Riley_," Trisha called out to him for the third time, trying to hand him his glass.

"Awh!..err..my bad," Riley snapped out of it and took it out of her hands. He was about to take a sip but Trisha stopped him.

"Ah ah ah! Wait! It's bad luck to not cheers before sipping from a new bottle," Trisha informed him. She held her glass up and Riley chuckled as she clinked his glass to hers. "Salute," she said softly before they both took a sip.

Trisha kept her eyes on him over the rim of the glass. She saw how he practically swallowed the whole glass whole. She shrugged and decided to the same.

"Damn, that's good," Riley licked his lips. "Sweet, tangy, smooth," he described.

"Yeah, it's surprisingly one of my less vintage wines, but it still aged just…"

"I wasn't talking about the wine," Riley interrupted. Trisha stopped and looked at him, to see him giving her that same reeling smirk.

"You're so full of it," Trisha chuckled as she poured herself another glass. She poured some more into his glass as well.

"Nah, I'm dead serious. You as fine as wine girl," Riley slightly groaned.

"And just how many females have you used that line on? Hmmm, Reezy?" Trisha put her hand on her hip as she sipped from her glass.

"Just the ones who cook for me, and that I _actually like_," Riley retorted with a wink as he sipped.

"Yeah, whatever," Trisha scoffed.

"And just how many dudes have _you _invited over," Riley said inching closer to her again. "…to _taste _that ziti of yours." Trisha tried hiding her tension by sipping on her wine, but Riley could already tell how easy it was for him to make her as such. It was honestly such a turn on to him.

"J-just you, Riley," Trisha answered.

"Mmmhmmm, now I know you tellin' stories," Riley said in disbelief.

"No, for real. You're the only guy I've ever invited over. Not just here in Woodcrest, but even back in New York AND Jersey." Trisha informed him. Riley looked at her surprisingly.

"Damn, so you just be holdin' it down by yourself then huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." Trisha shrugged as she walked towards the couch and sat down, resting the bottle on the coffee table. "I'm sure you see how involved my work is. Especially with Jazmine. With all she's been through and coaching her and interpreting for her, and looking after her, I don't really have much of a social life. Not that I'm blaming her! I love working with her and she's been the greatest best friend anyone could ask for. It's just that I haven't had time to build a relationship with anyone." Riley listened and nodded his head.

"Sounds like you and Jazmine are in a pretty stable relationship already," Riley joked as he sat down beside her.

"Exactly," Trisha laughed. "But it does get lonely sometimes." Trisha traced her fingers along the stem of her glass.

"You have any family near here?" Riley asked sipping his wine, more like gulping it.

"Not since I started college. My mom and dad moved back to Italy so he can continue his…business," Trisha hesitated.

"You must really miss home. Yo _homeland _I mean," Riley said. Trisha reached over him and grabbed a small painting on one of the end tables.

Riley couldn't help but stiffen as she leaned over him. A few wisps of her hair brushed against his face and he was hit with a rush of crass thoughts. He also got a whiff of her scent, a perfume that met her personality exactly: savory, sweet, but _spicy_. The side of her face was just barely within lips reach in front of him. It was almost torturous.

When she sat back down on her side of the couch, she held the framed painting in front of him. It was a beautiful, colorful, painting of Venice Italy, parallel strips of buildings along the aqua blue cape, with water taxis and sales boats floating along the ports.

"That whole complex there, and those two buildings there a cross the bridge are all owned by my father. That's his childhood home there, where _Mi nonna _still lives. _Mi papi _runs the winery out of those two buildings there, and see that white motor canoe there? He takes it way upstream to his orchard where he collects the fermented grapes and more bottles of wine from."

Riley gazed at the picture with her in astonishment. The picture brought out so much life and the way she spoke about it made it that much more real.

"You miss it huh?" Riley asked.

"More than anything," Trisha gave a solemn smile.

"When's the last time you were back there?"

"This past Easter. It seems I visit there less and less with each passing year. Each time it gets harder and harder to leave. I love my family so much and I know they miss me." Trisha sighed and swallowed the rest of the wine that was in her glass. She shrugged and put it down on the coffee table. "What about you? How is your family?"

"Granddad's all the family we got here. The rest of our family is down in Chicago. Unfortunately, we make trips down there more than enough times for me. You think _I'm _something? Just wait 'til you meet _them_ niggas. They gon' get on yo last nerve!" Riley shook his head.

"You obviously haven't met _my _family," Trisha chuckled. "What about your parents? What are they like?"

Riley paused for a minute and decided to finish the rest of his drink.

"Our parents died when we were kids. Huey was 5, I was no more than 3. I don't remember them much, but…" Riley reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He reached into it and pulled out a small picture. "I know that they loved us."

Trisha looked at the picture and was in awe. It was his father and mother standing side by side, with his mother holding baby Riley on her hip, while Huey stood in between them. She noticed the father first, how Huey and Riley were literally spitting images of him: his penetrating scowl, his handsome face, his large Afro and neatly trimmed facial hair. The mother, on the other hand, Trisha could definitely see her features in Riley. Her slightly lighter complexion, but pitch black, unruly curly hair and light brown, almond-shaped eyes. Her smile was bright and welcoming. Trisha could feel their love through the picture and she could tell how their death had impacted him.

"_Ayy Dio mio," _Trisha exhaled as she fixated on the picture. "I'm so sorry, Riley. They really were a beautiful couple. You all looked very happy…even Huey!" Trisha consoled.

"Yeah, I don't even remember the last time I seen him smile after that to be honest. But I know my mother would've _loved _you." Riley put the picture back in his wallet and into his pocket.

"So you're saying you would introduce me to _tua famiglia?_" Trisha grabbed the bottle and poured them both the last of its contents. "Why, _Signore_ _Freeman_, we barely know each other."

"Keep talkin' to me like that, and we gon' get to know each other just fine," Riley said as he bit his bottom lip.

"Oh is that right?" Trisha smirked.

"_Si, esatto,_" Riley retorted with fluid pronunciation. Trisha was taken aback as she gave him a surprised look.

"To getting to know each other," Trisha raised up her glass.

"To getting to know each other," Riley raised his as well and they clinked their glasses together again.

They downed their drinks and placed them on the table, until Trisha's home painting slid off of her lap and onto the floor.

"Shit," Trisha cursed. She picked it up and dusted it off, thankful the glass didn't crack. "Years of wine tolerance and I still act like a clutz." Trisha shook her head.

She reached over Riley again to put it back on the end table. As she put it back, she was about to sit back on her cushion, but Riley couldn't resist the second time.

He had snuck his arm around her waist and held her close where she was at.

Trisha stopped and looked him in the eyes. She bit her bottom lip nervously as she saw the lust growing deeper and deeper in him.

With his other hand, he slowly reached behind her head and pulled back her soft locks of hair from the side of her face and behind her shoulder, exposing her bare jaw and neck. He leaned in and took a deep breath in, taking in the sweet smell of her perfume again.

Trisha's eyes fluttered shut as she felt his breath on her neck. She rested her hands on his solid arms as he pulled her closer and kissed right on the crook where her jaw met her neck, resulting in breathy moan from Trisha. He moved his mouth from her jawline to her ear.

"Let me get a taste, _Mami_," Riley whispered as he licked her earlobe. Trisha gave a violent shudder and responded by turning her head and crashing her lips to his.

Riley immediately grasped her thigh and brought it around to his other side, making her straddle him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders while he worked his way down to her hips. They began switching their heads to opposite sides, deepening the kiss, exploring the other's mouth to their fulfillment.

It wasn't until Riley began sucking on her bottom lip, that Trisha released a moan. Her head slowly fell back in bliss as he released it. He softly grasped the back of her head, entangling his fingers in her hair as he turned his attention to her neck, suckling and slightly biting.

"Ahhh..sss..Reezy," Trisha let out. She responded with a tender grind on his pelvis, making Riley groan aloud this time. She took that as a sign to continue and began working her hips on him, getting him more excited.

His hands traveled back down to her waist, guiding her movements. She looked him deep in his eyes with a sultry look that immediately made him…_arise _and she got cocky when she felt it hit against her core. She continued swiveling her hips in circles on him as she rose her blouse above her head and off her body, leaving her in a brown lace bra.

Riley ran his hands up and down her firm body, making Trisha dip her head back blissfully at the feel of his rough hands on her skin.

"You so fuckin _sexy _baby," Riley groaned dipping his hand under her bra as he pulled her weight more down on him as he pressed upwards.

"Mmmm..sss…ouuu," Trisha moaned . Riley responded by sitting up and wrapping his arms around her, undoing the bra clasp.

"Lemme see dem titties, girl,"Riley whispered. Trisha smirked as she pushed him back against the couch.

Riley smirked back at her at her being in control. She kept her eyes on him as she slowly removed the straps and let the bra fall from her breasts. Riley licked his lips like she was a feast ready to be devoured.

Trisha began to swivel her hips again in a circle like a belly dancer, her hip bones accentuating every time she rotated them. She played with her voluptuous C-cups in front of him, twiddling her nipples between her index fingers and thumbs. Then she brought one hand up and began messing in her hair, making her ruffles fall down all around her face.

"You such a fuckin' tease," Riley smirked as he brought her face to him and tongue-kissed her feverishly. He made his way down to her jaw and neck, careful not to leave any hickeys.

She released a high pitched yelp when he bit down on her collarbone. That only encouraged Riley to go further south, trailing his tongue to the island between her breasts and sucking on it. Her breaths got more rugged when he turned his head and captured her right nipple in his mouth.

"Aaiii, Papi," Trisha let out as she felt him lightly nibble on it, while massaging the other breast.

"Mmm, say dat shit again, baby," Riley groaned into her skin, showing the same affection to the other breast.

"Ooouu..ssss.. _e cosi bello Papiiito _(It feels so good, Daddy)_,_" Trisha reached down between them and lifted his shirt, revealing his built, mouth-watering body.

Trisha bit her bottom lip as she ran her long red nails down every pectoral and abdominal muscle. Her center began to moisten at the sight of him. As much as she wanted him to dominate her right now, she has always been the giving type.

Riley was about to lift her up, but she squatted back down on him and pushed him back against the couch again. At this point, Riley knew she was one used to taking charge. A habit he would have to break soon, but for now, it was unbelievably sexy.

She stood up off of him and knelt down on the floor in front of him. Riley's eyes widened as he realized what she was doing.

Her gaze stayed fixated on him as she reached for his belt and started to unbuckle it. He let her work him out of his pants and watched her hungrily as she carefully pulled the flap of his boxers back. At the first feeling of her soft hands around him, Riley's eyes fluttered shut.

Trisha smirked at his reaction and continued running both of her hands up and down his _well-endowed _length. She saw his jaw clench and his nostrils start to flare. It was the cutest yet the sexiest thing she's ever seen.

"What you gon' do wit that?" Riley looked her up and down.

But his smirk quickly fell when he felt her tongue lick from the base of his length, all the way up to the tip, where she swiveled it all around his head.

She began to softly suck the head, while teasing it with her tongue, making Riley tense up as he exhaled ruggedly. She took him out of her mouth and pumped him with her hands again as she licked her lips.

"_Sto per tua succhiati Papi,_(I'm going to suck you dry)_" _Trisha moaned lowly as she teased him with her tongue again.

Riley wasn't sure what she said, but all he knew was that it sounded sexy as fuck. His eyes rolled back at the feel of her tongue again. He almost doubled over when he felt her take him more into her mouth. She stayed there, still suckling him, before coming back up and working on his head again. Riley rested his arms and head on the back of the couch as she went to work on him.

Her head bobbed steadily on his lap, focusing solely on her task at hand. She had to admit, he was way more than what she was used to, not only in length but _diameter _as well, but she wasn't intimidated. It excited her even more. She added her hands to massage his base as she sucked his head, making Riley voice his satisfaction.

"Ooouu..sssshhittt," Riley took hold of her hair, just enough not to hurt her and guided her head movements on his lap. "Just like that baby._ohhh..fffuuuckkk_," Riley's head fell back again.

She had taken him all the way in her mouth, his head penetrating into her throat. She bobbed her head faster, deep throating him every time. She made sexy moans and grunts, enjoying the taste of him and how he softly ran his hands through her hair. The vibrations of her voice drove him crazy, and he began to involuntarily lift his hips into her mouth.

"Got' damn dat mouf'," Riley let out. Trisha responded by running her hands up his waist and up his body, embracing and worshiping whatever she could get her hands on.

It wasn't until she took him halfway out of her mouth and solely focused on suckling his head while pumping both of her hands along his shaft that made him stiffen. Trisha looked up at him with those ginormous, brown, eyes, beckoning him to release.

"Fuck…fffuckkk..I'm bouta nut baby," Riley breathed, tightening his grip on her hair.

"Mmhmm," Trisha hummed as she picked up her speed and sucked him harder.

A few moments later, Riley pushed her head all the way down on his length, which she gladly followed, suckling him fully while she was at it. She felt him bulge in her throat, followed by a stream of something thick and milky that trickled down her throat.

Trisha knew when to lift up and release him, letting some of his liquid _contents _fall from his head onto her breasts and some dripping from her lips. When she looked up again, Riley had sunk into the couch with his head still plastered on the back of it, his chest rising and falling drastically.

He hazily lifted his head and looked back down at her, where she smeared some of his ejections from her breast with her fingers, and sucked them off with her mouth.

"Mmmm, looks like I got a taste of Reezy instead," Trisha moaned biting her lip.

Riley was honestly hypnotized. What the fuck did this woman just do to him? Never, not once, like literally NEVER has a woman ever made him cum from just head alone. He was at a loss for words, not just from how she practically stole a nut from him when it was supposed to be the other way around, but how fucking _good _she was.

He brushed off the daze in a heartbeat and in two seconds, he stood her up and picked her up bridal style.

"You finna get it now, mami," Riley growled as he carried her to her bedroom.

* * *

**Mannn oh mannn, Looks like Trisha and Riley ain't wasting any time! Lolz! **

**And yes, I left a cliff-hanger with Jazmine and Huey because I'm just that evil! MUUAAHAHAHAHAHAA! But I promise, NEXT CHAPTER! Ya'll won't be disappointed! It's coming sooner than ya'll think! **

**But BE SURE TO REVIEW! Ya'll know the drill: More reviews, Quicker updates!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Always MUCH LOVE! XOXOXOXOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

***In Stinkmeaner's voice* AWWW YEAAHH! IT'S A DOUBLE CHAPTER FEATURE NNNYYYUUUUGGAAAAA! Hahahaha! Sorry for the wait yall! I had to rewrite this chapter so many times, I done lost count! It became so lengthy that I had to split it into TWO CHAPTERS! Yes sir you heard right! Ya'll are in luck!**

**This is a more detailed version of what Jazmine is telling Huey. Not everything I wrote is what she would include in her telling of it, but I know you guys didn't want the descriptive version, so I turned it into a whole flashback memory!**

**This is Part I of Jazmine's story. It gives a full background of who Matthew is to Jazmine and the relationship they built and the endeavors they partake.**

** Part II will be uploaded as soon as I get done uploading Part I.**

**WARNING: For explicit language, suggestive sexual themes, and other mature content.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Jazmine's Story Part I:_**

_Jazmine held on tight to her boyfriend's back, with her arms looped under his armpits and around the front of his shoulders. The whole world passed by them at 95 mph as Matthew Caulton, captain of the high school football team, highest scoring shooting guard in the district and Senior class president, zoomed them down I-50 highway on his 2014 Harley Davidson Breakout. _

_Her golden curls trailed behind her wildly from the bottom of her full-face helmet. She rested her chin on his shoulder and squeezed him extra snugly. She enjoyed their drives very much. It was quality time in addition to beautiful scenery around them. It was always peaceful._

"_Hold on!" he turned his head and shouted before revving the gas handle and accelerated ten more miles per hour in just two seconds. (Well not so peaceful anymore) _

_Jazmine gave an enthusiastic scream as the adrenaline rushed through her body. They flashed passed everything so fast, it felt like they were literally flying. Jazmine slowly released her grip from under his armpits and slowly spread her arms out like a bird. She felt so free with him, so weightless, like her heart was in constant flight. _

_Matthew Caulton was a tall, muscular, mocha-skinned man with peep, brown eyes and black hair tapered into a fro-fade. He had a perfectly lined up goatee and the whitest, most heart-reeling smile Jazmine has ever seen, probably __**any **__girl has seen. _

_He had been class president since sophomore year and like their Senior year, it was a piece of cake. He was a key starter on the football and basketball teams while Jazmine was head cheerleader President of the Spirit Squad. What more of a cliché could you ask for?_

_Jazmine thought the boy must have been sick, lost or confused when he approached her for the first time. Never in a million years would she have had the slightest courage to even say 'hi' to him, but here he was asking __**her**__ to the after-party of their first home football game their junior year. The rest after that was history._

_They enjoyed watching movies, going to amusement parks, taking long walks, skating, partying, dancing, basically doing anything together. _

_Now, as Seniors, they were literally inseparable. They were __**the**__ power couple of Oak Bay High School in Savannah, Georgia. When they walked down the hallway hand in hand, other students would make way and eye them in adoration. It was no surprise when they won Homecoming, Courtwarming, AND prom king and queen both their junior and senior years. It wasn't a symbolic reign. They WERE the king and the queen of their school!_

_Going to a pre-dominantly black school was a new thing for biracial Jazmine, who was so used to being the only at least __**half-black person**__ in class, but it was actually very easy getting used to. She loved the southern hospitality and the welcoming attitude she was surrounded with. She had learned to get in better touch with the other half of her heritage and she had to say, it was very enriching._

_But nothing could prepare Jazmine for the exhilaration her first and only love she's ever known bestowed upon her. They worked so well together, their families loved their relationship, they had fun doing even the stupidest things, and they showed each other intimacy, more intense than either of them could fathom._

* * *

_It was graduation night when they professed it officially. They were in downtown, Savannah with the rest of their class that night, party-hopping and celebrating being officially done with high school. They had went to a hotel party where coincidently, Matthew had reserved a room in the same hotel._

_He __**prayed **__that Jazmine didn't think it too forward of him when he discreetly handed her the small envelope with the room number: 1022 written on it and the room key inside the slot. Jazmine looked up at him with a surprised look. She didn't know what to think. _

"_M-m-Matt? What is this?" Jazmine nervously chuckled._

"_The key to __**our **__room," Matthew informed her._

_They had fooled around plenty of times, but it always came to a halt right at foreplay. The urges they shared were almost too powerful, but they still managed to have self-control. In addition, Jazmine was still the virgin out of the two of them._

_Her mind became even more clouded when he stared at her longingly as he bit his bottom lip. He brought her in to share a flavorful kiss in the middle of the party. Jazmine matched the same intensity as him and gladly danced her tongue with his. Drunk onlookers hooted and hollered in encouragement at them, but they ignored it. _

_Was he really ready for her? Would tonight be the night? Jazmine was the first to pull back in complete stupor._

"_I want to make you into a woman, J," Matthew whispered. "__**My **__woman…" he emphasized. _

_Jazmine gave a shudder and a wave of images flooded through mind, making her flood in __**other **__places as well._

_She gave him a sultry look and whispered something in his ear, followed by kiss and lick on his earlobe. Yes…they were ready._

_They waited like twenty more minutes before they snuck out of the party to make it seem less obvious. When they did, they made their way to the elevator where they resumed their passion until they reached the tenth floor, where Matthew lead them to their door and allowed her to slide the key card in. She opened the door and pulled him in after her by his collar. _

_That night, they gave themselves to the other fully and completely. Jazmine felt closer to him than to any human she's ever known, like they were practically joint together. Needless to say, that following summer was a…pretty 'steamy' summer to say the least._

* * *

_When fall came, they both attended NYU where Matthew committed to just playing football while majoring in Business Administration and Jazmine started to focus on her fashion career. They had also moved in together in an off-campus apartment where they lived comfortably._

_Although, she had started seeing him less and less as the school year progressed. She didn't complain though. She knew how strenuous and time-consuming being a collegiate athlete was. But what didn't sit well with her were some of the subtle signs that made her question his fidelity, such as: him texting the wrong message to her, him going out with his friends and coming home smelling like weed, alcohol and __**perfume**__, and her biggest suspicion, him staying out late every Tuesday and Thursday night. _

_She had noticed the pattern going on the third week. He told her those were nights that he goes over to his teammate's to watch film, but every night he stayed out later and later. _

_A few more weeks went by and the same routine continued. Every Tuesday and Thursday he would leave at night. She would sometimes complain and nag on him, other times she just let it alone. She either didn't have the energy, or she just didn't care._

_What really made her worry was that he had stopped being affectionate towards her, and then completely ignored her altogether. He didn't kiss her in public, they didn't really go out together much, he didn't show intimacy at home, and he never responded when she tried to make him feel good._

_It was starting to tick her off. She wasn't no sex-addict, but Damn! Going on two months and NO physical intimacy of ANY kind? She knew something was up and she was going to find out._

_One Friday, while Matthew was at class and Jazmine was still at home, she went through his drawers, searched through his clothes, all through his closet, under their bed, looking for any sort of evidence. She felt like such an incriminating person. She didn't enjoy snooping through his things. It made her feel like there was no trust and trust was everything to her._

_As she picked through his laundry, her whole world came crumbling down when she smelled that same perfume on a __**couple **__of his shirts again, along with smeared foundation on the sleeves of one and smeared lipstick on the collar of another. She looked further and searched through his pants pockets. Not much she could find, until she searched the last pair of jeans in his hamper, which contained a woman's fake, press-on nail with a rhinestone-studded daisy design._

_Jazmine didn't even go to class that day. She spent a great deal of time thinking of all the possibilities that could explain this, searching for any reason to give him the benefit of the doubt. But she still felt that stabbing betrayal in her heart. _

_Her nerves began to mess with her as she kept anticipating for him to come home any minute. She didn't know why she was scared. Probably because she didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to confront him and face possible further lies he would tell her. So she thought just a __**couple **__of drinks would boost her confidence._

_But as it got later and later, the bottle became emptier and emptier. It was almost 3:00 am Saturday morning, where Jazmine simply sat in the armchair facing the front door, with all her evidence on the table beside her. She held a glass full of brown liquor in her hand while she held a cigarette in her fingers._

_Her buzz had already been on and off throughout the whole day. But now, her pent up anger and frustration fueled the liquor even more. She was way past being in denial about the whole thing. The longer she was left alone with her thoughts and the more she drank, the more she convinced herself that it was true._

_As Jazmine finished the last of her glass's contents, the front door finally opened, where Matthew stepped inside covered in dirt and sweat._

_"Jazmine…w-why are you up?..and why you smokin' in my house?!" Matthew slammed the door behind him. Jazmine just stood up and blew out the smoke blatantly. _

"_YOUR house?..." Jazmine slightly slurred as she looked all around herself sarcastically. "You have t-to actually LIVE in a place f-for it to be yourssss.. ya understand?" _

"_Jesus Christ, are you drunk?!" Matthew began to reach out to her, but Jazmine pulled away aggressively. _

"_Don't fuckin' touch me! And what does it matter to youuu? Comin' home smellin' like liquor and a Victoria's Secret Angel's cunt almost every night and you gon' pass judgement onnn meee," Jazmine threw the glass against the wall where it shattered on impact._

"_What the fuck, Jazmine?!" Matthew shouted as he flinched. "Calm down! What are you talking about?!"_

"_You must think I'm fucking stupid! You expect me to just sit here and be constantly disrespected by you?! Hell nah! You a fuckin DOG ass nigga!" Jazmine shouted in face. _

"_We been through this before and I'll keep saying it. I'M…NOT..CHEATING ON YOU!" Matthew shouted back. "You know what? This shit is getting real fuckin' old Jazmine. I told you I'm going through a process right now, damn!"_

_Jazmine scoffed and gave a sarcastic chuckle as she ashed her cigarette on the table and grabbed the evidence, throwing it at him._

"_She's a verryyy dark skinned process," Jazmine sneered at him. Matthew looked at his make-up smeared clothes and realized he was in trouble._

"_Wait! Hold up, you got it all wrong Jazmine. Let me explain!" Matthew defended._

"_Nahhhh, nah, nah! Don't try and explain shit to me now! You already caught, nigga!"_

"_Jaz, you have to believe me! This is all a misunderstanding! It's not what you think it is!"_

"_How can I believe you?! How can I trust anything you say? Do I look like a fuckin' fool to you?!"_

"_You honestly do. Cause this shit is fuckin' ridiculous," Matthew retorted throwing the clothes on the ground somewhere and walking to the kitchen. "Since when did you become such an insecure fuckin' brat?"_

"_Excuse me?!" Jazmine rushed in front of him, blocking the entrance to the kitchen. "Nigga who you think you talkin' to?! If I'm insecure it's because of YOU mothafucka!" Jazmine shrieked._

_Matthew just rolled his eyes and tried to move around her, but Jazmine moved in front of him. _

"_Man, come on! I'm thirsty, move!" Matthew shoved past her._

"_I bet! Them hoes got you dehydrated, huh?" Jazmine taunted. Matthew gave an irritated sigh through his nose, but ignored her, opening the refrigerator and getting out a water bottle._

_When he opened it and began sipping it, in a quick flash Jazmine reached and squeezed the water bottle, making the water burst through the nozzle and splash everywhere on him._

"_Drink up," Jazmine muttered as she slammed the, now empty, water bottle down on the floor. _

_Matthew just stood there, stuck in his stunned position with the water continuously dripping off of him. He internally sought every ounce of strength and patience to not act like his color. He took a deep breath in and out._

"_Jazmine…You are going to feel incredibly stupid…when you find out the truth about all this," Matthew growled as he got a towel and began drying himself off._

"_What truth?!" Jazmine screamed. "You haven't told me shit!"_

"_Well now I'm not going to." Matthew shrugged. "I'm gonna let you keep thinking that way. I ain't gotta explain shit now." _

"_That's okay! That's perfectly fine! 'Cause you a LYING ass, CHEATING ass, DIRTY ass, BITCH ass, PUSSY ass NIGGA!" Jazmine exclaimed. Matthew just gave her a dull look and shook his head. "Going out wit ya "boys" all fucking night, entertaining these hoes and doin' God knows what! Then come home and try to hug and love up on me! Fuck that shit! FUCK YOU!" Jazmine shouted again storming out of the kitchen and down the hall. "….no better than yo clown-ass daddy," Jazmine muttered._

"_THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Matthew shouted standing up and making his way out of the kitchen as well. _

_He heard her footsteps accelerate down the hall and into their bedroom, where she slammed the door shut. Yeah, she knew she fucked up._

_Matthew stomped down the hall after her and tried opening the door, but she had locked it from the inside._

"_JAZMINE! Open the damn door! You ain't 'bouta say some shit like dat and get away with it! Get yo ass out here! OPEN THIS MOTHAFUCKA RIGHT MOTHAFUCKIN' NOW!" Matthew roared as he repeatedly slammed his fists on the door. "…YOU HEAR ME BITCH?!"_

_Matthew's father wasn't exactly the picture-perfect father type, nor husband. He was a very sad and extremely abusive man. He had a notorious alcohol and drug problem for decades until the latter killed him. It was Matthew who found him dead, laying on the floor with a bloody, dirty syringe still inserted into his forearm. He didn't know the man much outside of his detrimental influence, but he still never thought illy of him. And Jazmine done crossed a VERY personal line._

"_I swear to fucking CHRIST, woman, I will kick this mothafuckin' door down so help me!" Matthew began to powerfully kick the door. At this point, their neighbors were probably well awake. _

_Matthew hardly ever lost his temper, and never with her. But there's always a first time for everything._

"_YOUUUU AAAIIINNN'TT GOONNNN DOOOO SHITTT NIGGA!" Jazmine taunted as she just sat on the bed with her arms crossed. "Better not bring nothing home to me that's all I know! And I ain't talkin 'bout no dirty needle."_

_Matthew kicked the door open, breaking the handle and almost sending it flying off of its hinges. Jazmine shot up off the bed in surprise, and somewhat fear. He stomped over to her and got in her face, but she didn't back down. She just glared right back up at him._

"_You wanna say that shit again?" Matthew growled. But Jazmine just kept glaring at him, with tears starting to form. "Yeah, you sho' had a lot to say when there was a door in between us. Say some slick shit now."_

"_I'm not scared of you nigga!" Jazmine looked him up and down. "You think you can intimidate me kickin' shit down like you big and bad!" _

"_Jazmine, I am warning you." Matthew's fists balled up._

"_For what?! What you gonna do?!" Jazmine raised both of her arms. "You gon' HIT me nigga?! Go ahead! Prove that you no better than yo punk ass daddy!"_

_And in a flash, Matthew raised his fist. Jazmine flinched when he swung, but realized that he had swung and missed and punched a 5-inch deep hole in the wall, right behind her, not even an inch to the left of her face. He stayed there for a moment, breathing rapidly like a raging bull with his fist still in the hole in the wall. Jazmine just stood there as well, trembling._

"_Get..out," Jazmine whispered. Matthew looked down at her face with pure anger in his eyes. "Get out…NOW!" Jazmine pushed past him, but Matthew grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back against the wall._

"_THIS IS RIDICULOUS JAZMINE! I TOLD YOU I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!" Matthew shouted in her face._

"_I want you to get a box, get yo toothbrush, pack up yo play station, get yo shaving kit and GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" Jazmine pushed him off of her._

"_Bitch where the fuck am I supposed to go?!" _

"_TO HELL!" Jazmine answered with a quickness before she disappeared into the bathroom. _

_Matthew continued breathing with rage as he paced back and forth in their room. He literally could not believe this right now._

* * *

_A full week passed after their huge fight. Matthew had moved out and where he moved, Jazmine didn't know nor care. They cut off all communication with each other and even went out of their way to make sure they didn't run into each other on campus. Jazmine was very convinced that their relationship was probably over._

_Until, Friday night, Jazmine and a few of her friends were walking across campus, where they saw a huge crowd of people gathering at the school's Greek Row Yard. They made their way over to see what all the commotion was about. _

_Then they saw the fraternity Lambda Phi Lambda walking through the crowd with lit torches, some holding their organization plaque, and a few even wearing pharaoh headdresses. They were leading a line of 13 pledges who were all hooded in matching black and gold sweatsuits with their chapter letters and pledge season sewn into their left sleeve in gold. They had their faces buried into the pledge's back in front of them while they linked their arms under the person's shoulders in front of them. They were shouting chants as they marched in line, exaggeratively leaning to the left every other step._

_Jazmine made her way to the near front of the crowd to get a good look._

"_Hey! What's going on?" Jazmine asked a person next to her._

"_It's the Lambda Phi probate!" the girl said in an obvious tone._

"_Probate?" Jazmine asked._

"_Yeah girl! Where have you been? They've been advertising it for the past two months!" The girl informed her. _

_The fraternity stopped in the middle where the pledges all finished their chant. Everyone got their phones out and started recording, while Jazmine just stood and watched. The frat brothers' presence was dominating, powerful and unequivocally intimidating. She could see why they were in the Lambda fraternity. It was the only black-founded fraternity on campus, so of course, it was the first choice for the very few black students at the school._

"_NEOS!" The DP (Dean of Pledges) shouted. "BOW UP!" _

_The pledges instantly unhooked from each other and stood side by side facing the crowd, with their arms held out in front of them and knuckles touching. Down the line, their elbows connected in a straight line._

"_GREETINGS TO YOUR OLDER BROTHERS!...SPEAK!" The DP ordered._

_The pledges stated their greetings simultaneously. All you could see of them were their mouths moving, all enunciating and shouting at the same speed. The crowd cheered and applauded them. Next, they stated the organization's founders, purpose, ideals, quota, and other historical facts. Jazmine had to admit that it was very intriguing._

"_NEOS! REVEAL YOURSELVES!"_

_One by one down the line, the pledges pulled their hoods back, resulting in an uproar from the audience. There were even two white men in the second and sixth spots and a Latino man in the eighth. Jazmine liked to see the diversity. But when they reached the eleventh man, Jazmine did a double take. It was Matthew!_

_There he stood, tall and erect, his arms strong and firm in front of him, with a serious and ferocious mug on his face. Jazmine gasped as she covered her mouth with both hands. Shame took hold of her. He really __**wasn't **__cheating on her! How could she be so stupid?! Shame and guilt immediately overpowered her. She continued to gaze up at him with tear-filled eyes as the rest of the audience hooted and hollered for them._

_Then, they did a series of stepping, strolling and more chanting, until they each received a pharaohs headdress as a token for their official entry into the fraternity. When Matthew received his, he looked out into the crowd and somehow, he managed to spot her. Jazmine gave a scared look as she took a step back. Matthew simply winked at her, but Jazmine's guilt was too much to handle. She turned around and began walking towards the back of the crowd and away from the probate._

* * *

_Two days later, Jazmine heard a motorcycle pull up outside. By the way the driver loudly revved up the engine a few times, she could already tell who it was, letting her know to come outside. _

_She walked outside of their apartment to be met with Matthew sitting against his motorcycle with his hands in his pockets. Jazmine gulped deeply as she began twiddling her fingers. He smirked and chuckled through his nose as he made a 'come-here' motion with his finger. Jazmine bit her lip nervously and slowly walked towards him. _

"_Hey, J," Matthew greeted. _

"_Matthew…" Jazmine whimpered.. "I c-can't tell you how..s-sorry…I am. I'm so…so..incredibly, sorry!" Jazmine hung her head as tears streamed down her face._

"_I know…I know," Matthew said softly. "I forgive you Jazmine."_

"_But all the things I said! About you and…you're father!" Jazmine began to sob. "That was so disgraceful and wrong! And it's not like me! Just because I was drunk was no excuse! I should have listened to you. I should have trusted you!"_

_Matthew reached for her and brought her into his body, hugging her tightly. He held her cheek as he kissed her forehead. Jazmine hugged him tightly around his waist while she sobbed into his chest._

"_I forgive you okay?" Matthew whispered. "For everything."_

"_Oh, Matthew, I'm so ashamed! I'm so embarrassed! I don't deserve your forgiveness or your kindness. How could you look at me the same after this?"_

"_Because I love you. I'm __**in **__love with you Jazmine. It was a big misconception. And I understand how you would react. I didn't exactly make the situation easier for you. I should have been honest from the beginning what I was doing, but it was against the rules."_

"_What do you mean?" Jazmine asked._

"_The whole idea of pledging is discretion and abstinence. We're not allowed to tell anyone about it. We couldn't eat sweets or salts, we couldn't walk through grass on campus, and we couldn't be be seen with women, talk to women, or have sex with women." Matthew informed her._

"_So…what about the make up and perfume I smelled on your clothes?...the fake nail?"_

"_That…" Matthew paused. "That was part of the process. They… paid bimbos to come to the frat house and locked us in a room with them a couple times. But I did NOT do anything with them, I swear to God! They tried brushing up on me and groping on me but I pushed them off. I I even got extra beatings because of it."_

"_Oh…" Jazmine let out. "You're telling me the truth?"_

"_Yes, baby," Matthew took both of her hands in his and kissed them. "I PROMISE I did not touch those girls. You are my one and only. I would never betray you." _

_Jazmine nodded and hugged him around the neck. Matthew pulled her in close and squeezed her around the waist, rubbing her back sensually._

"_I missed you," Matthew whispered._

"_I missed you too, baby," Jazmine said back. "Please come back home." She stroked the back of his neck with her fingertips._

"_I'm already here girl. I ain't goin' nowhere," Matthew said in her ear followed by a peck right under her ear, earning him a soft gasp from Jazmine._

_They slightly pulled away and locked eyes before leaning in for a heated kiss. Jazmine held his face as she stood on her tip toes, trying to get as much of him as possible. Matthew slipped his tongue in her mouth and swirled it with hers. She moaned into the kiss with gratitude as tears ran down her cheeks. His hands began to wander everywhere, and Jazmine giggled in the kiss when he reached past her hips and gave both of her ass cheeks a powerful squeeze. _

"_Baaee, stopp!" Jazmine moaned. Matthew smacked his lips._

"_Mannn stop playin'. You know you like dat shit," Matthew brought her into his embrace again, but Jazmine was willing to pull away this time._

"_So you think cuz you got them letters on…," she traced her fingers over the Greek letters of his jacket. "…that you can get whatever you want, huh?"_

"_Precisely," Matthew retorted._

"_So… my Lambda man," Jazmine patted him down._

"_What's up?" Matthew said lowly as he licked his lips._

"_Since you're officially out…" Jazmine traced her fingers down his chest. "…does that mean that you can…" her fingers traveled past his belt. "__**Fuck**__ women again?" Jazmine ran her hand up and down his manhood, which immediately hardened. Matthew gave her a lustful look._

"_I don't know about __**women,**__" Matthew groaned. "But after two sexless months, and that scene you caused last week, __**you**__ 'bouta get this act right." _

_And in one swift motion, he picked her up by the thighs, resulting in a gasp from Jazmine. She wrapped her legs around his waist for support and allowed him to carry her back inside._

* * *

_From that day on, everything went well for the two of them the rest of the year. Jazmine had gotten an internship for Vogue and Matthew and his team won their conference championship. He was also offered a full-ride football scholarship to transfer to West Virginia University along with two of his teammates. Of course he accepted._

_Jazmine was so excited for him, but that meant that he would be moving away. They've never been long distance before, and she got nervous at the thought. But he reassured her that nothing would be different. They both promised to stay true and faithful during their time apart, but Matthew wanted to take the next step to solidify that promise._

_That summer, Jazmine had randomly started to feel fatigued throughout the day. She got headaches and dizziness from just standing up too long or walking a long distance. At first, she thought that it was her period approaching because she also had cramps and was bloating, but then she realized….she didn't even have a PREVIOUS menstruation! _

_It wasn't until she was getting nauseous and throwing up every other hour, that she started to get nervous. She went to the nearest drug store to get a couple boxes of pregnancy tests and whole new package of bottled water. When she got home she drank almost half of the water bottles. When she felt the need to pee, she used two tests and waited several minutes for the results. And those were the longest minutes of her life._

_Every possible outcome and scenario played through her mind. She didn't know what she was going to do if the results were positive. How was she going to tell Matthew? How would he react? Of course, they talked about having kids all the time, but she didn't think they meant this soon! _

_She could have sworn that they used protection! She thought long and hard of any possibilities, but couldn't think of anything! Until….she thought of that night a couple months ago on Matthew's 20__th__ birthday. And they were drunk off their ASSES that night._

* * *

"_You gon' have my kids baby, you hear me?" Matthew groaned in her ear as he sped up, crashing his hips down on hers, getting closer to their finish._

"_Yesss daddyyy! Ouuu fuck!...MMMmm I wanna have yo babyyy!" Jazmine screamed._

* * *

_FUCK! Jazmine thought as she remembered that intense and heated moment that night. And she KNEW the nigga ain't pull out….Great!...Just great!_

_Her timer went off, letting her know the results should be done. She solemnly went to the bathroom and looked at the strips on the sink. Her whole heart sank. _

'_Positive'_

_She covered her hand with her mouth as her eyes popped out of her head. She couldn't believe it! She…was…pregnant! Jazmine's eyes welled up with tears and it wasn't sadness tears much to her surprise. She was scared out of her mind, but she still felt wonderful. Now she had to figure out how she was going to tell him. And a great idea popped into her head._

* * *

_Matthew walked through their front door, just getting off work from his summer job. He immediately smelled his favorite food: steak with sautéed peppers and onions, garlic mashed potatoes, and cheesy rice, radiating from the kitchen, where he saw Jazmine at work on the stove._

_He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back towards him as he gently kissed the nape of her neck. He felt her shiver, then relax into his touch. _

"_You know how incredibly sexy it is coming home after a long day to see my woman cooking a hot meal for me?" Matthew whispered in her ear._

"_No I don't. How sexy is it?" Jazmine baited pushing her bottom back against his manhood. _

"_You're such a tease," Matthew chuckled before she turned her head and gave him a kiss. "I'm gonna go shower okay."_

"_Okay, baby." Jazmine said. When he disappeared down the hall, she released a pent-up sigh. _

'_Damn! He didn't notice!' Jazmine thought. He would have to notice when they sat down at dinner. He just had to._

_Matthew got in the shower and let the hot water fall on him. He decided that tonight was the night. He was going to ask the love of his life to be his wife. He didn't like to put a time-frame on things, but they've been together long enough to know that they were in love and that they couldn't be any happier than they were now. It was time._

_He turned the water off and got out. He dried off and put on some comfortable clothes, putting a small, black velvet box into his pocket. When he came out, Jazmine had just finished making their plates and was taking them to the dining table._

_The table was set up all fancy, with a white tablecloth, some candlelight and flowers in a vase. When she sat their plates down, he noticed a third plate sitting on the other side._

"_You expecting someone?" Matthew asked._

"_Mmhmm," Jazmine hummed. "We both are."_

"_Huh?" Matthew asked confusedly. "Dang..I thought it was just gonna be us tonight. I had a special night pla.." Matthew stopped as he looked closer at the plate, where a white plastic strip with a pink cap sat in the center._

_He slowly walked closer to the other side of the table and picked it up. A grin crept on Jazmine's face as she watched him. Matthew's eyes widened in shock as his mouth fell open. He looked over at Jazmine who had the biggest smile on her face._

"_Jazmine…are you serious?" Matthew asked making his way towards her. She nodded her head. _

"_You're going to be a daddy," Jazmine said softly. _

"_Oh my God, JAZMINE!" He picked her up by the waist and spun her in a circle a couple times. Jazmine gave a hearty laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He sat her back down and kissed her feverishly. "I'm going to be a father! Holy fucking shit!" Matthew had to sit down for a second. He was starting to get dizzy. _

"_You're not scared?" Jazmine asked._

"_You kidding? I'm scared shitless," Matthew laughed nervously._

"_Yeah, me too," Jazmine agreed sitting down on her chair. "But we're going to be just fine." Jazmine held both of his hands in hers._

"_I know, baby. We're going to be great parents. You make my life so complete… which is why…" Matthew's heart began to race as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. _

_Jazmine's face fell as she saw him shift off of the chair and kneel down on one knee in front of her._

"…_I want to share every waking minute of the rest of my life with you. You are the love of my life, my heart, mind and soul and now you are going to be the mother of my child. I can't imagine a breath of life without you in it. I love you so, so much." Matthew said sincerely. _

_Jazmine's breathing was visibly deepening as her chest rose and fell, with her eyes watering already. Matthew took her left hand and squeezed it gently. _

"_So, would you, Jazmine Elizabeth Dubois, do me the utmost greatest honor, of becoming my wife?" He opened the box and there sat a HUGE pear-shaped halo diamond engagement ring. Jazmine covered her mouth with her hand as she gasped. _

"_Oh my God! Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" Jazmine exclaimed as she bounced up and down in her chair excitedly. Matthew smiled and took the ring out, slipping it on her fourth finger. He gave her a kiss and hugged her tightly as she began crying with joy on his shoulder. "Baby, I love you so muu-huh-huh-huuuch!" Jazmine sobbed._

"_I love you too Jazmine," Matthew laughed. "Let's eat okay? I'm starving."_

"_Yeah, me too," Jazmine sniffled. "Eating for two from now on. So be prepared to make food runs in the middle of then night, mister."_

"_Greeeaaattt," Matthew muttered._

* * *

**_BEFORE YOU GO TO PART II!— Please leave a review letting me know what ya'll think! _**

**_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! XOXOXOXO_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes maam! Yes sir! Part II of Jazmine's story coming up next! I honestly spoil you guys, hahahaha. Don't get too used to it *wink wink***

**WARNING: Very gruesome content ahead, bloody scenery, and uncomfortable imagery.**

**It's the moment you all have been waiting for! Part II tells on**** what happened with Jazmine and Matthew and how she lost her voice. I warned you guys on how I wanted to wait for the right moment to reveal her past, and you will soon learn it was with good reason. **

**Read on, my FanFam!**

* * *

**_Jazmine's Story Part II:_**

_Summer passed and fall came, which meant it was time for Matthew to move to West Virginia. He was terribly distraught about leaving his pregnant fiancée alone, but Jazmine told him she would be fine. She would be starting her internship, so she would have plenty to keep her occupied. _

_He gave her one last kiss as he started up his motorcycle and gave her tummy a long, lingering kiss before kissing Jazmine one more time and pulling out from the parking lot and started on his 8 hour drive. _

_Jazmine shipped him the rest of his clothes and boxes of other belongings to his dorm so that he would have them before classes started. After that, it's been a lonely but peaceful few months in their home. Jazmine's tummy grew and grew with each passing week. He would FaceTime her constantly to see how she was doing and to make sure she was okay. _

_As she entered her 16__th__ week, she already began to feel the baby kick. Her heart fluttered with joy as she called him to let him know the great news. But when she called him, he sounded so tired and stressed out. She asked him if anything was the matter, but he said no. He claimed that it was just midterms and football practices were really getting to him. But Jazmine could hear it in his voice that something was wrong. _

_Nonetheless she told him that based on how active its kicking was, she felt that it was a boy. She knew how much he wanted a son, even though he said that he didn't mind if it was either. Matthew tried to sound excited, but he seemed so distracted. Jazmine couldn't help but worry. _

_She had no other option to, when he randomly appeared back on their front porch one night. When she opened the door, he quickly stepped in without a word and closed the door behind him frantically._

* * *

"_Matthew! Oh my goodness, baby! What are you doing here?!" Jazmine asked, hugging him around the neck and kissing him. But then she noticed his face. He had a busted lip and faint bruising along his eyes and chin. "Wh-what happened to you?"_

"_I had to see you! I drove all the way back here first hand. I had to make sure you were safe," Matthew stated avoiding the other half of the question. He looked down and rubbed her, much developed, stomach. "I had to make sure you __**both **__were safe."_

"_S-safe? Yeah, we're safe baby. Why would you think otherwise?" Jazmine asked. But Matthew stayed silent. Jazmine held his cheek. "Baby, what's wrong?"_

"_Jazmine, we have to leave," Matthew stated. Jazmine gave a worried look._

"_Leave? Why? To where? What for?" Jazmine asked. Matthew just walked into their bedroom and began packing her things. Jazmine followed him and just watched him empty all her drawers into a suitcase. "Matthew, what are you doing?"_

"_I told you Jazmine. We're leaving…tonight." Matthew stated never stopping packing. _

"_Tonight?! Matthew, I can't leave tonight! I'm not feeling so well, plus…what about school? What about your football career? What about our family?" _

"_None of that matters right now!" Matthew hollered, but he stopped and inwardly sighed as he realized how harsh that sounded. Jazmine just stood there in disbelief._

"…_doesn't matter? So..this doesn't matter to you?" Jazmine placed her hand over her stomach. _

"_Jazmine, of course it does. I misspoke. But right now, Im thinking of our survival." Matthew held her face in his hands._

"_Survival?" Jazmine repeated. "Matthew, you're scaring me. Survival from what?"_

"_I don't have time to explain. We just need to get out of here." Matthew continued to pack._

"_Matthew I'm not going anywhere until….uughhh," Jazmine stopped and held her lower stomach as she sat down on the bed. Matthew immediately stopped and went over to check on her._

"_Baby. Jazmine are your okay?...Shit do you need a doctor?" Matthew asked._

"_No, I'm fine. I've just been having cramps and nausea all day…. Matthew, please, just tell me what is going on? If we're going to be a family, you have to start being honest with me." Jazmine said. _

_Matthew sighed frustratingly as he sat down on the bed, stressfully rubbing his temples. He felt helpless, incompetent, weak, ashamed. Jazmine scooted over and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. _

"_What happened?" Jazmine whispered._

"_It's…I don't…" Matthew stammered. He took a deep breath and just decided to let it all out. "I borrowed some money from some gangsters..a lot of money… and I can't pay them back. The goons have been pressuring me for a while and they gave me a warning." He pointed to his bruised face. "Then they started mentioning the people I love most and I didn't hesitate. I came straight here. I knew I had ran out of time." _

"_Oh my God," Jazmine gasped. "Oh my….God!" She tried to get up, but she hissed at the little cramp on her side. _

"_Please, baby don't get too upset. Here, calm down." Matthew consoled her._

"_DON'T GET TOO UPSET?!" Jazmine shouted. "Matthew you just told me that gangsters are after you and the ones you love and you tell me not to get upset?"_

"_I am so sorry, Jazmine. I for real fucked up! I was in a bad place, and I was broke. I was under so much stress. I didn't know what to do." _

"_You could have come to ME, Matthew!" Jazmine shouted. "How many times have we called each other? How many times have I asked you is there anything I can do for you? If there was anything wrong? I am your Fiancée! You're supposed to trust me!" Jazmine began to cry._

"_I know, baby! I know!" Matthew took both of her hands in his. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry. I regret this so much, you have no idea. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you. I realize the situation I've put you in, but I'm BEGGING you, to please trust me now!" _

_Jazmine scoffed as she pulled her her hands away. She went through every option in her head. She was definitely starting to get scared. And who's to say if they __**wouldn't **__come after them. This was all too much for her to process._

"_Where will we go?" Jazmine asked still looking ahead of her._

"_I think we need to get away from the coast. Maybe we should head down south for a while. We can start anew. I will take care of us. You won't have to do a thing. I promise I will make all of this right. But we have to go now, Jazmine. These men are savages. They don't have morals and they don't run by any rules. But if we leave without a trace, I can protect us." Matthew reached under the mattress and pulled out a gun._

_Jazmine sat back. She didn't know how long he's had that. She didn't even know he knew how to use them. Now, she realized that they really were in trouble. She would have to give up her school, her career, her friends, basically her whole life. _

_But she loved him. And she would do anything for him. She stared ahead in utter fear as she thought everything over, then looked down at her belly and rubbed it. She guessed she really didn't have a choice. _

"_O-Okay…" Jazmine whispered. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Let's go." _

"_Yeah?" Matthew asked._

"_Yes. I love you, Matthew. And I trust you. I go where you go." _

"_I love you too," Matthew kissed her and pulled her close. "I love you so much. We're going to get through this okay? I promise."_

_Jazmine nodded and they both finished up packing. When they did, Matthew grabbed all the bags he could carry and took them to her car. Jazmine sat on the couch, still going over everything in her head. She looked around at their home, memorizing every detail. _

_But something in her gut told her that this was all wrong. It made her feel unsettled. _

_She looked over at a corner table and picked up a picture of them_ two.(The same picture she has in her office in the present)_ It was of them their senior year at high school, where the football team had just won their senior night. They posed facing towards each other, with Matthew in his full football gear, holding the winning-game ball, and Jazmine in her cheerleading uniform holding up the peace sign. They had just been dating over a year in this picture. She remembered how things used to be with them, how simple and refreshing everything was. It seemed like so much has happened since then and indeed it has. She got to thinking maybe it wouldn't be so bad to start anew. New York has been a suffocating experience to them and it was time to move away from all the drama. She was ready to start again._

_Then she heard gunshots from outside. Her heart skipped a beat as stood up in a flash. Then she heard more gunshots following and Matthew ran inside, slamming the door behind him and locking it. He held his side, which was bleeding out profusely. Jazmine stood there frozen as she dropped the picture, making it shatter as it hit the floor._

"_JAZMINE! GET OUT OF HERE NOW! HIDE! AAAAGHH!" Matthew shouted holding on to his rib, where a gaping hole resided.. Jazmine snapped out of it, but ran to him instead, taking his arm and standing him back up._

"_Oh my God, Matthew! What happened! Come on! Let's go!" Jazmine tried pulling him, but he was too heavy for her._

"_They're here! They found out where you live! Jazmine, you have to go!" Matthew shouted frantically. _

"_NO! I'm not leaving you!" Jazmine screamed. Then there was banging on the door. Matthew scooted back against the door, trying to keep it from opening. "Matthew please! Come on!" Jazmine pulled him even more._

"_DO AS I SAY! HIDE! THE BATHROOM WINDOW! GO!" Matthew shoved her back, and Jazmine had no other option but to comply. She ran to the kitchen, grabbing the biggest chopping knife in the knife holder and her car keys and disappeared into the bathroom, where she hurriedly began taking the screen off of the window._

_Matthew kept a firm grip on his gun. He had at least 5 rounds left. There were too many of them. He just had to keep them out long enough for them to escape. But he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. Their banging became even more violent and he could hear Jazmine in the bathroom sobbing._

_She finally got the window unlocked and lifted it up. She stuck her leg through and sat on the ledge. Thank goodness they were on the first floor!_

_She ducked under the window and swung her other leg through and hopped out. She immediately felt another painful cramp, but the adrenaline overpowered it and she ran across the backyard and around the next apartment complex._

_She peered around the corner but immediately pulled back. She saw five men all surrounding their front door trying to kick it down. Her car was right across the parking lot from them. She didn't know how to get to it without them noticing her. She decided that she would hide behind a car, and inch her way over. _

_Right when she was about to move, a pair of arms pulled her back. Jazmine was about to scream but she saw it was Matthew. He was in terrible shape. He already looked pale and his shirt was completely blood stained. She was about to start crying, but he held up a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet. _

"_You…h-have to go," he whispered. "I'll hold them off."_

"_No, Matthew! Please, let's go! I can't leave you!" Jazmine quietly sobbed. _

"_You have to!" Matthew whispered louder. "In any minute, they're gonna break our door down. And when they break in, that will give you enough time to run to the car and leave! You go, you drive away, and you never come back! Do you understand me?" _

_But Jazmine just broke down in the grass crying as she desperately held onto his arm. She couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe this was happening to them. She felt her whole world starting to crumble. _

_She looked at the blood on him, and the blood now smeared on her hands and clothes. She felt completely helpless. Matthew pulled her in and kissed her tenderly. He felt Jazmine's tears fall on his cheeks, and that even made him start to tear up. She returned his kiss with three more and the last she held the kiss for a few more seconds, like a sad, lingering, painful goodbye. _

"_I love you," Jazmine whispered._

"_I love you too," Matthew replied. He held her stomach and rubbed it softly. "I love both of you, which is why you will do everything in your power to survive! You promise?" Jazmine sniffled as she nodded softly. "Say it!"_

"_I promise," Jazmine's lips trembled. "I will survive. I promise." Jazmine took his hand and kissed it._

_Then they heard a huge bang and knew it was their door being broke in. Matthew peeked around the corner and they had all ran inside._

"_GO! JAZMINE, GO NOW!" Matthew yelled. _

_Jazmine took off as fast as her legs could carry her across the parking lot. She unlocked it midway and when she reached it, she opened the door, sat in, and immediately started the car up. Then she heard more gunshots and flares of light coming from the side of the next apartment complex they were just hiding at._

"_NOOOOO!" Jazmine screamed. She put the car in drive and was about to drive off, but she saw Matthew limping out from the shadows and into the parking lot. She zoomed off and was about to pull up beside him, but she saw more men following him with their guns pointed straight at him._

"_JAZMINE GO!" He yelled. _

_Tears filled her eyes as she pressed the accelerator again and pulled away. Then two bullets flew through her back windshield. Jazmine almost swerved but regained control. But not before another bullet was fired and hit her in the back of her shoulder, making her scream in pain. She lost control of the wheel and ran smack into a parked car._

_The hit stunned her so much, her head was ringing. Her eyes tried adjusting as she reached for the door handle. She fell out of her car and stumbled onto the concrete, still clinging on to whatever strength she still possessed to get away. But her attempts were violently halted, when someone came up behind her and struck her in the head, and everything went dark._

_Jazmine felt herself being dragged by the hands, which were tied together with duck tape. She opened her eyes just for a second, only to be met with a glaring face looking back down at her. Her head fell back again and she went unconscious again._

* * *

_When she woke up, her eyesight was all in a blur. It was pitch black all around her, she thought she may have been blind. Until she saw little peeps of light coming from the cracks of the double doors in front of her. She tried to move, but was met with excruciating pain all over her body. _

_She couldn't even lift her head. There was blood slowly trickling from where she was struck. She tried to cry out, but her mouth was duck taped. She began to cry silently in agonizing pain. She was in utter terror for her and her baby's life. She held her stomach snugly, praying to God for a miracle._

_She felt someone shift beside her and heard them grunt. By the tone of his voice she could tell it was Matthew. She tried to sit up and rub up against him where he released another muffled grunt. His mouth was duck taped too. From how he was breathing, she could tell he was in worse shape than she was. She found the edge of the duck tape around her mouth and ripped it off._

"_Matthew?...Matthew?" Jazmine tried shoving him. He only grunted in response. She tried finding the edge of his duck tape and she ripped it off of his mouth._

"_Jaz-mine…" he let out weakly. Jazmine remembered the knife tucked in her pants and was about to reach for it, but the two doors swung open and the lights flashed on._

_Jazmine winced from the sudden bright lights, but then was dragged by the hands away from Matthew and to the other side of the room._

"_NOO! NOOOO! LET GO OF ME!" She kicked and screamed._

"_J-JAZMINE!" Matthew tried screaming. Jazmine continued screaming until the man punched her in the face. Jazmine fell back to the floor silent, trembling in pain. _

"_Shut the fuck up, you bitch!" He shouted. _

"_Christ, Roscoe, can't you see she's with child?" Another white, but tan man walked in with black sunglasses and a black leather suit, followed by two other henchmen. _

"_The bitch wouldn't stop screaming, boss. She's not gonna be carrying anything for much longer," the man named, Roscoe, said back. _

"_I don't give a fuck! Sit her up, Figlio di puttana!" The man shouted. Roscoe glared at him and grabbed Jazmine by her bad arm, and sat her up on her knees making her groan in pain._

_The boss was a tall, hefty man with black hair combed in gel and neat silver hairs that ran back along the sides of his head. He looked well in his 40s with a hard and intimidating demeanor to him. He made his way over to Matthew, who laid almost lifeless on the ground, and kicked him hard in the gut. Matthew shouted in pain, followed by him coughing up blood._

_Jazmine barely looked up from the ground, to see Matthew in a complete bloody mess. All she could do was watch helplessly as the man continued to kick him remorselessly._

"_P-please…stoppp," Matthew begged. The man gave him one last kick before stopping and gave a wicked laugh._

"_Shouldn't have fucked around on me, motherfucker," he walked around looking down at Matthew. "I help you in your time of need, and when it comes time to pay up, you insult me by fleeing? And then you shot and killed one of my hit men?… Tsk Tsk Tsk." He pulled out his gun and cocked it and pointed it straight at Jazmine._

_Jazmine's eyes widened in terror as she held her hands up in front of her._

"_Oh God! Please no! Don't kill me please!" Jazmine begged as she quivered with fear._

"_STOP! PLEASE NO!" Matthew begged as well. The man fired his gun but he pointed it right past Jazmine, where the bullet impacted the concrete wall behind her. Jazmine jumped and thought that was it. But when she realized she was still alive, she almost fainted._

"_Next one is either going in her belly, or in your brain…your choice," the man said to Matthew. Jazmine began wailing even louder. "Jesus Christ, muzzle her back up! Before I shoot the bitch anyway!" _

_Roscoe reached into his pocket and pulled out the roll of duck tape, tearing off a long piece. Jazmine struggled to get away from him, but he pulled her right back and taped her mouth close again, her muffled screams filling the room._

"_Don't…fucking…touch her," Matthew growled._

"_I don't think you have much say in the matter, unless you want to die instead of her." The man pointed his gun at him. Matthew looked up at him and then looked at Jazmine, who shook her head at him. _

_At this point, Matthew knew it was the end for him. He couldn't let his family suffer for his mistakes. So he accepted his fate. With the little strength he had left, he ruggedly lifted himself off of the ground, and onto his knees. He rose his head and looked into the barrel of the gun pointed directly in his face._

"_Do it," Matthew muttered. Jazmine screamed behind her tape in protest as she struggled to free herself from Roscoe._

"_PLEASE! PLEEEASSEEEE!" Jazmine's muffled cries fell on deaf ears. _

_But Matthew just looked over at her, not in fear, but he gave a soft and comforting grin. _

"_I love you," Matthew whispered. All Jazmine could do was bawl. "I'm so sorry…"_

_He closed his eyes and in less than a second, the gun fired, where the bullet penetrated straight through Matthew's skull. _

_Jazmine fell silent from shock. She watched as his head flew back and his lifeless body fell to the side, in its own puddle of blood….Dead. She stared at his corpse for what seemed like an eternity, like she couldn't believe what had actually happened. Her fiancée, the love of her life, the father of her unborn child, brutally murdered in the most gruesome way. Tears slowly fell from her cheeks, down the duck tape across her mouth, and to the floor. _

_The boss saw her face and smirked and gave a cruel chuckle as he shook his head. He turned around, talking to his henchmen in a language she couldn't understand. He called Roscoe over and he released Jazmine with a violent shove and walked over to the boss, where they conversed in hushed tones. _

_Jazmine stared painfully at his mangled and disfigured body. It was horrific but for some reason she found it impossible to look away, like she was fatefully taking in every detail. She didn't know how she managed to not faint. Probably because it was that horrifying._

_The boss pointed to Matthew's body, probably telling them to dispose of it. Jazmine quickly reached into the side of her pants with both of her hands and pulled out the knife. She hid it behind her sleeves and waited for the perfect moment. If this was to be her last radical act, so be it. She was not going down without a fight. _

_Right when she hid the knife well enough, Roscoe had turned around and he and the other henchmen carried Matthew out of the room. That was the last she ever saw of him._

_When they left the room with her dead fiancée, it was left with just her and the boss, who made his way over to her and squatted down at eye level with her, removing his sunglasses. Her eyes slowly lifted from the floor and met with his. They were a soulless black color. _

"_Now, what to do with you," he said with a smirk on his face. Her trembling breaths of fear, turned into slow rugged breaths of anger and rage as she glared right back at him. "Oh, I know you must hate me right now. But you're guy had it comin' to him. If he would've accepted his fate back in West Virginia like a man, you wouldn't be in this situation right now."_

_Jazmine kept her vicious glare on him, still shaking with fear and anger. She was slowly waiting for the right time. She knew if she were to do this, it would have to be hard, and quick. But Lord knows how much strength she had left. But she had to try._

"_Why anyone would want to jeopardize the life of such a stunning and beautiful woman, is beyond me." He stroked a few strands of curls from her face, before he stroked her cheek. Jazmine grunted in disgust as she pulled her face away. "Would be such a shame to let this beauty go to waste," He grabbed her by the cheeks hard and made her look at him. "Maybe, I'll make you my whore. And then…" he stroked her stomach. "You're bastard will be my slave…that is if I haven't killed him already too."_

_And with that, in a quick flash, Jazmine gripped the handle of her knife with both hands and slashed the man right across the face. He roared in pain as he fell back holding his face, which was now pouring out blood. Jazmine sprung up and started to run for the door, but the man tripped her, making her fall flat on her stomach. She screamed out in agony._

"_YOU FUCKING BITCH!" The man yelled pulling her by her ankles. Jazmine tried kicking him off, but to no avail. He dragged her back into the room, turned her over and began punching her in the face, in the chest and in the stomach mercilessly. _

_Her muffled screams and coughs behind the duck tape nearly suffocated her. She looked to the side of her and the knife she dropped was right there. She leaned over and picked it up, and stabbed him in the left shoulder when he reached to punch her again._

"_AAAAGHHHHH! FUUUCK!" He exclaimed, followed by a powerful backhand to her face that nearly knocked her out. He pulled the blade out and threw it against the wall. "YOU CAN JOIN HIM YOU FUCKING CUNT!" _

_He grabbed her throat with both hands, and yanked her on her feet. He threw her against the wall and lifted her by the throat. Jazmine coughed and gagged as she clawed at his hands. Her mouth was already duck taped so any air she attempted to get, was useless. She kicked him in the gut, making him grunt in pain, where he then slammed her into the wall again, lifted her higher and slammed her body back down on the concrete floor, making her head bounce off of it._

"_DIE YOU BITCH!" He growled in her face._

_Her eyes turned blood-shot red as she stared up in terror at his blood-stained face. The more she tried to fight the harder he squeezed. She squeaked when he slammed her head back down on the concrete again, pressing his palms into her throat. _

_This was it. This was the end for her. She looked up at his snarling face in dread as she came to accept that fact. _

_Then she felt her whole body numbing. Her eyesight went blurry and everything faded to white. _

_The pain she felt subsided to where she didn't feel anything. She felt herself floating, as much as she tried to hang on, but she allowed herself to let go._

* * *

_Jazmine's eyes peeped open but her sight was clouded. She blinked a few times for them to adjust, but when they did, her terror immediately resumed as she recalled her last memory of that man beating and choking her to her death._

'_**Forget…my…face,' **__was the last thing she heard before she fell unconscious in his hands. She squirmed with fright until a hand came up and touched her and she jumped violently as she snapped her head to see who it was._

"_Jazmine! Jazmine, honey it's me!" Jazmine's mother, Sarah, said soothingly. Jazmine still kept her terrified and traumatized look on her, like she didn't recognize her at first. She tried to get up, but her whole body rejected as lethal pains arose everywhere. "Shhh shhh shhh, calm down sweetie, you're okay! You're okay! Don't move honey. Just lay still," Sarah gently laid her back down. "Tom! Tom! She's awake!" Sarah called out just above a whisper. Jazmine's father, Tom Dubois, came around the curtain in a flash and stood over his daughter._

"_Oh Jazmine, baby." Tom sighed. "Thank God you're okay." He softly stroked her cheek as his eyes welled up with tears._

_Jazmine looked around frantically as she realized she was in a hospital bed. She had an IV in her arm, her entire right shoulder and chest were padded up, her head was wrapped up in bandages, and she wore a Stifneck neck guard, which kept her neck erect and still. _

"_M-m-momma, D-Daddyy" Jazmine tried to let out, but her voice was hoarse and airy, followed by a painful contraction in her throat. She groaned in pain as her head fell back onto the pillow._

"_Shhh don't speak, honey," Sarah whispered. "Just rest." _

_But rest was the last thing on her mind. She brought her hands to her stomach, and realized that her bump was no longer there. Her eyes widened in fear as she patted around her stomach, only to feel scars and stitches. She looked down in disbelief as her mouth quivered, releasing little confused whimpers. Sarah, seeing her daughter's horrified reaction, was about to console her, until Jazmine squeezed the bedsheets in her fists and released hoarse and raucous screams in grief._

"_M-mmyyyy BAAAABYYY!" Jazmine whimpered followed by a long hoarse sob. "N-noooo My B-BAABBYYYY!" _

"_Jazmine honey! Shhhh! Calm down! You're going to hurt yourself! Calm.." Tom tried calming her down, but she just continued to scream in anguish. She tried removing the IV from her arm and getting out of bed, but nurses ran into the room from hearing the commotion out in the hall, and pinned her back in the bed._

_Jazmine continued struggling to get lose, so the nurses had no other choice but to inject a temporary anesthesiac into her uninjured shoulder. Jazmine fell limp almost immediately and they placed her back in the bed. Tom and Sarah could only watch with heavy hearts as their beloved daughter fell back into a soundless sleep._

* * *

**Present:**

" '_They told me my injuries were too severe for my baby to withstand. They had to surgically abort __**her.**__' " _Jazmine signed along with the recording of Trisha's voice.

Huey was now fully facing her, with a permanent scowl, but tear-filled eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he's EVER teared up, but his heart was filled with so much sorrow for his old friend.

_It was a girl_, he thought. He remembered how she told him when they were kids that she dreamt of having a daughter, to do her hair, buy her matching mother-daughter outfits, take her to princess shows, plan all her birthday parties, and all of the girly things she looked forward to. All for it to be brutally taken from her….her poor unborn daughter.

" '_They told me that a black-painted van dropped me off outside the entrance of the hospital. The doctors guessed that the gangster had quit choking me just in time on purpose. If it was for the sake of the baby, he should have just finished the deed.' "_ Jazmine paused and took a deep breath, swallowing any potential tears.

" '_He choked me so hard, that my vocal chords were permanently damaged. Surgery was an option, but I still wouldn't have been able to speak above a whisper. So I accepted the fact, that I just was never going to speak again._

_Investigators attempted to find out what happened, but I was so frightened that I didn't want to tell them anything, despite the fact that I __**literally**__ couldn't at the time. However, his family did want justice. But, outside of the description of the black van that dropped Jazmine off, they found absolutely no evidence, nor Matthew's body, nor who the murderer was. It remains a murder mystery to this day. _

_Two weeks later, I was admitted out of the hospital, and his funeral was the following weekend. I received mixed emotions and reactions from his family members, but I did not attend. The experience was traumatic enough. Going to a burial for an empty casket, of which I literally witnessed the body get executed and carried off, was completely pointless to me. I haven't kept in touch with his family since._

As _a means of communication, the doctors strongly suggested I learn sign language, which is how I met Trisha. I took a year off from school and went back to live with my Dad, where Trisha coached me and taught me sign language during that time. I eventually got the courage to go back and finish school and earn my degree. Everything was going well with a new career, but too many memories lingered in New York, so I eventually decided to move back home in Woodcrest. And I've never felt safer.' "_

Jazmine sighed heavily as she closed the papers and the recording ended. She looked up to see Huey's sorrow-stricken face. She waited for him to say something, but she could see he was just as hurt as she was…maybe even more.

"Jazmine…" Huey whispered, biting back his tears. There was a solid lump in his throat that was painful to swallow, like he couldn't believe that these horrible things had happened to her. "I'm so, so….incredibly sorry…shit," Huey cursed as he quickly wiped a tear falling. Jazmine's eyes widened at his reaction. It was inconceivable ….He was actually crying.

Not that she wasn't worth his tears, but he wasn't used to letting people see him cry, let alone crying AT ALL! Jazmine watched him in awe. He must have really felt for her. She scooted closer to him and placed her hand over his.

"I never would've thought…" Huey said lowly at a loss for words. Jazmine squeezed his hand and gave him a comforting grin.

'_It's okay, Huey,' _she signed. _'I'm dealing with it in my own way. Each passing day it gets easier. Some easier than others, but I'm getting through it.' _Huey nodded and closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath, and opened them back up. His tears had dissipated, much to his embarrassment.

"You are a strong woman Jazmine Dubois. I'm grateful that you decided to tell me. Just know that you are safe and protected here. I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again." Huey said squeezing her hand back.

Jazmine smiled brighter and without another word, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and gave him a big hug. Huey was taken aback at first, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her tightly. Lord knows what he would've done if he found out that she was murdered. Her losses were still terrible, but losing _her _would be insufferable.

"I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you," he accidentally thought out loud. Jazmine responded by nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck, holding him even more snug. After a minute, they realized they were holding on a little too long, and pulled apart.

'_You are a great friend, Huey. Thank you for listening.' _Jazmine signed.

'_Of course,' _Huey signed back. _'I'm always here whenever you need me.' _

They both sighed heavily and sat back in the couch looking into space as they enjoyed a much needed silence.

"I need a smoke," Huey blurted out.

'_Me too,' _Jazmine agreed. So they both grabbed their coats and made their way to the back porch. Huey flipped the porch light on as he slid the glass door closed and took out a pack of Black & Milds from his pocket. Jazmine did the same, pulling out her cigarettes.

He lit his cigar and she lit hers with her engraved lighter and they both blew out smoke. A subtle buzz immediately took hold of them, calming their nerves.

"That's a neat lighter you got," Huey pointed out taking another puff.

'_Thanks. It was a gift…from M,' _she signed handing it to him. Huey took it and looked it over, taking in its details. _'He didn't exactly support me smoking, so he thought this would help me quit. He said every time I lit a cigarette with it, I would be reminded of him advising me not to with a cute love quote to make it that much worse.' _Jazmine gave a silly chuckle as she rolled her eyes.

'_Reverse psychology….smart,' _Huey signed before handing it back to her. A few minutes passed while they casually smoked until Huey spoke up again.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" He asked.

'_Huey, I just told you my whole life's story. I don't think it gets any more personal than that.' _Jazmine lightly giggled as she took a puff from her cig.

"Still had to ask," Huey shrugged. "Have you ever tried to speak again, despite your condition?"

Jazmine nodded.

'_I did for a time, because part of me believed that my vocal chords would magically heal somehow. But it became too painful.'_ She held her hand at her throat.

'_Painful how?' _Huey signed.

'_My throat clenches up every time I try to speak. I could maybe get away with a whisper or two, but after that first year, I just stopped altogether. It's more practical that way.'_

"Damn. I know it must've pissed you off when you couldn't cuss somebody out." Huey said puffing his cigar.

'_You have no idea!' _Jazmine agreed. _'But, surprisingly, people get just as scared, if not MORE scared, when someone curses them out in sign language than when they actually say it.' _

"How would you sign it then?" Huey smirked getting amused. Jazmine rolled her eyes and ashed her cigarette against the wooden ledge of the porch.

She did a sequence of signs very aggressively, with a mean mug on her face. Her lips tightened and her nostrils flared whenever she contoured her hands a certain way. Huey had to admit, it definitely was more intimidating than someone yelling at you.

"What did you just say?" He asked. Jazmine opened her locket and wrote out what she said, laughing to herself. Huey lifted an eyebrow at her before she tore off the paper and handed it to him. He read it and made a blank face before handing it back to her. "That…is highly inappropriate Jazmine."

'_Told you so,' _Jazmine giggled rubbing it in.

Huey looked at the time on his watch, where it read 10:15 pm. Damn, more time had passed than he thought. And Riley wasn't back with Dorothy yet! Huey pulled out his phone and called him twice. Both times it went straight to voicemail. He sighed frustratingly and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"Where the fuck is Riley at with my damn car?" Huey muttered.

'_More like where is Riley with my damn INTERPRETER!' _Jazmine added. Huey stopped and realized she did have a point. They both knew they were feeling each other since that Sunday dinner. Lord knows what they were doing right now.

"All I know is, he better be here by morning. If I'm late for work, that's his ass on God!" Huey threatened.

'_Hold on, let me call Trish,' _Jazmine signed pulling out her phone and FaceTimed her three times, only to be met with the same thing. And Trisha ALWAYS answered her calls. _'Yeah….they fucking.'_ Jazmine knowingly signed.

Huey just rolled his eyes while Jazmine silently laughed beside him. After she finished laughing, she covered her mouth as she let out a huge yawn.

"Tired?" Huey asked. Jazmine nodded as she began rubbing her eyes like a three year old.

'_I'm so worn out from today, I don't think I can make it across the street,'_ Jazmine signed followed by another big yawn.

"You can stay over if you want," Huey suggested with a shrug. Jazmine stopped and looked at him questioningly.

'_You sure?' _Jazmine asked.

"Yeah," he let out slowly. "I mean, Riley has the guest bedroom now, but we can arrange it how we used to when we were little." Huey suggested as he put out his cigar.

'_Okay, Thanks.' _Jazmine shyly signed before she followed him back inside and they headed upstairs into his room.

When they stepped inside, a reminiscent feeling came over Jazmine. It's been so long since she's been in Huey's room. What used to be two twin-sized beds for him and his brother was now a neatly made king-sized bed with gray and navy blue bedsheets. He still had his black civil rights activist posters hanging up, a tall bookcase stacked with books, all of which he's probably read, a big flat screen t.v. mounted on the wall across from the bed and his computer desk in the corner. She remembered countless days where she would be sitting on his bed, bored, babbling on about something while he ignored her and read a book or did something on the computer. She didn't mind though. She just enjoyed being in his company.

She saw him go to his closet and pull out extra blankets and pillows. She tapped on his shoulder to get his attention.

'_No, Huey. You shouldn't have to sleep on the ground. There's more than enough room for both of us.' _

"I just thought since it's how we always used to do it. Plus, I didn't think you would feel comfortable….sleeping in the same bed." Huey trailed off. Jazmine bit her bottom lip nervously as she thought about it.

'_I'm fine with it. Honest.' _She signed confidently.

"You sure?" Huey asked. Jazmine nodded. Huey watched her for another moment, then put all the blankets and pillows back. "Alright."

Jazmine kicked off her uggs and put them at the foot of the bed. She held her arms in tightly as she awkwardly walked to the other side of the bed. Huey smirked and chuckled through his nose at her.

"You can make yourself comfortable, Jaz," Huey said. Jazmine just held her finger up to her lips, signifying '_Shhhh'._ Huey held his hands up in defense.

She slowly sat down on his mattress and took out her hair tie, shaking her hair loose and letting her curls fall down her back and around her face. Then she lifted her sweatshirt above her head and off her body, leaving her in a black spaghetti-strap tank top and her leggings. She quickly unclasped her bra inside her shirt and removed the straps from underneath. She folded her clothes neatly and placed them on the floor.

Huey sat on the other side of the bed, facing the other side of the room. He couldn't help but peek from the corner of his eye at her as he began unbuttoning his shirt. He cursed himself for looking, but it was hard to resist. As he pulled off his button-up, leaving him in his white wife-beater, he noticed a sizable dark pink/almost brown scar on her right, back shoulder. Realizing where it was from, he stopped and stared at it unintentionally.

Jazmine peeped over her shoulder and froze when she caught him staring. They locked eyes for a second before she reached for her sweatshirt to put back on.

"No," Huey whispered. "Don't…" he grabbed her hand. Jazmine stopped her actions and let her hand fall in his. He looked at it longer, this time more admirably. "It makes you look tough." He smirked. Jazmine simply smiled as she pulled a few strands of hair behind her ear.

'_Thanks, Huey.' _Jazmine signed sincerely.

'_No problem.' _He signed back. He pulled back the covers and let her scoot in and he followed, draping the covers back over them.

They both laid on their backs on complete opposite sides of the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Jazmine felt so giddy, yet so calm at the same time. After a long day of crying, and writing and signing her life away (Literally), she was now laying in her best friend's bed; _Huey Freeman's_ bed, WITH him! And what a comfortable and plush bed it was! The pillow she laid on conformed perfectly to her head. She almost dozed off right then and there.

She wondered when was the last time she felt this…safe! She felt warm, protected, snug and secure. And it all radiated from Huey. It brought back peaceful memories of them as kids when she would sneak over when her parents fought. She relished in it as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.

"One more question," Huey said. Jazmine's eyes snapped open. "And you can definitely tell me to shut up whenever. You won't offend me."

Jazmine chuckled and turned on her side, supporting herself on her elbow. She signed for him to go on. Huey looked back at her but hesitated before he asked.

"What would you have named her?" Huey asked. Jazmine's smile slightly faded, but she pursed her lips cutely. The question surprisingly didn't offend her at all. Mostly, because very few people knew about it, so she wasn't used to being asked that question.

'_You're going to laugh,' _Jazmine made a gun shape with her thumb and index finger and made a strumming motion at her mouth.

Huey just kept his signature scowl at her for a stale second.

'_Okay..maybe not.' _Jazmine redirected. _'But I had this name picked out for the longest. 'M' and I agreed he would pick the boy's name and I would pick the girl's name._

'_Which was?' _Huey signed.

'_F-r-a-n-c-e-s' _Jazmine spelled out. Huey sat up on his elbow with a growing smirk. _'Frances Delatoire Caulton.' _

Huey tightened his lips together trying his hardest to bite back a bigger smirk. But he straightened up and returned to his normal scowl. He didn't want to come off as disrespectful, but that _was _a _peculiar_ ass name.

Plus, he was trying so hard to hide the fact that he was absolutely smitten about his beautiful best friend spending the night with him again, and in his bed no less. He did a dutiful job at keeping his eyes above neck level, where just below, her tank top showed a modest view of cleavage. From just a peripheral view, he could see the outline of her _upper assets_.

_God bless her, _he thought. But he was more focused on her bright green irises, accented by long, thick, dark eyelashes, that satisfied his gaze effortlessly with each blink. Her auburn and golden curls fell wildly around her face and on the pillows behind her. She was the absolute epitome of natural beauty.

'_So what do you think?' _Jazmine asked.

"Very original. Very classic. I like it." Huey admitted.

'_Really? Thanks…even though I know you're lying' _Jazmine signed as she rolled her eyes. Huey tsk'd his tongue and laid back down on the bed with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

Jazmine couldn't help but notice his marvelously toned arms, and shoulders, with hard pecs and and abs to match. And just above where the comforter covered his hips, his wife-beater was risen up slightly and she could see the v-shape of his pelvis…

_SHIT! Snap out of it, Jazmine! Above the shoulders! Above the shoulders!, _Jazmine thought. Goodness, it _really has_ been a while since she's had any male company. She started to wonder if this was a good idea, because she shouldn't be looking at her friend like this.

But he was so _fine _though!

More than fine, he was sharp and intelligent. He could be professional and well-mannered one minute. The next, he can turn _real _hood, _REAL QUICK! _It was definitely that _bad boy _vibe that all the good girls would go crazy for. But she wasn't _hardly _a good girl.

She tapped him on his chest, making him raise one eyelid to look at her.

'_I got a question for you now,' _she signed.

"Shoot," Huey muttered opening both of his eyes.

'_How did you learn sign language so quickly?' _Jazmine made two thumbs up with curled in index fingers.

Huey picked his phone up from the nightstand on his side and showed her the _American Sign Language _app he downloaded. He had gone through every category: the alphabet, numbers pronouns, adverbs, adjectives, conjugates, greetings, actions, everyday objects, conversations, home items and various random, highlighted sections of the dictionary.

"I got the same app on my computer," Huey gestured towards it in the corner.

Jazmine's mouth fell open. She's been here just shy of a week and so far he already had all of this down pat! But then again…same goes for how quickly she got comfortable sleeping in his _bed _again!

'_Huey…this is amazing! Did you learn all of this…for me?' _Jazmine asked.

'_Who else, Jazmine.' _Huey said aloud as he signed with an obvious face. Jazmine smiled a big cheeky grin as she looked down at her fingers. _'I want to be able to communicate freely with you, with no complications. And no offense to Trisha, but I much prefer my conversations kept… private.' Huey signed, never breaking his signature look. _Jazmine nodded.

'_Good luck breaking that to her. She gets territorial with me. Real talk. She's that stereotypical crazy best friend.' _.

"That makes two of us." Huey said defensively. Jazmine's eyebrows rose.

Huey simply placed his head back down and continued looking at the ceiling. Jazmine smiled and laid back down as well, closing her eyes and resting her hands on her stomach. Huey turned his head and looked at her peacefully snoozing.

"I wanted to demonstrate how much I cared about you and your situation," Huey said in a low tone, just above a whisper. Jazmine's eyes slowly opened as she turned her head to face his. "To show you that your voice will always be heard with me. That I would never take advantage of your silence. To let you know that you aren't alone."

Jazmine smiled softly at him. If it was one thing he was good at, it was being deep. And he definitely went there.

'_Thank you, Huey,' _Jazmine signed getting further into the covers. Huey nodded and reached up towards the lamp. _'Goodnight'_ she signed. Huey twisted the knob and turned the lamp off.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth." Huey said.

Then they both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**If only you guys knew how many times I had to rewrite these two chapters! I am slump-daddy over here! PHEWWW! So yeah! There you have it! To all my impatient readers! You know who you are lol. Now that I revealed her past, ya'll better not lose interest in this story and YA'LL BETTER REVIEW DAGGUMMIT! Lol jk jk jkkkk...but seriously.**

**Thanks for the support so far from my viewers! Much love to all of you! Until next time! Peace!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! XOXOXOXOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO FOLKS! I know, I know, I knoowwww! It's been too long! It has been a VERY hectic holiday season, and I just wanna apologize a thousand times for the delay! I couldn't catch a break to just sit down and write to save my LIFE! Let alone, I had to rewrite this chapter like a gazillion times! But, I DID IT! And I would like to acknowledge some Reviewers real quick!**

_**Chel29: Girl I was cracking up writing that scene with drunk Jazmine! XD I'm not gonna lie, I kinda based it off me just a TAD bit, cuz I know I ain't got NO filter when I'm drunk ctfu! And that connection will always be there between Jazmine and Huey. No way in hell he's letting up off of her after that! Thanks for reading!**_

_**ThickBlackGirl: Yeah, I fell in love with Matthew too, while writing that lol. And I told you it would be a surprise! A GRUESOME surprise! Which is why I really wanted to prolong it and you see why! Huey is only human, so I had no problem letting him cry. I mean WHY WOULDN'T HE?! And don't worry, Huey ain't gonna let SHIT happen to her ever again! keep reading! ;)**_

_**Your Hitta: Yeah, they had a LOT going for them and Matt didn't make the best decision getting involved with money launderers. Those folks don't PLAY about their money! And it costed him his and his unborn daughter's life. But Jazmine just might be ready for a NEW family! ;) Keep reading! **_

_**SammiSweetheart: Thanks so much for reading and your review! I know right?! I've picked up a lot of sign language while writing this story! Not as sharp as Huey! But you know...lolol **_

_**RabbitMelody: LOLOLOLOL your review actually made me chuckle. But I felt guilty too because I haven't updated in so long! I didn't mean to keep ya'll waiting! Please enjoy and keep reviewing! **_

_**Ultraspider: Thanks for reading luv! and thank you soooo much for your input! it means a lot!**_

_**Okay! Without further ado!**_

* * *

Huey shifted in his sleep as he rolled over on his right side, draping his arm over Jazmine's waist in front of him. Jazmine slightly shifted under him and involuntarily scooted closer. The sudden warmth made Huey smirk in his sleep and tighten his arm around her. Jazmine gave an instinctive sigh as she leaned back into his chest. The warmth radiating from him made her unknowingly smile in her sleep as well.

It wasn't until Jazmine felt something hard poking her rear-end when her eyes snapped open. As if his psychic felt her, Huey's eyes snapped open too, to be met with an Afro mane of orange/blonde curls in his face, his arm wrapped securely around his best friend's hips, and his…_nether _region pressed firmly up against her backside.

Their initial reaction was to pull away from each other so fast, they probably wouldn't have come within a mile of each other ever again…but why didn't they?

They didn't exactly know that the other was awake yet, _thankfully_, much to their embarrassment. But they stayed there for a couple minutes, enjoying how darn comfortable the other felt, despite his obvious hard-on.

Jazmine's mind raced at a million miles per hour. She should have felt flustered, let alone guilty for laying with her friend like this. But surprisingly…she didn't! It was so wrong to her, but it _felt_ so…right! She guessed she just missed the feeling of waking up next to someone. She's woken up next to morning wood with Matthew loads of times. But, from what Jazmine could tell, Huey was playing in a _bigger _ball park.

_Shame on you, Jazmine Dubois! Shame..on..you! _She thought to herself. _I mean it IS right up against me! How could I not tell?! But damn! _

Meanwhile, Huey was thinking of every appalling and disgusting thing he could, desperate for his erection to go down, but it was an epic fail. Every thought was blocked out from the warm and tantalizing heat beaming from her body, which molded into his frame so perfectly. He subtly took a deep breath into her hair, making his eyes flutter shut almost back to sleep. She smelled so sweet and savory, it aroused him even more. He was so wrapped up in her, he didn't notice himself inadvertently pulling her _more _into him. Damn, his male nature.

Jazmine felt his warm breath on her neck and she tried her hardest to stifle the shiver going down her spine. It wasn't until she felt him harden even _more _against her that she thought this had gone long enough. So she softly placed her hand on his that was wrapped around her, making him jump in surprise. He snatched his arm from around her in a quick flash. Jazmine turned around and looked at him confused.

"Jazmine!...I-I'm sorry. I didn't…" he started. Jazmine shook her head.

'_It's fine, Huey. Don't worry about it.'_ Jazmine signed giving him a nervous smile. Huey rubbed his head just as nervously.

"I just didn't think you were awake. God…this is so embarrassing," Huey said getting out of bed. He turned to look at his alarm clock, which read 5:55 am. He inwardly groaned. Only five more minutes until he had to start getting ready for work.

'_I didn't know __**you **__were awake either!'_ Jazmine admitted. Huey rose his eyebrow at her._ 'This is no more embarrassing to you than it is for me.' _

"I HIGHLY doubt that Jazmine." Huey gave her a dull look. "I swear it was unintentional. I was just sleeping so hard."

'_Yeah…no doubt.' _Jazmine bit back a giggle as she slightly lowered her eyes before looking away from him.

Huey looked down and he realized that he was standing in front of her with his…situation… still well – _apparent._ He scowled at himself, while awkwardly reaching for one of his throw pillows to cover himself and plainly walked out of the room without another word.

He went straight to the bathroom and turned the shower on to the coldest setting. It was definitely too cold to be taking cold showers, but not according to his _friend. _He could live a million years, and still wouldn't be able to stomach what just happened. He stepped inside the shower, wincing at the aching temperature of the water. It took him a minute, but eventually _it _went down.

God, what was wrong with him? He's never behaved like this. All these feelings were foreign to him. And it was all centered around her. Ever since Jazmine came back, she's all he could think about. And now that she told him her past, he felt even more open and vulnerable to her. She trusted him, and he had to be worthy of that. He didn't want to over-complicate things by getting too involved with her. But he didn't even know if he could take his own advice. She was already doing a number on him.

* * *

Jazmine let her giggle slip when he left. She should have felt bad, but it was so cute though! Now, she knew why he was so keen on sleeping on the floor. The circumstances were much different than when they were kids…the man was _packing _now!

She felt her cheeks flush at the thought. Although, she questioned whether her thoughts were appropriate. He was her _friend_, and friends shouldn't think that way about each other. She shouldn't be thinking like this about _anybody_. She was mourning for goodness sake! But why didn't she feel like it? That's what was so confusing.

Despite how awkward it may have been, it was still a nice way to wake up. She chuckled through her nose and just shook her head.

When she heard water running down the hall, she decided to get out of bed as well. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the mattress, facing away from the door just in case someone walked in. She picked up her bra and clasped it around her underneath her tank top, threw on her sweatshirt and tied her hair up in a sloppy bun . She grabbed her phone to see if she had any notifications, but they were all from Facebook, Twitter and Snapchat. Still, no response from Trisha. She decided to FaceTime her one more time just in case.

* * *

The other Freeman brother and his, now lover's, morning was a little less subtle.

Trisha and Riley were both passed out on their stomachs in her bed, completely naked under the covers. Her long, brown and golden hair was sprawled out everywhere, covering her face and the surrounding pillows and Riley's cornrows were a little frizzy. She had her arm draped over his back while he had his hand at his side, rotated backwards, holding hers.

Then, abrupt vibrations erupted from her phone on her brass nightstand, making the whole thing vibrate as well. Trisha's head shot up, being met with a throbbing pain in her temple. She winced but shook it off as she reached for her phone. She squinted her eyes and shoved her draping hair out of her face to look at the blaring screen and saw that it was Jazmine.

"Shit!" Trisha quietly exclaimed. She slid across the green 'Answer' button and got ready for the lecture she was about to receive. And there and behold, Jazmine's face appeared with a knowing frown. "I can explain…" Trisha tried to say, but her voice was completely _gone! _She had to clear her throat a couple times. Jazmine just gave her a blank stare.

'_Don't explain to me. Explain to Huey. He's the one you're about to make late for work!' _Jazmine signed.

"Ahhhh Madon! I'm sorry hon'! We completely forgot! We're coming now!" Trisha scrambled. Jazmine just shook her head.

'_You are something else. You know that?' _

'_Listen…you don't know the HALF of it_!' Trisha signed before looking back to see Riley still completely passed out, releasing a little snore as he continued to sleep. She rolled her eyes and looked back at the screen.

'_Just please hurry up and get here!' _Jazmine pleaded.

'_Alright, alright,' _Trisha signed. But then she noticed Jazmine's background and she knew she wasn't in her own house. _'And just where the hell are YOU, missy?'_

Jazmine froze as she realized the tables have turned. Trisha waited for her answer.

'_I'm…in Huey's bed...' _Jazmine meekly signed.

"Mmmhmm. Yeah, we're going to talk later," Trisha said as she pursed her lips.

'_Whatever, hoe,' _Jazmine rolled her eyes. Trisha laughed before signing _'bye' _and they both hung up.

"Riley!...Riley!" Trisha shoved Riley, trying to wake him up, only for him to give another hard snore.

"Lemme get a…two piece and a biscuit…extra hot sauce..and all the fries you can give me…" Riley muttered in his sleep. Trisha rolled her eyes again. Seriously?

"RIIIILLEEEYYY!" Trisha screamed.

"Whoa, wha-? HUH?!" Riley jumped up in a flash.

"Come on! Wake up! We overslept!" Trisha pulled her sheets to wrap around herself as she hopped out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

Riley grimaced as his apparent hangover arose. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He was used to drinking and getting tipsy, but that vintage wine type of drunk was something lethal! He started to pat around the bed for his phone and found it hidden under the ruffles of her comforter. He tried turning it on but it was dead. '_Fuckkk,'_ he thought. _'Huey gon' kill me…' _

Then, memories of last night flew through his mind, play-by-play: them drinking heavily, which led to him making a move on her, them passionately kissing and grinding it out on her couch, her sucking his entire soul out of his body, then him taking her to bed to finish her off. Her moans and cries rung through his ears, encouraging him in her Italian dialect that she knew he loved so much.

What he thought was just going to be another nice fuck to brag about to his homeboys, actually turned out to be the best lust-filled night of his life. He couldn't remember the last time he's been blown away in the bedroom by ANY female. But Trisha was…INCREDIBLE! She was so tender, so responsive, so warm, so free and willing, like she was already his.

He had her on her back, from the side, lifted in the air, on her back again, on top of him, on top of him in _reverse_, and where they hashed it out the longest, from _**the back**__. _

_Damn…_he thought as he bit his bottom lip, reminiscing on how her frame looked from behind.

She sure knew how to _take it_. Every stroke he made, she met him halfway, throwing her ass back at him tirelessly. He didn't even have to tell her to arch her back or spread her legs wider. She didn't try to run, or ask him to slow down. They were completely in tune with each other, something he couldn't admit about his other escapades. She was just _so good_! He was going to be thinking about that ass for a good minute.

He remembered her telling him that it's been a while since she's had some _physical attention_, but damn! She must have meant a LONG ass while! She was so tight, he could barely stroke it at first. But the more he talked that good shit in her ear, while teasing her slick opening with his tip, the easier she relaxed and accepted him completely. He now knew the true meaning of the phrase, _"Beat the BRAKES off." _

When he looked up, he saw Trisha come out of the bathroom in a new, blue, lace bra and panties set, being reminded of how they got in this situation in the first place. She had brushed her hair, returning it to its normal curls and waves, with a side-part and half of it pinned back behind her ear, giving her that Hollywood glamazon look and she had touched up her face just a tad. How the fuck she got ready that fast? He did not know.

"You're still sitting there?!" Trisha hollered taking clothes out of her closet. "_Dai _(Come on)_ Papi_, your brother is waiting for you to return the car!"

And there she go with that damn TALK!

"Girl, I can't hardly MOVE after last night! Obviously I didn't do _my _job if you up and walkin' around already." Riley looked her up and down with want, struggling so hard not to drag her back into bed and have a go with her again.

"That's because I put this pussy on you too good. And quite the contrary, my back and knees are killing me! I can't even walk straight…so thanks!" Trisha said sarcastically. Riley chuckled through his nose as he swung his legs out of bed and slipped his briefs on as he stood up.

Now, it was Trisha's turn to stare. His ass was so rock hard. Trisha slightly shuddered as she remembered kneading and clawing at it the night before, desperate to meet his undying strokes with hers. Her eyes traveled up to his stone-sculpted abs and chest, making her bite her lip. Jesus! Was there any flaw on this man's body?

When Riley reached down to pick up his shirt, he winced as he felt four long fingernail marks going down his mid-back.

"Yo, what the hell?" He exclaimed. Trisha slightly blushed as she slipped on a lavender blouse and white jeans. "Who are you? Catwoman!?"

"If you say so," Trisha shrugged. "Since somebody beat the kitty up pretty good last night." She retorted. She probably shouldn't have scratched him so hard, but honestly she couldn't help it! He was digging her out so damn good and _deep_, her body was just responding to the riveting pleasure.

"I'll fuck 'dat pussy again right now, keep playin wit' me," Riley stopped putting his pants on halfway.

"Cut that out! We need to leave now!" Trisha zipped up her gray, suede ankle boots. "Jazmine said Huey is already irritated, and I'm no genius, but I know I don't want to see him pissed off."

"Girl, that bitch ass nigga ain't gon' do nothin'!" Riley waved his hand going into her bathroom and getting some mouthwash. He opened a cabinet door and found some, pouring a decent amount in the cap. "Wait…what you mean '_Jazmine said'_?" Riley asked changing the subject.

"Jazmine is over there right now….looked to be just waking up if you ask me." Trisha hinted while Riley swished the mouthwash in his cheeks and gargled before spitting it out in the sink.

"You lyin'!…" Trisha shook her head as she leaned up against the doorframe. "My brother is such a poser, dawg! He be gettin' in them draws quicker than Pretty Boy Flizzy!" Riley laughed.

"I don't think so Riley." Trisha shook her head. "I didn't catch that vibe when she called. Plus, I know she's not one to sleep around so easily. She _did _look well rested though." Trisha teased with a shrug.

"Mmmhmmm, I know that look from anywhere. Rasheeda had that same look this past Sunday when she was leaving the house." Riley slipped out.

"Rasheeda?..." Trisha asked.

"Yeah, Huey's ex. She was struttin' that walk of shame Sunday morning." Riley shook his head as he went back into the bedroom, sat down on the bed again and started putting on his shoes. "The bitch is bat-shit crazy and one of the loosest hoes I ever done met! I don't know why he still messin' wit' her."

"….right." Trisha said in a stale tone. "Never took him as one to date the crazy type."

"Never took _you_ as the _freaky _type, but here we are!" Riley shrugged, standing up biting his lips as he cornered her into the doorframe.

"Stop that!..._Mmmm!_" Trisha tried to defend, but was distracted by Riley trailing his lips up and down her neck while his hand cupped her mound, rubbing in circles. She involuntarily hiked her leg around him as she dipped her head back and bit her bottom lip. But she snapped out of it in a split second. "Come on Riley…ssssss Oouuu!...We gotta go!" She embraced him one final time before removing his hand from her.

Riley gave an irritated sigh before smacking his lips. Leave it to his brother to be the biggest cock-block in all of America. He knew Huey was going to annihilate him for making him late, but he didn't give a fuck! He was so enthralled with the woman in front of him, he was willing to face the lion's den.

"You killing me woman," Riley groaned.

"Yeah, well not before Huey kills you first!" Trisha giggled and buttoned her pants back up. "_Andiamo _(Let's go)_ Papi,_" Trisha said walking out of the bedroom. Riley dipped his head back disheartened and followed her.

* * *

"Swear to God, I'm gonna kill him," Huey paced back and forth in the main lobby, while Jazmine just sat on the stairs watching him with her face in her hands. Despite his angry demeanor right now, she had to say, Huey cleaned up pretty nice for work.

He had on a light weight indigo denim suit that was tapered just right to his form, not too tight, but not too lose. Along with a light blue button down shirt, a black tie and belt and Oxford shoes. And every time he paced in front of her, she got a whiff of that stimulating cologne he liked to wear, making her head spin, which didn't help because she was still in a whirl from that awkward situation when they woke up.

"Where the hell are they? It doesn't take that long to fucking get here!" Huey yelled to himself. He checked his watch, which read 6:58. His first class started at 7:30 and Woodcrest traffic was a bitch at this time. He gave a frustrated sigh as he continued to pace back and forth.

Jazmine texted Trisha again asking where they were at, but she didn't get a reply. She was about to sign something, but he was too busy pacing, he didn't notice her. She patted her foot on the ground a couple times to get his attention. He stopped pacing and looked at her.

'_I honestly can't help but feel this is my fault. I came over and demanded privacy and now everything is all out of whack.' _Jazmine signed making slapping motions in front of her.

"No, Jazmine. This is not your fault. Riley knew I did NOT mean for him to stay overnight. He knew I had work today. Plus, last night was important. Don't ever feel guilty for wanting to tell me something." Huey told her. Jazmine smiled sweetly at him.

'_Yeah, but I don't want you to get into any trouble.' _Jazmine signed. Then a wild idea popped into her head. _'Do you want to take my car?'_ Huey raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nah, I couldn't do that. That just makes me more liable. Plus, what if you need to go somewhere? What if you have an emergency?"

'_It's totally fine, Huey! I'm going to be home all day. I got a LOT of work to catch up on. I'm not going anywhere. Plus, if Trisha gets back, she still has her car over here. Don't worry….I trust you.'_ Jazmine crossed her wrists with open hands and made a squeezing motion, closing them.

Huey rose both of his eyebrows. Wow, she really did trust him. And enough for him to drive her car? It was mighty thoughtful of her, but it still didn't sit right with him. He wasn't too keen on handouts. He took another look at his watch, and the time jumped to 7:05. He pinched the bridge of his nose frustratingly. He guessed he didn't have much of a choice.

"Alright, let's go." Huey muttered grabbing their coats and his briefcase.

As they stepped outside, Jazmine hissed at the blistering cold that smacked her across the cheeks. But Huey just keep walking unaffected. Jazmine reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys, unlocking and auto-starting the silver 2018 Mercedes Benz E-class Coupe as they crossed the street. Huey smirked as he saw how nice of a car she drove. Maybe it wouldn't be such a difficult day after all…..That was until he opened the door and sat down in the driver's seat.

"Awh HELL NAHHH!...What the?...Jazmine, ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Huey exclaimed. Jazmine hid her snickers behind her hand. She had pink and black seat covers and everything from the steering wheel, to the auto start button, the gear shift, the navigation knob on the radio, the a/c unit knobs, and the rear-view mirror frame was bedazzled with silver rhinestones. "You've GOT to be kidding me! Ain't no way in hell!" Huey snapped as he stood back up out of the car.

'_Huey Freeman, it is NOT that bad!' _Jazmine defended.

"Not that bad?! Jazmine, you got Hello Kitty hanging from the rear-view!" Huey pointed out the big, pink and white, car-scent kitten dangling from her rear-view mirror, along with a colorful dream-catcher with white feathers. He didn't know why he was this surprised, matter of fact. This was Jazmine they were talking about.

'_You are such a boy,' _Jazmine rolled her eyes. _'Well then fine! If you pick being late over driving in a girly car!' _Jazmine pushed a button on the car key, turning it off.

Huey blew air out of his nose like a bull. He checked his watch again and it read 7:10! Great! He was going to be at least ten minutes late, traffic willing. He just rolled his eyes as he stubbornly held out his hand for her to put the key in. Jazmine smiled brightly and placed it in his hand.

'_Have a good day!' _Jazmine signed all giddy.

"Thanks," Huey muttered. "A lot. I mean that." He gave her a sincere look, in which Jazmine smiled and nodded and signed '_You're welcome.'_

He sat back down in the car and pushed the auto-start button. He hesitantly placed his hands on the steering wheel, where the easy-grip rhinestones slightly scratched his palm, making him shake his head and roll his eyes. Jazmine chuckled as she watched him pull out of her driveway and waved at him before he drove down the street. Then she headed into her house.

Not even ten minutes later, right when Jazmine stepped out of the shower, she heard her doorbell ringing repeatedly with frantic knocking on her door. She rolled her eyes as she thought about who else that could possibly be. Jazmine quickly dried off and slipped on her robe and house slippers and went downstairs. She looked through the peephole and saw Trisha with Riley right behind her. She swung the door open with a look of disapproval at both of them.

"I know, I know! We fucked up!" Trisha threw her hands up in defense. "Where's Huey? We went to their house and he wasn't there!"

'_**Fucked **__up being the relative term!' _Jazmine scolded, making Trisha blush. She let both of them inside and closed the door behind them. '_And Huey already left. He had to take MY CAR_!'

'_Oh!...crap. We were that late huh?'_ Trisha signed nervously. Jazmine nodded. Riley just looked back and forth between them confused.

"What she say?" Riley asked.

"She said that we got here too late, so Huey was forced to take her car." Trisha informed him.

"Man WHAT?!" Riley exclaimed at Jazmine. "So we just rushed over here for nothin?! Man, you live RIGHT across the street from us! Next time ya'll need a "private" moment, why not just send us over here?!"

" '_And have ya'll fucking in MY bed? I don't think so!' "_ Trisha interpreted for Jazmine. "JAZMINE!" Trisha objected embarrassingly.

"But you 'sho ain't had no problem getting in my brother's bed though, didn't ya?!" Riley teased, making Jazmine stiffen then look at the ground. "Yeeaahh, that's what the fuck I thought."

"Riley…stop," Trisha warned.

"All I'm sayin' is that she ain't all in the clear her damn self either! Sent me outta MY house just so they could fuck too! 'Dat ain't a good look, Dubois!" Riley pointed at her. Jazmine started to get that look in her face that only Trisha knew.

"Riley..shut…the fuck…up!" Trisha said in her Jersey accent, making Riley shrink down a couple inches.

"What I say?!" Riley lifted both his hands.

" '_We didn't have sex, asshole' " _Jazmine signed starting to get pissed off. _" 'Unlike you, your brother actually has self-control.' " _She half-lied. She couldn't speak for him when he was _sleeping, _but they didn't need to know about that right now.

"Man, whatever! Not on Saturday night, he didn't! Since we wanna talk 'bout "_self-control_"" Riley air quoted.

"Alright! Well, Riley we got work to do!" Trisha clapped her hands together, cutting him off. "So, if you'll excuse us…" Trisha was about to gesture him outside.

'_What is he talking about?' _Jazmine asked.

'_Nothing, girl. He's still toasted from last night.' _Trisha signed quickly before walking backwards and pushing him out of the door. Jazmine just crossed her arms and watched them clumsily make their way out.

"Alright, alright, ma! Damn! I'm goin'!" Riley said stumbling backwards into the door. "And YOU'RE WELCOME BY THE WAY! FOR LENDING YOU MY HOUSE JUST TO FUCK MY BROTHER ONLY TO RUSH US TO COME BACK FOR NO REASON!" Riley shouted just before stepping through the screen door.

Jazmine rolled her eyes and started signing something back at him.

"Nah, hol' up! What she sayin?! Say it to my face, lil girl!" Riley pointed his finger out at her, but Jazmine responded by flicking her fingers under her chin.

"Riley! That's enough! Damn it!" Trisha slammed the door closed behind her and stood on the porch with him. "Look, I like you, I _really _do!" Trisha admitted. "But you DO NOT talk to her like that! You don't tease her with your crude thoughts, you understand?!" Trisha yelled, her Jersey side nearly coming out.

"Damn, Mami. I don't know if you're being serious or tryna turn a nigga on again." Riley bit his bottom lip.

"_Ascolta qui coglione! _(Listen here asshole)" Trisha compulsively let out in her mother-tongue. She had to slap her hand over her mouth to recompose herself. Riley's eyes popped out of his head. "Sorry… that kind of slipped."

"Uhmm..nah you good. I-I sh-should've listened." Riley said shakily.

"What I'm trying to say is that Jazmine is very vulnerable to those kind of things. And from what it looks like, she has found comfort in her friendship with Huey. Why are you trying to mess that up with your nasty, vulgar, presumptuous…" Riley began pulling her back in by the hips as he gazed into her chocolate brown eyes. "…sexy, lustrous, seductive irresistible….talk."

"Cause I know you like that shit, Mami," Riley groaned. "It sure worked for you last night."

"Quit it!" Trisha playfully hit his arm. "Don't get me wrong, last night was…AMAZING _Papito_." She wrapped her arms around him as well. "But we can't let it get in the way of our personal lives, right? With work, and other people's schedules? Jazmine may be my best friend, but I'm still her interpreter. I have a job to do, and I don't want to make things complicated mixing business with… _pleasure_, if you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah. You're right. I just get so wound up around you, woman! I ain't never met no one like you before. But I'll learn to chill for everyone's sake." Riley said sincerely. "I ain't mean her no harm, she knows that. She's like a sister to me. We been picking at each other since we were kids. I just don't know why ever since she's been back, she's always so uptight around _me!_ "

"Well…" Trisha rested her hands on his chest. "Like I said, she's not the same Jaz you once knew. If you want her favor as your friend, maybe you should take a different _approach_ to her as a friend."

"Like what?" Riley asked intrigued.

"Like speaking her language," Trisha smirked, signing her words along with it.

"Awww mannn, now I know you trippin," Riley dipped his head back.

"I'm not saying you gotta be an expert like me _Amore_" Trisha reasoned. "But just _show _her you still have her well-being at heart. Then maybe she'll ease up on you. If I recall, you didn't exactly welcome her in the best manner last weekend."

Riley recalled Sunday dinner when he thought Jazmine was flat out deaf and dumb. It seemed everyone else was well-enlightened on her condition _except _him! He didn't mean to come across as ignorant, but maybe he did make himself look like an ass.

"Okay, in my defense! I really DID NOT know what 'mute' meant! But you are her best friend, her _fine _best friend at that." Riley said lifting her chin to meet his gaze. Trisha smirked up at him. "And if you think that will work, I'll take your word for it."

"Okay, _Papi_," Trisha leaned into give him a peck on the lips. When she pulled away, Riley pulled her right back in, placing a more flavorful one on her lips. She held his face in her hands and moaned gratefully when he began nibbling on her bottom lip. "Mmmm..okaaayyy Riley. I gotta get back in there."

"A'ite a'ite," Riley muttered. "I gotta get to the studio anyway. I'mma see you later?"

"Sooner, rather than later," Trisha looked him up and down followed by a wink.

"Girrrllll," Riley groaned. "Better get yo ass in there." Riley stepped towards her, making her giggle as she disappeared into the house.

As she closed the door behind her, Trisha cursed as she shook off the cold as she removed her coat. She went upstairs into Jazmine's office to find her already working at the computer. Her hair was in a damp sloppy bun in the back of her head with random strands falling down her face and neck. She had on a simple, cotton, red long sleeve shirt with golden buttons on the collar and cuffs and black leggings and small gold hoop earrings. Trisha slowly approached Jazmine's desk like she was awaiting her verdict in court.

'_She emerges,' _Jazmine signed still not looking up from the computer.

"Okay, listen…before you go all 'Mommy Dearest' on me, it was just sex. Okay? We were drinking, things got heated, and we just got lost in the moment. It was selfish of us and I'm sorry if I caused any interference hon'."

'_Trish, I'm not mad at you. That couldn't be further from my mind. I know you two are feeling each other, so it's none of my business what goes on between ya'll….I'm actually happy for you girl.' _Jazmine signed sitting back in her office chair.

"Really Jaz?" Trisha said in an 'are you serious?' tone. "Happy for what?! That I got some dick? Am I such a lost cause, that you put all your hopes on Riley Freeman?" Trisha scoffed sitting down in the arm chair. "He's such an airhead, but the dick is good so…" Trisha shrugged.

'_Well you're glowing for one thing, so that must mean something. Must have gotten that 'GOOD-good''_ Jazmine raised her eyebrow at her.

'_Girrrlllll you don't even KNOW!' _Trisha signed sitting back in her chair. Jazmine stopped typing for a minute to pay attention. She was no pervert…most of the time…but this sounded like it was going to be good.

"_Madonn_ it's been so long, I completely forgot what it felt like to be fulfilled in bed! Riley may not be the brightest guy in the world, but he _sure_ knows his way around the female body. The way he handled me, the way he talked to me… _Aii buon dio onnipotente _(Good God Almighty)" Trisha looked out into space as she reminisced.

'_You sure you don't need to take five?' _Jazmine chuckled.

'_More like TWENTY!' _Trisha retorted in sign. _'Shit was so good, I thought I wasn't gonna be able to walk afterwards! Man's got stamina like a fucking racehorse! Along with… __**other**__ similarities.'_ Trisha's eyes rolled back in ecstasy. Jazmine just shook her head as she chuckled. _'Must be those Freeman genes!'_

'_Oh, I know,' _Jazmine automatically paused, realizing she slightly snitched on herself.

"You know WHAT?!" Trisha asked out loud leaning forward, but Jazmine just pretended to be busy back on her computer. "Uh-uh, hell no little missy! Matter of fact, it's YOUR turn! Just what exactly happened last night to where you woke up in Huey Freeman's bedroom? Huh?"

'_Trish, I got a LOT of stuff to catch up on,' _Jazmine shook her head.

"So you're really gonna leave me hanging? After what I just told YOU?! Just tell me how your story went then. How did he react? Do you feel better? Or what?" Trisha asked resting her elbow on the desk with her face in her hand. Jazmine sighed heavily and just decided to tell her.

'_Yeah, I feel a lot better, better than I honestly thought I would, like this huge weight of pain, fear, and anger was lifted off my shoulders. I didn't feel like crying, or breaking down or any of that. For the first time, I told my story with pride and not out of despair. And Huey was so warm and understanding. He told me he wouldn't know what he would do if something had happened to me and that really made me feel…'_ Jazmine stopped.

"Loved?" Trisha filled in.

'_I don't know…I guess,' _Jazmine shrugged. She wouldn't go so far as to calling it _love_ but, it was definitely a strong connection. _'He was patient, attentive, and very affectionate….enough to let me just….spend the night,' _Jazmine began messing with her loose strands of hair by her face.

"JD!" Trisha called out.

'_Don't 'JD' me! We only slept in the same bed! That's it!' _Jazmine made a Y sign with one hand and patted it down on the other open palm, then flaring her hands out. _'It was no different than when we were kids.'_

'_So this is nothing knew?' _Trisha signed.

'_Right…Well… Except back then, he let me sleep in his bed and he slept on the floor. But that was back when he and Riley shared the room. This time I thought since we're both grown adults, maybe sharing a bed would be more practical….until,' _Jazmine stopped again.

'_Until?' _

Jazmine hesitated, but she couldn't leave out the best part.

'_This morning…'_ Jazmine started. Trisha leaned in more, watching intently.

Jazmine turned her left hand, palm-side facing her and placed it in the crevice of her elbow. With the other hand she made a closed fist and flexed her arm at the elbow over the left hand. Trisha gasped as she slapped her hand across her mouth.

"You mean…" Trisha hinted. Jazmine just nodded profusely.

'_Nine…maybe even ten!' _Jazmine tightened her lips trying so hard to not smirk.

"_Grosso Papa cazzo," _Trisha muttered behind her hand. Jazmine immediately started to blush, and released a goofy laugh causing her to hide her face behind her hands.

Trisha was damn right about one thing. Those Freeman genes were no joke.

* * *

Huey whipped into his parking spot in the parking garage at nearly 20 mph. Luckily traffic wasn't so bad, so he made it to campus right at 7:25. He had five minutes to get inside, go upstairs into his office, get his lecture notes for the day and sprint back downstairs to his classroom.

Almost immediately after he put the car in park, Blake pulled up right beside him in the next parking spot almost as wildly as he did. He must have been running late as well coincidently. Blake quickly jumped out of his GMC Yukon, nearly walking past Jazmine's car, as much as Huey wanted him to continue. However, Blake noticed the odd new car in his coworker's spot and looked into the driver's side, his eyes widening as he saw who was sitting inside. Huey inwardly groaned as he grabbed his briefcase and decided to get out as well.

"Ridin' girly, huh Freeman?" Blake teased, noticing the sparkling and shimmering coming from inside as well as the apparent pink interior.

"Shut the fuck up, dude," Huey said with his usual scowl. He was definitely regretting not choosing being late.

"Just fuckin' wit' you man. What happened to Dorothy?" Blake asked as they both walked through the the garage.

"My no-good ass brother went out with it last night and didn't come back this morning. So my friend let me borrow hers last minute." Huey informed him.

"Awh okay cool. I was starting to think pink was your new favorite color, nigga." Blake laughed. Huey simply opened the entrance door to their building and quickly let it close behind him, nearly making Blake run smack into the glass. "You mothaf-!..." he hollered before reopening the door and walking in behind him.

_So she letting the nigga drive her car too?! Damn they getting pretty serious. Rasheeda ain't gon' like that! _Blake thought.

He didn't know why his older second cousin was so hard set on spying on Huey. He actually didn't approve of Rasheeda's toxic attitude at all, but she was family. He tried not to give her any vital information outside of what time he left work or tiny gossip.

Huey and Rasheeda hadn't been dating long or serious enough to meet members outside of their immediately family. But when Huey and Blake both started working together, they had gone out for drinks one night, where Huey drunkenly told him about his bat-shit crazy ass ex-girlfriend, who he didn't name at the time. But when Rasheeda also told her cousin one time, about her cold, pompous, and strict stiff of an ex-boyfriend with the ridiculous Afro, he put two and two together. He knew better than to get involved, but it all started when she started bribing him for intel. Still, he never gave her specifics. He did have to agree. His cousin _was _bat-shit crazy.

"How was your night with your lil' friend?" Blake asked as they got on the elevator.

"Why you wanna know, Blake? I'm very late," Huey answered as he pushed their floor number and the doors closed.

"Just askin' bruh. Cuz it seems you been all out of sorts since then. You leaving campus early, running late in the morning, driving a different _car?_ This ain't the Freeman I know." Blake said with a chuckle. Huey just kept looking ahead at the floor meter going up each level they passed.

"She _is_ a change of pace, I'll admit that. But we're old childhood friends. We're just taking our time getting back on solid ground. We're not getting into anything too serious." Huey said.

"Yet…" Blake pointed out. Huey just rolled his eyes. "Will we be seeing her at the Christmas party?" The elevator Ding'd and the doors opened to the level their offices were on. As they both got off, Huey had to think about it. The party was in a few short weeks and it would be the first time he ever brought anyone. And if memory served, Huey knew Christmas was Jazmine's all-time favorite holiday. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"I don't know. Maybe?" Huey shrugged as they walked towards their neighboring offices. "She just moved here and I don't want to overcrowd her with meeting new people. Plus…" Huey slightly hesitated. "…never mind."

"Nah, what was you gonna say nigga?" Blake tried getting it out of him.

"Well… I guess if you were to meet her, it wouldn't be a secret, but…she can't talk." Huey admitted. Blake's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Ohhhhh! So NOW we getting to it!" Blake said rather amused. Huey already regretted saying it. "Damn, that's gotta be rough. Not for ya'll friendship, I mean just for the communication, ya know?"

"It's not at all actually. I'm learning sign language every day. Because she's well worth it," Huey inwardly slapped himself. Why was he even telling him all of this?! Blake was right….he _was _all out of sorts.

"Well ain't that just down-right adorable," Blake teased. Huey returned to his normal grimace and continued inside his office without another word.

Meanwhile, Blake walked inside of his, closed the door and pulled out his phone. He didn't know why he was even doing this, but this was too good to pass up. She's going to have some fun with this one!

_**To: Sheeda **_

_**He came to work driving HER car! Must have been a LONG night for them *winking emoji***_

_**From: Sheeda**_

_**Boy stfu! He aint serious about that hoe! *Eyeroll emoji***_

_**To: Sheeda**_

_**He 'says' he's not. But I can tell just from looking at him…he IS! You might wanna chill out wit all this cuz. **_

_**And apparently the broad can't speak…just a head's up**_

_**From: Sheeda**_

_**Not when I get through wit em he ain't. **_

_**Wym can't SPEAK?! Is she retarded or something? *crying laughing emoji**_

_**To: Sheeda**_

_**Idk cuz! He just told me that she can't speak! **_

Rasheeda looked at her phone screen confusedly. Was he dead ass serious? Huey was getting involved with someone who couldn't TALK?! What the fuck is wrong with him? This nigga must have lost his damn mind! She went to her photo gallery and selected the photo of the phone number she found in Huey's drawer. Then she went to the back of her closet and got out a black clothing box. She was going all the way out tonight.

_**From: Sheeda**_

_**Oh yeah…I'm gonna have some fun with this one. I'll call you later.**_

Blake sighed through his nose and shook his head. He knew it. She just couldn't leave well enough alone.

* * *

"Thank you Prof. Freeman! That really helped out a lot! I'll have that submitted by this Friday!" A male student said as he walked out of Huey's office.

"No problem! Glad I could help!" Huey replied back. When the student was all the way out, Huey laid his head back in his office chair for a second and relaxed. He was finally done with all his classes and that was his last personal appointment. He loved teaching black history, but there were certain students he wondered why they were even there to begin with. There were quite several of them who didn't even know what the Tuskegee Syphilis Study was. And yes, they were in fact white.

It was nearing 4:00 pm so Huey packed up his things and grabbed his coat. He grabbed the car keys and his briefcase and headed out of his office. He stopped by Blake's office to say bye but he saw he had already left. So he continued onto the elevator and down to the parking garage. He rolled his eyes when he saw Jazmine's car, reminding himself of how he got there that day.

When he opened the car door and sat down, he was about to put on his seatbelt until he heard the passenger door open, nearly making him swing in response due to his lighting-quick martial arts training. But when he realized who it was, he almost convinced himself to go ahead with his reaction.

Rasheeda had sat down in Jazmine's passenger seat wearing a tan trench coat. She had taken her braids down and now had her black, natural hair, flat-ironed reaching just barely past her shoulders with a side-part, and she was wearing heavy make up and silver hoop earrings.

"Rasheeda! What the hell are you doing here?!" Huey exclaimed.

"Look," Rasheeda gave him a sultry stare. "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior last time. I shouldn't have barged in on you like that."

"Much like what you're doing right now?" Huey muttered. "And I told you before, I don't care for your apologies and I want nothing more to do with you! How did you even know where I was?!" Rasheeda just gave a sarcastic, almost narcissistic, laugh.

"Oh Hueyyy, don't act like you don't remember our little '_sessions' _in your favorite parking spot," she said with a wink as she crossed her legs, which Huey noticed were dressed in fishnet pantyhose. "How you used to _beg _me to come see you during lunch for a lil' quickie… Might I add, I never took you as a pink and glittery person." She referred to Jazmine's car.

"I'm not! Rasheeda, I'm warning you right now! Leave me the fuck alone, get out of the car and get out of my life!" Huey warned.

"What if I can't?" Rasheeda said in a sultry tone. Huey sighed through his nose heavily as he looked in front of him out the windshield. "Does she kiss you the way I do?" Rasheeda asked, making Huey's eyebrow twitch in irritation. "Does she tease you like I do?" She brought her hand slowly up her legs and up the ridge of her coat. "I bet she doesn't _say _things that make you feel good like I do," she hinted, which made Huey glare straight at her.

"Get…the fuck out!" Huey growled, but Rasheeda still wasn't listening.

"Alright..I can see I'm gonna have to take the lead in this…like always," Rasheeda giggled as she angled her body towards him in a sexy way and pulled the buttons open on her coat, flashing him in her black lingerie ensemble as she bit her bottom lip. Huey just looked at her unaltered. Was she fucking serious? She really thought that this was supposed to phase him? The girl was crazier than he thought.

"A'ite, that's it, get out of my car now!" Huey rolled his eyes, unlocking the door for her.

"Whyyy?" Rasheeda whined, leaning over the console between them. "Huey, I promise things will be different. You'll see," she was about to unbutton his shirt, until Huey pulled away from her.

"DON'T!..fuckin' touch me! You're about to piss me off. This is my last time telling you, GET OUT NOW!" Huey yelled.

"I'm not going anywhere," Rasheeda said in a sexy growl before she leaned over and stole a long and sloppy kiss from him, forcing his hands on her chest and _elsewhere_.

"BITCH YOU GOT ME FUCKED UP!" Huey shouted pulling away from her. He got out of the car, and went to her side, opening the door and pulling her out quite forcefully.

"Huey! Ow! Stop! What's wrong with you!?" She screeched.

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong wit' _you_! You are sick and you need help! If you EVER come near me again, you will regret it! You mean NOTHING to me you understand? NOTHING! Get that through your thick ass skull! Fuckin' triflin' ass hoe!" Huey shook his head as he made his way back to the driver's side and slammed the door closed after him. He started her car, and peeled out of his spot in a quick flash, he damn near hit her as he turned.

"You FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Rasheeda took off her black heel and threw it at his speeding car, luckily missing it.

Huey sped out of the parking garage and onto the interstate, making his way back home. He couldn't believe that had just happened. Out of all the crazy ex-girlfriends in the world, he just had to date the delusional lunatic! Why was she clinging on to him so badly anyway, after how long they've been broken up? And she seemed to be implying something when she stated how the mystery 'she' didn't _say _things to him like Rasheeda could. That definitely didn't sit well with him. He already didn't play when it came to Jazmine, but speak negatively about her condition? That was a can of ass-whooping just waiting to be opened.

The whole situation left him feeling extremely uncomfortable. He didn't know if it was a good idea to speak about a female sexually harassing him without sounding like, relatively in Riley's words, "bitch-made." But he didn't want it to come back and bite him in the butt with Jazmine. He rubbed his forehead frustratingly, struggling to decide how to handle this.

* * *

As the day went on, Jazmine had gotten caught up with lost time. She returned some emails, made some important calls, gotten in contact with other brands, made some new connections along the way and other things. They didn't dilly-dally with gossip and girl-talk and they didn't even stop for lunch. It was a very busy day, and Trisha wanted to make up for that morning's slight fiasco.

It was winding down to almost 4:30 pm when they decided to call it a day. Jazmine stacked some papers, aligning them properly and placed them in a folder, putting it in the file cabinet next to her desk. She turned off her desktop computer and put everything back to their original spot before piling her arms on the desk and laying her head in them followed by a tired sigh.

"What a day," Trisha sighed as well. Jazmine nodded in agreement. They both pulled out their cell phones and began scrolling through whatever notifications they received. Jazmine saw Huey had texted her, saying that he would be home with her car in a few minutes. She replied with an 'Okay,' followed by 'Not one of my rhinestones had better be missing when you get back'. He sent an *eyeroll emoji* back, making Jazmine giggle.

Trisha smirked as she saw missed texts from Riley, saying something vulgar and subliminal. She replied with a few of her own before she felt her pager buzzing off the hook. She took it out and looked at the number, not recognizing it.

"You know this number?" Trisha asked showing Jazmine the screen. Jazmine shook her head and was about to tell her to ignore it, but thought what harm could one more phone call do?...She was in for a surprise.

'_You up for one more call?' _ Jazmine asked dialing the phone number.

'_Of course, doll.' _Trisha signed back. Jazmine handed her the phone after she hit 'Dial' and waited for the mystery person to pick up.

"HELLO?!" A loud, and rather _ghetto _voice answered. Both of them were a little taken back.

"Uhm…Hello? This is Trisha Romano, interpreting for Jazmine Dubois. May I ask who is calling please?"

"Ohhhhh, so the rumors ARE true! You really CAN'T talk! You gotta have someone to speak FOR you?! Ain't that some shit " The female voice said followed by a cackle. Trisha and Jazmine both made surprised looks at each other, shocked at this person's boldness.

" '_Excuse me? Who am I speaking with? This is a business line and I don't appreciate you messing around on my phone!' " _Trisha spoke as Jazmine signed.

"Oh really?! Well then, Ms. "ROMANO", you can tell that MUMN of a broad she had better stop "messing around" with MY MAN! If she knows what's best for her, she will keep her legs shut along with her non-speaking ass mouth!"

"Yo trick! Who the fuck you think you talkin' to?!" Trisha spoke out of interpretation, her Jersey accent revealing itself. "You had best watch your fuckin' mouth bitch! Who the fuck you think you are?!" Jazmine tapped her shoulder frantically, gesturing for her to stop.

"This is Rasheeda mothafuckin' Robinson! And Huey is MY man ya dig?" Rasheeda yelled through the phone, making Jazmine's mouth fall open. "So you tell that hoe, Jazmine, she had better watch her mothafuckin' step!" Then Rasheeda hung up.

They were both left stunned. Trisha still held Jazmine's phone, motionless. Jazmine was growing angrier and angrier by the second, and Trisha could tell.

"Jaz…" Trisha started, but Jazmine held her hand up for her to stop.

'_You knew about this…didn't you?' _Jazmine asked. Trisha hesitated, but decided to tell her anyway.

'_I swear, I didn't up until this morning.' _Trisha admitted. _'Riley told me about Huey's EX-GIRLFRIEND named Rasheeda and that…' _Trisha stopped again.

'_And what, Trish?' _Jazmine signed, starting to get upset.

"He said that…she was there this past weekend, at his house." Trisha confessed. Jazmine paused for a second with a stale look on her face.

'_So that's what Riley was going on about this morning? You told me it was nothing!' _Jazmine signed.

"It _was_ nothing, J!" Trisha said back. "Plus, he said that she was just his ex! This could all just be a misunderstanding! Huey wouldn't play around with you like that!"

Then, Jazmine felt her phone vibrate continuously. She unlocked it and her mouth fell open. Her hands fell weak and she dropped her phone on the carpet.

"Jaz, what the hell? What's wrong?" Trisha asked as she picked up the phone for her. She looked at the screen as well and she gasped. "Holy fucking SHIT!"

Rasheeda had sent her eight pictures back to back from outside of Jazmine's car, in what looked to be a parking garage, with Huey sitting in the driver's seat and Rasheeda in the passenger seat in what looked like lingerie. Their faces were plastered together and his hands were all over her.

"Jaz…" Trisha sighed as she shook her head in disbelief. "In _your _car? This can't be real." Jazmine stomped her foot loudly.

'_Can't be real?! It's right there in FUCKING front of you! Whole time he's been courting me, he's still been with her! He KISSED me after telling me he wanted to be with me! After he was already with her! I told him my life's story, I shared things with him I've never told anyone! And he turns around and does THIS?!' _Jazmine's hands were flying. _'How did she even get my number?!'_

"I don't know, Jaz. These pictures may be incriminating at first, but it doesn't make sense. I gotta say, I'm not convinced," Trisha said. Jazmine shook her head angrily and snatched her phone back. "What are you doing now?" Jazmine didn't answer. She began typing and swiping a couple minutes, until the printer turned on behind her, printing out the pictures one by one. "Jazmine..no.. stop! What are you doing?"

'_What my Dad has always advised me to do…get all evidence on paper or in writing,' _Jazmine gathered all the pictures and placed them on her desk.

"Hon' you don't need to do this." Trisha shook her head looking down at the photos. "You don't really believe Huey to be that kind of guy do you?"

'_I had to learn the hard way that you never truly know who someone is..until it's too late.' _Jazmine's nostrils flared. She didn't know why she was getting so worked up. It wasn't like the two were dating! But for him to lead her on like this, while he was involved with someone else was completely inexcusable. In addition, for this tasteless woman, who she doesn't even know, to harass her like this, over HIM?! She wasn't for the drama… AT ALL! It was absolutely ridiculous.

"Jazmine, I think you're overthinking all of this. You don't even know his side of the story…Remember what happened last time you jumped to conclusions?" Trisha reminded her. Jazmine immediately tensed up. Trisha could tell she struck a nerve. She automatically regretted saying it.

'_I am NOT some insecure "Nagging Nancy"! Matthew was pledging and he SWORE to me that he never touched another female! This is different Trisha! How dare you!'_

"Look, Jaz, I didn't mean to…"

'_No!' _Jazmine stomped her foot. _'I may be in mourning, but I'm not a fucking idiot! I'm not some disabled moron that everyone can talk over! I take your advice and I go out and enjoy myself with Huey and then look what happened! I knew it was all too good to be true!'_

"_Dannazione all'inferno! (_Damn it to hell!)I didn't expect this _ghoomar (_whore)to call you with some made up story, now did I? And I was doing you a favor!"

'_No, you just heard it from his brother's mouth and tried to cover it up to protect me! And now there's hard evidence in front of you and now you're trying to protect Huey! Why can't you just be my friend, and have my back!'_

"Don't you tell me how to be a friend! I'm the only one who's stood by you and encouraged you this whole time, dammit_!"_

'_Right!' _Jazmine scoffed. _'Some help you've been. Just tell me to forget about this so I can go on dating Huey so you can be up under his brother.' _

"Oh so it's like that…" Trisha's eyebrows rose at her best friend's accusations. "Wow…thanks for that Jazmine." Trisha said sarcastically and was about to walk out of her office, but stopped and turned back around. "Actually, no, you know what? Fuck that! I have stuck with you through thick and thin, through the high's and low's for FIVE FUCKING YEARS! I talked you through your night terrors for hours on end, I coached you and taught you sign language better than my own father, I have picked you up off of the floor more times than I can count and you talk to ME like this?!" Trisha said in her accent while flicking her wrist in front of her like her father and uncles do. "I want you to get to know Huey better because I see the connection you two used to share and still do! You move different with him and you look the happiest I've ever seen you! But I'm not a good friend?!"

Her words stung in Jazmine's chest like a million daggers. Damn, she really needed to work on her filter when she was upset.

"Fuck this! If you're hard set on being alone in the world, I ain't gonna stop ya!"

Trisha stormed out of her office and down the stairs. As she was putting on her coat, a knock on the door came and she could only guess who that was. She finished putting her other sleeve on, grabbed her purse and swung the door open, meeting Huey's scowl with a scarier one of her own.

"What's with you?" Huey asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Since now we know why you're in SUCH A RUSH to get to work!..._il stronzo! _(Asshole)" Trisha exclaimed flashing her hands at him like she was cursing him. She scoffed and brushed past him murmuring in Italian incoherently to herself.

Huey was stuck in his spot on the porch as he watched her get in her car and peel off. _What the hell? _Huey thought. He had a subtle idea on what she was talking about but he pushed it to the back of his mind. She couldn't have possibly known…could she?

He poked his head in the door, where Trisha left it slightly open, before slowly stepping inside and looking around.

"Hello? Jazmine, you here?" He heard her footsteps approach from upstairs and he looked up to see her standing by the railing, also with a mean mug on her face. Why the hell was everyone pissed today? "That look isn't appeasing on you Dubois." Huey placed her car keys on her key rack above the table in her main lobby.

'_Neither is this,' _Jazmine signed before releasing the photos into the air, making them slowly cascade down to him in zig-zag patterns, swaying in the air. One laid face-up, directly on his feet and he bent down to pick it up, along with a couple others and his eyes bulged out of his skull. He looked up at Jazmine who was shaking her head profusely at him, with a smug smirk on her face.

"Jazmine…" Huey started.

'_Don't even.' _Jazmine interrupted shuffling her right hand over her left. _'You been playing me this whole time!'_

"No, Jazmine! I swear to you, this is not what it looks like!" Huey strongly said, crumbling up the papers and throwing them to the ground before starting to walk up the stairs.

'_I don't believe you! Don't you come up here!' _Jazmine signed, disappearing into her office, but Huey ignored.

"Jazmine, please just let me explain! I know this looks bad, but I am no way in hell involved with that woman!" Huey said stepping into her office before she could close the door.

'_She sure had a different story!' _Jazmine's lips tightened as she smacked her hands together. '_Somehow this "Rasheeda" got ahold of my number and left me a pretty clear message that you were still "her" man!' _Jazmine stared hard into his eyes. _'She knew I couldn't speak, Huey! How the fuck could she know that?!'_

"She what?!" Huey was just as shocked as she was. He definitely knew that he didn't tell Rasheeda that, let alone who she even was! He honestly didn't know how she could have found out. "Look, Rasheeda and I used to date. We broke up almost half a year ago! She has been stalking me and harassing me about getting back together, but I never ONCE entertained her! I swear it!" Huey pointed at the ground as he spoke deeply. "She came to my work and caught me off guard in the parking garage when I was about to head home! SHE kissed _me _and forced my hand! I don't know who took those photos, but they are false! They took them at the perfect time to take it out of context, with full intent on framing me." Jazmine just rolled her eyes and scoffed at him. "I'm telling you the truth, Jazmine!"

'_Oh really? Then how come I have to hear from Riley and Trisha that she was at your house last weekend? The night before you took me out to the city? And kissed me? And told me how you felt about me?' _Jazmine's hands started to slow painfully as tears welled up in her eyes.

Now, Huey was enraged. First, Rasheeda was going out of her psychotic way to harass Jazmine. Second, somebody was framing him ALONG with Rasheeda. And third, his brother was feeding Jazmine and Trisha FALSE INFORMATION?! Oh, he was definitely kicking his ass now.

"Jazmine, nothing…HAPPENED! And what I said to you, that was real!"

'_BULLSHIT!'_ Jazmine stomped her foot as her lips quivered.

'_No! Not bullshit, Jazmine! That night, she came over, unannounced and DRUNK, and I simply let her sleep on the couch because it was late and I was just being nice! But, she overstepped and she snuck into bed with me that morning! I…did…NOT…TOUCH HER!' _Huey signed crisply.

Jazmine's lips continued to quiver while she impulsively tapped her heel the floor. For some reason, as mad as she wanted to be at him, something told her that he was telling the truth. The Huey she knew wouldn't have any reason to lie, but she felt too stubborn to listen to her conscience.

'_I trusted you, Huey!' _Jazmine's tears finally fell down her cheeks.

'_Jazmine, you can trust me! I'm sorry she blind-sighted you like that! I can't make excuses for her, but I promise you, there is no one else! I told her I never wanted to see or hear from her again. She is nothing to me!'_ Huey signed stepping closer to her. _'Please believe me when I say, you mean so much to me. I would never sabotage what we have like that.'_

'_Tell me something,' _Jazmine pointed her index finger up, with her palm facing up and moved her hand in a small horizontal circle. _'If she hadn't sent me those photos, or if Riley never told Trisha about last weekend, would you have still told me?' _

'_Without question!' _Huey signed almost immediately, keeping his signature scowl so that she could see how serious he was. "Jazmine, I respect you way too much to hide something like this from you. What happened last weekend was _my _issue to deal with. I didn't tell you because it was pointless. But this is different" Huey stated. Jazmine crossed her arms with a questionable look on her face, unsure on whether or not to believe him. "She invaded your privacy and disrespected you and your property and I wouldn't have it. Of course I was going to tell you what happened today, because I have nothing to hide. She planned all of this somehow and this is exactly the reaction she wanted. Don't you see, Jazmine?"

Jazmine huffed through her nose stubbornly as she shook her head in disbelief. She looked him up and down, scoping for any signs of him lying, but she couldn't find any.

Trisha was right.

She was making the same mistake she made with Matthew. Quick to jump to conclusions without hearing his side of the story. And now, she took it out on her best friend as well. Jazmine realized she had fallen into that crazy ass woman's trap.

'_God damn it,' _Jazmine agitatedly swung a 'G' sign in front of her, cursing herself as she rested her hand on her forehead. _'Why do I always do this?' _

Huey inwardly sighed in relief when she finally let her guard down, not at the fact he was off the hook…for the time being. But the fact that she believed him because nothing would've been worse than losing her to a misunderstanding.

"She is a manipulator, Jazmine. You couldn't have known any better," Huey said stepping closer to her.

'_A manipulator YOU used to date. You sure know how to pick them, Freeman.' _Jazmine retorted.

"I guess we _both_ got our baggage then," Huey spat back. Jazmine looked up at him as if she obviously didn't hear him correctly. Huey looked back at her like 'Yeah, you heard me.'

He just got done trying to convince her on his LIFE that he was innocent. But he wasn't going to condone a guilt-trip over his ex. That's where his sensitivity halted.

'_My "Baggage" didn't interfere with __**your**__ life now did he!' _Jazmine argued stepping closer to him, now within arms reach.

"No…just almost ended yours," Huey stated coldly. Okay…now that triggered her.

Jazmine punched him hard in the chest, making each of her knuckles and her wrist pop. She winced in pain, waving her hand to retrieve feeling in it again, while Huey stood there unaffected from her rather strong hit. "Are you done?"

But Jazmine was fuming! Before she could lift her arm again, Huey grabbed it and stopped her before she could continue. She struggled under his grip, tears streaming down her cheeks, but to no avail. He was undeniably stronger than her, but he didn't hurt her. He just kept his grip on her until she settled down.

"Jazmine, STOP!" Huey hollered, holding both of her arms in front of them.

"**NOOOOOOO!"** Jazmine tried screaming, but wheezy, uneven, hoarse, air only escaped her lips.

Huey released her immediately, absolutely bewildered from hearing her nonexistent voice for the first time. Jazmine clasped her hands over her mouth, her lips trembling violently underneath. Then, as she expected, her throat constricted, punishing her with a sharp pain right at her larynx. She grabbed her throat with both hands and doubled over, crying even further. **"Fuck!"** She silently exclaimed. **"I c-can't..! I n-need m-m-my…"**

"Jazmine, are you okay?! Jesus, stop talking!" Huey held her shoulders.

'_My bathroom…far right drawer…pink medicine vile' _Jazmine signed, still struggling to swallow. Huey disappeared out of the office in a flash and down the hallway into her master bedroom, then into her conjoining bathroom. He found her medicine exactly where she said it would be and rushed back to her office.

Once he saw her again, she was resting against her desk, still holding her throat. Her face was flushed hot pink, almost the same shade as the bottle he was holding. She held out her hand for him to hand to her and he did. She quickly untwisted the top, which was a calibrated dropper. She squeezed the plunger, sucking the medicine to halfway up the tube and opened her mouth, squeezing its contents down her throat. She swallowed hard, waiting for the medicine to numb her neck muscles.

Huey watched her carefully, waiting for her to give him a sign that she was okay or something. This was the first time he ever heard her speak, and seen the consequences of it. She wasn't lying when she said that talking is painful for her. It almost scared him. He didn't mean to upset her THAT bad! Jazmine took one more dose of medicine and swallowed before closing the bottle.

It was a long, awkward silence between them, until he could see she had calmed down and she looked to be out of pain.

"Are you okay?" Huey asked again.

'_Peachy king' _Jazmine signed still looking at the ground.

"Do you need anything else?" Huey asked sincerely.

Lord knows how badly she wanted to say 'Yeah, for you to get the hell up out my house,' but she didn't. This all needed to end somewhere, so she decided to take the higher road.

'_Mint tea….and a cigarette,' _Jazmine extended her right index and wedding fingers and tapped them on her left index finger.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Huey walked into her living room with a big coffee mug full of her medicinal mint tea, the tea tag hanging out, along with waves of steam arising from its rim. Jazmine was sitting on the couch, still rubbing her throat, trying to concentrate on her swallowing. Huey handed her the mug, warning her of how hot it was, before sitting down next to her.

She blew into the cup before taking a slight sip, closing her eyes and letting its warmth relax her throat muscles, along with the rest of her body. Huey sat forward with his elbows on his knees, wondering what he should do next. He was expecting her to shoo him out right then and there, but for some reason, she didn't. He watched her take another sip and massage her throat as she swallowed, wincing slightly.

"Any better?" Huey murmured. Jazmine nodded her head as she continued to sip. She set the mug down on the coffee table in front of them and grabbed her pack of squares and her lighter, pulling out one and lighting it. She said she wasn't going to smoke in her house anymore, but as of now, she could care less.

'_Still a little sore,' _Jazmine puffed out the smoke. Huey scratched at the back of his head nervously.

"I'm sorry, Jaz,….about everything." Huey bitterly muttered. He wasn't one for apologizing, but he could see she was hurting, and all for a tasteless remark he made. Jazmine looked over at him with that same meek look. "This whole thing was just messy and I shouldn't have said what I said to make you….upset and hurt yourself." Jazmine shook her head as she took another puff, ashing it in the ashtray.

'_No, Huey. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown off the handle without hearing your side. Last night I said I trusted you. I should have acted like it. And I think I may have lost my best friend over it.' _Jazmine bit back tears starting to form.

"Jazmine you didn't lose me. Not by a long shot." Huey said.

'_I wasn't talking about you,' _Jazmine shook her head at herself. Huey rose his eyebrows in realization.

"So I'm guessing that's why she practically cursed me at the door?" Huey refereed to Trisha. Jazmine nodded again.

'_She was actually defending you. Unlike me, she wasn't convinced. She said something, I said something worse, and she practically ripped me a new one. I feel terrible.' _Jazmine rested her head in her hand.

"I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad. Is this the first argument you guys have had?"

'_Hell no! We fight like heathens!' _Jazmine slightly smiled. _'But this time, I think I really insulted her. She's never spoken to me like that.' _

"I don't think I've ever seen an Italian woman mad before…mad being a solid understatement." Huey slightly chuckled. Jazmine smirked too.

'_Yeah…she could give Hitler a run for his money.' _Jazmine made a flattened 'O' and lightly smacked her knuckles twice onto the palm of her other hand. They both chuckled and Jazmine continued to sip the rest of her tea.

"Well if you two are as close as you say ya'll are, you two will bounce back like it's nothing," Huey said encouragingly.

'_I hope so.' _Jazmine signed. There was another silence between them before Huey's phone started to ring from his back pocket.

He answered it, only to pull it away from his ear, where they could both hear Robert's excessive yelling on the other side. Jazmine hid her snickers behind her hand as she watched Huey roll his eyes and attempt to calm his grandfather down. When he hung up, he stood up and sighed.

"Ebony just dropped Granddad off at home and Riley left Dorothy with a flat all day and now all hell has broken loose across the street." Huey pinched the bridge of his nose.

'_Wish I could return the favor from last night, so you can escape all that,' _Jazmine jokingly offered as she stood up.

"I would seriously take you up on that, but…." Huey trailed off. Then, Jazmine saw the most unexpected thing. Huey started BLUSHING! He must have remembered the awkward escapade from that morning.

'_Are you blushing?' _Jazmine cheekily smiled. But as soon as she said that, his face went back to normal, and his scowl returned. Without a word, he turned around and headed into the main hallway. That was his signature move: just glare, walk away and don't say anything.

Due to her inability to speak, it was actually his most effective escape route, because she couldn't call out for him to stop like they were kids. _(Awful, I know lol)_

Jazmine walked after him and got to where he could see her again.

'_Oh! Come on, Freeman! I'm just kidding!' _Jazmine playfully tugged on his sleeve. _'It can't be the first time you've woken up with a gun to a woman's ass!' _She signed with a wink. Huey was shocked at her bluntness, but he stayed quiet all the same. Jazmine stared at him, wondering why he was being so quiet, but her eyes widened in realization. _'Oh my goodness…it IS isn't it?!'_

"Are you done yet? Damn, Dubois!..." Huey rolled his eyes as he slipped on his coat, while Jazmine kept her stunned look on him. As if he could feel her stare, he sighed frustratingly and clarified. "If you must know, Rasheeda and I never spent the night together. Yeah we had… relations, but….no sleepovers."

'_Seriously?' _Jazmine gave him a look of disbelief. Huey nodded embarrassed. _'So…safe to say…I'm the first person you've ever woken up to?' _Jazmine signed before she involuntarily started twirling her hair. Huey rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Jazmine. But not only that…You're the first of many things for me…and only," Huey admitted. Jazmine stared into those demanding, dark, maroon irises. "You were my first best friend, the only person who listened to me when no one else cared. You were first person to ever make me smile since my parent's death, the only one I've ever confided in about them…"

Jazmine could see the pain in his eyes as he brought them up. How they died was so unfair and unexpected, but it could've happened to anybody. It left such a huge gaping hole in his life, as well as his brother's. She was glad that she could be that outlet for him.

"….my first kiss," Huey let out. "The only person who's lips I've dreamt about since that day." _Smooth, Freeman! _Huey thought to himself.

Now, it was Jazmine's turn to be nervous.

* * *

_She recalled that specific half a day at school, their fifth grade year. They decided to walk home instead of taking the bus. They stopped at their hilltop hangout to talk and what happened after was so random._

_She forgot what topic they were talking about. But, all she remembered, was Huey moving in on her, her stomach doing backflips, and she finally closing her eyes, to be met with a quick peck on the lips. When she opened her eyes again, Huey had already started back down the hill. She was so shocked, she just stayed up there for like another hour, pondering over what had just happened._

_It was a short-lived pleasure, however. They both went back to normal the following day as if nothing happened. And it was mostly for the best. They didn't know what kissing meant at the time, and it was just out of curiosity. But now, after twelve years, it wasn't curiosity that compelled him._

* * *

'_So that's why you took me to the hill? On our date?' _Jazmine timidly signed. Huey nodded in affirmation. _'I thought that night felt like deja'vu for some reason,' _Jazmine apprehended.

"I had to finish what I started all those years ago," Huey said in a low murmur. Jazmine bit her bottom lip nervously. "Even still….I don't think I'm satisfied yet." Jazmine knew what he was getting at, but she still played naïve.

'_And…now?" _Jazmine almost hesitated to ask.

"Do you want the honest truth?" Huey gave her a warning look.

'_Have you not been this whole time?,' _Jazmine retorted.

And in a quick flash, Huey took two steps towards her before Jazmine's eyes widened. His next step caused her to take one backwards and three more until her back touched the wall, their stare fixated and unstinted.

"Jazmine," Huey said in that low tone, that Jazmine quickly realized meant a flame had ignited inside him.

"_**Huey?"**_Jazmine slowly mouthed, just below a whisper, the faint sound of the change of pitch as air passed through her lips just audible enough for him to hear….and it sent shivers down his spine.

His mood changed just for a moment at the sound of her faint whispering of his name, like it was the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. He gazed at her in disbelief, while she blinked twice at him waiting for him to respond.

"I want to kiss you so good, I'm all you'll ever think about morning, noon and night," He groaned, resting his hand on the wall by the side of her head. Jazmine's heart skipped a beat. "I want to taste those soft ass lips on mine again and make you moan on my mouth…" Her breathing visibly quickened as he closed in on her. She saw the heat growing inside him again, almost like a hunger. He brought his hand up her side and around her waist, slightly pulling her to him. "..show you that you're the _only _woman who got me goin'" Huey whispered as he brushed his lips up her neck, earning a hard shudder from her.

He was honestly swinging for the fence right now, but after that fight they just had and how easily he was confiding in her again, it only felt right to remind her just how she made him feel. And from how she was responding to him, it was a home-run (Relatively speaking).

'_Show me,' _Jazmine signed with one hand, while the other found its way up his chest and pulled him closer by the shoulder. He planted a lingering kiss right on the crook of her jaw, making Jazmine sigh into his ear.

What in God's name was coming over her?! This was supposed to be her best friend, but why do they keep coming back to this? Why was she allowing herself to be touched like this by him? How was he so confident in what he was doing? Why didn't she feel the grieving ache of her deceased fiancée?

Oh yeah, because she was pinned between the wall and this vigorous and husky SOLDIER of a man who just so HAPPENS to be her best friend!

All her questions were exiled out of her mind when Huey softly nibbled down on her neck, making her envelope him around the shoulders, closing any space between them. Her hands got lost in his hair, massaging his scalp to encourage his talented mouth on her skin. His arms around her tightened to where her breasts heaved up against him, exciting him to no end. His nips and kisses traveled back up her neck, her jaw, across her cheek, and stopped just on the corner of her mouth.

They both felt the other's breath on their lips, painfully waiting for the other to make the next move. His determined stare never broke from her clouded gaze as he softly placed his hand on her cheek. He saw her lips part and start to shake, before she let out another whisper.

"_**Please,"**_she peeped. Huey thought he was going to lose it at the sound of her faint whisper again, and how she _begged _him! Without wasting another breath, Huey granted her plea with full force, cupping her face in both his hands and pressing his lips to hers in a stifling kiss. She sighed contentedly into it, losing herself completely in his embrace as she kissed him back with equal force.

This wasn't like the kiss on their first date. No, this one was certain, anticipated, and filled with passion. Jazmine did not hold back this time.

Pretty soon, their kisses started to get more heated. Jazmine felt Huey's tongue protrude her lip, begging for entrance and she accepted it gladly, letting their tongues do the tango as they switched their heads from side to side, deepening every smooch. It wasn't until Huey began to suck on her bottom lip that she released a whimper into his mouth, driving him completely mad with lust.

Jazmine returned the favor, cupping his face as well, embracing the stubble on his cheeks, as she sucked on his lips as well. Huey groaned into the kiss, pressing her more firmly up against the wall as his hands began to explore. Jazmine gasped at the feel of Huey's hands traveling past her hips and down to her ass, kneading both cheeks forcefully, causing her to completely melt in his arms.

She couldn't remember the last time she was praised like this. It felt amazing. HE was amazing! And they were only making out! The thought of what pleasure would erupt if they went further caused a heated moisture to grow between her legs and it excited her even more.

"**H-h-Huu-eeyy," **She breathed into the kiss as she tugged at the collar of his coat. She involuntarily hiked her leg around his hip, desperate to be closer to him. Huey groaned back in response to hearing his name again. Her voice, existent or not, was music to his ears and he rejoiced in knowing that she spoke out of pleasure for him.

He held her by her thigh and lifted it higher around him as he hugged her tightly around the waist, never breaking the kiss for a second. Jazmine clung to him so tightly, she could feel his heartbeat through his chest. She could feel the protruding muscles on his body, tensing up at her every touch through his clothes. What she wouldn't give to run her hands all over him, but for now, she let her hands get lost in his hair again, earning a low growl to arise from his throat into the kiss. He involuntarily began to _grind _into her, pulling her pelvis down on him so she could feel what she was doing to him.

When she felt his arousal again for the second time that day, she released a slightly vocal, but _primal_ breathy moan, just bare whisps of high pitched air. It stunned both of them so much, they pulled away with a final pop of their lips as they broke the kiss, both of their breathing heavy and rugged. Her lips were red and swollen and her eyes were half-lidded and clouded with desire.

What Huey wouldn't do to get her to make that noise again, if not _louder_, but that might actually hurt her, let alone it could lead to something they both knew they weren't prepared for.

"Jazmine," Huey whispered her name again on ber lips..

**"Yes?" **Jazmine breathed as her thigh tightened around his waist at the sound of her name, while she still kept that lust-filled gaze on him.

He took notice of the arising heat coming from her center, which was aligned perfectly with his length and that did not help the situation at all. He sighed hard frustratingly"I think we need to stop."

"**Why?" **Jazmine just mouthed, as she gave him an almost hurtful look.

"You know why," Huey reluctantly said, keeping his animalistic gaze on her.

And just like that, they came back to reality. She lowered her eyes as they slowly unwrapped themselves from each other and patted themselves down.

"I just want you to be absolutely sure, before we take any steps further," Huey said thoughtfully. Jazmine crossed her arms but nodded in agreement.

He _did_ have a point. Kissing him was wonderful and all, but as far as intimacy goes, that's probably all that she was ready for at the moment. She was glad that he was being a gentleman about it, though.

'_What if it still takes me a while to get over him?' _Jazmine asked.

"I don't care how long it takes. I'll wait forever and a day if I have to." Huey said in his serious tone. Jazmine gazed at him admirably and nodded again. He stepped towards her again and lifted her chin with his thumb and index finger. "But from what I could tell just now….I won't be waiting long," He groaned before biting his bottom lip and smirking down at her teasingly.

Jazmine stood baffled with her mouth open. Huey lifted her jaw, closing her mouth again.

"Are we clear on how I feel about you now?" Huey asked raising his eyebrow. Jazmine nodded quickly with her half-lidded gaze still fixed on him. "Alright then." And he unexpectedly gave her a sweet and tender peck on the lips, making her blush again.

Yeah, he could get used to that.

Jazmine slowly reached back and turned the doorknob behind her and opened the front door for him. Huey kept his smirk on her as he slowly stepped through the doorframe and walked backwards onto her porch. Jazmine gave a sultry smile and the two remained eye contact until the door was completely closed.

After Jazmine clicked the deadlock, she turned around and pressed her back to the door, breathing heavily, still bewildered about what just happened. She touched her lips lightly, relishing the savory taste of his smooth lips on hers. He was an absolutely AMAZING kisser, and she shamefully thought about what _other _talents his mouth possessed. But she pushed the thought to the back of her head.

It wasn't long before she started thinking of Matthew again and, like that morning, she didn't feel mournful at all surprisingly. Although, tears did well up in her eyes, they were sort of like bittersweet tears. She felt sad, but overjoyed at the same time. Her facial expressions and sobs switched up between the two emotions as she cried. She felt like she was going crazy.

But then again, that's what **love** does to a person isn't it?

* * *

Huey kept that smirk on his face the entire walk across the street. After all those years of waiting, after finally earning her trust again, even after the failed attempt of his crazy ex-girlfriend to intercede in their _(more or less)_ relationship, he was finally able to get his fill of those sweet, luscious, lips again. He had her right where he wanted her, but still, he wanted more!

There was no telling when she would be finished mourning for her fiancée. She was still pretty fragile and delicate, but as long as he was still able to at least _kiss _her, that was more than enough for him.

When he walked up the driveway of his house, he took notice of Dorothy parked with a spare wheel on the front driver's side. Riley must have gotten out there and put it on. Huey's smirk immediately disappeared as he was reminded of why he had to come home in the first place. This is exactly why he never leant Riley the car. He nearly made him late for work, and now, a tire needed repairing. As he stepped up on the porch, he braced himself for the madness that he was about to walk into.

When he walked inside, he already heard the whip of Granddad's belt and Riley's loud cries erupting from upstairs.

"YOU!...MUSTA!…LOST!…YO!…GOD!….DAMNED!….MIND!" He heard Robert yelling in between each beating.

"AAAGHHH! UGHH! OWWWWW! DAMN! GRANDDAD STOP! AAAGHHH! PLEASE GRANDDAD! I SWEAR TO GOD YOU KILLING ME! OWWWWW!" Riley hollered.

"Shut the hell up, boy! I ain't even hittin' you that hard! I'll SHOW you murder!" Robert yelled before his whips came faster through the air. "AAAAAAGHHHHHHH!"

Huey shook his head and continued upstairs into his room. He and Riley honestly didn't know how their grandfather kept his strength after all these years. He was nearing 100, but still had the same rambunctious energy from when he was in his eighties. They thought that it must have been his love for beating them senseless that kept him going, or quite frankly, beating RILEY senseless.

He had gotten dressed down and comfortable by the time he heard Riley's crying stop. It was HIS turn now.

So, he went under his bed and got out his Black Power Fist, which was an electrical shock glove he made himself when he was ten. He only used it for forceful purposes. Or, for its most practical use, for whenever he had to knock some sense into his little brother. He slipped it on his right hand and clasped his fist together, activating the voltaic currents and zapping bolts it produced.

Riley came out of Robert's room sniffling and his cornrows were even frizzier than that morning. He walked down the hall and noticed light coming from Huey's room, and he knew that his braids just might get a tad frizzier before the day was out.

He tried slinking past his room without making a noise, but was unexpectedly struck in the head from behind with a hard and electrical-fused blow, making him fall forward and onto the ground.

"OOOWWWW! FUCK!" Riley sat up holding the back of his head and looking at his hand to see if blood was drawn. He looked up to see Huey glaring down at him in full combat mode. "Yo, bro, listen! Lemme explain, okay?!"

"I'm going to give you three chances to acknowledge all three things you fucked up today," Huey growled stepping towards him. Riley retreated as he scooted back on the floor. "If not…" Huey clenched his fist down at him, making zapping noises. The sound made Riley spring up on his feet and he held his hands up defensively.

"Okay, okay, okay, look! Yeah, I made you late for work! That's my bad! But if you knew damn well me and Trish was gon' be fuckin, we coulda easily took her car, nigga! That was poor thinking on yo part, mothatfuc…AAGHHH!" Huey jabbed him in the gut.

"Next," Huey simply stated. Riley held his stomach in anguish as the lingering electric jolts coursed through his body.

"Nigga I already got a whoopin', for the tire! That shit wasn't even my fau…OWWWWWW!" He was interrupted by Huey's fist going upside his head. "NIGGA WHAT THE FUCK!? You said if I guess right, then you wasn't gon' hit me, nigga!" Riley started swinging back, all of which Huey dodged and returned with a series of Kung Fu moves, sending Riley into the wall by his room.

"I said nothing of the sort. All I said was don't be wrong. And I told yo dumbass NO PEEL OFFS!" Huey started walking towards him.

"Uuughhh..Well you gon' have to fight me then, nigga. Cuz I ain't do nothin' else!" Riley clumsily got up and put his fists up. Huey gladly accepted the challenge and the two began full on brawling in the hallway, which transferred into some guest bedrooms, then into Robert's bedroom.

"GET BACK HERE RILEY!" Huey tackled Riley to the floor and elbowed him in the mouth. Then Riley turned them over and began punching Huey back. They fought for a few more seconds until they heard their Granddad hollering.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!" Robert screamed from his bed, making the brothers stop and stare at him. "YA'LL BOTH GROWN ASS MEN AND YOU STILL FIGHTIN' LIKE YA'LL TEN GOT' DAMNED YEARS OLD!I CAN'T NEVER JUST HAVE A MOMENTS PEACE WITH YA'LL UGLY LIL NIGLETS ALWAYS FIGHTING AND FUCKIN' UP MY HOUSE! You know what I'm gonna do?! I'm gonna get a stiff ass hotel pillow and I'm gonna STRANGLE YA'LL NAPPY HEADED ASSES IN YA'LL SLEEP! YUP! MMM-HMMM! That's what I'm doin! I'm going to the Four Seasons right now!" Granddad hopped out of bed and began getting dressed.

"Granddad! Riley fucked up my entire day and I'm tired of him acting like an irresponsible, egotistical FUCKBOY!" Huey hollered.

"What the hell you talkin' about boy?" Granddad rolled his eyes.

"Huey just bein' a hater cuz I made him late for work because _**I **_was getting some cudi last night and he wasn't!" Riley sneered.

"What in the hell is wrong with you Huey? If yo brother wants to get some, then he can get some! Stop hatin!" Granddad defended Riley, making him smile wickedly at him.

"Granddad, he told lies to Trisha AND Jazmine about me and Rasheeda, saying how we still been sleeping together, knowing that's a BOLD-FACED LIE!" Huey socked Riley square in the jaw and the two began fighting again.

"You's a….fuckin….POSER….NIGGA!" Riley taunted in between hits.

"GOD DAMN IT BOYYYYY!" Granddad whipped his belt, making it smack Huey hard on the back, making him wince, but not much. "Did you or did you NOT sleep with her?! It's an easy solution!"

"Nah, Granddad! I told you, I ain't been wit' her in months! Riley's just tryna stir up shit like always! I nearly lost Jazmine today because of it!" Huey informed him. That made Granddad and Riley's eyebrows rise up. Huey palmed his forehead.

"Ohhh, I see! Cutie-pie was ready to throw in the towel, wasn't she?" Robert smirked crossing his arms. Huey scowled at himself, but nodded anyway.

"Luckily, I handled damage-control enough to where she believed me," Huey inwardly smirked. "But I'm not letting Riley get away with it," He shot daggers at Riley next to him.

"Well, then I can understand that. Cutie-pie ain't nothing to play with. She may have been gone a long time, but she's still family. Riley, you do deserve this ass-whooping! And afterwards, you're gonna go over there and apologize to her IN SIGN LANGUAGE!"

"Awh, come oonnnn, Granddad! How am I gonna learn sign language that fast?!" Riley complained.

"Yo brother, can do it! So can you! Now, shut up and take that ass-kicking like a man! Just take that shit outside my room! I'm trying to sleep! I'm an old man, hell!" Granddad slowly made his way back into bed.

"Nah, Granddad. _Morgan Freeman _is old! YOU on the other hand, are ANCIENT!" Riley said followed by a series of cackles. He was too busy laughing, he didn't notice Huey and Robert sharing a mutual stare, before Huey smacked him upside the head with his shock glove and dragged him out of their grandfather's room by his braids, reaching back and punching him with his gloved hand every other step.

"YOU….WILL…APOLOGIZE…TO…HER…IF….IT'S…THE…LAST…THING…YOU'LL….DO!" Huey shouted dragging him down the hall and shoving him into his bedroom door.

"A'ite, A'ite, A'ite! AAAAGHHH! DAMN!" Riley shouted. Huey gave him a last blow to the stomach, making him double over in pain, before disappearing back into his room. Riley sniffled as he laid down on his bed "….That ain't hurt," he whined.

* * *

**Pretty lengthy, I know! But I had to compensate for the amount of time I made ya'll wait ;). And I had to make sure I get all the important dialogue and illustrate the emotion of the chapter, cuz it sure was a LOT of emotion here! So what did ya'll think?! Please Review and give me feedback! I'd really appreciate it!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR FOLKS! HERE'S TO A NEW DECADE! TERRIBLE/TURNT TWENTIES BABY! 2020!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**I cannot apologize enough for the unnecessarily long delay in updating! Truth is, I had a writer's block for the longest, so I had to toughen up and literally type out every single idea until I felt like it fit the story. I appreciate my readers and followers for being so patient. 2020 has been a shit storm so far hasn't it?! And my delay still doesn't make any sense because my job is forcing us to quarantine, so I basically have all the time in the world to write! But I'm gonna try and do better! I promise!**

**This chapter has a pretty lengthy flashback about Trisha and Jazmine and how they met. I hope the punctuation and italicized and bold formats aren't too confusing! Plus, I added another one of our beloved/not so beloved Boondocks characters to my story and I think you will find it absolutely hilarious! **

***I DO NOT OWN BOONDOCKS, NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. *I DO NOT OWN ANY MEDIA OR SONGS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY**

**NOW, without further ado!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jazmine placed the last item of food in the circular wooden tray and did a once over it, making sure everything was aligned perfectly. She had been to the international grocery store that morning, sparing no expense for the apology gift she prepared for her best friend and interpreter.

If it was one thing she learned about Trisha's culture, was that it didn't matter how big or small the reason for a visit was, it was ALWAYS a sign of good faith to bring food, wine, or even better, both!

Yesterday was all a big, confusing mess, but Trisha kept a cool head and was the voice of reason. Even with the trumped-up evidence Huey's ex tried framing him with, she was level-headed enough to know that it was all fake. Hell, she didn't even know Huey that well like Jazmine did, but she somehow knew he wasn't that type of guy, which made Jazmine's situation all the more shameful. They have had plenty of arguments in the past, but none as lethal as yesterday's, which was why she had to go all out for an apology.

As Jazmine walked outside with her items, she looked across the street at the Freeman residence and noticed that the family vehicle wasn't in the driveway. Someone must have taken her to get her tire fixed after Riley mishandled her yesterday. Oh, Jazmine knew Huey probably threw a fit!...or a _fist _to be more specific. One thing she knew about those two brothers: they would throw down _anywhere_, _anytime! _Riley simply had a problem with authority, and Huey _was _the authority.

So, Jazmine hopped in her car, carefully placing her apology gifts in the passenger seat and started on her way to Trisha's house. On the way over, Jazmine's mind was battling for its own attention. She tried thinking about work, how her mother must be doing, about possibly getting a goldfish! Anything, to divert her imagination from the obvious.

When she approached a stoplight, she quickly pulled out her phone, which was already hooked up to the car's Bluetooth, and went to her playlist, hitting shuffle. Kehlani's _"Feels" _played through the speakers and Jazmine rolled her eyes as she threw her head back against the headrest.

_**I ask myself, "Is this shit real?"**_

_**I contemplate 'bout how I feel**_

_**But you make it way too hard to think**_

_**That this could be what true love is**_

She couldn't face it. No matter how much she tried not thinking about it, the MORE she thought about it! That damn _kiss_! A shiver coursed through Jazmine's body, her _whole _body. _God, _she didn't think she was ever going to feel like this again! The way Huey looked at her, the sincerity in his words when he spoke to her, the way he _touched _her! So confident, strong, and firm. Jazmine subconsciously began to bite her lower lip.

_**I don't want wait another minute for ya**_

_**Oh, you got me falling from the ceiling for ya**_

_**Knew right from the start there was no limit to ya**_

_**And now I'm catching feelings, baby**_

She didn't know why she allowed herself to feel like this about him. Even when they were kids, she always felt so small next to him. But all the same, when she was with him, the noise from the outside world was silenced. She felt happy, safe and warm with him, the same way she felt when he made that exception for her during 'The Fried Chicken Flu.' After all these years, he still held that special place for her.

_**You give me feels and I**_

_**Know that it, know that it, know that it's real**_

_**You give me, you give me feels**_

_**You give me feels and I**_

_**Know that it, know that it, know that it's real**_

_**You give me, you give me feels**_

She sighed as she continued driving and thinking. Part of her wanted her to give herself to Huey without hesitation, start a brand new life with him, let him show her the happiness and love she so desperately craved. But, the other part of her still wanted her to cling onto the painful past that haunted her. The love for her fiancée still lingered and she felt guilty for _not _feeling guilty about betraying that love.

_**It took a lot of hard shit just to learn**_

_**How not to break down and stop, baby**_

_**No matter what I seen in the past**_

_**I won't let it impact how we grow now, baby**_

_**I can't let it slip away or drift away**_

_**Can't go to waste, go to waste, uh**_

_**I say it straight, straight to your face**_

_**Won't contemplate, yeah, contemplate that, baby**_

She felt ridiculous. Huey was a good man, an _excellent _man! He said that he would wait for her, but she didn't want to lead him on if she knew she wasn't ready either. Like last night, she was stuck between Huey and a hard place. ***wink wink***

* * *

"This why the white man never shoulda done unshackled you big-lipped, jungle coons," Uncle Ruckus (no relation) berated out loud as he tightened the bolts of the repaired tire on Freeman vehicle, Dorothy. "Give ya'll forty acres and a mule and you ghetto hooligans don't know how to act, with ya'll hydraulic cars and fake ass gold chains and jungle rap music...they shoulda never gave you niggas MONEY!"

Huey just sat right outside the slide-down doors to the car shop Ruckus worked at in a fold-out chair, reading a newspaper and smoking a Jazz Black & Mild. His bruised, right eye twitched with every prejudiced word that he spoke. Honestly, he didn't acknowledge Ruckus' prejudiced outbursts anymore. Nobody did, really. Only now, Huey had more pressing matters on his mind, and it was hard to concentrate with racial slurs being spat in his ear.

"Ruckus, the "40 acres and a Mule" order was thought up by _black _leaders and the land they promised to past slaves ended up being given back to the owners that previously owned them anyway," Huey muttered.

"And with GOOD REASON!" Ruckus shouted pointing his tools at Huey. "Woulda' just turned the land into a bunch of whorehouses, juke joints and fried fish pubs. If the white man wanted to waste a good patch of land on a negro, he coulda' built a damn monkey zoo instead." Huey's grip tightened around the paper.

"Ruckus I could care less about your anti-Semitic remarks. The only reason I haven't broke my foot up your ass is because I need my tire fixed, so unless you don't want to end up shitting J's for a week, I suggest you shut up and get back to work." Huey growled before straightening his paper and continuing to read, taking another puff of his cigar.

"All that J's are good for anyway," Ruckus mumbled to himself. Huey rolled his eyes.

Thankfully, he didn't have classes to teach today, so he got to enjoy a three-day weekend. Of course, he couldn't enjoy it knowing everything was in disarray. As soon as he was done here, he was going back home to get Riley, who was locked in his room, not by choice, and studying for a more than befitting apology to Jazmine for the unpleasantries he somewhat caused yesterday. He swore if he didn't already kick the dog shit out of his brother last night, he would have gladly done it again this morning.

Then, in the middle of reading, his thoughts started to drift to the apple of his eye, the reason his whole life has been thrown through a loop the past couple of weeks: Jazmine. He swore he's never felt this way about _anybody_ before. He thought he had the smallest crush on her while they were kids, even while he thought she was the most annoying specimen on the planet. Now, over ten years later, seeing how transformed she was, for the better and the worst, he realized that his… feelings… remained same, as much as he tried to hide them.

He unashamedly admitted to himself that he _did_, in fact, miss her over the years. After she left, there was no one to listen to his endless rants about racial injustice, his plans and schemes, no distracting background noise while he tried to peacefully read his books, no ridiculously happy and giggly presence to level out his grim and sulky mood. She was the positive to his negative. When she went away, his inner balance left with her.

And now that she was back, it seemed like his feelings returned triple-fold. He didn't want to rush her, or seem as if he was coming on too strong. _Damn, _did he want her, but he respected her even more. If last night showed him anything, it was that she wanted him too, but he had to let her find her peace first. And when that day comes, who knew what fervor would spew between them. If it's as mind-blowing as that kiss was, he was more than happy to wait and see.

"There, ya damn porch monkey," Ruckus finished lowering the car jack and placed his tools back in his toolbox. Huey snapped out of his thoughts and stood up from his chair, flicking his cigar and putting the paper down on the chair. He examined the tire before handing Ruckus a wad of cash in exchange for his keys.

"Here, you Uncle Tom," Huey mumbled, opening the driver's door.

"Whatever, nigga." Ruckus mumbled back. "Oh and uhh, speaking of Toms, I hear his high-yella abomination has moved back across the street from ya'll heathens." Huey slammed the car door shut, then gripped the steering wheel so hard, his knuckles went white. Too bad his window was still lowered a little. "Just what this community needs, more jiggaboos moving in and stealing our white man's streets. Then again, lil mulatto gal ain't asked to be born into a blasphemous union. As triflin' as a nigga layin' down with a white woman is, an outcome like Jazmine Dubois could even make Donald Trump have to _readjust_."

At this point, Huey was snarling. How the hell did Ruckus even know Jazmine was back? Oh yeah…Granddad. He shook his head as he started the car, while Ruckus made his way to the front of it, still talking mess.

"I guess that light skin and green eyes of hers were the only good things to come from her sweet, vanilla-pasted Mama but ohhhh that spade blood in her veins is just 'bout as toxic as a monkey's heat during mating season." As Ruckus bent down to pick up his toolbox, Huey quickly put the car in drive and tapped the accelerator, rearing Ruckus, sending him flying headfirst into the metal shelves which caved and collapsed on him.

"AAAAAAGGGHHHH! YOU SPEAR-CHUCKIN', BANANA-PEELIN', BRANCH-SWINGIN'…" Ruckus roared, but Huey had already put the car in reverse, backed out of the shop and sped out of the parking lot. He wasn't going to hear the end of this from Granddad, but he didn't give a fuck. Huey could care less about what came out of some ignorant nigga's mouth, let alone a racist one. But talk about his family, or _Jazmine_, Huey could show them what a 'nigga' _really _is.

She may have just moved back in the neighborhood, but the connection they shared before she left restored enormously. She wasn't just a friend of the family. She practically _was _family. He didn't particularlylike referring to her as a _sister_ because obviously his…feelings… ran deeper than that. Huey stubbornly grunted to himself as he continued to race home.

He pulled into his family's driveway and got out, making his way into the house. Granddad was in the living room, watching TV in his recliner. He didn't even take two steps before…

"BOOOYYYYY! What in the HELL has gotten into you?!" Robert yelled. Huey sighed irritably as he rolled his eyes. Ruckus must have already called and tattle-taled on him.

"Granddad, he was asking for it." Huey said in a nonchalant tone. "He was talking shit about us _and _Jazmine. Why would you go and tell him that she's back?"

"Don't you get smart with me, boy!" Robert pointed his finger at him. "It ain't yo business what I discuss and who with! Jazmine is a grown woman, she can defend herself!" Huey held on to that only for a second. "Ruckus may be a bigot and all, but that don't mean you get to go all 'Catcher Freeman' on his ass! You're lucky he owed me this favor or you would be sitting in a jail cell right now."

"Maybe. If I did half of what Catcher Freeman would've done, Ruckus wouldn't even have the fingers to dial you with," Huey said back, making a stubborn face. Robert did a once over his son and shook his head as he turned back to the TV. Huey caught his glance and stared at the side of his face. "…What?" Huey muttered annoyed.

"…you really care for her don't you?" Robert knowingly asked. Huey shifted his weight to his other foot as he casted his gaze to the TV as well.

"Yeah, I do… always have," Huey admitted as he made his way over to the couch and sat. He may be dense with everyone else, but Granddad could always see right through him. He was his grandson after all.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to notice, boy. I don't have to tell you the integrity that comes with our family name back home."

"No, Granddad, you only told me over a million times," Huey rolled his eyes.

"Nigga hush! The more you hear it, the more you learn! Now shut up and learn something," Robert retorted. Huey slouched into the couch but listened nonetheless.

"Now, the Freeman men have always been known for standing by family values. When a Freeman man finds his match in the perfect woman, he'll love her, defend her, and protect her until his dying breath. He finds one, and his eyes are shut to the rest. It went the same for my grandfather, my father, me and even your father." Huey rested his elbows on his knees at the mention of his parent.

"I see the way you look at her boy. Your father looked the exact same way when he met your mother. I know you don't like talking about them, but their love for each other and for you and your brother was real. I want that for you two too. Who knows? I might live long enough to be a great-grandfather," Robert chuckled. Huey gave him an unsure look.

"Slow down, Granddad," Huey shook his head. "I do care about Jazmine. I…_like _her a lot. But we're taking things slow. She's great in every way, but you know there's…" Huey hesitated.

"Does it have to do with her not talking?" Robert asked, adjusting his eyeglasses on his nose.

"Yeah…more or less. It's very personal to her. I'm just focused on being there for her." Huey said.

"I guess that's all one can do. I ain't trying to hound on you, boy, I'm just telling you what I see, and what I know. You got it good with lil' cutie-pie." Robert nodded towards him.

"I appreciate it, Granddad, for real. But I gotta get Riley over there, before I don't have anything with her at all. Is he still up there?" Huey asked standing up from the couch.

"Yeah, he up there. Hasn't come out since you left," Robert said gesturing his hand up the stairs. Huey nodded as he headed upstairs towards Riley's room. He took out his keys and unlocked all five locks on Riley's door, opening it, where he found Riley, still sitting at his computer, going over signing motions with his hands.

Huey had let Riley use his sign-language app. Unbeknownst to Huey, before he even locked Riley in his room, Riley was up all night studying for his apology to Jazmine. Before Huey even left for the car shop, Riley had his apology set in stone. He had actually spent the rest of his grounded time just learning other things.

At first, Riley thought it was all a bunch of dribble. But the more he learned, the more fascinated he became! He was surprised to see how incredibly easy it was! No wonder Trisha encouraged him to do this! Riley was so engulfed with his studying, he didn't even hear Huey walking in.

"You ready?" Huey rhetorically asked.

"Nigga I've been ready since you left. I've been waiting on _yo'_ ass," Riley answered turning back to the computer. "I don't see how the fuck ya'll think this as punishment. Shit's easy as fuck! A baby could learn this!"

"Exactly…point proven," Huey muttered. Riley flipped him the bird before turning off the desktop. "Just hurry up and get dressed."

Riley sucked his teeth and got up from the computer chair. He threw on a black shirt with _Aaliyah's _face in grey and white on the front over his beater, which went perfectly with his dark jeans that had a little gray hue, and he put on his white air forces. To shield his frizzy hair and rugged hairline, he threw on a black and silver Chicago Bulls snapback.

"Do you need to do your make up as well?!" Huey said irritably.

"Nigga will you shut the fuck UP!?" Riley shouted back. "It's bad enough I'm going there against my will, can't a nigga look decent?! What?...You afraid when Mariah sees how well these hands move, she gon' be all up on a nigga? " Riley popped his collar. "I mean shittt, I'm already a smooth talker and all, but watch how smooth these hands make ya girl go limp."

Honestly, why did everyone bring up Jazmine when they tried to piss Huey off? Oh yeah…because it was the quickest way to do so. As tired as he was of hearing it, he would never get tired of kicking their ass for it.

Before Riley could say anything else, Huey already had him by the back of throat, dragging him out of the room.

* * *

Jazmine finally pulled into Trisha's complex, much to her appreciation, because her thoughts during the drive were making her _way _too nervous. She walked inside Trisha's building and appeared on her doorstep, where she could hear music playing loudly from the other side of the door. Jazmine knew this tune like the back of her hand: _Con Te Partiro _by Andrea Bocelli, only one of Trisha's most favorite operatic selections and she played it nearly a dozen times since she's known her.

Jazmine took a deep breath, carefully balanced the tray on one hand and the wine bottle, which was in a brown paper bag, in the crease of her elbow and confidently knocked on her door. She heard slight commotion on the other side, followed by what sounded like Trisha exclaiming something in Italian. _'Great,' _Jazmine thought. She still didn't seem to be in the best mood, but Jazmine stayed sure of herself nonetheless.

As the song was nearing its end, and Bocelli released his final note, Trisha's door flew open, releasing the loud sound waves of the powerful tenor singer's voice into the hallway, nearly startling Jazmine to her core. Jazmine was about to sign something, but his voice kept going, delaying her! So she awkwardly had to wait until the song finished before she could properly communicate, while Trisha just kept her mean mug on her.

Five whole seconds went by and Bocelli was STILL holding that note! Jazmine stared up at the ceiling in annoyance, until FINALLY the song ended with a last note strum, in which Jazmine sighed exaggeratively and showed Trisha the wooden tray.

'_I come in peace,' _Jazmine signed with a meek grin. Trisha kept her glare on her as she placed her other hand on the doorframe, signifying that she wasn't going to let her enter _that _easily. Jazmine sighed again. _'Trisha, I'm sorry,'_ Jazmine enthusiastically drew a circle in the middle of her chest. _'What I said was messed up in SO many ways. I should not have taken my insecurities out on you. You were right, and I was wrong. I'm very VERY sorry!' _

Trisha watched her a few more seconds before her face softened, just _slightly_. Geez, was she taking facial expressions classes from Huey or something? Sometimes she made Huey's scowl look like a joy!

'_What made you realize that?' _Trisha signed before crossing her arms, still set on not letting her in yet.

'_I confronted Huey, and he confirmed that it was all a lie. His ex planned all of it and she made it seem very convincing. But he swore to me that he was telling the truth, and that the pictures were false.'_ Jazmine signed with a sad look. Trisha rolled her eyes and threw her hand up, slapping it back down on her thigh as if to say, 'Well duhhhhh!'

"Well I tried saying the same thing, but because I'm _supposedly _so hellbent on just being close to his brother, I'm no "real friend."" Trisha air quoted. "I guess, since I don't have a big ass Afro, flashy muscles, and a dick, my word don't mean nothing, right?!…" Trisha spat out, making Jazmine wince noticeably and slightly step backwards. "Yeah..see what I did there? That's exactly how you made me feel yesterday! Like my better judgement can't be accepted because my _motives _about who I'm FUCKING is brought to question! That shit was a real low blow, Jazmine!" Trisha exclaimed.

'_I know, Trish….I know." _Jazmine just looked at the ground, swaying awkwardly from side to side, still holding onto the tray and wine. _'You are my best friend…and an even better interpreter for it. And I understand if you don't want to work with me anymore, but I don't want to lose our friendsh…_

"Girl, PLEASE!" Trisha interrupted, waving her hand off at her. "Nobody's thinking of ending any friendship! ESPECIALLY not over no guy!" Trisha lifted the metal lid off the wooden tray and her eyes doubled in size.

Jazmine had prepared a complete and neatly organized _Antipasto_ dish. Even though it's traditionally meant to be served as an appetizer platter, this whole tray could feed an army! There were bocconcini balls combined with fresh parsley and crushed red peppers, cherry tomatoes roasted in garlic and olive oil, peppadew peppers, thinly sliced Asiago and provolone cheeses, cubed Parmesan cheese, sliced prosciutto, thinly sliced salami and pepperoni, marinated artichoke hearts, mixed olives drenched in vinegar, marcona almonds, and a full loaf of focaccia bread that was toasted and sliced.

"_Porca troia! _(Holy shit!)" Trisha exclaimed. Jazmine inwardly smirked to herself. So far so good. "J, this…this looks just like.." Trisha started, but she snapped back to her mad façade when she saw Jazmine's face. She simply placed the metal lid back, took the tray from her grip and nodded her head back, as in gesturing for her to come in. Jazmine did a celebratory dance in her her head as she stepped through the threshold.

Trisha placed the dish on the living room table before going back to the kitchen, where she filled up a small watering can. Jazmine sat on her gray velvet couch, placing the wine bottle on the table as well. She took a look around at all the beautiful and ORIGINAL portraits hung up from wall to wall. As another Neapolitan ballad came on through the speakers, Trisha came out the kitchen and began watering her herbal plants, purposefully avoiding eye contact with Jazmine.

Jazmine waved her hand at her to get her attention, but Trisha pretended not to notice. She sat down the watering can and picked up the individual ceramic seasoning containers. She collected the herbs ready to be plucked, and placed them in their respectable cylinders. Jazmine stomped her foot twice and still Trisha purposefully ignored her.

_Really? _Jazmine thought. She knew Trisha was stubborn, but what the hell?! Why invite her in the house if she still wanted to play mad at her? And what happened next pissed Jazmine off even more.

She even turned around, lifted the lid of the _Antipasto_, ate a few olives and cheeses, and even began _humming _along with the song playing as she made her way back to the kitchen.

Jazmine had enough of this. She picked up a thick slice of the focaccia bread, stood up and launched it straight to the back of Trisha's head. Trisha stopped in her tracks and sighed angrily through her nose.

'_Nooo…this heifer…DIDN'T!'_ She thought. She slowly turned around with a ferocious glare, only to be met with Jazmine giving the same look.

'_Do I have your attention now?' _ Jazmine placed her hands at the side of her head and motioned them forward. Trisha tightened her lips as her nostrils flared.

"You're about to have these HANDS, _puttana!_" Trisha growled.

'_Oh, BITE ME!' _Jazmine scoffed. _'You and I BOTH know I would have you on the floor in a millisecond. So can we please just stop this?!' _Jazmine signed walking towards her. Trisha crossed her arms in a pout-like manner, her façade visually fading. Not that Jazmine was lying. Although Trisha could definitely brawl, Jazmine had hands as quick and strong as Tyson, much thanks to lessons from Matthew! She may have been vocally crippled, but she could _and would _let her HANDS easily do the talking if it came down to it, and not by _signing _either. Even though they knew they would never actually fight one another, they both knew who the better fighter was. _'I came here to ask for your forgiveness, but what I won't do is be disrespected for it!'_

'_Oh, much like you disrespected ME?! Shit's not so sweet is it?' _Trisha retorted. Jazmine scoffed at her reply in disbelief.

'_Jesus Christ, Trish! Is that what we're doing now? An eye for an eye? Tick for tack? How old are we?! I already told you I was sorry! I thought we could be grown adults and talk about this, but I can see you just want to be an insolent little CHILD!' _

"Who are you calling a child?!" Trisha shouted, her accent fully peaking through. "I don't think you fully understand the impact your words had on me Jazmine! Not only were they hurtful, but they were callous! Only a _CHILD _would say such nasty things without thinking!"

'_Again!' _Jazmine signed before throwing her hands in the air. _'I…am…SORRY!'_ She drastically drew more circles in her chest before slapping her hand on her side stubbornly. _'How many times must I say it?! What do you want me to do?! Get on my knees and grovel?!'_ Trisha simply shrugged.

"You suggested it, not me…but I guess that would help." Trisha gave a sarcastic smirk.

'_Bitch, you got me fucked up,'_ Jazmine held up a _'B' _sign to her chin with a quickness as she rolled her neck. _'You really expect me to beg for it?'_ She asked in utter disbelief.

"Ewwww! Pause, bitch!" Trisha scrunched up her nose as she waved her hand frantically at her. Realizing how her last statement must have resonated, Jazmine chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

Trisha was already picking up Riley's slang. _Perfect. _She was outspoken enough as it was.

'_My bad,' _Jazmine shook her head. _'Not like that.'_ Both women ended up giggling at each other, which immediately lightened the mood, thankfully. _'But I'm not going to beg for your forgiveness, Trisha. We're too grown for that.'_

"Look, J," Trisha spoke. "I forgive you, okay? You don't have to beg for anything. We've gone through too much to let some petty drama get between us."

'_You're right.' _Jazmine pointed both her index fingers and brought her dominant hand down onto her left hand._ 'That won't ever happen. You're my girl for life, Trish.' _

"You know it, hon'. No matter what, I'll always have your back," Trisha said genuinely. "Even though you can really be a naïve, paranoid, brat sometimes." Jazmine gave a playful hurt look as her mouth gaped open.

'_And you can be a stubborn, hard-headed, know-it-all sometimes!_" Jazmine threw right back at her with a sarcastic, innocent smile, making Trisha imitate Jazmine's previous reaction. '_But you are my best friend and a PHENOMENAL interpreter! I don't know where I would be without you.' _

And Jazmine _meant _that! Trisha had came through above and _beyond_ for her! The woman had not one, but TWO degrees in _American Sign Language and Deaf Studies_! Sign wasn't just something she learned from the books. She's been signing since she was a child! It has been a part of her her whole life as a means to communicate. Although, when she started working with Jazmine, it ran _deeper_ than that.

'_J, you already know I see you as my sister. Not just because we fight and bicker like sisters, but we've grown so close over the years. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.' _Trisha signed reaching out for her hand. Jazmine took it with a welcoming grin. "I made you a promise when we first met, you remember?"

'_How can I not?' _Jazmine replied. _'I must have been so inconsolable back then. I don't know how you put up with me.' _Jazmine shook her head.

"Girl, you're _still _inconsolable!" Trisha joked. "But you're a far cry from where you used to be. And I'm very proud of the progress you've made."

And when Trisha said progress, she _meant _progress. She remembered those first few crucial months with Jazmine like it was yesterday.

* * *

**_Flashback: _**

_Trisha sat at a 4-chair table in a secluded study room in the New York City's ASL Agency for the Deaf & Mute. Having just graduated with her Bachelor's and still pursuing her Master's, and being the top of her class in her major and the most experienced, she didn't have to wait long before she was hired to work for New York's most prestigious sign language agency. She was notified by her boss that she would soon have to tutor and interpret for a new client. When she first heard the name of her first client, her heart stopped. _

_At the sound of "Jazmine Dubois", Trisha was a nervous wreck. She had interpreted for people before, but only as a favor for certain instances or events, and not as an actual licensed employee. On top of that, those people had been either deaf or mute for the majority of their lives and were already taught sign language. But for this specific client, she actually knew of her, more or less, and the trauma that she had faced, which made her ask all the more…Why would she need an interpreter?_

_Even though they ran in different circles, Trisha attended NYU the same year as Jazmine. She even remembered hearing Jazmine's __**voice**__ the loudest at their home football games and laughing hysterically at how involved she was in the bleachers. Especially when it came to her MAN! _

_She wasn't over the top with it, but she knew well enough about football to speak some facts! _

_Like high school, everybody in the university, including Trisha, knew about the couple. The handsome, mocha-skinned, brown-eyed, starting wide-receiver, and then official Lambda Phi member, and his gorgeous, fashionable, bi-racial, green-eyed girlfriend were a hard pair to miss. Every day they were seen together, they were smiling, flirting, and just head over heels in love with each other. And the news of their engagement as well as their expectancy spread like wildfire throughout campus! Everyone congratulated the couple and was so excited for them!_

_However, no one could have predicted the disastrous and heartbreaking tragedy of what was yet to come for the once perfect and joyous soon-to-be family. The beloved football star's disappearance was a blow to the whole campus. Even though he transferred to West Virginia, NYU was still just as worried. Half of the student body refused to believe he was actually dead, due to the fact that there was no body found. There were murals and vigils posted everywhere on campus, and it seemed like the whole community just stopped, hoping and praying that he would make it home. _

_Trisha remembered watching the news when he was officially proclaimed dead. They finally released the story of two wrecked cars at Matthew and Jazmine's apartment complex, untraceable bullet shells left around the scene, and the sign of struggle all throughout their home, such as broken down doors, blood-splattered on the walls, and busted windows. Trisha felt sick to her stomach. Her immediate thoughts went to Jazmine Dubois and what she must have been going through during all of this. _

_How did she ever make it out? How is she coping with this? Who could they have gotten mixed up with to have to endure such an awful and gruesome crime? They didn't even seem like those type of people! Jazmine always seemed like such a nice and cheerful person, at least that's what she remembered, until she finally walked in the study room._

_Trisha snapped out of her thoughts and sprung to her feet as the door opened and in walked the grim young woman, along with an older, brown-skinned, man in a blue suit and red tie. Trisha's eyes widened in shock, as she didn't recognize Jazmine at all. The bright, colorful and lively woman she once remembered, trudged along carrying a dark, sorrowful rain cloud above her head. She was dressed in all black, hoodie pulled up, sweatpants worn loose around her hips, dark sunglasses covering her obvious frown, and hands buried in the front pocket of her hoodie. _

"_Hello! So sorry we're late!" Tom walked up with his signature smile and shook Trisha's hand urgently. "We couldn't find the right study room! This place is huge!" _

"_Not an issue at all Mr..?" Trisha answered shaking his hand back._

"_Oh! My apologies! Dubois, Thomas Dubois! I'm Jazmine's father." Tom introduced, followed by the sound of Jazmine noisily pulling out a wooden chair and plopping down on it. "And…this is… my daughter, Jazmine Dubois." Tom gestured towards her, who wasn't paying them any mind as she stared blankly out the window. "Ahem!..Jazmine!" Tom tried getting her attention. Jazmine just turned her head, glared up at the two behind her sunglasses and slowly turned her head back towards the window. "I'm sorry, ma'am. It hasn't been easy for her. We're trying to seek all the help we can."_

"_No, please. It's perfectly fine! My name is Trisha Romano. I understand your search for a vigorous and committed agency. I strongly believe this institution will be a great fit for your daughter. I just started working here, but I have been an expert in sign language and communication skills all my life. I have no doubt that I can give your daughter the excellent service she requires in no time." Trisha spoke assuredly. Jazmine's head slightly turned from the window as she peeked through the corner of her eye._

'_She seems rather confident,' Jazmine thought. _

"_Well, that is just excellent to hear! You hear that sweetie? We may have found you a voice now huh?" Tom said to Jazmine. She huffed through her nose as she rolled her eyes and stared back out the window, resting her elbow on the table and her head in her hand. Tom just chuckled awkwardly as he looked back at Trisha._

_Trisha tightened her lips nervously. Wow, Jazmine was still really tore up. Over a year later, and she could see how far she has fallen. It must have been so hard for her. From how she looked right now, Trisha could tell she had her work cut out for her._

"_Please, have a seat, Mr. Dubois," Trisha gestured towards the table._

"_Thank you," Tom obliged as he sat across the table from Jazmine. Trisha followed and sat next to her._

"_Well, to start off, I'll give you both the run down of how we usually do things. Seeing as your muteness is a physiological disability and you were a speaker and hearer beforehand, Jazmine, your ability to learn and maintain sign language communication won't be the problem." Trisha spoke directly to her, even though she knew she probably wasn't paying her any mind. As Trisha went on about her plans, Jazmine was in her own head, lost to the world, drowning in her silent misery._

'_Why the fuck am I here? Why can't everyone just leave me the fuck alone? I don't want to talk! I don't have anything to fucking say! I don't care if I never speak again for the rest of my life! People keep talking to me like they forgot I'm a voiceless wreck! With their empty condolences and endless babble, they can keep that bullshit. I don't care for it! It's not going to bring them back. What do they care? They have their lives, they have their families, they have THEY'RE fucking voices. What about me? What am I left with other than everyone's fucking useless ass sympathy? God! Why didn't I just die with them? My Matthew. My beloved Frances. I should be buried right along with them. Why couldn't he just tell me? Why did he have to go away and get mixed up with those gangsters? What did he not have that he had to throw away his life so recklessly for?! I fucking hate my life without him! Why didn't that motherfucker just finish the job?!' _

_These questions were all that went through Jazmine's head, constantly. She didn't even recognize the voice in her own head. She was still so frightened from that night, she didn't remember the sound of her own voice or the dreams she used to have. That Jazmine was long gone. And she didn't care to miss her. _

'_I just want to disappear into a silent, forsaken nothingness. Why is Dad so goddamn hopeful about getting me help? He's so damn annoying! With his stupid smile and overly corny optimism. What was the point? Why couldn't he just get a clue? Who the fuck is this broad anyway?!'_

"_Well that's good! Because we plan on having her back in school by this coming Spring!" Tom announced. Trisha's eyes widened in surprise. Spring?! That was four months away! "Will that be a problem?" Tom asked, seeing her reaction._

"_No! Not a problem at all, Mr. Dubois. It's just that that's pretty soon, regarding how much I will have to teach her before then. But every client makes his or her own progress. If you're as dedicated as I am, you will be signing in no time, eh Jazmine?" Trisha spoke to Jazmine again. Jazmine only shifted in her seat and sat back against the back of it, slouching down a bit. _

'_Who the fuck said I even want to do this shit?' Jazmine thought._

"_Oh no doubt," Tom spoke up for her a little too desperately. "You see, after she…" Tom paused. "…lost her voice, she was forced to withdrawal from school. Then before you know it, a year later and her communication barrier has become a further hindrance. Her physician informed her mother and I that it would be in Jazmine's best interest to file for disability. Given that, she would need to start learning sign language if she were to continue school, let alone enter a workplace." Jazmine gave another snort, sneering at her father. _

'_Again, who the fuck said I wanted to?' Jazmine thought. _

"_You got something you want to say young lady?" Tom scolded at his daughter, breaking his usual cheery demeanor. Jazmine's fists tightened as her tongue poked through her cheek. Oh, if she could say something, it would be something that probably would have gotten her disowned. _

"_**C-…Ca-..can't," **__Jazmine stubbornly retorted back, shooting daggers at him through her sunglasses. Both Tom and Trisha's heads snapped towards her. __**"…so fuckin stupid," **__Jazmine barely mouthed below a whisper as she crossed her arms over her chest._

"_Young lady, you watch your stinkin' mouth! You know what? That attitude is getting you nowhere do you understand that? Your mother and I have spent countless months seeking help for you and all you do is spit down on us. This anger you're projecting out towards the world is…" _

"_Umm, if I may, Mr. Dubois, may I please speak to Jazmine alone? Maybe it would be best if we got better acquainted just the two of us, interpreter and client," Trisha interjected. She saw him debating within himself as his gazed switched between her and Jazmine. "I insist…" Trisha added sincerely. Tom gave a hard sigh through his nose and nodded as he stood up._

"_Alright, I'll be outside," Tom mumbled before giving a final hard look at Jazmine and heading to the door. _

_When the door finally closed behind him, and it was left with just the two of them, a stale and slightly uncomfortable silence fell over the room. Jazmine kept her arms crossed as she mugged Trisha up and down. Trisha's stomach tightened as she stared back at her, but she didn't let it dishearten her. She was going to have to dig down deep if she was going to get to this woman._

"_So… Jazmine. You may not remember me, but I attended NYU too. We were in the same graduating class before…" Trisha stopped. 'FANCULO! Trish shut the fuck up! What are you doing?!' Trisha inwardly kicked herself for almost bringing that up. Jazmine's lips trembled before she stood up abruptly, making the chair screech across the tile floor, and headed for the door._

"_No, wait! Please wait, Jazmine! Don't go! I'm sorry!" Trisha stood up as well, calling after her. "I'm so sorry, Jazmine! That completely slipped! I wasn't thinking!" Jazmine stopped as she grabbed the doorknob. She didn't know why. She was against coming to this place, but now that she was here, something changed in that little moment. She slowly released the doorknob and turned back around. She removed her sunglasses and met Trisha's eyes for the first time. _

_Trisha noticed the redness in her waterlines and the bags forming under her eyes. Geez, she must not have slept a wink, let alone stopped crying. Her heart actually started to break for her._

"_Listen…I can't begin to imagine what you must be going through, and it's not my place to try." Trisha said stepping towards her. "But I will promise you this, that I will ALWAYS keep your best interest at heart. And as your interpreter, I will always make sure your voice is heard and respected. I know we're just meeting, but you can be free to be open and vulnerable with me without judgement." Trisha spoke genuinely. She even hesitated to say this next part, but it had to be said if she wanted Jazmine to feel secure about any and everything. "And with that being said, because of confidentiality purposes, I have legal obligation to uphold complete discretion. Any and all discussions we have, or that I interpret for you remains completely between you and I… You know why I say this." Trisha stated. _

_Jazmine's eyes softened. She reluctantly nodded before she started to feel tears starting to well up in her eyes. Trisha saw this and quickly grabbed the box of tissues from the table. Jazmine took a couple from the box and dabbed her eyes before blowing her nose. _

"_Hey, it's okay if you don't trust me right off the bat. I have no control over that. I would very much like to be your friend first before anything. It will make my job a lot easier, and I'm sure it would make you feel more comfortable?" Jazmine blinked away a couple more tears before sniffling and nodding slowly again. _

"_Great!" Trisha smiled brightly. She put down the box of tissues and motioned for Jazmine to join her at the table again. Jazmine walked over and sat back down, more gentle this time. "They just installed new projectors in each study room. It's so much more convenient. For our hearing mute patients, this gives them access to be able to type out what they want to say, much more quick than writing. Only thing is we don't want our clients being too dependent on it, seeing as we want you to only use it when you don't know the sign for something. But since it's your first day and we're just getting acquainted, you should use it accordingly. " Trisha pulled out a shelf from under the table and got out a remote, turning on the projector hanging from the ceiling, then clicking a button that lowered the projector screen, where the smart-screen app immediately popped up. Then she got out a keyboard and set it in front of Jazmine. "Do you have any questions for me?" _

_Another silence fell over them. Jazmine hasn't held a viable conversation with anyone since she got home from the hospital over a year ago. Not with her parents, her old friends, nobody. Now, here she was in front of a complete stranger – from her perspective at least – trying to piece her life back together. She hesitantly reached for the keyboard and faced it towards her. Trisha slightly sat up straighter in her seat as her eyes lit up, relieved that Jazmine was actually engaging._

_Jazmine rested her fingers over the keys. She looked at Trisha again before looking back down at the keyboard and began to type. Trisha grinned back and looked towards the screen._

'_**How come I've never seen you around campus before?' **_

"_Oh, well um.. our departments were on opposite sides of campus so I can understand if you don't recollect seeing me. I do remember seeing you around campus though." It actually didn't surprise Trisha that Jazmine didn't remember her. From what she could tell then, Jazmine was on cloud nine and headed for a very bright future. An engagement and a baby on the way, she knew Jazmine was NOT paying attention to any particular girls she strolled past on campus._

'_**How do u know what department I was in?' **__._

"_Well I remember noting how stylish you were. Let me tell you girl, you sure can dress!" Trisha complimented. "So I could only guess you were in the fashion department." The corner of Jazmine mouth curled only a little bit, and it lifted the mood in the room heavily._

'_Hmm, maybe she isn't so bad.' Jazmine thought humbly to herself._

'_**Pretty impressive.**_**' **_Trisha grinned even brighter. __**'Actually, I do think I remember seeing u in the school café. U were signing with some of ur friends. U had blonde hair then.' **__Trisha gave a hearty chuckle._

"_Yeah, I'm actually a natural brunette. But I can't seem to give up the blonde. I think I like the trouble it brings." Trisha winked signaling her blonde highlights. Jazmine's mouth curled even further into a firm smirk. Trisha was celebrating inside that she was slowly bringing her out of her shell. Even the faintest smirk felt like light years of progress from when she first walked in the room._

_They spent the rest of the hour getting better acquainted, much to Trisha's surprise. They discussed their families, where they were from, their hobbies, the plans Trisha had for Jazmine, and how she looked forward to working with her. Jazmine even got more relaxed and removed her hood, which unleashed her ginormous Afro contained behind a simple scarf tied around the crown of her head. _

"_Oh wow, Jazmine! I don't think I've ever seen your hair in this texture before!" Trisha's jaw fell loose. Her hair was always in shiny, moisturized, wavy ringlets or braided or twisted up in some style. Now, it was completely poofed out, like a lion's mane in its natural African-descended kinks. Jazmine twirled a couple strands awkwardly before patting them back into the fro. _

"_**I never really wore it like this since I was little. I was always kind of embarrassed of it." **__Jazmine typed truthfully. Before moving from Woodcrest, she hated the way her hair looked. She remembered her mother, bless her heart, getting so frustrated with trying to style it. It wasn't her fault though. She didn't exactly know how to care for a mixed child's hair, but she did the best she could. _

_Unlike Jazmine nowadays, she had gotten lazy in keeping her appearance. She settled for sweats or jeans and a t-shirt most days and either had her air out like she had it today, or pulled back in a bun. She looked exactly how she felt and she didn't care. She didn't want to look good for anyone else. The only eyes she wanted to appease were now closed forever._

"_Embarrassed?! Jazmine your hair makes you who you are! Big, bold, strong, natural and powerful! I think your hair is beautiful girl!" And with that, Jazmine showed the slightest bit of teeth in a timid smile._

"_**Thank you so much Trisha. That means a lot...how do you say that?"**_

"_What? Thank you?" Jazmine nodded. Trisha put her fingertips to her lips and gestured them forward in front of her. Jazmine repeated the gesture and Trisha made a 'W' sign, circling it at her chest. "That means 'You're welcome.'" Jazmine nodded back. Trisha looked up at the clock and saw that they were almost out of time. _

"_Well it looks like our hour is almost up. I'm glad we got the chance to talk…well…mostly," Trisha joked. Jazmine peeped another small smile before typing._

"_**I am too. I'm not gonna lie, I didn't want to come here today. I misjudged you. I didn't think I wanted to learn another communication skill. But speaking with you today has made me feel a lot better about all of this." **__Trisha felt like doing backflips. This was exactly what she wanted to hear. __**"I'd very much like to be your friend. And have you as my interpreter." **__Scratch that…THAT was exactly what Trisha wanted to hear. _

"_And I, you, Jazmine. I'm very pleased to hear you say that. So can I expect you back here, same time, tomorrow morning?" Jazmine nodded. "Okay, great!" And with that, they both stood up and Trisha stuck out her hand. Jazmine gave her a soft look as she took her hand and shook it slowly. _

"_Take care, okay?" Trisha said. Jazmine pointed at her and held up a 'two' sign. Trisha chuckled at her attempt but said thanks all the same. Jazmine slipped her hood back over her afro and her sunglasses back on her nose and they both walked out of the room._

"_I trust all went well?" Tom stood up out of his chair in the waiting room._

"_Very much so, Mr. Dubois. I think Jazmine will get along rather just fine here." Trisha winked at Jazmine, who still wore that faint smirk on her mouth. Tom was surprised to see his daughter with even a small remnant of a smile on her face._

"_Looks like it," Tom agreed. "I can't thank you enough for doing this Ms. Romano."_

"_No need. It's a pleasure," Trisha spoke truthfully. "Now, for you, Mr. Dubois I will suggest this family app that I suggested to your daughter as well." Trisha pulled out her phone and showed him the premium ASL app. "One account can be logged into from up to four different devices so that everyone in the immediate family can study sign language alongside Jazmine, very cheap, only 12.99 a month. This I STRONGLY suggest because it could speed up Jazmine's progress drastically if she starts practicing within the home, with close ones, and not just here at the agency." Trisha spoke sternly. _

"_I understand completely. We will get right on it!" Tom said in his corny tone. Jazmine rolled her eyes again, her smirk falling. "Well, we better be on our way. Let's go, Jazmine."_

_Trisha gave Jazmine a subtle nod before Jazmine went with her father out of the building. _

_Two weeks went by and all seemed to be going along well. Trisha didn't waste any time nailing down the fundamentals, starting with the alphabet, numbers, proper greetings, pronouns, and simple phrases. And to add a little challenge, any time Jazmine had to type, she would quiz her on the words she did know in sign. _

_Another two weeks went by and Tom had finally stopped accompanying Jazmine to the agency. He wanted to make sure that Jazmine was actually going to her appointments. When he saw how involved she was and the fact she was participating, he laid off._

_Into the second month, Jazmine was already making excellent progress. She only needed the keyboard a few times, and Trisha kept challenging her to avoid using it, much to her benefit. They also were becoming very close. Jazmine was smiling, she started making attempts to look more decent, and she wasn't thinking so negatively all the time. She looked forward to her appointments with Trisha and learning new signs. _

_Except, one day within the third month, Jazmine looked to be having a bad day. She was twenty minutes late, she reeked of cigarettes, her eyes were puffy and she was heavily distracted. Trisha was in the middle of teaching her some phrases before she stopped and saw Jazmine staring out the window like when she first came here._

"_Jazmine?" Trisha called to her, but she wasn't acknowledged. "Jazmine!" she tried again, making Jazmine jump in surprise. "Hon' what's wrong? It seems you've been a little…preoccupied with something lately?" _

'_I'm sorry.' Jazmine signed as she sniffled. 'Have a lot on my mind.'_ Jazmine rubbed her forehead. Trisha gave her a solemn look. She had no doubt of what was weighing so heavily on her.

"_We only have ten minutes left. If you want, we can just call it a day. Why don't you go on home and get some rest, hon'." Trisha offered, but Jazmine shook her head no._

'_Rest,' Jazmine scoffed. 'What's that?' She pulled out a pack of Marlboro's and popped one in her mouth. _

"_Uh-uh," Trisha reached across the table and snatched the square from her mouth. Jazmine looked at her like a dog does when someone tries to steal its bone. Trisha pointed to the 'No Smoking' sign by the door. "I know you say it helps your throat and I'm no doctor, but I know that smoke and a laryngeal constrict do not mix well."_

'_You're right,' Jazmine signed, snatching back her cigarette. 'You're no doctor.' Jazmine signed blatantly before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her silver zippo lighter, defiantly lighting the cig. _

'_Oh hell no,' Trisha thought. She stood up out of her chair, snatched the lit cigarette for a second time and threw it on the tile floor, squishing it with her heel. Jazmine stood up too, looking like she was about to fight as her lips trembled, straining to form the words she desperately wanted to speak._

"_Listen here, I have been lenient with you and I've tried my best to keep it professional, but this is where I draw the line!" Trisha stated sternly. "If you don't want to be here, then just say that. But, what I won't allow is for you to take advantage of me and disrespect me and my workplace."_

'_What do you care?' Jazmine looked her up and down. 'As long as… Dad is… paying, you're happy right?' _Jazmine kept pausing as she struggled to remember the correct signs.

"_Is that what you think, Jazmine?" Trisha retorted. "That I'm just doing this for the money? After all the time we've spent together so far, you honestly think I'm in it for the pay? Geez, you must really not know me at all."_

'_I know what you think I don't know!' Jazmine signed with a quickness. Trisha slightly stood back. 'You think I don't know…what you and…those…other people at school are saying about me?!' _

"_What on earth are you talking about?! Saying what about you?!" Trisha asked obliviously. Jazmine's eyes filled with tears as she threw her hands in the air and plopped back down on the seat, burying her face in her hands as she released a thunderstorm of sobs. Trisha sighed empathetically and sat back down, pulling her chair closer to her. "Jazmine…" Trisha reached for her hand but Jazmine recoiled violently._

"_**DON'T!" **__Jazmine let out in a low growl, before massaging her throat in slight discomfort. Trisha pulled away cautiously, watching Jazmine attempt to calm herself. _

"_Jazmine please…don't work yourself up. I promise, I haven't said a word about you. I don't even know what you're talking about!"_

'_You know…damn well…what I'm talking about,' Jazmine stared down at the floor, her tears slowly trickling down her cheeks. She reached for the smart-screen keyboard, her fingers trembling over the keys._

'_**How I "set my fiancée up to get killed", I'm only "faking being mute to escape incarceration", or my favorite, "The baby wasn't really his, so I had its REAL father take him out.' **__Jazmine's fingers fell from the keys before she cried further into her arms. _

"_Dio mio," Trisha gasped. "You cannot be serious! Who in the world would say such disgusting things?!" Trisha felt completely repulsed. The nerve of some people, to make revolting assumptions about such a catastrophic event that they had no idea of what happened._

'_Oh, like you don't know!' Jazmine signed as she raised her head. 'You and those Y-A-N-K-E-E-S…' Jazmine spelled, unsure of what the sign was. "…in that school, always craving…gossip. Must be true..right?' _

"_Wrong! I swear to you, I have never heard such atrocious rumors in my life! Jazmine….honey," Trisha whispered moving a couple stray hairs from Jazmine's face and cupped her cheek. Jazmine was visibly shaking now. "I don't intend to pry. I never said anything because I figured you would bring it up in due time when you were ready. And I know you must be tired of people and their condolences. Lord knows I would."_

'_You're damn skippy,' Jazmine thought._

"_So I won't bore you with my sympathy. But Jazmine, I will say that I think you are an exceptionally strong woman. I know it must be so difficult, but I'm here for you. I am your friend and I would never hold your past against you. I really do want you to trust me," Trisha moved her hand from Jazmine's cheek and placed it over her hand, squeezing it snugly. Jazmine looked at Trisha and saw the candor in her eyes._

"_**I…I.." **__Jazmine tried to say before more sobs clogged her throat._

"_Don't hon'," Trisha stopped her before reaching for her and holding her in a smothering hug. Jazmine buried her face into Trisha's shoulder, letting everything come undone. "I got you sweetie. It's okay. Let it all out," Trisha whispered as she rubbed Jazmine's back. _

_Usually, Jazmine wouldn't let anyone, not even her own family, come within a mile of hugging her. Why she let Trisha? She didn't know. But as Trisha held her then, she took every ounce of warmth and affection she could get. _

"_**I..m-miss him..so much," **__Jazmine's muffled whispers fell into Trisha's, now-ruined, blouse. _

"_I know you do hon'," Trisha said softly into her hair, squeezing her a little more. "You loved him dearly. Anyone can see that. Don't let those gossipers get to you. You have your life, Jazmine. That IS worth more than you realize. Don't throw it away in grief." Jazmine sniffled again before separating from her. Trisha gave her a couple tissues, and Jazmine blew her nose. "Jazmine, you were given a second lease on life. You have to ask yourself what it is you want to do with it. Granted, you will go through it in reticence, but maybe that doesn't have to be such a bad thing."_

'_What do you…mean?' Jazmine wiped away her last tear. 'I can't talk, Trisha. How is…that not…a bad thing!?'_

"_Well, from what I know, when one goes silent, one obtains better harmony in the spirit, mind and body. It brings balance. And though you may not engage in the current conversation vocally, it gives you a chance to live in the moment, sort of like a mindfulness. You realize that you are not your thoughts, you become the observer of your thoughts from moment to moment. And this I highly know to be true, is that silence can boost higher levels of emotional stability. People are less likely to get angry easily. In other words, silence restores your mental resources and makes you more stable. At a time like this, I don't doubt that that is what you need right now, to be honest."_

_Jazmine held onto her words. For once, someone was giving her surreal advice because they actually cared about her and not talking out of their ass. She sounded like she really knew what she was talking about. And she was right. Silence promotes calmness, and calmness promotes inner-peace, which is what she should be focused on. _

'_Are you sure you are not…a…" Jazmine couldn't think of the word so she spelled it out. "T-H-E-R-A-P-I-S-T?' Trisha gave a hearty chuckle. _

"_Not by a long shot," Trisha laughed. "God knows I have problems of my own that I need help with, but this is my area of expertise. I understand the frustration, the trauma and struggle of losing a sense and having to compensate for it. Which is why I want you to have faith in me if I am to be your voice for however long you will have me. I would never betray your trust. I promise."_

_Jazmine dapped away a final tear before a faint smile slowly crept onto her lips. Trisha smiled back at her and they engaged in another hug. Jazmine was desperate for some security, assuredness, and trustworthiness at this time and she was 100% sure that she had found it in Trisha._

_Safe to say, Trisha was the only person Jazmine trusted at that fateful time. It took a while for Jazmine to actually come out and tell Trisha everything, but when she did, it made her feel all the more empathetic to her knew friend and she felt duty-bound to help her as much as she could._

_Pretty soon, Jazmine was ready to go back to school, with Trisha by her side. She finished getting her degree and Trisha finished getting her second, and next thing you know, they were two best friends with their careers at their fingertips. They have been inseparable ever since…..well….almost inseparable._

* * *

'_I couldn't have done it without you. You've taught me so much and so well. I thought I was going to be a silent loss for the rest of my life. But you got me through it!' _Jazmine signed as they sat on Trisha's balcony.

'_Yeah, but it wasn't no walk in the park,' _Trisha sipped the wine Jazmine brought from a wineglass before setting it down on the metal table between them. "You are just as insufferable now as you were back then."

'_Whatever,' _Jazmine rolled her eyes. _'You love me, admit it!' _

"I tolerate you…" Trisha muttered with a stale face, but then they both ended up laughing, until Trisha turned serious again "..but don't EVER take your frustrations out on me like that again! I may be your interpreter, but listen… Save that shit for Huey McHater's gay ass!" Jazmine looked at her friend rather amused.

'_I see Riley has definitely worn off on you already,' _Jazmine flared her fingers outward.

'_It's hard to ignore,' _Trisha smirked. _'He literally thinks everything under the sun is gay.' _

'_Yup! That's Riley for you,' _Jazmine shrugged.

'_Yeah well… He claims that his brother is more colorful than a bowl of Fruity Pebbles.' _Trisha chuckled. Jazmine rolled her eyes as she grabbed her glass and took a little sip.

'_He definitely wasn't so fruity last night,' _Jazmine signed subtly, leaning back into the porch chair cushions.

"Excuse me? WHAT?!" Trisha exclaimed. But before Jazmine could elaborate, her phone started to ring. SAVED BY THE BELL! Jazmine reached into her pocket and pulled it out, reading the caller I.D.: _**Huey**_**. **Jazmine smirked up at Trisha, who simply pursed her lips and shook her head at her friend. "Mm-mm-mmmm."

Jazmine giggled before putting her glass back down and answering the FaceTime call, holding her phone out in front her.

'_Hi, Huey,' _Jazmine waved at the screen, smiling brightly at him.

" '_Hiiii Hueeyyyy, naaa naaaa blleeeehh,' " _Trisha mimicked in a cootie-tone while motioning her hands in a girly manner. Jazmine made a _'cut-it' _motion at her throat at her. Trisha stuck her tongue out at her before getting up and going back inside, much to Jazmine's relief. She still didn't _fully _know about their _reconciliation _the previous night. Huey just lifted his brow at her.

"Hey, Jazmine. You doing alright?" Huey asked.

'_Yeah, I'm doing well. You?' _Jazmine signed with one hand as she smirked at him.

"Mmph," Huey shrugged. Jazmine just rolled her eyes and was about to say something else but she noticed the bruise on his right eye, going from his temple to his cheek.

'_Huey Freeman, what happened to your eye?!' _Jazmine looked even deeper into the phone. As prominent as the bruise was, she couldn't help but notice how damned handsome he looked, even through a screen. His strong jaw, his neatly trimmed facial hair, his piercing wine-colored eyes, and his lips! Sweet Mother in Heaven, those lips. _Damn! Focus, Jazmine!_

"Got into a fight with Riley over the lies he told you and Trisha about me. Don't worry, you should be more worried about what Riley looks like," Huey said.

'_Oh God! Huey you didn't need to fight your brother over this!' _

"Yes…I did." Huey growled. "Two things I hate: People who lie to me, and people who lie _about _me. Both things will get your ass whooped."

'_Duly noted,' _Jazmine stiffly signed.

"I actually called you to see if you were busy. Riley has something he'd like to say to you…or… sign to you rather," Huey reiterated.

'_Really?' _Jazmine's eyebrows rose. _Riley _had something to sign to her about? That sentence didn't even sound correct. _'Well, I'd love to see what he has to say, but I'm actually at Trisha's right now…damage control.'_

"And how's that going?"

'_She made me work for it, but we're back on good terms again for the hundredth time.' _Jazmine chuckled. Huey nodded in acknowledgement. Then, completely out of nowhere, Jazmine found herself signing before she could even cease herself. '_It's not like we could just… kiss and make up you know?...' _

Huey looked like he wanted to jump through the screen. Jazmine just sat there blushing, bewildered by her own bluntness. Huey simply chuckled through his nose as he looked away from the screen smirking before looking back at her, biting his lip in that tantalizing way that made a heat arise in the pit of her belly. Jazmine had to subtly cross her ankles.

"That's a resolution only reserved for me I hope," Huey said in that baritone voice. Jazmine's lips tightened in a cute way.

'_Piss me off again and we'll see,' _Jazmine signed with a sensuous look in her eye. Huey actually had to fight tooth and nail to keep from blushing. She saw his nose twitch before he had to look away from the screen again to compose himself.

Damn, now she understood how Huey felt making _her _nervous. She didn't realize the power she had. It was definitely a turn on.

"ARE WE GOING OVER THERE OR NOT NIGGA?!" Jazmine heard Riley's voice shout in the background.

"Riley, I swear to God, I'm going to make myself an only child!" Huey shouted back.

"DO ME THE FUCKING FAVOR BITCH!" Then Huey's camera went into a swirl, where Jazmine heard various grunts, punches and objects being thrown, followed by a painful cry from Riley.

"NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET YO ASS IN THE CAR!" Huey finally settled the camera back on him, his clothes disheveled and hair stretched out.

'_Huey, what the hell is going on?' _Jazmine laughed.

"Look, Riley is very insistent on doing this now. Is it cool if we pull up?"

'_Oh, he is?' _Jazmine gave him an all-too-knowing look. '_I don't see why not. I'll tell Trisha.' _

"Alright, we'll see you soon."

'_Okay, bye Huey,' _Jazmine winked.

'_Bye Jazmine,' _Huey signed unenthusiastically, but she could see the intent in his face. And they both hung up. Jazmine finished the rest of her glass of wine and stood up from the chair, taking it back inside, where Trisha was snacking away from the _Antipasto _dish. Jazmine tried slinking by her into the kitchen.

"Nuh-uh, get your ass over here," Trisha shouted over her shoulder. "What was that you were saying?" Jazmine stopped with the most guilty look on her face. She smirked as she inched over to the couch and sat next to her, pouring another decent amount into her glass and taking a small sip.

'_Huey and I made out last night, and by the way, him and Riley are on their way here now,' _she unceremoniously announced before taking some bread and cheese from the dish. Trisha acted like she didn't hear her clearly, leaving her with a blank stare.

"I feel like I should be freaking out about this, but from how calm you are, it must not have even been that good. Go figure, cause you never would've guessed from how _good _his brother's mouth can…"

'_TRISH!' _Jazmine interrupted slapping her arm. _'First of all, I didn't need to know that! Second, it WAS good!...Fucking GREAT! Probably the best kiss I ever…' _Jazmine immediately stopped and put her hands down and grabbed her wine glass. Trisha's mouth hung open.

"Damn, J," Trisha chuckled as she shook her head. "_That _good, huh?"

'_Amazing,' _Jazmine waved her palm back and forth in front of her face. _'Trish, I honestly don't know how much longer I can do this. I know I need more time, but I'm so attracted to him! And I don't want him to get impatient with me! What do I do?' _Trisha just chuckled at her hopeless friend.

'_Jaz, that man's radar is locked and keyed on you. Trust me, he's not going anywhere unless you're coming with him. So don't trip. And only you can decide when the time is right hon'. I'm sorry, but I can't help you there. You gotta make that choice on your own,' _Trisha signed. _'Just make sure you make the right decision for YOU, and not under the influence of anyone else, if you get what I'm saying.' _Jazmine nodded affirmatively.

'_Yeah, well try making an uninfluenced choice with ole-boy's tongue down your throat!' _Jazmine's eyes rolled back reminiscently as she leaned back into the couch. _'God, was this how you felt with Riley?' _

"Girl I got the full Freeman package! And you're _that_ weak over a kiss? Oh, you poor, clueless, little soul, you," Trisha empathetically patted Jazmine's shoulder.

'_Clueless enough to give __**you**__ tips,' _Jazmine crossed her arms. _'I'm sure Riley doesn't know where you learned those neat little tongue tricks from.' _Trisha's face flushed pink. _'Yeah, that's what I thought.' _

"Shut up!" Trisha complained. Jazmine smirked and poked her tongue through her cheek cockily. "You know what, you got these people fooled! '_Sweet, lil ole innocent Jazmine.' _UGHH PLEASE! You're a whole freak!"

'_What Huey doesn't know won't hurt him,' _Jazmine signed as she smirked and sipped from her glass.

"Oh, you're terrible," Trisha gave her a devilish look. Jazmine just shrugged at her. "Jazmine, in all honesty, I think you're more ready than you think. I've _never _seen you act this way."

'_I know. It's been a while since I've felt like this' _Jazmine began twirling her curls in her fingers_. 'It feels really good.'_

'_I can tell. It's a special thing to have a someone who cares about you the way he does.' _Trisha signed. '_Who knows? Maybe one day, you probably won't even need me anymore.' _Jazmine was about to take another sip from her wine, but she stopped in her tracks.

'_Whoa, hold on! 'Not need you anymore'? Trisha what makes you say that?! Of course I need you!' _

"With a man like Huey by your side, _and _who can sign as efficiently as me? I doubt it…" Trisha then made a sad face. Jazmine's face changed as she came to realize what Trisha meant.

'_Oh..so __**now**__ I see what's going on here. You're not so much upset about me believing Huey before you last night. You're afraid that Huey might come and steal your best friend away.'_ Jazmine gave her a heartfelt look.

"No!.." Trisha defended before making a guilty, puppy dog face. "Okay…maybe a little bit."

'_Trisha, why the hell would you even think that? Just because Huey and I are getting close doesn't mean you're getting closed out! Huey could never replace you, girl. We just iterated that remember?' _

"Yeah. I only mean that you have come up so much, and I guess I've just gotten so used to being your go-to gal. Now…I don't know…, it's just that everybody plays a part you know? Maybe I've done mine. Maybe it's Huey's turn to take care of you." Trisha placed her hand on Jazmine's knee.

'_What am I, a hospice patient? Jesus, I don't need 24 hr surveillance,' _Jazmine laughed. _'But, as capable as Huey is, you've helped and supported me far more than I expected. No matter whoever else enters my life, __**you **__have had the most positive impact on me, period.' _

"Aww, J" Trisha cooed as she pulled her friend in for a hug.

A knock came at the door and they automatically knew who it was. They shared a knowing look before pulling out of the hug and immediately began adjusting their clothes and fluffing their hair. Trisha got up and answered the door. There, stood Huey and Riley side by side with the same identical scowl plastered on their faces. Geez, Trisha didn't know whether to be intimidated or turned on. But then she saw bruises on their faces, well mostly Riley's face, she definitely felt the first. He had a bruise on his chin, his left cheek, his right temple and a busted lip.

"Oh my God! Are you guys okay?! Riley what happened to your face?!" Trisha exclaimed into the hallway as she grasped his chin.

"Agh! Damn, woman, chill! I'm good!" Riley winced pulling his head back. Trisha eyed Huey knowingly who held his scowl nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets.

"Come on in," Trisha shook her head as she opened the door further to let them pass. "Can I get you two anything?" Trisha asked leading them to the living room, where Jazmine stood up, fluffing her hair a final time.

"Nah, thanks though," Huey answered before his eyes fell on Jazmine, who shot him the most beautiful smile, he almost lost his train of thought. "Hey Jazmine," he greeted in an unsubtle tone. Thankfully no one noticed.

'_Hi Huey,' _Jazmine greeted back, blinking slowly at him. '_A-N-T-I-P-A-S-T-O?'_ Jazmine spelled out, gesturing to the dish on the table. Huey was too busy eyeing her up and down that he didn't even realize what she was spelling.

"My bad…uhh..I didn't catch that," Huey snapped out of it.

"She wants to know if you want some _Antipasto _nigga," Riley interjected, walking past him. "Which I actually would love some," he bent down and picked up some meats and cheeses and bread, stuffing them in his mouth. Everyone, including Trisha, stopped and stared at him. Did he really just interpret her signs? FOR HUEY at that?! Everyone was shook.

"The fuck ya'll lookin' at?!" Riley gave a confused look with his cheeks full of food, realizing all eyes were on him.

"Well, I sure am impressed," Trisha smirked crossing her arms. And here she was thinking he had no interest in learning. Although, by the way his face looked, something told her it wasn't by choice. No matter. He was making an effort and a damned good one at that.

"Just doing like you told me shawty," Riley matched her look with his own. As much as he knew Jazmine would appreciate it, he was _really _focused on pleasing Trisha of course. He understood how close the two were, and he didn't want to feel incapable of keeping up in conversation. Obviously that's what Trisha was for, but he figured it would be helpful of him if she wouldn't have to "_work" _per say all the time.

"Right, because this was all _your _idea," Huey sarcastically said, low-key salty that his little brother just upstaged him.

"Uh-oh, here come McHater hatin' again," Riley taunted as he dusted his hands off. "Told you I was smooth wit' it. You ain't wanna believe me."

"And I _believe _there is something you would like to say to Jazmine?" Huey nearly growled, struggling to remain civilized.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Yo' Jaz, mind if I holla' at you real quick?" Riley nodded his head towards her.

" '_Yeah…sure, we can step outside if you want,' " _Jazmine signed as Trisha interpreted.

"Cool," Riley let her walk in front of him and lead them towards the balcony, but stopped Trisha by the waist. "You wait here, gorgeous. I got this," he whispered.

"Riley, are you sure?" Trisha giggled, but with a serious look on her face.

"Positive," Riley returned her gaze again. "Trust me, Trisha." He said in an all-too sincere tone, Trisha had no other option but to adhere to his initiative.

"Okay, better not make me regret it," she warned.

"I feel a potential threat on the other end of that statement," he slightly tightened his arm around her.

"It's a promise," Trisha retorted, before shoving him back.

"I'mma hold you to it," Riley held his smirk until he stepped outside with Jazmine who was looking just as shocked as Trisha was that he was out here alone.

Trisha then turned to Huey, who was the only other person indoors with her. He was standing, looking at one of the paintings on the wall before he turned and looked back at her.

"Gin & Rummy?" Trisha offered picking up a deck of customized Roman-designed cards on one of the end tables. Huey raised his eyebrow challengingly.

When Riley closed the back door and turned his attention to Jazmine, it was the most awkward silence ever. She stood in that same meek and timid manner she always did when they were little, leaning on one leg with the other one bent slightly, her shoulders slightly raised nervously, and twiddling her fingers. But she still looked so different. He dared to say, she _was in fact _very beautiful!But only as a compliment though. He wasn't blind, but he wasn't trying to have Huey whoop his ass blind either.

"Why don't you uh…have a seat," Riley gestured towards the chair closest to her. Jazmine nodded and sat down, with him following. Jazmine opened her golden locket and wrote a quick note, handing it to him.

'_What did u wanna tlk abt?' _Riley kind of froze up, just by reading the note in his head. From sitting in his room, repetitively going over motions with his hands, to actually having to perform them, slightly rattled his confidence a bit. But he shook it off and got it together. Jazmine watched him as he tried positioning his hands in the way he remembered.

'_I wanted to personally apologize… for… causing so much…trouble yesterday.' _Riley signed slowly, making a 'Y' hand shape and moving it from below his mouth to his cheek. Jazmine's eyebrows rose attentively. _'I lied about…Huey and Rasheeda together last weekend. That was none of my business and…I misread the signs. I planted that lie..in Trisha's head..and caused further…drama between you two. I understand you and Trisha have a close…friendship and partnership and I'm sorry for…sabotaging..that as well. I have been..disrespectful and…childish. I learned some sign, as a.. means to… prove to you that… I am still..your friend. I was…insensitive..about your…situation…and I promise..never to… take advantage…of your voice…being…gone.' _

And for some reason, Riley had stopped as he stared seriously at her. He's studied these words over a thousand times, but not with emotion. Now, as the signs resonated, he realized his words felt heavier with meaning. Her cheerful, high-pitched, celestial, somewhat annoying, voice was _really _gone. And based on her reaction, he could tell it weighed heavy on her too. He had unknowingly made the same promise his brother did, which, to her, signified that they shared the same integrity, being brothers and all.

'_Wow, Riley,' _Jazmine flared her fingers towards her. She made sure to really mouth her words slowly, just in case he couldn't catch on. _'The fact you took the time out to learn and apologize to me in Sign, speaks volumes! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it…and I'm sure Trisha does too.' _ She winked.

'_I'm…sure…she does,' _Riley replied with a smirk. Jazmine giggled and shook her head. "But, for now, _your_ acknowledgement is the validation I need so Huey won't kill me. So… am I forgiven?"

'_Yes, Riley, I forgive you,' _Jazmine brushed her fingertips along her palm like someone shuffling out money. _'And thank you.' _

'_You're welcome.' _Riley signed back. He sat up straighter in the seat, before resting his elbows on his knees. "Now, I've been meaning to ask you this, but I ain't know when the best time would be. Seeing as we're alone now, I thought I'd bring it up."

'_Yes?' _Jazmine invited.

'_How did you lose your voice?' _Riley signed with ease. He's been wanting to know for the longest so you knew he had that question down pat. What he didn't know was that it was _highly _sensitive. He came to realize that when he saw Jazmine's face go white and her lips start to quiver. But then she swallowed hard, and reached for her locket. If she was going to move on, she would have to start answering that crucial question without crying or getting upset, no matter who asked it. She had to own her past, no matter how ugly or uncomfortable it was. She could tell Huey, she could tell anyone.

She tore off a note from her locket and handed it to him.

'_I didn't lose it…it was taken from me_

_Along with my fiancée…& unborn daughter,'_

Riley's face dropped. Fiancée? Unborn daughter? All _taken _from her?! Riley had known the streets all too well to know what she meant, and his heart felt heavy, almost nauseous, at the thought that someone like Jazmine could endure something like that.

"You was gon' get married?" Riley asked shocked. "You…was gon'…have a baby?" Riley's voice slightly croaked. Jazmine tucked in her bottom lip and sighed slowly before nodding. Based on his facial expressions, she could tell what he wanted to ask next, but he never would. So, she brought her hand to her throat, squeezing the sides before tapping on the front a couple times. Riley understood immediately, and he felt his blood go cold.

"Oh shit…Jazmine, I…I don't," Riley stammered in disbelief, running his hand down his cheeks. "Damn, I'm s-so sorry, Jazmine. I can't believe…God damn it." Riley shook his head, placing it in his hand as his foot tapped impulsively. Jazmine got up from her chair and went over to him, bending down and lifting his chin.

'_God didn't do this Riley,' _Jazmine was sure to sign very slowly as she tried enunciating as she mouthed.. Riley focused extra hard as she moved her hands. '_What he did do, was spare me, and bless me with a second chance at life. He brought me back home, where I have always felt the safest, and back to my __**family, **__who are just as insufferable and outrageous as I remember.' _Jazmine gave him a hearty grin. Riley wiped his nose before nodding.

"Come on, we ain't _that _bad now," Riley defended. Jazmine stared at him blankly. "Okay, maybe we are, but that just mean we know how to handle our own. And Jaz, real talk, we always seen you as part of the family ya dig? Shit was wild after ya'll left. Even McHater ass was all depressed and shit…at least more depressed than he usually is." Jazmine tried hiding a chuckle, but nodded at him. She didn't know about _depressed _but Huey certainly wasn't _Mr. Optimistic_ either. "But now, having you back has really brought that old feeling back you know?" _Oh did she know, _Jazmine hid her smirk. "_And _you brought a FINE ass friend?! Like bruh, I shouldn't say thank you, but THANK YOU!" Riley signed 'thank you' enthusiastically five times towards her.

'_Riley..' _Jazmine glared at him.

"Aite, aite, my bad. But I'm glad that you home safe. As much as shit's changed, we _all _glad that you here." Riley hinted. Jazmine looked at the ground as she innocently placed a strand of hair behind her ear. Innocent? Yeah right. "You ain't never gotta worry 'bout nobody hurtin' you eva again, Jaz. Dat's my word."

It's crazy how Riley and Huey share the same rectitude towards her. Just like old times. Jazmine gave him a bright smile and enveloped Riley in a smothering hug around the neck. Riley jumped back like the girl was crazy, keeping his hands up to the side of him. But then, a sentimental feeling came over him, sort of reminiscent if you will. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her just a snug around the waist.

'"Mannn, aite,, enough of this gay shit, I apologized, can we go back in now?" Riley pulled out of the hug and straighted his cap. Jazmine rolled her eyes and nodded. But then she caught a good glimpse at the ends of his long, frizzy braids. _Huey…_ Jazmine thought.

She wrote on the back of one of her old notes and handed it to him.

_I can redo ur braids if u want? If ur not doing anything_

_Design it like old times?_

Riley's eyes widened as the biggest grin came over his face. "Awh HELL YEAH! You know you a real one fo 'dat Jaz! A nigga _hella _been needing a touch up!" Jazmine nodded affirmatively and they made their way inside, where they saw Trisha and Huey sitting at her coffee table playing cards.

Trisha had a troubled look on her face, while Huey just sat across from her with a confident poker face. She laid a 3 of Clubs down from her hand on the table and picked up a different card from the face-down pile. Huey scoffed triumphantly as he picked up the card she put down and placed his last 'deadwood' card on the face up pile. Then he slapped all 10 of his cards down on the table.

"Gin," Huey simply said. Trisha's mouth fell agape followed by a series of outbursts in Italian as she threw her hand of cards down defeated. "I do believe that's 225 to 10…Game." Huey finished tallying the score and sat back in his chair.

"What the fuck!?" Trisha exclaimed flashing her hands out. "NO way in hell! You cheated!"

"Nah, I'm just better than you." Huey collected the cards and shuffled them back into a stack. "I picked up on your game. It's so obvious what you're holding and what you're waiting for."

"And you are _obviously_ a blowhard," Trisha rolled her eyes.

'_Wow, Trisha. I guess you've finally met your match,' _Jazmine signed sitting next to her. Trisha simply flipped her off. _'I never ONCE was able to beat her at this game!' _she signed to Huey.

"Well, for future reference, she likes face cards and _black_ card runs," Huey informed.

"I can vouch for that," Riley smirked sitting in the chair opposite of his brother. "Cuz once you go black…well…you know." He clicked his tongue.

"No, I don't. Why don't you enlighten me?" Trisha shot him a glance. Huey and Jazmine screwed up their faces at them. These two wouldn't care if the Pope was sitting in front of them.

'_ANYWAY!...'_ Jazmine signed largely. _'Trisha I need to borrow some combs. I'm doing Riley's braids.' _

"You are?" Trisha looked surprised.

"You _are?_" Huey looked threatening.

'_Yes..?' _Jazmine signed between both of them. _'Since his apology was genuine and his signing was efficient, I thought I'd show my gratitude.' _Jazmine signed as she stood back up and grabbed her coat and made her way to the door. Trisha looked at Riley who simply smiled and waved a gang sign. Meanwhile, Huey looked like he wanted to flip the chair he was in. _'I think I have some hair stuff in my car, I'll be right back.' _ Jazmine quickly turned around and signed. At that, Huey got up and followed her.

"Look!...There he goes," Riley whispered to Trisha, his pointed finger following his brother striding across the living room.

"Like honey to a bee," Trisha smirked, taking a few olives and peppers from the dish on the tabl_e._

"If the nectar is sweet, Freeman gon' eat," Riley bit his bottom lip. Trisha's lips parted seductively as they heard the door close.

"Jaz, wait up!" Huey shouted running down the stairs after her. Jazmine looked up to see his afro making its way down the flight of stairs until he came to her level.

'_Something wrong, Huey?' _Jazmine signed.

"Nah. Just didn't want you walking outside by yourself," Huey half-lied.

'_I'm just going to my car, Huey. What could possibly happen?' _

"Yesterday wasn't evident enough for you?" Huey aggravatingly muttered. Jazmine's face fell into a glare. She pulled his move and stayed silent, keeping her glare as she turned and continued down the stairs. Huey inwardly smirked at her. He could get used to seeing her moving like him. Before she opened the door to outside, she stopped and held a finger up as she turned around with a smug grin on her face.

'_If I learned anything from yesterday, it's that ole girl is BASIC as hell!' _She faced both palms to the floor while circling one hand below the other. Huey stopped on the last step and eyed her curiously. _'She limits herself to just the parking garage? A real and __**bold **__enough woman would present herself on your office desk!' _

Now earlier, Huey was separated by a phone screen, preventing him from physically reacting to the seductive things she spoke. But now, as she stood before him with that nonchalant, but flirtatious smirk on her face, he started having déjà vu images of her sandwiched between him and the door behind her.

"And are you a real woman?" Huey murmured as he came down the last step and stepped towards her. Jazmine shrugged and poked her lips out smugly.

'_Are you asking if I would casually break into your office, sit on your desk in my incognito outfit, wrinkling up your precious students' essays and reports, and wait for you to walk in and unwrap me like a Christmas present?' _Jazmine signed leaning back against the door.

_Holy shit!... _Huey thought. Was this seriously even the same Jazmine he grew up with?! Couldn't be.

_'You ain't seen __**real**__, yet, Huey Freeman.' _And she unceremoniously opened the door and stepped outside, leaving a dumbfounded Huey stuck in his spot. Yeah…definitely NOT the same Jazmine.

"You know you are _really _making it difficult for me to be on my best behavior," Huey said catching up and walking beside her.

'_Maybe you shouldn't try so hard,' _Jazmine signed as they approached her car.

"You're seriously going to suggest that to me?" Huey looked at her sternly. Jazmine hid her chuckle.

'_You're right. Bad idea.' _Jazmine opened up her trunk and did some rummaging until she pulled out a brown paper bag, which contained some miscellaneous hair supplies she had procrastinated unpacking since she moved in, like hair grease, extra-hold gel, and scalp therapy oil. Ironically, the same products she always had to-go when Riley needed his hair done. _'I shouldn't tease anyway. I know you hate it when people tease at you.'_

"Jazmine, that type of teasing and the teasing _you're _doing are two completely different things," Huey said taking the bag out of her hands. "But the end result is all the same."

'_Which is?' _Jazmine took the bait as she closed her trunk.

"That whoever teases me is likely to get _dealt _with," Huey said in that same nonchalant tone she used with him. Jazmine blushed hard as _hell _even in the late afternoon chill! Huey noticed and a small smirk formed on the corner of his mouth as he stepped a little closer to her. "So be sure to keep that same energy when the time comes." Jazmine's lips tightened as she nervously leaned back into her car. Huey gave a light sinister chuckle as if saying, _'Yeah, that's what I thought,'_ and led her by the hand back into the apartment.

Jazmine couldn't fathom how intense things have gotten between them in such a short span of time. It was inevitable. They wanted _the hell _out of each other. She never thought she would feel this way about someone ever again. She surprised her own self at how freely she expressed herself around him and how _bold _she was acting. Was she really ready? Could she finally allow herself to love and be loved by another? With a man like Huey Freeman, she knew she would be happy. But she had to find inner happiness in order for that to happen. _Soon, Jazmine….soon, _she thought.

They walked upstairs and back into Trisha's apartment, where they were met with the sight of Trisha on top of Riley on her couch in a heavy make-out session. They didn't even notice the door opening and closing, or Huey and Jazmine's footsteps, or Huey's grunt of disgust, or Jazmine's fit of giggles. These two were seriously incredible.

"YO!" Huey shouted. The two pulled away with a final pop of their lips and they finally looked up. Trisha hopped off of Riley and dusted herself off, and Riley simply smirked and wiped his bottom lip. "You two need to carry your own mattress everywhere you go, damn." Huey shook his head as he handed Jazmine her bag.

"Well, seeing as it _is _MY HOUSE, it's only a few feet away," Trisha retorted, winking at Riley before disappearing into the kitchen. "Ya'll hungry? I was going to fix up something."

"There's a whole dish of food out HERE! And you gon' cook some more?" Riley asked.

"You must've forgotten where I come from, _Papi_," Trisha called out through the bar window into the living room, getting all her supplies ready. "You're hungry even if you're not hungry." Riley made a questioning look, but shook his head nonetheless.

'_Which is usually what she says before…' _Jazmine signed.

"We don't start a conversation with the typical 'How are you?' Or 'How was your day?' No…first we ask if you want something to eat…_before _asking if you're even hungry." Trisha lectured as she washed her hands. Jazmine mouthed her words and mimicked her motions enthusiastically as she has heard her say this over a million times. "Food to us means more than supplying the body. It's our pride, the stronghold of our history, the foundation for our families! _Dio mi ascolti parlare! _WE TAUGHT THE WORLD HOW TO EAT!" Huey chuckled through his nose as Jazmine screwed her face and raised her fist in a power-speaking manner.

"Damn, shawty, we hear you! You do yo thing!" Riley laughed.

Jazmine went over by the window, asking where Trisha kept her combs and she went to her bathroom to bring them out, after first washing them. When she came out, Riley had switched over to the armchair and had already began taking out his braids. She set her supplies on the coffee table, taking everything out and then started helping him unbraid.

Huey had actually picked out one of Trisha's several books from her bookshelf: _Five Families: The Rise, Decline, and Resurgence of America's Most Powerful Mafia Empires. _Huey's eyebrow lifted as he glanced at the cover, then over in the kitchen at Trisha, who was chopping away at some vegetables, then back at the book. He had a sliver of a thought, but pushed it to the back of his head. He reluctantly sat on the couch across from Jazmine and Riley and began to read, trying extra hard to focus on the book and not the fact that Jazmine's fingers were in his brother's scalp.

Even when they were kids, he loathed watching Jazmine braid his hair. He silently wished that it was _his _head Jazmine was running her fingers through. Whether Riley was sitting on the floor between Jazmine's thighs as she sat behind him on the couch, or he was in a chair and she stood at the perfect angle to where her upper assets wafted in his face, he was envious of the close proximity his brother was to her.

When Riley's braids were all taken out, Trisha looked up and did a double take. She thought Jazmine was braiding Huey's hair for a second. But it was Riley! He looked EXACTLY like Huey! And not just in a resemblance-like manner. They may have a two-year age difference, but they were TWINS when their hair was out! The only difference was their eye color. It was almost scary. Huey was a handsome man, but she didn't exactly want to think of him when she looked at Riley. Their different hairstyles definitely played their part.

An hour and a half later, Trisha's apartment smelled like an Italian restaurant with the various aromas rummaging through the air. Huey was well into the book, and Riley's hair was almost finished. Jazmine actually had an edge razor blade in her purse, for obvious reasons, that she sanitized and used to tidy up his hairline. When she finally finished, she applied a drop more of scalp-therapy oil between his braids and tapped his shoulder, letting him know she was done. Riley stood up and went to a small mirror on the wall.

"Yooooo! Jaz, you did dat shit sis!" Riley exclaimed turning his head side to side. Jazmine meekly smiled at the ground at the sound of him calling her 'sis'.

He had four major braids going in a pear shape to the back of his head, with smaller braids between them, intersecting in a figure-8 pattern all tied into a knot in the back of his head. Then he had four braids around the crown of his head that fell freely down his face. "Damn, girl, you still ain't lost it!" And he meant that! He's been tired of rocking the same basic cornrows like he was an ex-felon. Jazmine had skills. He was happy to have his hairstylist back…Wow that sounded gay.

"Bon Appetit' everyone!" Trisha came out and clapped her hands.

"Awh HELL yeah! Just in time!" Riley rubbed his hands together and made his way to the kitchen, followed by everyone else. They all washed their hands while Trisha finished setting the table.

"So I have made _mi Nona's _famous Potato Gnocchi with roasted pork and mushroom-infused gravy (tomato sauce), my stuffed lamb breast with lemon, Ricotta, and oregano," Trisha set the glass serving dishes down on her dinner table. Jazmine and Riley sat down with their mouths watering at the sight of the bountiful food in front of them. Meanwhile Huey kept his stale grimace. "…and I even prepared a low-sodium, vegetarian plate for our herbivorous friend here. Pasta Primavera, all the veggies in the world, roasted and garlic'd, thrown on a bed of mermaid hair. Mmmwah _Pasta fatta per gli dei _(Pasta made for the Gods)" she kissed her fingertips and flashed them outwards. She placed the colorful plate of pasta in front of him, and his stomach growled.

"Yeah, YEEEAHH!" Riley hooted as he reached for the serving spoon.

"AHT!" Trisha slapped his hand away. "What are we? Cats in an alley?!" Trisha's accent poked through. She signed the cross before folding her hands on the table and bowing her head. Jazmine laughed and followed her lead, Riley doing the same. Huey just sighed and lowered his head. He wasn't one for _praying_, but he respected it all the same, much thanks to Jazmine. _"__Benedici, Signore, noi e questi tuoi doni, che stiamo per ricevere dalla tua generosità. Per Cristo nostro Signore. Amen," _Trisha blessed the food and signed the cross again before kissing her fingers and gesturing towards the ceiling. Everyone said amen as well and they began to eat.

After they were finished, Riley let out a satisfied sigh as he unbuckled his belt. Jazmine sat back in her chair, chewing her last bite slowly as she patted her tummy happily. Huey placed his fork on his empty plate, making it clatter as he release a subtle burp, then patted his chest. Trisha simply smiled triumphantly.

"Woman…I'm finna gain a hundred pounds fuckin' wit you," Riley wheezed. "Gah damn, I can't even breathe!"

"I've done my job then," Trisha shrugged picking up their plates.

'_VERY good, Trisha. Like always!' _Jazmine gave her a thumbs up.

"9.8/10" Huey rated.

"And the 0.2?" Trisha asked threateningly.

"Just a pinch less salt for next time," Huey critiqued.

"Mr. Bland over here," Trisha scoffed and placed their dishes in the sink. "You could get clipped talkin' like that about a woman's food around where I'm from."

"_Clipped_, huh?" Huey muttered. "The terminology on you. By the way, uh, you mind if I cop that book?"

"Which one?" Trisha asked.

"_The Five Families_"

"Oh! Yeah, go ahead! I've read it like a hundred times. Reminds me of… well… you go ahead and take it though!" Trisha waved her hand off. Huey caught onto her hesitation, but nodded nonetheless.

"Thanks. I hate to eat and dash, but we best be getting home," Huey said standing up.

'_Yeah, me too, girl. That Itis is kicking in.' _Jazmine signed standing up.

"Mmmhmm, suuuure it is," Trisha mumbled. Jazmine rolled her eyes and went to grab her coat and bags.

"Uhh, Huey ya'll go ahead. I'll uhh, catch up with you later," Riley whispered, nodding his head towards Trisha who was getting to work on the dishes. Huey gave him a blank stare before shaking his head and grabbing his coat too.

'_Bye Trish. Thanks for dinner.' _ Jazmine came back in the kitchen and hugged her friend around the waist.

"Anytime hon'," Trisha pressed her cheek to Jazmine's and made a smooch sound near her ear. "Thanks for coming by. I really appreciate it. You get home safe."

Jazmine nodded and left the kitchen. Huey took one of her bags before escorting her out of the door. Trisha went back to straightening up the kitchen and cleaning the dishes, before she felt two hands sneak around her waist. She subtly looked over her shoulder and relaxed into him as he pulled her back.

"You're gonna have to wait for that," Trisha said softly before continuing to clean. But Riley didn't feel like listening. He ran his hands up her sides, around her shoulders and down her arms all while brushing his lips up her neck and to her ear.

"You can't always be in control, Mami," Riley whispered in her ear before kissing behind it, causing Trisha to loosen her grip on the dishes. He continued his taunting kisses as he brought his hands back up her arms and to her chest, where he gave her bosom a tender squeeze, hugging her against him. Trisha released a breathy moan as she rested her head back against his shoulder.

"Riley," Trisha sighed. He could tell she was battling within herself to keep her composure, a trait in her he wanted to demolish. "Let m-me finish..w-with, mmmMMM!" She lost her track of thought when Riley slipped one hand down her stomach and into her leggings, massaging her mound. She turned her head to protest, but all she was met with was Riley's lips, encasing her own in a stifling kiss. He kept up with his assaults, grinding into her from behind.

"I'm tryna finish _you _girl," Riley groaned rubbing her bundle of nerves slowly but tenderly.

"Oouuu, Rileyyy," Trisha shivered in his arms as she grabbed his wrist in her pants.

"Come here," he spun her around and lifted her onto the counter, earning a surprised gasp from her lips and stepped between her open thighs.

Trisha completely gave in as she cupped his face and brought his lips to hers, sucking and licking on them earnestly. Riley groaned into the kiss as he pulled her closer to the edge of the counter by her ass, kneading her cheeks hard as he brought her center down to his aroused length. She gasped into the kiss, making Riley slowly pull away, staring hungrily at her as he bit his bottom lip. Trisha gazed lustfully back at him with her hooded brown eyes.

His new hairstyle heightened his jawline and the few braids that hung over his face added a devilish shadow over his eyes. His bruised face made him look all the more dangerous it made her center trickle into her panties.

"You know you really surprised me today, Riley. I can't tell you how much this means to Jazmine…how much it means to me," Trisha rested her arms around his shoulders.

"All the reason I did it, bae," Riley reached behind her and released the clasp in her hair, letting her brown and golden tresses drape down her shoulders and around her face. She flipped her hair back, behind her shoulders, before making sultry eye contact with him again, hypnotizing him to no end. "I told you you can trust me, Trish." He gave her a slower and more passionate kiss.

"That's a heavy word you're throwing around, Esco," Trisha eyed him as she ran her hands up inside his shirt, massaging his rock-hard abs and slowly working them to his hips, grazing her nails along his iliac crest. She immediately felt him tense up as his grip on her rear tightened. "Because if I trust you," she kissed him. "You better be worthy of it," she bit down on his bottom lip, sucking it before engaging in another tongue-battling kiss. Riley closed any space between them and held her snug against him. When they broke away for air, he gave her a serious look.

"I got you, shawty," Riley whispered before lifting her again from the counter, making Trisha lock her legs around his waist, and taking her to her bedroom.

* * *

Huey drove down Timid Deer Lane with Jazmine driving not far behind him and they parked in their respective driveways. They both got out at the same time and looked over across the street at each other. Jazmine smiled and tilted her head back, signaling for him to come over. Huey was already in motion as he crossed the street.

When he approached her, she smiled and took his hand, leading him up to her porch. She unlocked her door and they both stepped in, sighing in relief at the comforting heat she had blasting before she left. She removed her coat and took his as she hung them up. They went to her living room and sat on the couch in silence for a minute.

'_You want to…watch a movie?...listen to music or..something?' _Jazmine signed. For some reason she was nervous and she didn't know why. It might have been from the way Huey's agonizingly determined eyes were continuously scoping her. She shifted in her seat as she blushed at the ground.

"Music actually sounds nice right now," Huey answered. Jazmine grinned and pulled out her phone, turning on the Bluetooth. She had little BOZE speakers hung up in the corners of the ceiling of her living room, the main foyer, the dining room and the kitchen. The whole house was filled with the music of The Weeknd's _Call Out My Name._

_**We found each other**_

_**I helped you out of a broken place**_

_**You gave me comfort**_

_**But falling for you was my mistake**_

Jazmine laid back into the couch cushions and closed her eyes, relaxing to the tantalizing melodies of this god-forsaking song that just _had_ to set the mood. It seemed like her playlist wanted her to say fuck it and throw her heart at Huey like a pitcher at a baseball game.

_**I**__**put you on top, I put you on top**_

_**I claimed you so proud and openly**_

_**And when times were rough, when times were rough**_

_**I made sure I held you close to me**_

Huey closed his eyes as well, but he still saw her. He envisioned her constantly, ever since she came back. He couldn't shake it. This woman had a grip on him that not even the strongest force on earth could liberate him from. He was for real tripping.

_**So call out my name (call out my name)**_

_**Call out my name when I kiss you so gently**_

_**I want you to stay (want you to stay)**_

_**I want you to stay, even though you don't want me**_

_**Girl, why can't you wait? (Why can't you wait, baby?)**_

_**Girl, why can't you wait 'til I fall out of love?**_

_**Won't you call out my name? (Call out my name)**_

_**Girl, call out my name, and I'll be on my way and**_

_**I'll be on my...**_

They both opened their eyes and turned their heads toward each other. He looked at her, she looked at him. Everything was communicated through their eyes. Huey slid his hand across the cushion between them and entangled his fingers in hers. Jazmine looked down at their hands and back up at him. He began pulling her and Jazmine followed until their lips met in the empty space between them. Huey quickly closed it, and placed his hand on her jaw as he took command over the lip-lock embrace. Jazmine sighed and let her tongue slip into his mouth, teasing him with every lick and suck.

_**I said I didn't feel nothing, baby but I lied**_

_**I almost cut a piece of myself for your life**_

_**Guess I was just another pit stop**_

_**'Til you made up your mind**_

_**You just wasted my time**_

Their kisses got beyond heated. Huey pulled her waist to where she was laying flat on her back, with her head resting on the armrest. He straddled her with one knee between her thighs as he attacked her neck with fervent kisses. She dipped her head back, giving him more of her flesh as she pulled him closer by the shoulders.

_**You're on top, I put you on top**_

_**I claimed you so proud and openly, babe**_

_**And when times were rough, when times were rough**_

_**I made sure I held you close to me!**_

Jazmine was at a loss for words. She couldn't possibly pull away. His presence, his scent, his taste, his demeanor, his authority, all swarmed her with nothing but lust. She couldn't shake it. She didn't just want him, she _needed _him. Fuck, she needed him.

_**So call out my name (call out my name, baby)**_

_**So call out my name when I kiss you**_

_**So gently, I want you to stay (I want you to stay)**_

_**I want you to stay even though you don't want me**_

_**Girl, why can't you wait? (Girl, why can't you wait 'til I?)**_

_**Girl, why can't you wait 'til I fall out of loving?**_

_**Babe, call out my name (say call out my name, baby)**_

_**Just call out my name, and I'll be on my way**_

_**Girl, I'll be on my...**_

"_**H-h-Huey," **_she moaned his name in a whisper. Huey groaned back in reply. She ran her hands down his chest and over his hard stomach, letting her hands slightly slip under his T-shirt, massaging and scratching at his back and working her way around to his abs. They both moaned into the kiss, her with how hard, but smooth his skin was, him with how warm and soft her hands were. He occupied his mouth on her collarbone while slowly moving his hands down her body and pulling her hips to meet his as he ground into her. She sighed his name immediately after, making him even more flustered. He entangled his fingers in her hair as he brought her lips to his in another hot kiss as he continued to slow grind into her deeply. _**"Sssss.. f-ffuuckk.. Ohhh, Huey!," **_Jazmine whimpered on his lips. She brought her knees up higher and the new angle nearly made them both lose it.

"Damn, Jaz," Huey groaned into her neck. "You don't know how bad I wanna take you right here…right now." He pressed his full weight onto her a final time. Her lips parted in a gasp, followed by her biting her bottom lip seductively at him. "But I can't…." he reluctantly released her waist and lifted himself off of her.

"_**Huey…p-please d-don't….please," **_she begged, lifting her waist towards him. But he placed her back down. Jazmine sat up on her elbows, looking at him questioningly.

_**On my way, all the way**_

_**On my way, all the way, ooh**_

_**On my way, on my way, on my way**_

_**On my way, on my way, on my way**_

_**(On my)**_

"Jazmine…" Huey breathed on her lips. "This isn't getting any easier. Trust me…I want to," Huey signaled his almost hard-on. "But you're not ready." Jazmine felt like slapping him, but he was right. Despite the physical needs she was feeling _now_, after the deed was done, she would still be just as emotionally and mentally frustrated beforehand.

Honestly, she didn't know how much longer she could take this initiate/abort mission routine they got themselves involved in. It's like one second they were wound up in themselves and each other, and the next they quickly snapped back into reality. It was nauseating. Christ, why couldn't she just go along with her urges just this ONCE?!

"I want your mind, body and soul focused solely on me. I want you free, pure, and certain. I want you to know that you are _mine_, before I _make_ you mine." Huey whispered on her lips. Jazmine whimpered as she tried kissing him again, which he gladly allowed. He let his lips linger on hers for a few seconds before he reluctantly pulled away and pressed her back against the couch cushions. "I'm not going to influence you into making a decision that only you can make. I lo…. I care about you too much for that." Huey nearly caught himself. Jazmine sat up on her elbows again as she realized what he almost said, but decided to disregard it.

'_You __**care **__about my decisions enough to where I shouldn't sleep with you? That's a new one,' _Jazmine smirked.

"Don't make me change my mind," Huey turned serious, only long enough to return her smirk with his own. They shared another long, steamy kiss before they separated and returned to their opposite ends on the couch. "I should go. Granddad shouldn't be left alone this long anyway," Huey said as he stood up, patting himself down. Jazmine nodded and stood up too.

'_Right…Bongo Night was enough precaution,' _Jazmine shuddered at the flashback of Robert Freeman's ding-a-ling swinging around as he mercilessly beat down on two bongos, with a Bob Marley sized joint in his mouth.

"Correct!" Huey confirmed. "I hope he didn't traumatize you so much that night."

'_Oh, that image will be stuck in my head forever.' _Jazmine reaffirmed. _'Nothing that some princess cartoons couldn't handle. Took me several hours, but I came around.' _Jazmine laughed. Huey shook his head as he chuckled. _'Just like I'll come around to you… eventually.' _Jazmine slowly backed him into one of her chairs before he fell into it. _'And when that day comes…' _she straddled him with one foot still planted into the ground. She used it as leverage to grind into him. Huey gave her a daring glare, which encouraged her all the further. _'__**You might be traumatized too, Fro boy,**__' Jazmine whispered in his ear. _

Huey had to literally bite back his arousal as he squeezed his eyes shut. He lifted her, earning a surprised gasp from her, and switched their positions around to where she plopped down on her chair.

"I'll take that bet," Huey groaned, leaning on the two armrests. "Now, I'm going to take my leave, before we both do something we'll regret."

'_I don't know about regret,' _Jazmine signed as she shifted in her seat. _'But okay.' _And without hesitation, he lifted from the chair and made his way to the door. Jazmine warily got up and followed him. As she watched him throw on his coat, she couldn't help but feel a sadness come over her.

Surprisingly, it wasn't about Matthew. This long-lost friend of hers had transformed into the perfect ideal specimen of a man that she would love nothing more than to offer herself to. But, it pained her that she couldn't. It hurt her seeing him walk away for the second night in a row, because of her damn mournfulness. Even if she tried to fake it, he would still know the truth. That's how insightful he was. And she had to be thankful for that.

He was about to grab her doorknob, but she grasped his other hand. He turned and looked at her questioningly.

'_I…__**care**__… about you too, Huey. A lot more than you know.' _Jazmine signed timidly, hoping he wouldn't catch on to her hesitation as she did his.

'_I seem to know a lot,' _Huey signed back that same reply he used before. Jazmine released a breath. He stepped closer and lifted her chin. "And I know how bad you want to fight your feelings, but you have to trust your mind first…no matter how much I'm on it."

'_Cocky much?' _Jazmine signed.

"You have no idea," Huey smirked. Jazmine tightened her lips again before rolling her eyes. Oh, she had an _idea _all right!

'_Bye, Freeman,' _and she shoved him towards the door.

"Goodnight, Dubois," Huey answered back, holding that same smirk as he opened the door. She sweetly kissed him on the cheek and then he closed the door behind him, disappearing off her porch.

Jazmine was about to head up to her room, but she decided to sit a little while longer downstairs. She found her pack of Marlboro's and her lighter and sat back down on the couch as more 'in your feels' songs continued to play throughout her house. Again, she scolded herself for smoking in her old childhood home, but it was cold as hell outside and she didn't have time for that.

She ended up smoking like four cigarettes until she felt so tired that she almost dozed off there on the couch. She _was _going to light another one until she got stuck looking at the open flame ignited from her lighter. She closed her zippo lighter that her fiancée customized for her, then opened it and lit it again. She repeated the motion ten times until she finally quit.

_That's it…_she thought. This whole time she was searching for a sign to let her know when the right time would be to move on. And she thought she just might have found it. This lighter, this flame, represented the fire of love still burning in her heart for her Matthew. One day the fuel would have to run out…and when it did…well...

* * *

**Kind of a filler-y chapter I know, but I wanted to really illustrate the "damage-control" between everybody and instill some stability among my primary characters. I haven't forgotten about Blake or Rasheeda. The crew isn't all in the clear from them just yet. But trust me, they will get theirs! Stay tuned my loves! Won't be too long!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! More reviews, quicker updates! I would really like to read all of your opinions and feedbacks! It influences me greatly.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**What's good ya'll! Back with the update in a more reasonable time! Look at Gawd! I really hope ya'll like this chapter! Because it's the longest one so far! Idk how I keep typing these long ass chapters tbh lol. I just be wanting to make sure I capture the scenery, because I'm a very visual person. If i'm being overly-detailed, PLEASE don't be afraid to let me know! I know I can get carried away sometimes because too many details can make the story get blurry, so Please just lmk what ya'll think in the reviews!**

**Anyways, I have to mention that I did borrow a scene from the HBO show '_True Blood'_ that I integrated into a scene for this chapter, which I think you will find absolutely HILARIOUS! All my other fellow True Blood fans might catch it when they read it but I hope ya'll won't mind! I understand there's no creativity just copying scenes from shows, and I've NEVER done this in ANY of my stories. But I honestly thought that this _'True Blood'_ scene fit this scene for my story PERFECTLY lol! At least I'm mentioning it, hell!**

**Shoutouts!:**

** GREENPEACE1990:**** Thank you for the support doll! Please continue your reviews!**

** Chel29:**** I've missed you too girly! I'm doing better with my updates now I promise! And yeah, Jazmine came up from the gutter since then. You think Huey and Jazzy were freaks LAST chapter? Girl...keep reading! ;) ;) Lemme know what ya think!**

** ThickBlackGirl: That actually did come across my mind with Riley throwing up gang signs! ctfu that's crazy you said that! But even though he's got that hard-headed exterior, he's still very adaptable and insightful like his brother in SOME ways. And you gotta love it when Huey shows his soft spot for our Jazzy Baby. But you can only withstand the teasing for so longgg... hence, read this chapter and find out! HAHAAAA! And Ik, I'm getting around to Jazmine quitting smoking. Hell, I'm getting around to it myself lmao! Please review luv! :-***

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS OR ANY OF AARON MCGRUDER'S CHARACTERS! **

**WARNING: Lemony Smut contained in this chapter ;) **

* * *

Huey was finishing updating some test scores in his office. Surprisingly, most of his students were above 80% average this semester before finals. He would never have guessed with how dense some of them were when it came to discussing certain black history subjects. Being at a PWI was, in fact, alienating for a man of _his background_, but he was nowhere near intimidated by that. The only other _brother _working in the institute was Blake, so at least there was _some _color in the place besides him. There was a knock on his door that made him look up from his computer.

"Uhmm.. excuse me? Dr. Freeman?" His top student, Jocelyn Mitchell poked her head in his office. "Mind if I talk to you just real quick about my final paper?"

"Of course, Ms. Mitchell. Have a seat," Huey gestured to one of the two open seats in front of his desk, which she gladly obliged, closing the door behind her. Jocelyn was a light-skinned, biracial, twenty one year-old, with black curly hair going down past her shoulders, and matching dark eyes. She had defined cheek bones, a strong jaw, big, wide lips and and an even brighter smile. One might even confuse her for the actress, Jurnee Smollett-Bell. The resemblance was uncanny. She was very participating and outspoken in class, and was nearly always the first person to raise her hand to answer his questions. It was students like her that made him proud of his job….his JOB! "So how can I help?"

"Well, I finally came up with a title for it! '_The One Drop Rule, Today_: _An Irrevocably Dominant Gene or Jim Crowe?_' Jocelyn stated pulling a folder out of her backpack and getting out her paper.

"Captivating," Huey complimented. "Very strong title."

"Yeah, thanks! But my main problem is that I feel like my thesis is still missing its main viewpoint. It _is _kind of indecent for average readers, but, you see this topic is personal to me and I really want it to be perfect!" She spoke genuinely. "I'm not only typing this for a grade, but I want to submit it with my application to Yale for Law School. I want to become a defense attorney for accused minorities. If it's good, I could get a pretty hefty scholarship." Huey's eyebrows rose in shock. He understood she was very adamant about black history, otherwise she wouldn't be in this class, along with a few other related courses. But he obviously underestimated her integrity.

"I completely understand," Huey folded his hands on his desk, followed by his usual scowl. But Jocelyn was one of the very few at school who his threatening demeanor didn't shake. "Did you go over it with Dr. Jarrett?" Dr. Jarrett – a white, pious, closed-minded man – was the head instructor that Huey assisted for. You could only imagine Huey's discontent with that irony. He hardly even _acted _like the head instructor at times. Out of the eight total classes they had a week, Huey taught at least five on his own. Not that he was complaining. At least the material would be taught efficiently.

"Of course not!" Jocelyn scoffed. "You and I both know he gets cringy over certain material. He couldn't possibly give me the best input for this! _'The Mulatto history is just as gruesome and complicated as the Negro.' _I believe he said" Jocelyn sneered, rolling her eyes.

"Right.." Huey muttered. "Well, let's see what you have so far." Huey reached out for her paper and she handed it to him.

Half an hour went by and they finally got her thesis officiated, with _most _of the details and illustrations that she really wanted to include, carefully worded and phrased much to his advisement.

"I just don't see why I can't put that in there," Jocelyn shook her head. "It really is vital to the paper."

"I'm sure they can read between the lines, Ms. Mitchell. Trust me, they will know what you mean. You forget who you're submitting this to." Huey eyed her over the rim of her papers.

"Ironic isn't it? We gain the education to read and write, and yet still, we can't speak our truth," Jocelyn shook her head and chuckled. "Ever since the Civil Rights was passed, they think they can just turn a blind eye and say '_Alright! So we're good now?_' It's like they're afraid of their own injustices."

_Déjà vu, _Huey thought.

"Sounds like to me, you classify yourself as a whole black person anyway, despite the argument you make in your paper." He stacked her papers up neatly and placed them on the desk in front of her. He looked at the neat stack and laughed in his head, thinking about what Jazmine had flirtatiously said to him last week.

_Okay, enough Freeman! There's an actual genuine student in front of you! Don't be a dick! _Huey thought, before clearing his head.

"Well… yeah," Jocelyn's tone changed. "…But I'm not a hypocrite! It's easy for a _black _person to see that I'm mixed. But if I was walking down the sidewalk in a white neighborhood, one wouldn't automatically call me mixed, or even white. I may have lighter skin, but my black characteristics outweigh it a million to one! So they would just automatically assume that I'm black! That analogy was clearly emphasized on the third page, second paragraph!" She flipped the pages and pointed to the direct sentence. Huey sat back impressed.

"You're going to make one helluva lawyer, Ms. Mitchell," Huey smirked.

"Oh I know it," she smirked back, as she cockily flipped her hair over her shoulder, exposing her dangling hoop earring with the shape of Africa in the middle. "But that's because I had such a _helluva _instructor."

"I'm just the educator. Your talents are your own, Ms. Mitchell," Huey acknowledged her compliment.

"Please, Jocelyn," she insisted, eyeing him from across the desk. "Are you saying that I'm talented, _Huey?_" She asked with a subtle flirtatious tone. Huey cleared his throat and sat up straighter in his chair. Jocelyn smirked and looked down at her lap.

"For a star pupil such as yourself, indeed, _Ms. Mitchell. _Was there anything else you needed?" Huey politely curved. Jocelyn gave a soft grin and a light chuckle.

_Was worth the shot, _she inwardly shrugged. "No, Dr. Freeman. I've taken up enough of your time," she grabbed her papers and slipped them back into her folder and placed them in her backpack, zipping it up.

"No hassle at all," Huey nodded standing up and making his way around his desk. Just as she stood up, another knock came at the door.

"Come in!" Huey called out. And in, walked Blake in a gray suit with a white button down and a light purple tie.

"Oh!..am I..interrupting something?" Blake teasingly asked. Huey just rolled his eyes.

"No, Dr. Robinson, I was just leaving," Jocelyn chuckled. "Thanks a lot, Dr. Freeman. Have a good break!" Jocelyn shot him a huge smile and waved as she made her way to the door.

"No problem, Ms. Mitchell. You too," Huey nodded towards her.

As she walked out of the office, Blake held his smug, amused smirk on her until she left. Then his look shifted over towards Huey, who only shook his head at him and resumed his work at his computer.

"Ole' girl be visiting in here more and more it looks like," Blake fueled.

"Oh, does it?" Huey grumbled. "She just needed help with her final paper, that's it. She's my top student, and it shows. So she's bound to drop in every now and then."

"Uh-huh, more like drop it down on dat di-"

"BLAKE! Don't make me show out in front of these white folk, cause you know I will!" Huey shouted a little too loud.

"Damn, nigga chill out!" Blake loudly whispered back, before poking his head outside of the office to make sure no one was around, and then closing the door. "I'm only playin' nigga! You tryna get a brotha fired up in here! Hell, I was just tryna see if you wanted to stop at Henry's after work. Start break off right wit' a few drinks, some pool, get a couple girls' digits? What'chu say?"

Huey thought it over. It has been a minute since they've kicked back and let loose. And he could definitely use a drink.

"Yes to the first two," Huey muttered, finishing up the last column of grades and turning off his desktop.

"Awh yeahhh, the mysterious 'silent beauty'," Blake teased. "So that's still goin' strong huh?"

"It's going…" Huey rolled his eyes as he placed some paperwork in his briefcase. "And don't refer to her silence as an identifier. She's much more than that."

"Ah come on, Freeman. You're more uptight about this woman than I've seen you with anything else. What gives bro?" Blake asked with a smirk.

"Nothing," Huey went over to the coat rack and took down his coat, beginning to put it on. "If you actually knew her, you would know that her muteness doesn't become her."

"Well, I mean it is the _only _thing you've told me about her, other than the fact ya'll are childhood friends."

"And that's all you need to know. So drop it.." Huey said in a warning tone. Blake threw his hands up in defense as Huey collected his things. "Let's go." And they headed out of his office.

* * *

"Man, what's the deal, Trish? You must not like me or somethin'," Riley complained as he laid butt-naked under her sheets, with his hands tied up by satin scarves to the metal railings of her headboard.

Yes, Trisha Adelaide-Giovanna Romano was into bondage, which explained her dominant mentality in the bedroom perfectly. Riley foolishly thought he was able to conquer that part of her, but by the looks of his current situation, he wasn't so successful. But he wasn't complaining either! Shit was _incredibly _sexy! Every sliver of pleasure was amplified, knowing that she was the sole cause of it and that there was nothing he could do to but let her do what she does. God forbid ANYONE see him like this!

"Sure, I like you Reezy," Trisha said reassuringly as she sat at her vanity, applying a bit more pink lip gloss to her perfectly plump lips. "I wouldn't just tie up _any _man to my bed." She fluffed her voluminous hair, which was in a half-up, half-down style, and applied a bit more mascara to her already long eyelashes.

"So stay in…Jazmine won't mind," Riley eyed her hungrily from the bed. She wore black high-waisted jeans that hugged her frame _perfectly_, and accentuated her lean, coke-bottle figure as she sat on the stool. She had nude-pink pumps on her feet, that emphasized her leg muscles, making her look like a mustang! Her splendidly smooth, tan skin glistened luminously from the mirror lights, which contrasted beautifully to the sheer, black, lace bra she wore, keeping her bust in its mouthwatering, voluptuous confinement. Riley could literally feel himself _arise_ from beneath the sheets.

Everything about this woman SCREAMED sex appeal, even when she wasn't trying! Her beauty radiated from within, like the deep-rooted ancestry of her homeland that she passionately loved. And not only that, she was exceedingly smart, held a stable career, had a spit-fire personality, and – his favorite quality about her – she could throw down in the kitchen! One thing to please his eyes, but to please his stomach?! Where them PAPERS at?! _Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down, Reezy! _He quickly shook the idea out of his head.

"One, Jazmine _would _mind." Trisha scoffed, clasping a pink pearl necklace around her neck and matching earrings. "We have a lot of things to do before Thanksgiving tomorrow and she'll kill me if I'm not there. And two, I already told you we can't be mixing pleasure with business, Papi. We don't need a repeat of the first time!" Trisha had gotten up from her stool and took her silver/off-blue, silk, long-sleeve _Emporio Armani _blouse with pink and sky-blue brush-print patterns on it, off the hanger and began buttoning it down her body. Riley watched frustratingly as the last of her exposed, and marvelously toned stomach was covered. "And three we've had sex like over ten times in the past week. At this rate we're gonna burn out before the end of the month if we don't slow down," She made her way over to the bed and kneeled down on the edge with a sultry look in her eye. "Because you're gonna start acting all weird, and closed-off and distant, and I'm not trying to go down that road with you baby."

Trisha wasn't an idiot. She may not have known Riley like the back of her hand, but she knew well enough about men to know that their sexual drive is just as easily dimmed as it is sparked. They weren't exclusive by any means, but they sure fucked like they were. Riley had stamina, and Trisha had the endurance to match. It was almost sinful how well they could work each other's bodies. It was intoxicating and addictive. However, she knew better than to fall into it.

"…But I'm horny," Riley grunted as he nodded down at the well apparent tent he made with her sheets. When was this man _never _horny?! He clearly didn't understand who had the upper-hand in this situation. That dominant side of her started to come out. So, she had a pretty thorough, but scandalous, idea on how to get him to pipe down and behave.

"Awww…well I'll be home a little later tonight…" Trisha cooed as she ran her hands down his muscular body and stopped at his waist, where the sheets covered him, and started scratching at his hipbones. Riley exhaled heavily as his ab muscles tightened at her touch. Trisha bit her bottom lip as she let her hand slip underneath and gave him a couple long, tender strokes. She saw his face twist up and how hard he was trying to steady his breathing. "Will you be a good boy until I get back?" And she stopped her actions. Riley's eyes snapped open.

"Wha-?" Riley got a worried look. Trisha made a fake-shocked look at him. "Hol' up!..you…" He sat up straighter. Trisha gasped playfully at her own mischief. "You are NOT leaving me here like this," Riley wasn't sure if that came out as a command or a questioning plea.

"Ohhh," Trisha let out a sinister laugh. "You better be happy that's _all _I'm doin' to you _Papito_." She gave him a teasing lick on his lips before kissing them, followed by the same on his nose. All the while, Riley was staring at the woman like she had red horns coming out of her head. "You can just think of it as foreplay," she winked as she lifted off the bed and headed out her bedroom door.

"Foreplay 'dese NUTS! You better not!" Riley shouted after her, but all he heard were her clacking heels getting fainter and fainter. Riley sat back against the headboard in disbelief. When he heard her front door close and lock, he just smiled and chuckled like she HAD to be playing. "Aite, this ain't funny God Damn it!" Riley hollered. Then he heard her car start up and drive off. "GOD…DAMN IT!...DON'T!...NAHH!...FFFUUUCKK!.." Riley shouted as he pulled at the scarves around his wrists, but to no avail. If anything they only tightened. They weren't just some ordinary knots. Trisha tied them _military_ style and far enough to where his mouth couldn't reach and bite them off. He continued to kick and and thrash about like a wild animal caught in a trap, until he fell back exhausted. "Fuckin' crazy ass BITCH!" Riley hollered. "You best HOPE I don't get outta this shit!"

* * *

Jazmine was typing away at her computer, finishing up some vital chain emails for work before the holiday weekend. Come the new year, she was going to be doing a _lot _of traveling. First, was the Invictus Conference in Miami in January. She had just sent in her proposal and was still working on her introduction speech, but all and all, she was more than ready for the new year.

She was currently waiting for Trisha to get here so they could go pick up Tom and his parents from the train station, then pick up Sarah from the airport. When Robert heard that Tom and Sarah were visiting, he just _had _to insist that they all come over for Thanksgiving dinner. Jazmine was thankful that he offered, for it took the pressure off her having to entertain everybody. But at the same time, this weekend was a shit storm waiting to happen. For the obvious reasons….they were her parents, her _divorced _parents at that!

She had spent the past two days cleaning and preparing the guest bedrooms. It was going to be a full house, and also, the first time her parents would be back under their first family roof, together. It was going to be an eventful weekend, and she wanted it to go smoothly, or as smoothly as two ex-spouses under the same roof could be.

She released a pent up sigh as she rubbed her head stressfully. She looked to her right, past her mouse, where her zippo lighter laid. She's hardly put the thing down since she made that promise to herself a week and a half ago. She's been compulsively lighting it and closing it like a crazy woman. She grabbed it and leaned back in her chair, tracing its engravings. She opened it, lit it and let the flame sit for a second. It was a small flame now. It hardly rose past the eyelet. She thought she would have wanted to savor what fuel was left. Much to her shock, she was tired of prolonging it. She was tired of mourning. She wanted to be free. She wanted to move on. She _wanted _to love again. That was probably a far stretch, but it was something she was willing to reach for. She looked at their high school picture on her desk.

'_I love you so much, Matthew Caulton, __**so **__much! Words don't describe how much I miss you… _She thought in her head. '_You will always be in my heart…. But I don't know how much longer I can hold on.' _Her heart shattered into a thousand pieces as she thought those words. It was harsh, but it was true. Her time mourning was coming to an end. And she didn't feel the slightest shame about it.

She heard her front door open, for she left it unlocked so Trisha could let herself in. She quickly closed her lighter and put it in her pocket before turning off her desktop and making her way downstairs.

"Hey girl! Ready for this?" Trisha asked as Jazmine came down the stairs.

'_Not really,' _Jazmine stopped at a mirror on the wall and patted down her clothes. She had on a burgundy, cut-off sweater, a black, leather, high-waisted skirt, black stockings, brown leather ankle-boots, and gold jewelry, including her locket. '_It's been so long since we've all been in this house together. What if it's a disaster?' _

"Well, back then it was your parents' house. Now, it's yours. You can fill it with better memories than they did. Make it the home you always envisioned." Trisha advised.

'_Yeah, I guess you're right.' _Jazmine gave a hard sigh. _'I've just been stressing about this all week. My dad has been hounding me about this house since I moved in, my grandparents are fucking snobs, and I've hardly seen my mom since…I don't know when,' _Jazmine shook her head. '_Now everything is randomly supposed to be hunky-dory because it's our first time coming back together as a family.' _

"Hon', sometimes that's all the incentive a family needs, to regroup. It'll be fine!" Trisha reassured her. Jazmine just shrugged and grabbed her car keys. As they threw on their coats, Jazmine noticed Trisha smirking and giggling to herself. She lifted her eyebrow at her, like Huey's signature look.

'_And what's got you acting all happy?' _Jazmine signed as they stepped outside.

* * *

Riley was fuming with absolute rage. He simply laid in Trisha's bed, tied up like a helpless negro sex slave! It had to have been at _least _two hours since Trisha left him like this. This shit was sooo GAY! But _fuck _it felt good as hell at the time! Now, that bitch was dead meat! Whether it be when she got back, or he broke out of here somehow, that ass was his the next time he saw her. And _not _in a good way!

He had looked all around for his phone that he possibly could over a hundred times but it was nowhere in sight. Until he heard vibrations erupt from the floor, just under the brass nightstand to his left. Riley's head snapped up and he leaned over the side. He couldn't exactly see the floor, but based on the loudness of the vibrations, it had to have been close. Riley had swung his whole lower half over the edge of the bed, and felt around with the very tips of his toes. He moved his foot towards the nightstand, and he accidentally ended up kicking the phone slightly further under it.

"Fuck!" Riley grunted. He stretched even further, his whole right side basically hyperextended to its full length. He crept his big toe under the edge and strained so hard to use whatever friction he could to nudge it out, he started sweating. And then, by the grace of God, he pulled it back with enough force it slid right out by the bed. "Yeah YEAH!" Riley celebrated. But then it stopped vibrating.

He quickly scooped it up with his feet and lifted it to the bed. He flipped it over and tapped the screen with his toe, then carefully typed his PIN number. He was in the clear now! He noticed that it was Cindy who was trying to call him. _Awh damn! _They were supposed to hoop at 2:00 pm. It just passed 2:15. So it hadn't been two hours, it was actually three and a HALF! Yeah, that bitch was dead!

He quickly swiped the notification, and it sped dialed her back. He tapped the speaker button with his toe and waited for the connection. She picked up on the second ring.

"_REEZY WHERE DA FUCK YOU AT?! You said we was supposed ta scrap today! If you wanted to pussy out and forfeit, then you could have at least called and let me know! I know you got ya ass handed to you last game, but that don't mean you gotta call it quits like a lil bitch!"_ Cindy hollered.

"_Dat ain't a good look Reezy!"_ he heard Caesar shout on in the background. Riley rolled his eyes. Caesar just _had _to be there as well!

"C-MURPH WILL YOU SHUT DA HELL UP FOR A SEC?! Damn!" Riley shouted back irritably. "Listen, I got a lil'….tied up wit' somethin! I need your help!"

"_What you talkin' about Reezy? Tied up wit' what?"_ Cindy asked more concerned.

"Man look, I don't wanna say over da phone, but take down this address and pull up, ASAP!"

"_Hol' up, Reez! You scarin' me now! Do we need to strap up?!"_ Cindy shouted.

"_STRAP UP?! BAE! GET DA HK!" Caesar shouted, then Riley heard rustling in the background_

"Nah hol' up ya'll! Everything's chill aite?! Just…make sure you bring yo lucky safety pins so you can get in this mf!" Cindy was as smart as they came, but the woman was a _crook _as well! Hell, that's why she was his right-hand man with his Fundraiser! She could unlock a high-security federal VAULT if possible!

"You LOCKED UP somewhere Reezy?! What the fuck is going on fool?!"

"CINDY! I done told you I don't want to say it ova' da damn phone! I'm literally… held up right now. But everything is coo' aite?" Riley felt like he sounded more and more bitch-made as he spoke. This shit really was pathetic.

"_Umm..okay Reezy. Just tell us the address and we'll be on our way!" _Cindy said annoyedly. Riley told them the address and he heard Caesar confirm it in the background. _"Hold tight fool,"_ Cindy muttered then hung up.

Riley sat back against the headboard, releasing a hard sigh and shaking his head. He was never going to be able to live this shit down, and they weren't either! He already knew he was going to get _flamed _forever after this. But he was _not _about to wait up here all damn day like some hostage. So he kicked the sheets around until they covered him decently and patiently waited for them to get there.

It was about twenty minutes until Riley heard faint clicking and ticking and what seemed like someone tussling with the doorknob in the front hallway. Until, he heard the final click of the lock unlocking, followed by the door opening and people easily walking in. _Here we go_…

"Reezy! You here!?" Cindy shouted. "Where you at fool?!"

"Damn, where are we? The _Louvre_?" he heard Caesar comment.

"In here…" Riley said lowly, just above a mumble.

"Boy you better have a damn good reason for us cancelling our match and me breaking into these people's.." Cindy rambled as she opened the bedroom door. "WHAT THE FUCK, RILEY?!" Cindy screamed covering her eyes with her hands.

"Yo, bae, what's goin' on?!" Caesar came running into the room. "Ahh, damn, Reezy?" Caesar threw his hand at his side as he shook his head. Riley just annoyingly stared ahead at the dresser and let them have their reaction.

"Riley, what the fuck did you get yourself into?" Cindy asked as they walked towards the bed. "This is a _sex _thing isn't it?"

"Ya'll gon' get me up outta here or what?! Instead of asking me stupid questions!" Riley struggled against the tightening scarves.

"Who's stupid here? The one who's here to help or the one tied to the bed?! Don't give me that Riley, how did you get like this?!" Cindy snapped.

"He been gettin' down with that Italian chick!" Caesar teased. "Out of all the crazy stunts yo females have pulled on you, _this_ shit blows ALL of them out of the water!"

"Caez I'mma need you to shut the fuck up, bruh! On NATION, don't fuckin' play wit' me right now!" Riley snapped. "Get me da fuck outta this shit!"

"Where are some damn scissors at nigga?!" Caesar and Cindy looked around, but there was literally none anywhere.

"Fuck this, I'll be right back," Cindy's blonde hair trailed behind her as she left the bedroom and headed into the kitchen. Caesar examined the military knots and shook his head.

"Riley Freeman getting sub'd down by a female Italian Dom," Caesar tsk'd his tongue and gave a sarcastic sigh. Riley's nostrils flared as he began tapping his foot. "Wouldn't have let dat shit happen to me thoughhhh!"

"That's cool. It's not meant for youngbloods…" Riley muttered. Caesar glared at him as Cindy walked back in with a chopping knife.

"Yooo C-Murph, watch out wit' dat now!" Riley squirmed, slightly crossing his thighs.

"Oh, grow up Riley! If you had, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Cindy grabbed onto the scarf tied around his wrist and slipped it underneath, careful not to knick him. And in one swift motion, she sliced through the satin like it was warm butter. Riley grimaced as he finally let his arm down, and Cindy made her way over to the other side of the bed, doing the same with his other wrist.

Riley rubbed his right wrist and stretched his arms and cracked his neck. Oh, that deviled woman was going to _pay!_

"Thanks, ya'll. But if you _ever _tell anybody about this we throwin' hands! And dat's on me!" Riley pointed at the both of them.

"Yeah, unless she ties 'em up again beforehand," Caesar muttered. He and Riley exchanged glares again. "Whatever, man. Just put da monster away, no homo," Caesar shook his hand at him as he walked out of the room.

"Right, you my homie and all, but I _definitely _could have gone the rest of my life without seeing this shit!" Cindy said as she followed Caesar out of the room again, letting Riley finally get up.

"Yo C-Murph, hand me dat knife right quick," Riley said wrapping the sheets securely around his waist.

"Umm..why?" Cindy looked back and forth between him and the chopping knife.

"Just hand me it right quick!" Riley said frustratingly sticking his hand out further. Cindy rolled her eyes and approached him, flipping the knife over on the handle side towards him. Riley simply took it and looked back at the wooden, center-part of the headboard.

"What's up Reezy?" Cindy looked at him confusedly.

Then, in a flash, he stabbed the center of the headboard perfectly. He stabbed it so hard, that when he released it, it still held in its place, sticking out horizontally above the mattress.

"Riley, what the hell? That's kind of a violent message don't you think?" Cindy furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Violent? This girl was bouta let me sit here and be tied up like a damn animal 'til she gets back. And I don't even know when.."

"Okay okay okay!" Cindy shook her hands at him. "This is not the place nor the time! Just go get dressed fool!"

"Y_ou're _the one in here!" Riley retorted. Cindy huffed aggravatingly as she turned and stomped back out of the room. Riley rolled his eyes as he turned and looked at the knife one more time before smirking and getting dressed.

* * *

Huey effortlessly struck the white cue ball into the black 8-ball, ricocheting it into the corner pocket. Blake defeatedly threw his cue pole onto the empty pool table while Huey triumphantly grabbed his second glass of scotch on the rocks from the ledge of the table.

"Nigga, you cheated!" Blake complained, making his way back to the bar.

"For all four games?" Huey smugly retorted. "You couldn't score a point if there were holes around the entire table. Maybe you just suck." Huey held up his empty glass at the bartender, who fixed him another fresh glass.

"Whatever nigga," Blake rolled his eyes before ordering another Jack Daniels and coke. They both took a couple more sips in silence, sitting on the barstools, watching the pre-season NBA game on the television above the bar.

"So what you got planned for break?" Huey asked breaking the silence.

"The usual. Family function, big dinner, getting lit. You?" Blake answered.

"We were supposed to head down to Chicago and visit the rest of our family, like usual. But Granddad ain't been feelin' too well these past few days, so we thought it best not to make him travel. So, we'll just be having some of our friends over for dinner."

"Ole' girl included?" Blake raised a teasing eyebrow at him.

"Yes, if you must know!" Huey answered annoyingly "You know, you've been asking me a lot about her. What's it to you, man?"

"Aye' look, I don't mean no offense, Huey." Blake blatantly lied. "It's just that you my dawg, you know? Figured we could talk about anything."

"My personal relationships are where our conversations end," Huey took another large gulp from his drink. "I want to respect her and her privacy."

"Well, I would expect a woman who can't talk to certainly have some secrets," Blake took a big gulp of his drink as well.

"You haven't the slightest clue," Huey muttered. "But that's what makes us getting to know each other again that more refreshing." Huey didn't know if it was the drinks, or his constant, undying infatuation boiling to the brim, for he began talking out the side of his neck. "Since she can't express herself vocally, I have to pay closer attention to her. The way her face softens when she's listening, how she slowly sways from side to side when she's content, the way her nostrils flare and her lips shake when she's mad, how she blinks when she's curious, the way she bites her bottom lip when she's nervous…"

That last observation of her he loved the _most! _So much, that it made him involuntarily start to think further about what other _body language signals_ he enjoyed about her. He stared off into space as his thoughts drifted.

_And the way her body tenses and relaxes at my touch, how when I kiss her neck, her breath hitches, followed by a faint airy whimper. How her back arches upwards, and her ribs protrude out and retract back in, from tightening and loosening her abdomen muscles as I grind into her, _Huey had to cease his thoughts, for they were, along with the alcohol, getting him _extremely _hot.

"Damnnn nigga, you be studying her huh?" Blake eyed his friend humorously. Huey sat up straighter in the bar stool and cleared his throat. "You ain't gotta front, Freeman. We're only men. We can only resist a woman's charms for so long." Blake said, starting to feel a buzz as well.

"I feel you there," Huey agreed and they cheered they're glasses together, before taking another sip. "But it's always better when you gotta _work _for it. And she's way worth the effort."

"You got it bad, nigga," Blake shook his head. "Not that I blame you. 'Cuz I can see how a girl like Jazmine is worth the hold-up," Blake drunkenly let out.

"…wait, what?" Huey turned his head to look at him. Blake froze in his seat, inwardly kicking himself for slipping up and mentioning her name. But he quickly played it off as best as he could.

"J-Jazmine?...That is her name isn't it? I could've swore you mentioned it once," he attempted.

"Nah…I didn't," Huey's demeanor immediately changed. "How the hell do you know her name?"

"I-I mean.." Blake stammered along with a nervous chuckle. "Huey, you mentioned her name, literally the first time you brought her up. You don't remember because it was just a light conversation."

Huey returned to his usual scowl as he faced forward again, barely considering that maybe he _did _slip up and accidentally mention her name. But he could've sworn that he didn't. He tilted his almost-empty glass, watching the ice topple over each other. Blake was lucky he was tipsy, otherwise he wouldn't have let it go that easily.

"I don't remember because I _know _I didn't mention it," Huey said almost threateningly. "You even said so yourself that I ain't say all that much about her."

"Yeah, well," Blake shrugged and downed the rest of his drink before throwing his coat back on. "I best be getting home anyway. You take care. Have a good break, Freeman." He slapped Huey on the back, and Huey reluctantly engaged in a clap-and-dap.

"Yeah…you too, man," Huey muttered. Blake left a couple bills on the bar, then raced out of the restaurant and Huey watched as the rotating doors stopped spinning. As much as he'd rather just drop this small insignificant thing, his instincts were way too sharp to allow him to do that. He knew that even the smallest unnoticed detail could be a red flag. Blake definitely sounded like he knew exactly who she was. He would have to revisit this later.

After finishing his drink, he placed is credit card on the bar for the bartender to close him out, before pulling out his phone.

_**To: Jazmine**_

'_**Did Tom remember his amoxycillin?' **__(An antibiotic used for Salmonella)_

'_Ur not funny… (-_-)' _Jazmine texted back a few minutes later. Huey chuckled through his nose before replying.

'_**I'm jp.'  
'**__**They get in yet?' **_

'_Yea..Waiting for them to grab their luggage now.'  
'Then, headed to the airport to get my mom.'_

'_**Good, good."**_

'_Wydoooiiinn?' _Huey smirked and shook his head.

_**'Chillin at a bar down the street from campus.' **_Huey hesitated to bring up Blake. He decided that there would be a better time to bring that up so he gave her the run-around.  
_**'**__**Came**_** to have a few *three liquor glass emojis* Trying to let loose before the weekend.'**

'_Ughhh what I wouldn't GIVE! *pain emoji*'  
__'They've been here for ten minutes, & I'm already irritated *eye roll emoji*'_

'_**I understand. Trust me!'  
**__**'Now you see why I can't stand the holidays' **_

It was several minutes before she replied again. He took the time to tip and sign his receipt the bartender gave him, and placed his credit card back in his wallet.

'_Really? Because __I coulda sworn the main reason for that was becuz 'someone' just so happens to share the same b-day as the Messiah? *thinking emoji* *Laughing w/ tears emoji*'  
__'A Huey Freeman Christmas indeed!' *three crying emojis*'_

'_**Shut it…' **_Huey rolled his eyes. He forgot that Jazmine was literally the only person outside of his family who knew when his birthday was. He probably wouldn't be _as _spiteful about the damned day if people actually _knew _the holiday's true meaning! But everyone who knew him, knew it better to just not wish him Happy Birthday…or Merry Christmas… just don't say anything to him until the new year!

'_Awwww, okay I'm sorry Hueeyyyy lololol! *Two Winking kissy face emojis*'_

_**'You**_** better be..'  
_'_**_**Ole' Ms. Praise Santa *side-eye emoji*' **_

'_HEY! I genuinely thought Santa and Jesus were the same person!'  
__'U could have at least corrected me!'_

'_**I did… but you yelled and I quote, "That is blasphemy against St. Nick! I refuse to listen to a HERETIC!" & stormed away.'  
**__**'I'll admit, you sure know how to stand your ground'**_

'_Omggg! I do remember that! *face-palm emoji* *Laughing emoji*'  
__'I was such a goody-two shoes back then lol!'_

'"_**was.."' **_

'_U hush! *blushing emoji*  
__'B4 u don't get a Christmas OR birthday present this year!' _Huey nonchalantly shrugged and was about to reply, but Jazmine beat him to it.  
'_DON'T! start that 'It's just another year closer to dying' mess or I'm going to kick u! *eye roll emoji*_

'_**You know me so well…'**_

'_I seem to kno a lot' _She used his phrase on him.  
'_Just like I kno u secretly DO want a good birthday/Christmas gift from me. *smirk emoji*'_

'_**If you think you'll fit under the tree *shrugging emoji*'  
**__**'I'll wrap AND unwrap you myself *smirk emoji*'**_

'_Huey Freeman! *shocked emoji* *Crying laughing emoji*  
'__Okay, we're about to head out. Hold that thought for later!*Smirking emoji*'  
__'I'll lyk when we make it home. *Winking emoji*_

* * *

_**From: Huey**_

'_**Alright, beautiful' **_Jazmine blushed down at her phone as she bit her bottom lip. He definitely must have been tipsy. He was getting _way too flirty_. Not that she was complaining.  
**'**_**You all be safe!'  
**__**'I'll be waiting for later. *smirking emoji*'**_

She gave a soft giggle as she turned her phone off and put it in her back pocket.

"And you talk about _me _acting all happy," Trisha side-beamed.

Jazmine mimicked what she said, screwing up her face and mouthing her words dramatically, then rolled her eyes. They did their usual physical exchange where Jazmine bumped her with her hip, and Trisha elbowed her. That's when Tom walked up to them.

"We're ready honey!" He said cheerfully with his suitcase and handbag in his hands. "Nice to see you again Trisha!"

"Likewise, Mr. Dubois! How was your train ride?"

"What kind of train station is this?! Where are the porters?!" Tom's mother, Genevieve _(John-vee-ev) _Dubois, shouted from the luggage cabby, with all hundred of her and her husband's suitcases beside them.

"Darling, it's Thanksgiving weekend, surely we aren't the only ones in need of station services," Par'es Dubois, Tom's father, reasoned.

"All the more reason for them to be PROPERLY STAFFED!" Genevieve said strongly. "You don't expect _me _to carry all my luggage do you?!"

"Of course not, my sweet," Par'es luckily signaled down a couple train station porters and tipped them both generously, before they started to load up their luggage on their carts.

"…._That's_ how," Tom muttered to the girls.

"Jazmine, daahhhling!" Genevieve strolled over to them like a royal, British lady in-waiting. "It's so good to see you, my dear!" She gave Jazmine a big hug followed by a kiss on both cheeks. Jazmine grinned softly, trying hard not to choke from the strong, century-year old, perfume she was wearing. Her grandmother was a thin, tall, brown-skinned woman, with hazel eyes, and dirty blonde/nearly silver, wave-pressed hair. She wore _Chanel _from head to toe, along with shiny jewels on her neck, ears, wrists and fingers, confidently displaying her wealth. She was, after all, the trophy wife of over 40 years to the owner of the most prestigious law firm in all of New York, who made his way over behind her.

"My, my, you are starting to look more and more like your grandmother every day," Par'es came up and kissed Jazmine on the forehead. He was a stout, hefty, mocha-skinned man with grey curly hair, starting to bald in the front, and grey facial hair. He wore a midnight blue suit with a white button down and a gold tie, golden cuff links, and a matching gold watch. "At least when she was your age, I should say."

"You scoundrel!" Genevieve slapped him on the arm. "Jazmine don't listen to your _nincompoop _of a grandfather! We, Dubois women, age like fine wine, my dear. But you certainly are just as lovely as I remember!"

"'_We just saw each other this past Easter,'" _Jazmine signed as Trisha spoke.

"Ah…yes..well, my looks are one thing, my memory is another…" Genevieve waved it off before turning to Trisha. "And you are, my dear?"

"Trisha Romano, ma'am?.." Trisha reminded her. "I've _only_ been your granddaughter's interpreter for the past five years. We met this past Easter… last Christmas, and the Christmas before that…and before that."

"Oh _have we _now?" She retorted, catching Trisha's tone. "As per requested service no doubt…"

"A service still needed around her _own family_," Trisha retorted. Jazmine eyed her grandmother assertively, for what Trisha spoke was true.

"Speaking of family!" Tom interjected. "Honey, we still need to go pick up your mother. We'd better go before we're late." He said to Jazmine.

"Honestly, my boy, if you were in such a rush to see your ex-wife you should have said so!" Par'es joked.

"Father!" Tom objected. "Urrghh, you promised you weren't going to do this!"

"Oh right, right! My distraught son and his hopeless eagerness," Par'es dismissed. "Let us go, then! Genevieve?" Par'es held his arm out for her.

"Hmmph," Genevieve flashed out her fan and began fanning herself, sneering at Trisha, as she strutted along with her husband with her head held high. It was barely ten degrees outside. Why the hell did she need a fan?

Jazmine and Trisha both shared a look before shaking their heads and following them.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FUCKED UP?!" Rasheeda yelled at Blake through her phone.

"_Exactly what I said, goofy! I fucked up! We were drinking, I got loose at the mouth and ended up saying her name, when he never once told me what it is." _Rasheeda gave an irritated sigh_. _

"Boy how can you be so STUPID?!" Rasheeda paced back and forth.

"_Me?!" _Blake shouted back. _"Trick, YOU the one stuck on a mothafucka' who don't even WANT YO ASS! Got me out here spying on him, doin' yo dirty work, framing MY OWN friend, and look! He STILL don't want yo ass! They STILL fuckin' wit' each other! Yo' you need to chill this shit out cuz! This is really going too far! We blood and all, but I ain't doin' this shit no mo'! You on your own!' _

"Oh, I don't think so, _Cuz_," she sarcastically said back. "I may not be able to get Huey back, but I can make damn sure no one else does. And you're going to help me."

'_Hell nah! Sheeda are you deaf or something? I DON'T..WANT ANYTHING…TO DO WITH THIS NO MORE! Why the fuck would I continue helping yo bat-shit crazy ass!?'_

"Because if you don't, I will tell Huey myself how you have helped me already. Telling me her name, where she lives, about her retarded ass not being able to talk, and helping me take those photos of us in the parking garage. I don't think your job would think so highly of one of their doctorate instructors spying and infiltrating their fellow coworkers with incriminating photographs." Rasheeda threatened.

'_You fucking wouldn't,' _Blake snarled.

"Really cuz? You must not know me at all." She said. "And you and I both know that Huey is the type to take matters into his _own _hands, quite literally. So don't fucking push me."

'_You are a real evil bitch, you know that?' _Blake spat.

"Of course I do," she nonchalantly said. "Now be at our usual meet-up spot tomorrow and don't be fucking late!"

'_Fuck you,' _He retorted before hanging up. Rasheeda smirked and hung up before sitting down on her couch.

She picked up her half a blunt from an ashtray and lit it, drawing in a puff and inhaling deeply. She got lost in thought about her old relationship with Huey Freeman. It was rocky from the start, but that was because he was such a damn stiff! The man never peeped a smile, a chuckle, a smirk, NOTHING! They barely shared anything in common. But damn, was he fine. And the sex was out of this world! Speaking of sex, this weed was definitely making her horny. She got her phone back out, and went through her recent conversations. She clicked on a name that she hadn't seen in a while. He wasn't no Huey, but he would do. She would just close her eyes and imagine it being him.

* * *

As Jazmine waited outside of the glass wall to the airport's boarding room, she tapped her foot and twiddled her fingers nervously. Tom had his parents distracted at the bar just down the way, for he knew Jazmine would want to be alone for their first moments reunited. Trisha waited against the wall behind her. She understood the weight of this moment as well.

The last time Jazmine saw her mother was that last night in the hospital, where she decided that she would rather stay with her dad in New York, rather than return with her to Savannah. She remembered the hurt look on her mother's face. She didn't mean to hurt her feelings. And she _really_ didn't intend to become so alienated from her own mother. She knew how badly Sarah wanted to be there for her, but in Jazmine's state of mind back then, she wasn't too privy on anyone being there at all. As the days passed, they heard less and less from each other. It wasn't out of spite, it was just random. They didn't see each other for holidays, their birthdays, not even a FaceTime call. And now, five years later, Jazmine wanted no one else's presence here any more than she did her mother's. It was a long overdue reunion.

Her twiddling increased as the automatic door on the other side slid open and people came walking out one by one. She felt her palms getting sweaty and her stomach getting butterflies. Then, moments later, she saw a blonde head of hair, and her twiddling stopped along with her heartbeat. Sarah walked out from behind a tall man, clutching tightly onto her purse, with a nervous look on her face that much resembled Jazmine's own, as she looked around the busy airport. Jazmine took in the sight of her mother, struck at the fact that she looked almost EXACTLY the same!

Except, her blonde hair wasn't in its usual shaggy bob anymore. It was grown all the way out and perfectly straightened and trimmed, reaching down to her mid-back, with a few shorter strands falling down the sides of her face. Her aqua-blue eyes remained bright and optimistic, and she still kept her lean and slender frame. She had very faint smile lines coming in, but they were barely noticeable due to her noticeably tanner skin, mostly due to the Georgia sun and heat. She wore a dark blue, double-breasted coat with black buttons, dark jeans and black heeled boots. She continued to look around until her gaze fell on Jazmine, where she gasped and her eyes widened in shock.

Jazmine blinked a couple times before shining a bright smile at her and waving from behind the glass wall. Sarah wasted no time in rushing past the surrounding people and out the revolving door that led to the loitering part of the airport and strode over to her daughter, where she stopped right in front of her, just barely arm's length away. After another moment, she finally spoke.

"Hi, baby," Sarah shakily said just above a whisper. Jazmine's lips trembled as she gazed up at her mother. She somehow gathered the strength in them to mouth the word, _'Momma,'. _Sarah's smile quickly fell, being shown the full detriment of her daughter's condition for the first time. Jazmine noticed this, and she released a shaky sigh as she hung her head. "Oh, Jazmine," Sarah quickly shook off her first reaction and reached for her, pulling her into a smothering hug. "My baby…my sweet, beautiful, baby. I missed you so much!" She said into Jazmine's hair followed by multiple kisses on the top of her head. Jazmine let her tears fall into her mother's coat as she squeezed her back tightly, letting her know the feeling was mutual.

Trisha smiled as she watched adoringly from the wall.

They stayed like that for quite a minute, swaying from side to side as they held onto each other. Like they've been waiting for this embrace forever, and indeed they have. They slowly pulled apart, where Sarah lovingly cupped Jazmine's cheek.

'_Look at you,' _Sarah signed. Jazmine's smile immediately returned. And here she was, fearful that her mother hadn't bothered to learn sign language all this time.

'_Look at YOU!' _Jazmine retorted. _'You look so pretty, Momma!' _Jazmine signed cascading an open hand over her own face.

"Oh please, Jazmine." Sarah waved her hand off as she tucked the stray hairs behind her ear. "I've been traveling all day. I look terrible."

'_No, Mom. You look amazing!' _Jazmine reassured her. _'Like HIGH SCHOOL amazing!' _Jazmine emphasized.

'_Well, thank you sweetie. And how is the house?' _Sarah made the shape of the roof of a house with her flattened hands.

'_You'll see soon enough! You might find it different, now that you're staying as a guest.' _

'_That's perfectly fine with me.' _Sarah signed as she rolled her eyes. They shared a laugh before Jazmine nodded her head back at Trisha, signaling for her to come over.

Trisha lifted off of the wall with a smile and made her way over to them.

'_Mom, this is my interpreter and best friend, Trisha Romano. Trisha, meet my Mother!' _Jazmine signed.

"Oh, it's so nice to finally meet you, Trisha! I understand you've been such a great help to my daughter, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for that!" Sarah spoke sincerely as she shook Trisha's hand.

"Well, she didn't make it easy on me, but I'm more than happy to be here for her. And it's a great pleasure to meet you too Ms..?" Trisha drew a blank.

"Oh, just call me…"

"Sarah?.." Tom called from behind her. Sarah's face went blank just for a second, before showing a bright smile as she turned around.

"Tom!.." Sarah greeted cheerfully. Whether it was real or fake, the girls really couldn't tell.

"I thought that was you. You look…" Tom did a once over her. "…_good!" _

"I know," Sarah shrugged. Jazmine looked at the back of her head confused. "You've certainly gotten more… prickly." Sarah hinted at the newly grown stubble along Tom's chin and upper lip.

"Just..going for that..rugged look, you know?" Tom petted along his chin.

"Seems rather…relaxed, for a man such as yourself," Sarah baited.

"You always did say I was too uptight," Tom said with a smirk.

"I said a lot of things," Sarah nervously rubbed her sleeve as she looked down to the floor.

"We both did," Tom added. Sarah looked up at him, and they shared a subtle look. He was about to say something else before…

"Why, Ms. Hampton! How loonggg it has been!" Par'es shouted as he and his wife came up behind them. "Now I see why my son was so adamant about seeing you! You are a vision my dear!" Tom rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Mr. Dubois," Sarah acknowledged. Not that he ever gave her a _true _compliment while they were still married.

"Oh, hush now Perry. You would have let our son marry a shoe-shiner if she were pretty enough." Jazmine and Trisha both sucked in their cheeks on that one. Honestly, this woman had little to NO filter on her at all. "Not that _you_ aren't pretty my dear, of course! And I must say, that new tan is actually really becoming! Enjoying your time in the _south_, are you?"

There was a dull silence among all of them, before Sarah drew in a slow breath.

"As always, such a _pleasure _Mr. and Mrs. Dubois," Sarah sourly said as she held her smile, unstinted at her ex mother – in law's indirect insults. "I'll be going to get my luggage now… my _own _luggage. Since I'm still _young_ and _strong _enough to carry my own bags." She gave them another sarcastic grin with squinted eyes as she and the girls went to the luggage cabby. Par'es gave a flustered look, while Genevieve whipped out her fan again. Tom just held his shaking head.

'_Damn, Momma,' _Jazmine signed looking at her mother in shock.

"Right?" Trisha added. "Go Sarah!"

"Sweeties, I've had to deal with those 'High & Mighty's' for a long time. I've learned exactly how to deal with them, and how to duck and dodge their gaudy ways. Now, since your father and I aren't together anymore, I don't have to hold back for nothing! Your Momma can be petty too," Sarah smirked.

Jazmine gave her a look that said _'Oh REALLLyyyyy?'. _One word she never would have associated her mother with was _petty_! And not just that. Jazmine could sense a whole different vibe about her mother. It was like a daring, almost reckless kind of weekend was _definitely _going to be interesting.

* * *

After first going to an early dinner, where more unsubtle, petty conversations were held, the group finally ended up back at Jazmine's house.

"Oh, Jazzy," Sarah gasped in the passenger seat as Trisha pulled up to the curb. "Honey, the house looks so beautiful!" She exclaimed, taking in the new paint job.

'_Wait until you see the inside, Mom,' _Jazmine signed from the back seat when Sarah turned around to look at her. Tom followed not too far behind them as he parked in the driveway in Jazmine's car with his parents in the back seats, like they were being chauffeured. You could see his dismayed expression through the window. As they all got out, Trisha opened her trunk for Sarah to grab her one suitcase and handbag and purse. Jazmine was about to walk past her own car, but Tom stopped her.

"Jazmine, come help your grandparents…now," Tom ordered, searching for the house key on her key ring. She could sense he was already irritated with them and decided not to argue. She subtly rolled her eyes as she trudged along and helped them carry their fifty-eleven suitcases.

'_Didn't nobody tell their boujie asses to pack ALL this shit for a three-day trip!' _Jazmine signed to Trisha, who came and helped as well.

'_Three days J…Three days. When we get through Thanksgiving tomorrow, the following days will go even faster. Just keep it together.' _Trisha signed back. Jazmine nodded and they both, along with Tom, took a suitcase in each hand and a bag or two over each shoulder to save them the extra trip.

"Oh, thank you so much darlings!" Par'es said watching them pass in front of him. They tried their best to hide their annoyed faces. "These old bones aren't what they used to be!"

"Yes…that fact was _clearly _made at the train station," Sarah swooped in and took one of the overnight bags that was slipping off of Jazmine's shoulder and carried it along with her own luggage. She heard Jazmine give a snicker.

Tom had unlocked the door and let the girls pass through, where they drastically let the bags fall from their grip.

"'_Well! Home, sweet home!'" _Trisha voiced along with Jazmine's signs as everyone else entered.

"Wow…Jazmine," Tom gasped as he set down the suitcases. He took in the extremely different them decorum his daughter transformed their old house into. "Sweetie, this is great! You have really turned this place out!"

'_Thanks, Daddy,' _Jazmine smiled proudly at her parents' reaction.

"What do you think, Mother?" Tom asked. Jazmine sighed quietly. He just _had _to ask didn't he?

"Well…" Genevieve gave a stale smile as they scoped the place. "It certainly does have its um…._appeal. _Don't you think so, Perry?"

"Yes, Yes! It quite reminds me of our first property we bought in..uhh where was it darling?"

"Chicago," Genevieve answered.

"Ahhh CHICAGO! YES! Was just an old, run-down 2-bedroom shack. The family that lived there, I can't quite remember their name. Anyway, the parents were cracked out, couldn't pay their rent, and had two kids they couldn't take care of, isn't that something? Anyway, the place was in HORRIBLE condition, so we bought it out from under them and turned it into our very own luxurious mansion that it is today. Now, the whole neighborhood is upgraded along with it. Not a crack house within ten miles of it!" Everyone just stared at him after he finished talking.

"And you're proud of that?" Trisha broke the silence with her arms crossed.

"Well, for transforming a bad neighborhood into a good one, yes I am young lady," Par'es adjusted his tie. Trisha quietly scoffed something in Italian as she shook her head.

"Easy, sweetie," Sarah said to the side. Trisha only nodded.

"'_Well, thank you for that beautiful comparison of my newly arranged house to a crack house, Grandpa.'" _Trisha interpreted in the exact tone Jazmine intended. "_'I'll show you to your rooms.'" _She signed before she and Trisha picked up their suitcases again.

She reluctantly let her grandparents have her master bedroom and bathroom, since it was the most luxurious room in the house and she knew it would appease to their liking. And plus, _who _was going to carry ALL that luggage up and down those stairs?

She gave her father the smaller guest bedroom upstairs that had a queen-size bed, a dresser, and a lamp. He would have to use the guest bathroom across the hallway. And Jazmine would be sharing the bigger guest-bedroom with her mother, which was down the hall on the opposite end of the house. It had a king-size bed, along with a little hang-out/reading section in the corner by the window, a vanity up against the wall, and a built-in bathroom.

When they were all settled, Jazmine met Trisha back downstairs in the foyer.

'_Three…more…days!' _Jazmine signed tiredly.

"I know, hon'," Trisha sighed. "And if they are anywhere as tiresome as today was, I better get home and get some shut-eye. You need me for anything else?"

'_No, I'm good! You've been so much help today, like always. You get home safe and rest.' _Jazmine stroked her arm comfortingly.

"Alright, J." They engaged in a quick hug before Trisha grabbed her coat. "I'll call you in the morning, k?" Jazmine nodded and she opened the front door for her.

'_Night,' _Jazmine signed.

"Night, girl" Trisha said back as she stepped through the door.

As Jazmine closed the door, Trisha tightened the waist-tie on her coat, giggling with sheer mischief as she skipped down the porch steps. She stayed looking down at the ground before looking up and nearly having a heart attack at who was sitting on the hood of her car.

"_GESU CHRISTO_! **(Jesus Christ)** RILEY!" Trisha screeched. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"What am I doing here?" Riley repeated. "What am I _doing _here?! You mean why am I not TIED UP TO YOUR FUCKING BED LIKE SOME SEX FUGITIVE?!" Riley had gotten up off the hood and stormed up to her.

"Shhhhh! Okay, okay, Riley. Please, keep it down!" Trisha tried holding his arms, but he pulled away violently.

"Don't fuckin' tell me to keep it down, this is MY fuckin' hood! I don't give a FLYIN' FUCK WHO HEAR ME!" Riley shouted. "What?! You don't want people to know how fuckin' sick and TWISTED yo ass is?!"

"Riley, come on! Please don't talk to me like that! It was just a joke, Papi!" Trisha desperately tried calming him down.

"JUST A JOKE!?" Riley got even closer. "I was tied up for over three fuckin' hours! My shoulders are so sore I can't even lift them! I had to be rescued by my friends and face being fuckin' HUMILIATED!"

"Your friends?! You mean you had them break into my HOUSE RILEY?!" Trisha shouted back with her Jersey-accent in full effect.

"Hell the fuck YEAH I had them break into yo shit! What d'you think? I was gonna just sit and wait for yo ass to get back?! You lucky I ain't had them turn da place out!"

"_Guiro su Dio_ **(I swear to God)**, Riley, if I go back and ONE THING is out of place, I'll…"

"You'll WHAT?!" Riley cut her off. They were now so close, their noses were barely a centimeter away from each other. "Call on yo Pops to _clip _me? Tell him to _'get a place ready' _for me?" Trisha's eyes widened. "Yeah, you don't think I notice how you avoid talkin' bout him? 'Wine business'.. yeah fuckin' right!"

"_Maledire!_ _POOOOO!" _Trisha shouted loudly, before spitting to the side at the ground. Riley nearly took a step back. "_Maledire te e le tue parolacce! _**(Curse you and your foul words)** I'm warning you, Riley. You're walking on a minefield right now. You leave…my father…OUT of this. You don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Trisha growled.

"Nah, I know _exactly _what I'm talkin' 'bout. I may be hard-headed but I ain't stupid. I know where that fire personality and sadistic mindset of yours come from and I don't want no parts of it." Riley backed up shaking his head at her.

"Wait…what are you saying Riley?" Trisha asked walking after him.

"I'm sayin' I'm done wit' yo ass," Riley clarified. "That shit you did was scandalous as fuck! I dunno how ya'll _Romans_ do yo shit ova' there or whatever, but here, a nigga tied up is as scary as a rope hanging from a tree. And I ain't got time. So deuces.." Riley chucked up his index and middle finger.

"Wow…Okay, so I'm a KKK member now?" Trisha scoffed with a sarcastic shocked expression.

"Call it what you will, but I'm out," Riley shrugged.

"Tough guy Young Reezy Escobar gets scared away by the Mafia boss's daughter," Trisha scoffed again along with a chuckle. Riley's scowl slightly lifted in realization that his observations were spot on. Trisha shook her head as she made her way to the driver's side and opened the car door. "And I'm VENETIAN asshole! Tuhh.. I sure didn't take you for a pussy," Trisha muttered.

"The fuck you say, bitch?!" Riley shouted stepping back towards the car.

"Call me that again, and you'll never know," Trisha threatened in a tone Riley's never heard her use before as she sat down in the seat. "You better watch your fucking step." She slammed her car door then peeled off, yelling more Italian profanities out the window, not caring that she nearly ran him over. Riley quickly kicked the back of her car hard, so hard he didn't even care about the pain. He shot up two birds, along with shouting even worse profanities as her car sped down down the street.

"FANCULO!" Trisha cursed as she punched her steering wheel. _Cazzo figa culo cagna, _she thought out loud. Who was he to make assumptions on her life like that?! He had no business bringing her family into this matter! None whatsoever!

When she got to a stoplight, she cursed again and began crying as she rested her forehead in her hand with her elbow rested on the ledge of her window. She was only just playing a joke on him! She probably did take it too far. But that didn't mean he had to throw her family history in her face like that! How the hell did he even figure it out?!

Her father's business wasn't what made her!... Well okay, it kind of was, but that didn't mean she was involved in any way shape or form! Nonetheless, outsiders learning knowledge of their business was _strictly _forbidden. And she was the blame.

When she finally got home, she examined every inch of her apartment. Everything seemed to be exactly as she left it, until she got to her room. Her mouth fell open as she approached her bed. The scarves were still tied to her headboard, but torn away at the ends. But that wasn't what shocked her. She yanked the chopping knife from her headboard, gripping the handle angrily as her breathing accelerated.

Now, Trisha had an excellent sense of humor. But one thing she definitely did NOT entertain, were threats. He may have left it as a joke, but in her culture, a gesture like this was exactly the opposite. She took a deep breath in, and exhaled hard through her nose.

'_This isn't you, Trisha… Let it go.' _She thought to herself. Her grip had gotten so tight around the knife her hand began to shake. She released her anger by launching the knife across the room, where it crashed into her vanity mirror, leaving it shattered, but still holding its place.

She looked at her distorted reflection as the tears began falling down her face again. She plopped down on her bed as she continued to cry in her hands. She didn't know what to do with herself. So she reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone, dialing a number.

"_You are calling an international phone line. Charges may be included. Do you accept? Press one for 'Yes.' Per l'italiano, premere due. _**(For Italian, please press two.)**" Trisha simply pressed one and waited for the operator to connect her. It was way late where she was calling to, but she didn't care. She needed to make this call.

"_Ciao?" _She heard an older woman speak tiredly. _"Ahh-delaide? _**(Trisha's middle name)**_ Sei tu, figlia mia? _**(Is that you, my daughter?)**"

"Mami?" Trisha sniffled before choking back another sob at the sound of her mother's voice. "_Ho davvero incasinato. _**(I really messed up.) **_Dov'e Papi? _**(Where's Dad?)**

* * *

Jazmine walked into her kitchen in her PJs and opened the refrigerator, getting out a bottle of water. She nearly chugged the whole thing before Tom walked in.

"Hi, honey! You mind grabbing me a few of those to take up with me?" Tom pointed to the fridge. Jazmine smiled and nodded as she handed him three water bottles. "Thank you, honey. I must say, the place looks great! You have really shaped this place into a proper home. Your mother and I are so proud of you."

'_Thank you Daddy. It's been a real getting used to being in our old home. But I've molded it into my own, you know?' _Jazmine signed before drinking the rest of her water and throwing it in the recycle bin.

"Of course." Tom paused for a second. "Don't listen to your grandparents, okay? You know how they are."

'_Trust me, I know,' _Jazmine shrugged with a modest grin. _'Have they settled in okay?'_

"Yeah they have. Or as settled as they could be." Tom chuckled. "They passed out like ten minutes ago. Very smart move by the way, on letting them have our room…or rather…_your _room now." Jazmine smirked but then shook her head.

'_I just don't see why they have to be so….so…'_

"I know, Jazmine. They really do mean well. They're just used to a different style of living."

'_And what style of living is that? Bigotry?' _Jazmine retorted. '_They may be higher class, but that doesn't mean they have to talk down on everyone and everything. They act as if we're not even family.' _

"That's not true, Jazmine. They love you very much!"

'_Then why do they overlook my condition? They look at me as if I'm afflicted! They haven't learned ONE SIGN in five years. They hardly remember me at all because of the fact I can't speak! They are so superficial, they barely know the color of their own skin!' _That last statement was a little _too _true for comfort.

'_Jazmine, your grandparents have sacrificed so much to rebuild a new life for me and the rest of our family. They grew up in a world where it was either sink or sail, especially with the fact they were a black couple. Back then, you had to establish yourself as either/or and there were formalities to respect. I know they come across as snobbish, but they couldn't be more proud of you and how far you've come.' _Tom signed. Jazmine just closed her eyes and sighed through her nose. He completely missed the point she was trying to make.

'_Okay, Daddy,' _Jazmine decided to just drop it. _'I'm tired. I'm going to bed okay?' _

"Alright sweetheart," Tom gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight. I love you."

'_Goodnight, I love you too," _Jazmine signed and she headed upstairs.

When she walked into her guest bedroom, Sarah was already in bed, sitting against the headboard, reading a novel. Jazmine lazily made her way to the bed, kicking off her house shoes in the process and fell onto the bed, letting out an exasperating sigh as she landed her head directly in Sarah's lap. She nuzzled even closer and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. Sarah gave a light giggle as she bent the corner of the page she was on, and closed her book and removed her glasses, placing them on the nightstand.

"Long day?" Sarah teased, stroking Jazmine's hair behind her ear. Jazmine nodded as she slowly closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of her mother's fingers scratching her scalp. This was what she missed. Just being held like this by her mom, feeling her motherly warmth and comfort. It was as if nothing changed. "I can't tell you how proud I am of you, Jazmine. You have come so far and conquered sooo much…. Matthew would be too." Followed by a sniffle. Jazmine looked up at her mother, who nearly had tears forming in her eyes.

'_I know he would, Momma,' _Jazmine signed, surprising herself at how collected she kept at the random sound of his name. _'Which is why I made the decision to move on with my life, and start a new one. I loved him. And I always will. But I've suffered in silence long enough on his account.' _Sarah smiled admirably at her daughter. At times, she thought Jazmine's strength far exceeded her own, and in this instant, she felt that thought to be absolutely true.

"Oh, how I wish I could have been with you all those years, Jazmine," Sarah closed her eyes as the tears began to fall. "Your father has done a WONDERFUL job! But… I only wish that…"

Jazmine sat up straighter and hugged her mother just as tight as when they first saw each other earlier that day.

'_Mommy, it's okay!' _Jazmine shook her head at her. _'I don't blame you for anything. I never have!'_

"But I should have protected you, baby. I shouldn't have let you stay in that apartment all by yourself! I should have been there!" Sarah sobbed. All Jazmine could do was shake her head at her solemnly. It seemed like as far as Jazmine has come from moving on from that night, it still haunted her mother very much. "I think back on that morning when I received that call from your father, telling me how you and our...grandchild... probably weren't going to make it and that I should come at once. It took me a full day to finally get to you baby, and I couldn't get there any faster! But when I did, and I saw…." Sarah clasped her hand over her mouth to muffle her sobs. Jazmine brought her back into another hug, her own tears forming as well. "I was so scared for you, baby."

'_I'm okay, __**now**__, though Momma. I'm here, I'm safe, and I'm happy. That's all that matters right? I didn't go back to Savannah with you because.. well,'_

'_The memories with him there?' _Sarah answered for her. Jazmine nodded her head. Sarah cleared away her tears and sat up straighter as well. _'I understand. Things were just as crazy back in Savannah as they were up there. Your high school, his neighborhood, our neighborhood, most of downtown, everywhere held vigils for him. His face was plastered everywhere in the city for a good minute. He sure had an impact on his city didn't he?' _Sarah signed.

Jazmine grinned softly and nodded. That, he did. He wasn't just highly involved in school, he was a community leader too. He was very active in community service, charity events, fundraisers and other events. It all made the circumstances of his death that much more heartbreaking for whoever knew how he really died.

"And honey?" Sarah spoke aloud. "I feel like I do have to tell you this." Jazmine rose her eyebrows. "…I..ran into his mother just two weeks ago. I thought you would want to know." Sarah hesitatingly said. She saw Jazmine's shoulders tense up. "I know you haven't spoken to his family since…the incident. But, honey, she is still terribly distraught. Matthew was her first born and her only son, and she only wants closure. She can't seem to go on without fully knowing what happened to him."

Jazmine faced away from her and sat over the edge of the bed, staring into her reflection at the vanity mirror on the wall, staring back at her. She saw the girl's breathing slightly accelerate, her eyes widening and tightening. Sarah sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you don't want to discuss that night sweetie. I understand it may uncover some ugly memories and attract some unwanted attention, but I've spoken a little with her. She doesn't want any more investigations, she doesn't think you are to blame, and she doesn't want any big publicity over this. She just wants the truth." Jazmine continued to stare at herself for a moment before looking over her shoulder at Sarah. "Just think about it, okay? As a mother, I understood her frustrations, and I only want for both of you to find peace. Maybe this closure could do just that."

_'Yeah... I guess you're right. I've actually__…recently told one other person, besides Trisha, the full story of what happened since I've been here.' _Jazmine signed.

'_Really? Who, sweetie?' _Sarah signed eagerly.

'…_..Huey Freeman,' _Jazmine spelled out.

"Huey FREEMAN?!" Sarah yelled out a little too loudly.

'_Momma SHHHHHH!' _Jazmine shushed her.

"I'm sorry, honey. It's just that…" Sarah chuckled in disbelief. "Well, I guess now I know why we're dining over there for Thanksgiving,"

'_Mommmm,' _Jazmine signed dramatically. '_We just got…reacquainted when I moved back in. He recognized me instantly as soon as he saw me.' _Jazmine could feel her caramel skin turning magenta, and Sarah could read her like a book.

"Oh really?" Sarah smiled genuinely. "And how did you find it in you to tell him about your past?"

'_I don't know, I just felt like… I could trust him, you know? Since the first day I moved in, I felt like I could trust him. We still have that bond from before we left,' _Sarah listened intently, nodding slowly with an adoring smile on her face. '_He's taking the time to learn sign language for me, he treats me indifferently from my condition, he respects me, and… he is so sincere Momma. He listened to my story with full attention, without judgement, and … instead of giving me pity, he gave me…' _Jazmine realized her hands were trailing off with her thoughts about the _other qualities _that she _oh_, _so_ cherished in him.

"Yeah?" Sarah leaned in intrigued. Jazmine just shook her head. "What is it honey? Tell me!"

'_Well… he gave me… intimacy,' _Jazmine signed slowly looking down at her lap, her face now, a bright red.

"Oh my… Jazmine," Sarah said breathlessly. "Well why sound so timid about it? Do you like him?" Jazmine parted her lips, and gave a nervous chuckle, followed by straining gasps for she didn't exactly know what to say, let alone sign. "…_more _than like him?"

'_Momma!...' _Jazmine complained. But Sarah kept her knowing look on her. _'Well, yeah.' _She shrugged. _'…I know I like him. I actually __**really do **__like him.' _Jazmine suddenly realized as she placed her hand on her chest where her locket was. _'And I thought I'd feel guilty about it. But, I don't Momma.' _Sarah nodded understandingly as she cupped Jazmine's cheek.

"And that is perfectly fine, baby. If Huey is the diligent young man I remember, then I think you will find yourself very happy with him. And by how red you're getting, I think he's been successful already." Sarah smirked. Jazmine touched her cheeks embarrassedly.

'_Just…don't tell Dad.' _Jazmine signed seriously.

'_Baby, I don't have to tell your father anything. You may be our daughter, but you are still a grown woman with your own agenda. Him being a father and you being his daughter, he's always going to be protective over you, as unreasonable as he can.' _Jazmine rolled her eyes but nodded. "And I know it's been a long time sweetie, but time waits for no one. I don't have to tell you that life is sudden, and that anything can happen. If your heart goes out and is set on someone, don't let another second go by without letting them know." Jazmine held onto her mother's words. They were bittersweet, but true.

'_I know, Momma. I just want to make sure that this chapter closes completely before starting a new one. Should Huey be the face of that new chapter, I want it to be a clean, fresh start.' _

_Crap! I forgot to text Huey back!, _Jazmine thought.

"Sounds like a good plan," Sarah nodded before letting out a big yawn. "I think I'm gonna call it a night, hon'. You staying up?"

'_Yeah, just a while longer. You go ahead,' _Jazmine signed getting up and making her way towards the door. _'Goodnight, Momma,' _and she flipped the night switch.

"Goodnight, sweetie," Sarah yawned out as she got under the covers. "My baby," she chuckled. "Turning my lights out for me." Jazmine laughed too before closing the door behind her.

As she walked down the hall and downstairs, she noticed the lights were off, so her dad must have already turned in. She pulled out her phone and saw that it was already a quarter after 9 pm. She thought Huey should still be up by now. So she went to her living room and turned on a lamp on the end table, sitting down in one of her chairs.

She pulled up Huey's name and decided to FaceTime him. The phone rang five times before it chimed, signifying him picking up. The screen was black at first, as she heard rustling and a slight grunt.

"Hello?" She heard his voice tiredly say, followed by him switching on a lamp, showing his tired face.

'_Hi, Huey! Sorry, did I wake you?' _Jazmine reluctantly signed.

"Nah, you good. Laid down for a nap, ended up sleeping over," Huey said wiping the sleep out of his eyes. _Damn_, he had a sexy ass tired voice! That raspy, rugged tone that almost matched his voice when he was turned on. Jazmine had to stop herself from biting her lip.

'_That'll teach you about day-drinking,' _Jazmine joked. '_You lush.'_

"So you got jokes," Huey smirked as he sat up straighter.

'_A few,' _Jazmine smirked back. _'Sorry I forgot to text you earlier. It's been hell over here getting my family settled.' _

"No worries. Trust me, I get it. How are they doing?"

'_Oh, Mom is so amazing! I missed her so much! We got to talk about everything and get back on track after so long apart. I didn't know how badly I needed her until today.' _Jazmine signed truthfully.

'_That's great, Jazmine, really,' _Huey signed back. _'How's Tom and your grandparents?' _He saw Jazmine roll her eyes.

'_Well… my grandparents are… incorrigible to say the least, and Dad doesn't make them seem any better. They act as if they're forced to be here, and they're really not. They can go for all I care.' _Jazmine signed staring off into space.

"You don't mean that," Huey shook his head.

'_But I do…' _Jazmine quickly retorted. _'They're snobbish, self-loathing, aristocrats. You'll see for yourself tomorrow. So head's up…' _

"Even still, they are your family, Jazmine. You've demonstrated better character than them by still opening your home to them. And don't worry about me. I've had plenty of experience in dealing with _those_ types of people. We'll be fine." Huey stated confidently. Jazmine gave him an unsure look, but nodded nonetheless. Huey wasn't the most subtle person when it came to _dealing _with the "higher-up"

'_Tell Mr. Freeman thanks again when you have the chance. He didn't have to open his home either, with his health and all…' _she could see Huey tense on that last part. Mr. Freeman was as strong and rambunctious as they came, but it still put Huey on edge to think of _any _sign that his grandfather was possibly nearing his time.

"It's not a problem, honestly. He was very excited hearing about Tom and Sarah visiting and thought it only right to have them over for dinner again. It actually works since we wont be traveling to Chicago. He's pretty bummed about that. We all are. But it's not worth putting more stress on him." He looked down and away from the screen. Jazmine gave a solemn look. She could tell it weighed heavy on him.

'_So having MY family over for dinner instead is supposed to be less stressful?' _She asked sarcastically._ 'How many dinners had to end early because of them in the past?' _Jazmine pointed out.

"True…" Huey affirmed. "Just make sure your mom doesn't bring pea-stuffed peach cobbler again and we'll be good." Jazmine instantly cracked up laughing silently as she doubled over in her chair. She had to cover her mouth to make sure she didn't accidentally vocalize. It was true though. Despite how much her daughter had learned and further exceeded, Sarah could not cook to save her life!

'_I'm so weak, Huey!' _Jazmine signed, still trying to contain her laughter. Huey smirked and chuckled with her. He loved how even though her laugh didn't resonate, her whole face and body sounded it out for her. Her gestures and mannerisms were so genuine. It was a newfound thing to him, studying her body language, one thing he would never get tired of.

"Nah, you aint weak _yet_, Dubois," Huey said in that damned baritone voice he knew would get her attention. He saw her immediately calm down and he licked his lips smugly. He then saw her slowly exhale. Since when did Huey Freeman become such a FLIRT?!

'_No?' _Jazmine smirked playing along. _'And just what, pray tell, would make a girl like me, go weak in the knees for a guy like you?'_

"I can show you better than I can tell you. Although, you might not be able to walk with them weak knees so well afterwards…" Huey laid back against his headboard as he smirked. He saw her tighten her lips as she blushed. But Jazmine decided to reciprocate.

'_I could easily say the same thing, too , you know?' _Jazmine teased, releasing her hair from her low bun and shaking her golden curls loose as they fell freely down her face and shoulders. She knew he was crazy about natural African-American hair, more specifically _hers_ to say the least. She saw his jaw clench up and his Adam's apple jolt as he swallowed hard. Jazmine smirked triumphantly as she sat back in the chair and tilted her phone to show off her angled body, which was only clothed in a gray, spaghetti-strap tank top, _no bra_, and light pink, silk shorts, that stopped on her upper thigh.

_'You see..Women with weak knees and thighs can't really saddle up well can they?' _She seductively asked. Huey slowly shook his head, never breaking eye contact from the screen. He was so focused on the curves and contours of her killer body that he almost missed what she was signing. She playfully let one of the straps fall off of her shoulder. _'But me?.. after I get done riding a bull, he's not bucking too much afterwards either.' _She winked.

"Girl," Huey groaned out almost painfully. "Why you playin' wit' me?" His Chicagoan accent came out. He nearly sounded like Riley.

'_What?' _Jazmine shrugged innocently. _'I'm not doing anything. Damn, Freeman. You sure can dish it, but can't take it.' _

"And you sure like to talk a lotta' shit," Huey looked her up and down with nothing but wanton.

'_And what are you going to do about it?'_ Jazmine gave him the sexiest innocent look he's ever seen, with her bottom lip meekly tucked under her teeth.

"Again… I can show you better than I can tell you," Huey said with a daring smirk. He watched as she squirmed in her seat, shifting her thighs and ankles.

Those familiar urges were swarming her again. Their conversations have gotten more and more intimate with each passing day. He said he wanted them to wait until she was ready. But as of now, she didn't want just virtual flirting. She wanted to _physically _be alone with him. She missed his lips, his hands, his stare, everything about him that made her head spin. Her compulsions riled her up so much, she found herself planning to do something crazy, but paramount. She _was _ready.

'_Is.. Riley and Mr. Freeman home?' _Jazmine innocently asked. Huey raised his eyebrow at her.

"Nah, Riley just left out of here all pissed about something so I know he's probably not gonna be back tonight. Granddad is though, but I just gave him his night meds, so he's out cold. Why?" Jazmine involuntarily opened her mouth to speak, she was so anxious to suggest it, but closed it and looked down at her lap. "What's up, Jazmine?"

'_Can I..come over?…' _Jazmine signed slowly. Both of Huey's eyebrows rose as he sat up.

"R-right now, Jaz?" Huey stammered. He gave her a serious look. "You sure?"

'_Yes. __I want to,' _Jazmine nodded affirmatively.

"I mean, I do too, it's just… I don't want you crossing the street in this cold."

_God, Huey, would you shut the fuck up?!, _Huey scolded himself. _She's practically giving you the go-ahead and you making up EXCUSES?! Damn, nigga are you GAY?!' _Huey actually had to shake Riley's voice out of his head.

'_I don't mind…'_ Jazmine gave him a hinting smirk. She batted her long eyelashes twice at him, waiting for his response.

"Okay. Come on," Huey said lowly. "Don't get caught sneaking out of your own house."

'_Boy, please. I'm grown as hell. I don't need permission from my parents just because it used to be their house.' _Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"Yeah…alright," Huey crocked. "See you in a minute."

'_Okay,' _she winked and they both hung up.

So, Jazmine was completely fronting. She may have acted on impulse when she asked to go over, but she really DIDN'T know how she was going to sneak out of her own house. It may have been hers, but the fact both of her parents were currently staying in it again, made her feel like a kid again. And the fact that her grandparents were here made her feel all the sneakier. But she wasn't worried about them. They were dead to the world right now.

It was her _dad _that she was most nervous about. He was always a light sleeper. But he wouldn't likely be checking up on her if he didn't want to check up on his ex-wife either, so she should be good.

She quickly tiptoed upstairs and peered down the hall to her father's room. There weren't any lights coming from the cracks, so she was in the clear there. She quietly walked into her and her mother's room, where Sarah was fast asleep. She got out a plain pair of cotton, navy blue pants from an overnight bag she packed for giving up her master bedroom…reluctantly. She took the pants back outside the room, quietly closing the door behind her. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she threw on her pants and slipped on her black coat, followed by her brown uggs over her pink fuzzy socks. She giggled to herself at her 'Come-Thru' outfit. She looked like a straight bum. But hey, if tonight went as planned, she might not be wearing much for much longer.

She grabbed her keys from her key rack and paused before opening her front door, listening for absolutely ANYTHING to imply that her family was still up, but not a sound was stirred. So she took a deep breath, and gently opened her door, clicking the lock before stepping through, and closed it just as softly.

With that, she pulled her hood over her head and crossed the street. The butterflies in her stomach intensified every step she took into the blistering cold. It felt like old times when she would sneak over here when they were kids, but now, it was for a whole different reason. She thought of how times have certainly changed as she stepped onto their porch.

She didn't even lift her hand to knock before the door opened, with Huey standing there in a black T-shirt and basketball shorts. He took her hand and pulled her out of the cold, closing and locking the door behind him.

"You're crazy you know that?" Huey smirked.

'_Yeah, well… Sanity is highly overrated.' _ Jazmine simply signed as she kicked off her uggs. Huey chuckled through his nose as she shook his head. Sounds like something _he _would say.

He let her pass in front of him and up the stairs. Jazmine gave a slight sway in her hips as she led the way to his room. She could practically feel his stare burning into her backside. With every step she took closer to his room, she felt the adrenaline pumping more and more. Here she was, in her best friend's house, obviously up to no good, while her family was sleeping in her house just across the street. Was it worth it? She'll let you figure that out soon.

When they entered his room, she felt her adrenaline at its highest. She stood before his bed, looking around his room, like she was looking for any particular reason to bolt for the door and hightail it back to her house, but she found none. She knew this was right where she wanted to be, in this very moment.

When she heard his bedroom door close, then lock, she could hear her heartbeat in her head. She stood stuck in her place, unsure of what to do. She's been out of the game so long, she couldn't recall any plays from the playbook when it came to late night visits like this. She was a _little _rusty.

Huey slowly approached behind her, noting her usual nervous stance. He was nervous too. He knew why she was here. He felt like he should just walk her back across the street and kiss her goodnight. It was the best thing to do wasn't it? He desperately wanted to be the gentleman he set out to be. But then he thought, if his hunch was correct about her being here tonight, she must not have been expecting the _noblest_ of actions from him. It was a crude thought, but that was the reality of this situation. And he was all about accepting reality.

He saw how her shoulders were nearly at her ears, so he decided to help her relax a little. He wrapped his hands around her shoulders, grasping her coat by the hem of its collar, and slowly pulled it down and off her arms, hanging it over the end of his bed. She tried so hard to control her shaking body. She wasn't sure if it was from the sudden cool air, or her rattling nerves ready to boil over. Then, he brushed her hair over her left shoulder, exposing her neck and upper back to him. He studied the kinkier, brighter-blonde curls on the nape of her neck and the various little, dark beauty moles scattered on her back.

He brushed his lips up the back of her neck and trailed them back down with light kisses to her upper back. He felt her shiver as his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer against him. He had gotten so lost in her scent, it aroused him all the more. It was like a vanilla-butterscotch. Sweet, nostalgic and natural. He nuzzled into her more as his kisses then trailed over to her right shoulder blade, where the scar from her bullet wound resided.

He felt his blood boil at the sight of it again, knowing where it came from. But he quickly calmed himself down. Tonight wasn't about that. It had to be all about her. She was safe and she was here. _Here, _with him and that's all that mattered. He was going to cherish her for all she was worth.

He gave her scar a lingering kiss as well and Jazmine released a shaky sigh as she felt her whole body finally relax.

"What you doin' here girl?" Huey whispered in her ear as he brought his hands up her sides and turned her to look at him. Jazmine kept her eyes ahead of her, fixed on his muscular chest. She probably wouldn't have been able to find the words to speak even if she weren't mute. "Hmm?" He questioned again as he lifted her chin with his finger, meeting her emerald eyes. He gazed back down at her, waiting for her to give him the reply he needed to hear. Jazmine got lost in his wine-stained saucers. The intensity of how he stared at her made that heat arise in her again. She bit her lip seductively as she slowly regained her confidence.

'_I believe you said you had something to show me,' _Jazmine signed before placing her hands on his chest and ran them down his torso, tracing the hard muscles underneath. She ached to touch them directly, to touch _him _directly. Her hands stopped at the bottom of his shirt, and she looked up at him again. _'Unless you'd rather just tell give me a verbal demonstration, Mr. "Actions Speak Louder Than Words".' _She signed with her hands still at his waist, giving him a challenging grin.

"Still talkin' shit," Huey shook his head with a devilish smirk. She returned his look as she lifted the bottom of his shirt up and off of his body. _Oh my fuck! _She screamed in her head.

Jazmine's breathing picked right back up at the sight of his mouthwatering, chiseled-by-the-gods body. Every muscle, from his chest, his shoulders, his arms, and his eight-pack ABS, all beautifully sculpted to perfection! His vegetarian and martial-arts lifestyle has definitely been kind to him.

He had a snarly black panther tattoo that came up over his shoulder and took up his whole left peck. It was very detailed and realistic. And he had Roman numerals inked on his side, just under his upper ribs. Jazmine bit her bottom lip longingly as her hands trailed up and down every crevice of him, savoring the hard surfaces under her fingertips.

Huey held her by the arms as he let her touch him. Her soft hands felt like heaven, and every time she grazed her fingers down the V of his pelvis, he felt himself stiffen in other places. He figured he'd amp it up a little. So he let his hands travel from her arms, down to her waist, pulling her close so their bodies could touch. Jazmine's lips parted as she felt his aroused length rub against her thigh.

"I see you got quiet," Huey taunted as he pulled the drawstring to her pants loose. Jazmine was about to sign something smart back, but she got distracted by Huey's hands traveling back around her waist, past her hips and down to her ass, _inside _her pants, but still outside her shorts. He occupied his mouth on her neck, kissing and sucking gently as he squeezed her ass cheeks real hard. She gasped sharply, jumping into him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He shifted his hands under her waistband, letting her pants fall off of them and to the ground.

"_**You gonna..k-keep me..quiet?" **_Jazmine whispered in his ear before giving him a sultry look. Huey released her from his embrace and pushed her back onto the bed. Jazmine giggled at the ceiling as her back hit the mattress. She then sat up, supporting herself on her elbows and watched him kneel onto the bed and crawl to her, his stare never breaking from her.

"That depends, Beautiful," Huey said as he got close to her face, his hands planted on the mattress on either side of her hips, and his knee straddled in between her bent-up one and the other laying flat on the bed. Jazmine gave him a questioning look. "…on you," he clarified. Jazmine still looked confused. "You didn't bring your medicine did you?" Now she understood.

_Fuck! _Jazmine inwardly cursed.

She really didn't think _that_ part through! She actually didn't even think of the connection! And she knew herself. She wasn't exactly the "quiet type" before she became mute. How was this going to work?

Huey simply smirked at seeing her get flustered with herself and leaned in and placed his lips softly on hers. Jazmine kissed back more tenderly, interlocking her fingers around the back of his neck and laying back into his pillows, pulling him down with her. Huey followed her earnestly, deepening the kiss as he let his tongue swirl with hers. She cupped his face and let her fingers travel into his hair, grabbing and scratching his scalp gratefully. Before it could get any more heated, Huey pulled away, slowly releasing her bottom lip from his teeth as she laid her head back down.

He hovered above her with his hands on either side of her head and their bodies just barely touching. He gazed down at the woman of his dreams, taking in every inch of her: her wild, unruly curly hair sprawled out everywhere on his pillows, her ginormous and mesmerizing green eyes, beckoning him with every blink of her long dark eyelashes, her round, modest breasts, with erect nipples that poked through her tank top, staring him in the face. His mouth watered as he chewed his bottom lip hungrily.

Jazmine swore if he kept staring at her like this, she was going to lose her nerve. She could literally feel the heat beaming from her cheeks. It was always that same look, like she was a cup of cool water in the middle of the Sahara desert. It turned her on to the highest extent, but almost intimidated her as well.

"_**Just…" **_She croaked out, but stopped herself. And that was another thing. When she was around him, she kept forgetting that she couldn't flipping talk! It was so backwards. Huey waited patiently for her to communicate. He watched as she brought her hands in between them. _'Please..' _she emphasized drawing the circle over her breasts. '…_be gentle.' _

Huey nodded and leaned his head down to sweetly kiss her again, just as gentle as she signed for him. She shifted her legs so that he could rest comfortably between them. That's when he felt her begin to shake again. He caressed her side softly and barely brushed past her breasts as he slid his hand up her neck and cupped her jaw.

"You let me know when to stop, okay?" Huey said clearly and assertively. Jazmine nodded. "And please, if you feel like you're going to scream out…" Huey placed a throw pillow by her head. "Bite this…" he smirked. He enjoyed hearing her, more or less, pleasure cries, but not enough to lead her to hurt herself and suffocate.

Jazmine bit back a nervous giggle. This was really happening. They were really going to go there. She didn't know how far, but she was beyond thrilled. She cupped his jaw as well, and they brought each other in for another kiss and it quickly steamed up.

She let her hands wander again on whatever she could get her hands on. She wrapped her arms around his back, feeling every curve of the bulging muscles along his spine. Damn, it's been so long since she's felt a man's body like this. It was a pleasure that some may overlook, but for her, she reveled in the essence of him. Just the feel of his body above hers nearly drove her over the edge. She could feel herself getting a little over-excited. She released uneven breaths as she vibrated even more in anticipation underneath him.

"Shhhhh," Huey whispered against her mouth. "Relax, baby girl. I got you." Jazmine's breath hitched in the middle of her spasms. He sounded so damn sexy when he talked to her like that. It did the exact opposite of what he intended.

He occupied his mouth on her neck again, this time more aggressively, nipping and sucking her flesh, making her hiss into his ear. When he felt her start to arch into him, he pressed his weight down on her, and the two sighed in unison. Her body immediately stopped shaking and practically melted into him. He began slow grinding into her, rubbing his length against her center perfectly. Jazmine's mouth fell open, releasing more gasps and hisses as she locked her legs around his waist.

"_**Huueeyy"**_ Jazmine breathed out. _**"Fffuuuckk.."**_ She nuzzled against his cheek and licked along his jaw and down his neck. She sucked along his throat and bit down lightly. She felt the vibrations of his growl rumble on her lips. She gently ran her nails along his spine and curled her hips to meet his strokes.

"Shit, Jazmine," Huey groaned as his strokes became more urgent.

What was this woman _doing _to him?! He was a stickler for self-control. But every time he locked eyes on this woman, every ounce of control left his body. He thought she still needed time and space but..

"_**Touch m-me, Huey..p-please," **_she whispered in his ear as she took his hand in hers and put it on her chest.

… she obviously had other plans. She seemed to be rather ready to him.

He groped her left breast tenderly with his palm, while twiddling her nipple between his fingers and thumb, and watched her head dip back in pleasure. He slid his other hand down her side and cupped her plump ass again, lifting her pelvis to meet his as he ground her down in the sexiest way possible. He watched her face twist and screw at the feeling of his hands on her.

How long has it been since she's been touched like this? Her responsiveness was the answer to that rhetorical question. He then slid both of his hands up inside her shirt, grazing his nails along her smooth, flat stomach and stopped right at her ribs. He looked in her eyes for confirmation. She responded by lifting her arms above her head.

A moment later, her tank top hit the floor. He expected her to shield herself with her arms or hide her blushing face from him, but she did neither. She laid underneath him with her hands up by her head, eyes luring into his soul, and her chest, blessed with amazing D-cup breasts and light brown nipples, rising and falling with every deep breath she took. Her long torso was contoured with the lines of her abs that led down to her lower fleshy tummy with barely visible stretch marks. She was the epitome of perfection. He knew she was probably on the verge of having a panic attack from how long he was staring, so he had to lighten her up a bit.

"You so fuckin' _sexy_, Jaz…" he whispered so low it sounded like it came from his chest. She felt all the heat swoop down south as he said that. That inner-city Chicago nigga _definitely _showed himself when Huey was turned on. And it turned _her _on even more, knowing that she brought that out of him.

She made a come-here motion with her finger and Huey complied without hesitation. He went back into her arms and resumed dry-humping the shit out of her, the both of them groaning at the skin-to-skin contact. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head every time he would brush up against her clit just right. He watched as her jiggly upper assets heaved with every stroke he gave, and he knew what he had to do.

He licked a trail from her neck, down to her collarbone where he softly bit and sucked, and then down to the valley between her breasts. Jazmine arched her back into him more, tangling her fingers in his afro, encouraging him to go further. He then turned his head and captured her left nipple in his mouth. She lifted her head and moaned o_ut loud! _Luckily, not loud enough to hurt her, but she bit down on his throw pillow just in case. He smirked against her skin as he sucked her whole areola into his mouth, while slowly running his tongue over the bud, then flicking it fast, all while massaging and palming her other breast. Jazmine scratched at his shoulders, as she continued to arch her back in utter bliss.

Her pants and sighs got heavier as he continued his assaults. He switched his mouth over to her right nipple, while using his arm to wrap underneath her arched back, holding her more steady to him, and used the other to trail down her stomach, and to her inner thighs. As he pushed her thighs further apart, she looked down at him, still suckling her right breast, and he looked right back at her. He released her nipple and tongue-kissed her hard as he softly ran his fingertips in patterns until they landed on the apex of it, where her groin and thigh met.

"Jazmine,"Huey breathed on her lips, but she shook her head and shushed him with another fiery kiss. She wasn't going to let him back out of this. Not tonight.

"_**I want.. more, Huey,… please?" **_Jazmine practically begged between kisses. Huey couldn't possibly turn her down now. Her whispers were so bare, yet resonated so fully to him. And the lewdness that seemed to overcome her spoke for itself. It was like looking at a whole different Jazmine, who blossomed only for him. Although, he wasn't ready to pluck this radiant, sweet-fragranced flower yet, that didn't mean he couldn't 'taste the nectar' first.

So he brought his hand up her other inner-thigh, brushing over her silk shorts that blended into her silk skin, and ever so softly, ran his hand up against her mound. At that simple touch, he watched her completely lose herself. She bucked up against his hand, biting her lips hard as hell to keep from crying out. He cupped her harder, repeatedly pressing his fingers against her clit. Jazmine's eyes fluttered closed but her mouth fell wide open.

"_**Ohhh..Huueyyy, ssss ahhhhh," **_Jazmine was for real tripping. She was breathing so hard, she was starting to get light-headed if Huey's touches hadn't done so already. Huey bit his bottom lip at the sight of her writhing and twisting in pleasure as he continued working her. She was scorching hot on his hand and it got him increasingly hard. _**"T-take them off."**_

Huey's eyes widened. This woman was for real wildin'! She had trusted him with her body, and he trusted her to let him know how far she wanted to go. But he wasn't expecting to go _this _far. It caught him off guard, but he complied nonetheless. He sat back on his knees, finally giving her a chance to breathe and hooked his fingers around her shorts' waistband. She watched him lustfully as she lifted her hips and let him remove them, slowly shimmying them down and off her legs. She laid with her knees pressed together in only her violet G-string with white lace.

"Damn, girl," Huey groaned as he was about to enter her legs again, but she held up her hand for him to stop.

'_You too,'_ she made a 'Y' hand sign with her pink and thumb, moving it back and forth between them. Huey smirked and sat back up. Jazmine sat up on her elbows and braced herself as he pulled down his shorts and kicked them to the floor, leaving him in his gray boxers. He watched Jazmine's gaze slowly scope down from his face, down his body and to his…._Praise Santa! _

Jazmine's face flushed red as she bit her bottom lip, staring at the miraculous tent he made_. _The flap was even forced to give way, but just barely enough to still cover him!_ That _was what was rubbing up against her? She was right the first time. Huey was playing in a much bigger ball park… more like STADIUM! Jazmine involuntarily began squeezing her thighs together, and Huey chuckled at her sudden shyness.

"You know, we don't have to go all the way tonight, Jaz" Huey said tracing his fingers up her legs, massaging her calves and groping under her thighs. "Don't get me wrong, I want to, but…"

'_But what?' _Jazmine signed frantically, afraid that this was where tonight ended. He chuckled as he looped his arms under her thighs, gripping her hips and pulled her closer to him, making her fall back onto the mattress. She watched him earnestly, waiting for hi to respond as he loomed over her again.

"I don't want to wear you out before tomorrow," Huey began running his hands all over her body, memorizing every inch of her. She gave him an objecting look, but it quickly fell as she got lost in his touch again. "Can't have you limping around all day in front of everyone, now can I?" He pressed his groin against hers and they both shuddered. The only thing separating them now, were their thin undergarments, which felt nearly invisible. He felt twice as big and long against her and she felt twice as hot and wet against him.

"_**B-but… ssss ahhhh...Huey," **_Jazmine tried objecting. What was the _deal_? Hell, she would hop on one leg all day tomorrow if she could! He started humping her, this time with more need and wanton, clearing all complaints out of her head. Jazmine spread her legs wider and lifted her knees higher, giving him the perfect angle. _**"Ohh God..Hueeyyyy," **_Jazmine sighed his name again and again and again. She dug her nails into his mid-back as it moved in a sexy wave-like motion, then slid them down into his boxers, gripping and needing his rock-hard ass as she guided his movements, sending him ripples of pleasure.

"Mmmm, fuuckk this pussy is so _hot_, baby girl," Huey groaned as he brought both his hands down to massage her breasts and pinch her nipples. Jazmine's head fell back into the pillow at both his words and his touch. She never would have guessed that Huey Freeman was a dirty talker in bed, and she LOVED it! She could probably climax from just his words alone. "You don't know how bad I wanna slide into you, feel that wet pussy squeeze around me, taking every inch of this dick, and make.. you..cum..soo fuckin.. hard" His pace picked up with every word he spoke on that last part. Jazmine pulled him flush against her, moaning in his ear at the feel of his steaming body pressed against hers.

"Shhhittt, Jaz," Huey had stopped his grinding and began pounding against her pussy, like he was actually fucking her. The mattress began rocking, but thankfully his headboard was mounted securely. His hand slid into her hair, gripping it hard enough to not hurt her as he began biting down on her neck. Jazmine responded by biting into his shoulder as her eyes rolled shut at the feeling of his pelvis slamming against her clit. It took every ounce of control, or lack thereof, to not reach down and pull her G-string to the side. God, she was so tempted to.

After a couple more moments, he slowly stopped his thrusts and looked down at her face. He could see she wanted more and he in fact, wanted to _do_ more. A naughty idea came into his head.

'_What is it?' _Jazmine signed as she barely whispered. He paused a moment before answering.

"Can I eat you out?" Huey asked in the most humble tone as he could. Jazmine's gasp got caught in her throat. She definitely didn't anticipate that. "If you're not comfortable with it it's completel…" she brought his face in for a tender kiss and brought him back down to lay on her. She pulled away sucking on his bottom lip, and looked him dead in the eyes before nodding her head. "I wanna hear you say it," he whispered against her lips. He slid his hand into her panties and rubbed his fingers against her labia and up towards her clit, rubbing it in soft circles. Jazmine's body convulsed at the direct contact before she could even find her words.

"_**P-please, Hueyy..sss ooOOOUU!" **_He pressed his fingers harder against her as he sucked on her neck.

"Please what, beautiful? Hmm? What you want?" Huey licked up her neck and licked her earlobe. Jazmine was seriously about to lose her shit. This man and the pleasure he was giving her was just too good for words! But she found them nonetheless.

"_**Y-your mouth..mmmm..eat my pussy Huey," **_Jazmine brought his lips back to hers. _**"Make me cum,"**_ she whispered against them. Who knew such naughty words could sound so good coming from her lips. He wasted no time.

He trailed his tongue from her neck down to her chest, giving both breasts equal attention before kissing the valley between them, and kissing and sucking along both her rib-cages. Then he trailed his tongue down her linea alba, kissing above where he stopped before continuing, kissed past her navel, and stopped at the edge of the white lace of her G-string. He pulled down one of her thin straps and gave a long lick to her hipbone followed by a tender bite to it.

All the while, Jazmine's head was completely spinning. As his talented mouth explored her body, her back arched higher and higher off the bed. She adjusted the pillow under her head to get herself nice and comfortable. After all that fantasizing, something told her to brace herself. She opened her legs wider as he reached her hip. She looked down to see two strikingly determined maroon eyes looking back up at her.

He kept his stare on her as pulled down the hem of her panties, but he stopped when he saw yet another scar, residing just above her mons pubis. His heart nearly skipped a beat as he realized what the cause of it was.

She tensed up immediately. She was so absorbed in the pleasures he was giving her, she had forgotten all about that permanent and most vulnerable mark on her body.

It was a flattened U-shaped scar, about 3-5 inches wide, right on the start of her vagina. When he looked up again, Jazmine quickly turned her head and covered her face with her hands, the first time she's ever hid herself from him that night. He quickly sat back up and took her hands from her face, turning her head to make her look at him.

"You are _beautiful, _Jazmine Elizabeth Dubois. You hear me?" he said sternly but lovingly. He saw tears starting to form in her eyes. It nearly ripped his heart to shreds. "Absolutely," he kissed her lips. "Completely," He kissed her cheek. "Positively," he kissed her neck. "Unquestionably," the top of her chest. "Undoubtedly," her stomach. "Unconditionally Beautiful," he gave her scar long kisses end to end. With every word he spoke, she felt her tears clear more and more, except for one that escaped and fell down her cheek and past her ears. And when he started kissing her scar, she whimpered out in pleasure as she arched her back again "Look at me, gorgeous," Huey whispered. Jazmine wiped the tear-trail off her cheek as she lifted her head. "You want me to keep going?"

She flexed her wrist forward like her mind never once thought otherwise. Who knew he was capable of such compassion, warmth, and affection? Why did he have to be so damn amazing?! After the gesture he expressed to her, she wanted him now more than ever.

Without breaking eye contact, he hooked two fingers around both straps and pulled down the last article of clothing from her body, slower than anything he's removed that night. And there she was, as bare and natural as the day she was born. Huey licked his lips as he drank her in.

Not wanting to waste another second, he lifted her ankle, and began kissing up her leg. He alternated between both legs until he reached her thighs, where he began sucking and biting softly on her soft, silken skin. Her legs quivered with anticipation as she let out impatient whimpers and sighs. When he finally approached her canal, he nearly came at the sight.

Her neatly trimmed, light brown pubic hair was waxed in a small triangle, pointing right to the bundle of nerves that was now erect. She was already creaming from her labia tissues, that glistened and twitched with every quake of her legs. He spread her thighs a little wider as he placed her legs over his shoulders. He licked from her inner thighs all the way to her groin and took a mean bite into the flesh there. Jazmine's hips flew up as she released an animalistic moan that neither of them knew she was capable of. He looped his arms around her thighs and pulled her back down, holding her still. He moved in closer, letting his hot breath tickle her. She squirmed in frustration, but his death grip on her thighs left her hopeless.

"_**Hueyyy, quit playin," **_she whined. He thought she waited long enough.

When he ran his flattened tongue from the bottom of her opening all the way to her clit, where he circled it softly, Jazmine's eyes slowly rolled shut for the hundredth time and her mouth fell open. It just took that one taste for him and he went into a frenzy. He fluttered his tongue between her folds, teasing her opening before pushing it through. Jazmine's hand found the back of his head as she pressed herself more into him, grinding into his tongue.

"_**Hhhaaaaa! Oh my…Hueyyy!..ohhhh sshhhhit!**_" She felt him flick his tongue deep inside her, fucking her with his pink muscle. When he got her as wet as he wanted, he moved his mouth up to her clit, licking her so sweetly and slowly, Jazmine could hardly contain her breathing. This blew all her fantasies out of the water! And when he wrapped those blessed lips around her, _Sweet Mother in Heaven_. Jazmine pulled at the pillow under her head as she moved her hips to the pattern of his licks.

Huey hummed against her as he sped up his tongue. He moved his hands from her thighs to her hips, gripping them pleasurably to keep up with her movements. She tasted so fucking sweet. He lapped and sucked on her like a bee to a honeycomb. The sounds she was making encouraged him to please her all the more. He ran his hands up her stomach, and massaged her breasts. Jazmine's eyes squeezed shut at the added stimulation as she placed her hands over his.

She started to lift her knees, but he even took the liberty to push them up _further, _to where her kneecaps hit the mattress and her feet were in the air. And his lips and tongue against her never ceased.

"_**Huey…H-huueeyy…Ohh fuckkk Huu-eeeyy!" **_Her mouth and throat were getting dryer and dryer with every breath she took, but she didn't care. Because once she started feeling that familiar, warm, tightness in the pit of her stomach, it was the only thing she was focused on. Huey could tell she was getting close and he wanted her to cum as hard as he could make her. He released one of her legs and brought his hand down to where his mouth was. Jazmine felt something tease her opening and she was about to look down, but then she felt it slip inside her and her neck hyperextended off the pillow. She had to grab the throw pillow, and bite down hard as he continued to finger her while _still _keeping his mouth sealed around her vulva. He soon entered a second finger and curled them both against her G-spot as he thrusted. Jazmine's whimpers remained muffled as she curled her hips, desperately trying to meet her climax. She reached above her head with her other hand and gripped the edge of his mattress, using whatever leverage she could to bounce back against his fingers. When her legs began to shake, Huey took his mouth off of her, finally drawing in a breath.

"Look at _me_ when you cum, Jazmine" He growled. He didn't want her thinking about anything or anyone else but him when she came. She gladly obeyed and looked directly at him. He gave her the lustful eye as he bit his bottom lip, thrusting his fingers faster and watched as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"_**Fuck," **_Jazmine squeaked as she released the throw pillow. **"I-I'm g-gonna.. c-c…**Her lips trembled

"Go ahead," he smirked before leaning down and continued sucking on her clit.

"_**Oh God..Hueyyy…OhGod,OhGod,OHGODDD HUEEYY!," **_She could only hold eye-contact for so long before she got lost in her climax. Her body shook and convulsed uncontrollably. Her sight went white and the whole world faded out. She rode on this euphoric wave as long as possible. This release was long awaiting and so much-needed.

And he was _still going! _Prolonging her orgasm, nearly driving her to delirium.

Twenty seconds went by before she frantically patted his arm, pleading for him to stop his assaults. Huey lifted his head from between her legs and retracted his fingers. Jazmine's legs flopped down on the bed. She watched as he wiped his mouth, cheek to cheek, still holding that accomplished smirk.

With little strength she had, she reached for him and he entered back into her arms. They kissed slowly and passionately. She sucked his tongue and then his bottom lip, tasting herself on his mouth. Huey moaned into her lips. That shit was so sexy. He was so distracted he didn't feel her hands running down his body until she cupped his length. He pulled back from the kiss and gave her a daring look. She only returned it look with an innocent one.

"Jazmine…" Huey sighed followed by a grunt as she rubbed up and down. "You don't have to."

"_**I know," **_she whispered. _**"Let me make you feel good Huey." **_ She bit her bottom lip as she took her hand, rubbed it against her wetness and went inside his boxers. She pressed their foreheads together and began stroking him. She felt him twitch in her hand. She could see he was trying to keep collected, but was failing miserably. He let out a low grunt on her lips and began grinding into her hand.

Jazmine shocked her own self at the initiative she was taking. She looked down to where his boxers fell just below his member. He was so big and _hard _in her hand! Her hand looked like a Barbie doll's wrapped around him. Fuck, it made her even more wet just envisioning him inside her. She squeezed and pumped her hand in patterns, imitating how her muscles would contract around him. That earned louder grunts and growls from him.

"Fuckkk… Jaz," Huey started grinding harder. She licked her other hand and joined it with the one already gripping him, massaging his entire shaft and head. His eyes rolled back as he released a hiss into her ear. "You bouta make me cum, baby girl."

"_**Cum for me Huey," **_Jazmine whispered as she sped up her movements. He bit into her neck as his whole body tensed and he gave a final thrust, exploding all over her hands. She slowly kept stroking him and squeezing him, making sure everything was out before he gave loud huff and grabbed one of her wrists. Jazmine slowly released him and brought her fingers to her mouth, sucking its contents off of them. She looked into his eyes and gave him that same accomplished smirk.

"You are something else, Dubois," Huey said breathily.

'_No, I'm something more,' _she signed as she winked.

"Mmm," he groaned before he gave her a small peck. He grabbed her a few tissues from his nightstand to wipe her hands with.

"Wait here," he said as he lifted off of her, letting the cool air finally hit her body. He got out of bed and walked out his bedroom door, closing it behind him. When he left, Jazmine found her tank top, panties and shorts and slipped them back on before laying back into his bed.

_What the fuck just happened?_ She giggled to herself. She chewed on her fingernail and twirled her hair. She knew it was the endorphins, and maybe it was more, but damn did she feel _soo _good! All the stress, grief, anger and hurt was washed away, at least for now. And that was perfectly fine to her. She took a HUGE leap and she owned up to her decision. She had no regrets whatsoever. Huey was just so… _fuck. _She couldn't even put it into words. He was definitely not no "average man". He was _exceptional! _Hell… no wonder why his ex was so crazy. She giggled again. Best to keep that joke to herself. His bedroom door opened again.

He had on different boxers, still shirtless much to her appreciation, and held a white tea cup. She turned her body on her side, and eyed him naughtily from the bed. Huey smirked as he scanned her body. The way her waist dipped from her torso and rose to her curvy hips, accented by long, smooth butterscotch legs.

"Thought you might need this," Huey said snapping out of his thoughts. He walked over towards the bed and handed it to her, before getting his basketball shorts and slipping them back on. Then he sat next to her. "It's not mint, but it's the only kind we got."

Jazmine smiled admirably at him. This man really had a whole other side to him. "Sweet" was not a word most people would use to describe Huey Freeman. But most people didn't get to see the _real_ Huey Freeman. And she felt honored to be amongst the few, or _only one, _to see it.

She blew on the hot brew before taking a small sip and sighing. She tasted it again and made a thinking face.

'_Jasmine?'_ she signed. Huey rolled his eyes in embarrassment. She gently tugged his earlobe in a teasing manner. He pulled his head away as he looked her up and down. Jazmine snickered as she criss-crossed her legs under her like a kindergartener and began sipping away at her tea, letting it soothe her throat muscles. After a couple moments she finished it and he took it from her, placing it on his nightstand.

"So, how are you feeling?" Huey asked stroking her thigh.

'_Like I haven't felt in a very long time,' _Jazmine signed before placing her hand over his. _'Thank you, Huey.' _

"You don't have to thank me, Jazmine. Only you are responsible for your own happiness." He interlocked their fingers.

'_Well, you've played a huge role in my happiness since I've been here. So yes…' _She signed with one hand as she leaned over and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. _'..I do.' _

"Well, you're welcome I guess," He smirked and kissed her right on the lips. He could spend the rest of his life kissing her and those sweet pink lips.

'_What about you though? How are you feeling?'_

"Honestly, pretty great. And after what you just said, I feel even better," Huey answered. "I'm glad I make you happy, Jazmine. And I can make you even happier."

'_Oh yeah?' _Jazmine smiled flirtatiously. _'Do tell.'_ Huey drew in a deep breath and sighed. Here goes nothing.

'_Jazmine… I want you to be my girlfriend.' _Huey signed. Jazmine's heart skipped a beat. _'You're not only beautiful, smart, independent, and loving. You are the most extraordinary woman I know. No matter what hardships you face, you still find the strength and courage to find a positive solution in the situation, which has always been my favorite quality about you.' _He signed fluently. He saw Jazmine's breathing deepen as she kept her fixated stare on him. '_I want to be the one to make you smile, Jazmine. And be the one you run to when you're sad. I will respect you, I will treasure you, and I will keep you safe. You deserve all the happiness in the world. And I know I can make that happen for you. If you'll have me.' _

By the time he finished, Jazmine already had tears in her eyes. Huey couldn't tell if they were happy or sad tears. But when he saw a faint smile slowly creep on her lips, it lifted the world tremendously from his shoulders. She gave a deep shaky sigh as she nodded her head before the tears fell down her cheeks.

"_**Yes," **_she simply whispered. Huey's eyebrows rose in shock. _'I'll be your girlfriend, Huey!' _ She signed cheerfully before tackling him in a bear hug, knocking him back onto the bed.

"Oof!" Huey grunted before chuckling and wrapping his arms around her. She squeezed around his neck as she nuzzled her face into it. He tried sitting back up, but she didn't budge. She stayed hugging him snugly and he felt her body quiver with the sobs she released into his skin. "Hey, hey. It's alright," he whispered into her hair as he rubbed her back. She sniffled before lifting her head and wiping away her tears.

'_It's more than alright, Huey. I never thought I could be this happy again, let alone be this happy with anyone again. You are such a good man, Huey Freeman. And now, you're __**my **__man.' _She brought him in by the back of the neck and kissed him to her heart's content. Huey kissed back with equal force, and next thing you know, they were moaning in each other's mouths as it got heated again.

She brought her thigh over his lap and straddled on top of him, still keeping their lips connected. Huey ran his hands down her back, caressing her sides and gripped her hips, pulling her weight down on him. She broke the kiss and sighed lustfully as she sat up and started grinding slowly but tenderly on him. She ran her hands down his divine body as she bit her lip.

"You sure you wanna start up again, Dubois?" Huey asked staring at her hovering cleavage as he roamed his hands over her thighs. "Tom might have sent a search party by now." Jazmine smacked her lips and rolled her eyes.

'_Well, I was, until you brought up my rape-a-phobic father, Freeman," _she crossed her arms. Huey smirked as he sat up and squeezed her against him.

"You sure didn't care about that when you walked yo' fine ass over here," he taunted as he squeezed her ass cheeks. He loved the way she shuddered every time he did that.

'_Don't act like you didn't want me to,' _she signed between their faces. _'Although I am very glad I did.'_

"Me too." Huey brought his lips up her neck and kissed around the fresh hickey that was starting to appear. "Might wanna cover that up."

Jazmine pulled away and put her fingertips on the side of her neck and she could literally feel the teeth marks. Her mouth gaped open in protest, and then her lips tightened angrily.

'_Huey Freeman! Are you fucking serious?!' _she signed frantically as she hopped off of him and went to the little face mirror above his dresser. She hissed in anger as she turned around and glared at him.

"Sorry," Huey shrugged. "You got some soft hands." Jazmine's nostrils flared as she continued giving him the death glare.

'_What are we? In middle school?! Huey I can't have a hickey on my neck when we're going to be dining with the entire family tomorrow!'_

"Do you have foundation and concealer?"

'_Yeah?'_

"Problem solved." Huey got up and walked over towards her. "Just wear your hair down. They won't know the difference." Jazmine's face softened as she reluctantly nodded her head.

'_So.. Will this be our little secret for now?' _She asked.

"If that works best for you, I don't mind. I actually prefer it," Huey pulled her by her shorts. "Gives us quality time to focus on us, without everyone being in our business. Wouldn't you agree?"

'_With friends like ours?' _She gave him an unsure look.

"Shit, you're right," Huey shook his head.

'_Well, let's just get through tomorrow for starters. Just try keeping your eyes off my ass, then maybe people won't notice.' _She smirked.

"Can't make any promises, but I'll try," Huey said half-truthfully. Jazmine just shook her head and hit him playfully on his chest. She looked back at his digital clock on his dresser and it had just passed midnight! She didn't even know that much time had passed! They must've been having a _lot _of fun! _'Gotta go?' _He signed. Jazmine made a pouty face but nodded. "Alright, I'll walk you back."

They both got dressed in their warm clothes and quietly made their way back downstairs and out the door. He held her close to his side as they battled the bruising wind pushing them back. When they got to her porch, she slowly and silently unlocked the door, and barely pushed it open before sticking her head inside. It was still pitch black inside, so the coast was clear. She turned back around and they gave each other a long hug, before connecting their lips for the millionth time that night. But this kiss, it was like a signature seal. A seal to solidify and conclude their first night as a couple. They kissed one more time before pulling away and Jazmine stepped through the threshold.

'_Goodnight,' _she signed.

'_Good morning, Elizabeth' _he signed back with a smirk as he spelled out her middle name. He stepped down from her porch as she closed the door. She flicked the porch light on and off a couple times at him, making him shake his head as he went back across the street.

Jazmine tiptoed upstairs and softly turned the doorknob to her guest bedroom. Sarah was snoring soundly, buried deep in the white blankets. She went into the conjoining bathroom and freshened herself up for bed, throwing on a simple blue nightgown and went back to the bed. She scooted under the blankets and laid back into the pillows, releasing a quiet sigh knowing she was fully off the hook.

She laid there a couple minutes, staring into the darkness, the only light coming from the moon-rock night light dimly shining from the corner. As she laid there, she recollected what all just happened in the last few hours. She had broken her abstinence streak with Huey Freeman, her best friend, who was now her boyfriend... She was now Huey Freeman's girlfriend.

"**Boyfriend…girlfriend," **Jazmine mouthed to herself. Just the feeling as the words escaped her lips felt so foreign. She almost couldn't believe it, it was so surreal. She hugged her blankets tightly as her lips tightened into a big grin. But then it fell.

She looked over on her end table, where Matthew's lighter sat. She was almost afraid to reach for it. She was afraid to touch it ever again. But she hesitantly picked it up anyway. After what happened tonight, it felt like a long-lost object in her hand, like a forgotten memory.

She opened it, and flicked the flint wheel, but only sparks came up. Jazmine's eyes widened. She flicked it again, same outcome. She did it two more times until the faintest flame ignited, but after five seconds, it slowly extinguished. One final time, and no sparks showed at all. A wave of emotion came over her as her stomach tightened.

Her hands shook as she held her now, finished lighter. It could have been lucky timing, or it could have been fate. She didn't know. What she did know, was that she was now, officially free from her grief.

She gently placed it back on her nightstand, standing upright with the lid still open. She laid back into bed, closing her eyes and placing her hands on her chest as she took a deep breath and released it slowly.

'_I, Jazmine Elizabeth Dubois, will mourn for Matthew Timoltus Caulton, No Longer.' _She vowed in her head, followed by a single tear that she let fall. And that would be the last tear she would shed on behalf of his name.

* * *

**UH-OHHH! Jazmine done finally gave up the goods! And Huey moved in for the kill and CUFFED dat ass! YAASSSS! I was nervous the whole time typing this smut. Chile' I had to get some ice water! Whooey! And they didn't even go ALL THE WAY! Shit was intense, man.**

**BTW I'd like to clear the air about Jazmine's "non-speaking" voice, because I know I'm going to get questions about that. She can only speak below a whisper, barely even a whisper at that. It's like breathing out words as she mouths them. Same goes for her moans, whimpers, giggles, chuckles, all vocalizations. It's all just air passing through. Her laryngeal muscles can only withstand slight intonation in her vocal chords. I expect that during those five years, she has learned her limits in how loud she can withstand.  
**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Thanksgiving Day and Dinner! Shit is about to hit the fan! You DON'T wanna miss this! More reviews, quicker updates!**

**AND I'd like to address the current ongoing protests for racial injustices against black people! STAND STRONG AND TOGETHER MY FELLOW BLACK BROTHERS AND SISTERS! R.I.P. to George Floyd and to the countless others who have lost their lives to CARELESS murder in the hands of law enforcement and police brutality! I have gone to three protests myself and have gotten maized and tear-gassed like TEN TIMES for simply walking and standing...no seriously, just walking and standing with my fellow PEACEFUL protestors, down the street which was closed off and RESERVED for SCHEDULED protests that day! The police just showed up out of nowhere with police dogs, rubber bullets and tear gas showing unnecessary show of force, simply because THEY CAN! Because they don't want us to be organized. They don't want us to be united! The ominous THEY don't want blacks to recognize their strength and power! But WE CANNOT LET UP! NO LIVES MATTER UNTIL BLACK LIVES MATTER! AND I SAID WHAT I SAID! This is what our black elders have paved the way for! It's our turn to carry the torch of justice! No justice, No peace! **

**You all be safe out here! Stay healthy and take care of each other! We need all the love and courage we can get! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW PLZZZ! LOVE YA'LL! XOXOXOXOXO**


End file.
